El salto del demonio
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Inuyasha ha vuelto a convertirse en un demonio completo, sólo que esta vez, es diferente. Deja que su sangre demoníaca salga voluntariamente y tome el control. Sabe lo que quiere, y no parará hasta conseguirlo…
1. Los comienzos

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

El Salto del Demonio

**Summary: **Inuyasha ha vuelto a convertirse en un demonio completo, solo que esta vez, es diferente. Deja que su sangre demoníaca salga voluntariamente, y deja que tome el control. Sabe lo que quiere, y no parará hasta conseguirlo…

_**Capítulo 1: Los comienzos**_

Era un día glorioso en el Japón feudal. Los pájaros cantaban, el viento fluía, y un grupo de amigos viajaban felices juntos. Bueno, todos excepto un malhumorado medio demonio.

—¿Por qué demonios andamos afectados como un montón de idiotas? ¡Deberíamos estar buscando los fragmentos de la esfera! —el grupo suspiró.

—Inuyasha, acabamos de pelear contra un gran grupo de demonios, ¡estamos realmente exhaustos! —dijo Kagome, enfadada.

—Keh. Estúpidos humanos, siempre cansándose sin razón —refunfuñó. Miroku se giró hacia Inuyasha.

—Creo que Kagome tiene razón. Ese grupo de demonios era particularmente grande, y nuestra fortaleza casi se ha agotado. Yo digo que volvamos a la aldea de Kaede y que descansemos.

Kagome se iluminó instantáneamente. _¡Sí! ¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Mientras todos están descansando, puedo volver a casa! Casi es época de exámenes, y de verdad que necesito estudiar._

—¡Entonces está decidido, volvemos a la aldea de Kaede! —el grupo, exceptuando a Inuyasha, caminó felizmente de vuelta a la aldea. Inuyasha refunfuñaba por detrás, mascullando algo sobre humanos perezosos.

Era tarde por la noche cuando llegaron a la aldea, y todos estaban ansiosos por irse a dormir. Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara estaban dentro de la cabaña de Kaede, preparándose para una buena noche de sueño. Kagome, sin embargo, estaba ocupada discutiendo otra vez con Inuyasha.

—¡INUYASHA! ¡Necesito ir a casa! ¡Tengo que hacer exámenes, y necesito estudiar!

—Pensé que te había dicho que no ibas a volver, a menos que vayas a ver a tu familia. Estudiar es una pérdida de tiempo, y además, yo- —Inuyasha captó su error—. Arg, es decir, nosotros, te necesitamos aquí para que busques los fragmentos.

Hubo un minuto o dos de silencio antes de que Kagome hablase.

—¿Eso es todo para lo que sirvo Inuyasha? —Kagome estaba próxima a las lágrimas—. ¡No puedes intentar entender que la educación es algo importante en mi época, y que si no apruebo, voy a tener que repetir el curso otra vez! —Kagome se estaba desesperando.

Inuyasha bufó.

—Keh. Como si me importara. No vas a ir y es definitivo —masculló una última idea—: Kikyo era muy lista sin esos malditos exámenes —pero Kagome lo oyó.

—¿Perdona? ¿Volvemos a que me compares con Kikyo? Pensé que habíamos pasado por esto. ¡NO SOY KIKYO! ¡SOY KAGOME! ¡Y disculpa por no ser tan lista como tu preciosa sacerdotisa! —terminó Kagome, respirando extremadamente fuerte.

Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí, tienes razón, no debería compararte con Kikyo. Después de todo, ¡no hay nada que comparar! ¡Ella es mejor que tú en todo!

Kagome se congeló, y puso las manos en puño. _Por supuesto que iría tan lejos con eso. _Pensó amargamente. Estaba acostumbrada a él, y a sus crueles palabras.

Pero hoy, Kagome no tenía ganas de sentarse y aguantar. Contraatacaría.

—¿Oh sí? ¿Te crees que tú eres mejor? ¡JA! ¡Kouga tiene más fuerza en una de sus piernas que tú en todo tu cuerpo!

Inuyasha gruñó, luego se acercó más y más a Kagome. Kagome empezó a sentirse asustada mientras él caminaba hacia ella con una mortífera sonrisa en su rostro.

Dio con la espalda en un árbol y jadeó. _¡Oh no! ¿Qué está haciendo?_ Esperó a que hiciera algo, ¡cualquier cosa!

Él se inclinó y susurró en su oído con malas intenciones en su voz:

—Si crees que ese lobo enclenque es más fuerte que yo, ¿por qué no te vas con él, y dejas que te proteja? O mejor aún, deja que se aparee contigo, ya que crees que es tan genial.

Kagome estaba asustada. Más asustada de lo que lo había estado en su vida. Nunca había oído a Inuyasha hablar con ella en ese tono. No podía pensar en algo que decir.

—Umm… Yo… Yo- —Inuyasha la interrumpió.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora no tienes nada que decir? ¿Demasiado ocupada en pensar en chingar con tu lobito?

Kagome se enfadó otra vez.

—¿Perdona? ¡Cómo te atreves a acusarme de hacer esas cosas!

Inuyasha bufó.

—Puedo acusarte de hacer lo que quiera. Sólo vete a casa. De todos modos no me sirves. Todo lo que haces es criticar, quejarte y lloriquear por todo —era eso. Kagome había tenido suficiente. No se preocupó por pensar antes de hablar, las palabras simplemente salieron.

—¡BIEN! ¡Si piensas que soy tan inútil, entonces por qué no te vas a chingar con tu puta muerta, te dará algo que hacer en vez de cabrearme todo el rato! ¡Y puede que vaya a ver a Kouga, él es mucho más amable de lo que tú nunca podrás ser conmigo! —y con eso, Kagome se marchó pisando fuerte.

La cabeza de Inuyasha estaba dando vueltas. Esas palabras seguían repitiéndose en su mente. "Y puede que vaya a ver a Kouga…" "Ve a chingar con tu puta muerta…" Inuyasha gruñó viscosamente, y corrió hacia el pozo donde estaba a punto de entrar Kagome. De ninguna manera se iba a ir ahora.

Kagome lo vio corriendo hacia ella, viéndose incluso más enfadado que antes. Entró en pánico e hizo lo único en lo que pudo pensar:

—¡SIÉNTATE!

El rostro de Inuyasha se plantó en el suelo con un sonido fuerte, justo cuando Kagome desaparecía dentro del pozo.

Elevó su cara del suelo y gruñó.

—Mierda. Se ha ido. Solo espera hasta que ponga mis manos en ella…

—**¿Qué harás cuándo tengas tus manos sobre ella, medio demonio? **—retumbó una voz profunda.

* * *

He aquí la nueva historia, espero que os guste. Al principio es un poco fuerte, pero a mí me enganchó y espero que a vosotros también.

Esperaré vuestros comentarios.

Besos. ^_^


	2. ¿Cómo es posible?

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Cómo es posible?**_

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó.

—**¿Qué pasa medio demonio? ¿No me reconoces?**

Inuyasha gruñó.

—Es obvio que no. ¿Por qué no dejas de ser un cobarde y sales y me encaras? —la profunda voz rió siniestramente.

—**Oh créeme, saldría si pudiera **—a Inuyasha no le gustaba esto. Esta persona, o… cosa, lo que quiera que fuera, estaba jugueteando con él.

—Mira, no tengo tiempo para esta mierda. Estoy de mal humor, así que vete.

—**De mal humor, ¿eh? ¿Podría tener algo que ver con tu perra?**

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—¡Ella no es mi perra! Y de todos modos, ¿cómo es que sabes de ella?

—**Oh, he estado mirándote medio demonio. Mirándote, y observándote.**

—¿Eres algún tipo de vástago de Naraku enviado para espiarme? Je. Acabaré contigo ahora mismo.

—**Mira que eres denso medio demonio.**

Inuyasha estaba empezando a enfadarse de verdad.

—¡Cállate! —desenvainó a Tessaiga, preparado para atacar—. Me estás cabreando de verdad, así que a menos que quieras que te parta en dos, te sugiero que te marches.

Inuyasha esperó por una respuesta, pero no obtuvo ninguna. _Keh. Debo de haberle asustado._

Inuyasha pasó el resto de la noche bajo un árbol cerca de la cabaña. Aún tenía un montón de cosas en su mente. Se tomó su tiempo para considerarlo todo.

Kagome estaba pensando en lo suyo. Estaba en su habitación, intentando estudiar para su examen de mates de dentro de un par de días, pero no parecía poder concentrarse. No le ayudaba saber que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Suspiró y se levantó de su escritorio, caminando hacia su ventana. Miró la noche estrellada, pensando en Inuyasha.

_Me siento fatal por lo que dije. No quería ir tan lejos. Es sólo que él me cabrea demasiado. _Kagome se puso delante de su espejo alargado detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Se miró con su pijama azul, todo con patrones en zigzag. Recordó las palabras de Inuyasha.

"¡Ella es mejor que tú en todo!", "De todos modos no me sirves. Todo lo que haces es criticar, quejarte y lloriquear por todo". ¿Tan mala era? Sabía que no era para nada Kikyo, pero comparada a cuando fue por primera vez al Japón feudal, había mejorado el tiro con arco, su conocimiento de medicina y hierbas. Suspiró. Pensaba que él estaría orgulloso de ella, pero todo lo que hacía era compararla con Kikyo e insultarla. Simplemente no era justo.

Miró el reloj. Eran las 11:36 de la noche. _Bueno, no tiene ningún sentido intentar estudiar ahora, más vale que duerma un poco. _Se metió en su cama, echando las limpias sábanas sobre ella. _Espero que Inuyasha esté bien… _y con eso, se durmió.

Inuyasha no estaba bien. No había podido dormir, y seguía pensando en Kagome, y en esa… cosa rara que estaba hablando hoy con él. No podía comprender qué quería. Dijo que lo había estado "mirando" y "observando", pero, ¿qué quería decir eso? Claro que tenía que ser una parte de Naraku.

_Maldición. Todos estos pensamientos me están haciendo doler la cabeza._

—**Eso es porque no piensas con suficiente frecuencia medio demonio.**

Inuyasha se levantó bruscamente.

—¿Qué quieres?

La voz rió siniestramente.

—**Aún no lo has comprendido, ¿no?**

—¿Comprender el qué? —la voz profunda suspiró.

—**Estúpido híbrido. Soy tu lado demoníaco.**

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi lado demoníaco? Como en, ¿un lado completamente demoníaco?

—**Sí, medio demonio. He estado yaciendo aletargado dentro de ti, observándote durante tus viajes con tus camaradas, y debo decir que no estoy impresionado.**

—Keh, ¿quién dice que necesite tu aprobación? —la voz siniestra rió.

—**He visto la forma en la que dejas que esos humanos te pisoteen. Especialmente esa perra humana con la que estás siempre. La que se parece a Kikyo.**

Inuyasha se enfadó.

—NO la compares con Kikyo. No son nada parecidas.

—**¿Oh? Veo una semejanza que es obvia para el mundo.**

—¿Y cuál es? —la voz siniestra rió malvadamente, y se calló. _No me extraña, _pensó Inuyasha. _Cuando yo quiero que diga algo, desaparece._

_Pero, ¿cómo es que salió, en primer lugar? Tengo que hablar de esto con alguien._

Inuyasha se arrastró silenciosamente a través de la cabaña de Kaede, esperando no despertar a nadie. Llegó a su destino, y atravesó la puerta con facilidad, cerrándola tras él.

Lo que no notó fue la figura que entró a hurtadillas detrás de él.

—¡Oye, vieja! —Kaede se revolvió. Inuyasha lo volvió a intentar—. ¡Vieja! ¡Despierta!

Kaede no se movió, así que Inuyasha decidió que le era mejor irse y preguntarle más tarde. Suspiró y abrió la puerta, justo cuando Kaede habló:

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta Inuyasha? —Inuyasha saltó, y se giró hacia ella. Suspiró.

—Nada importante. Vuelve a dormir.

Kaede se levantó, y encendió un fuego para calentar el estofado en la esquina.

—Te conozco mejor de lo que crees Inuyasha. Sé que no vendrías a mi habitación en mitad de la noche queriendo hablar si no fuera nada.

Inuyasha se sentó enfrente de ella, mirando al fuego.

—Yo sólo… sólo… tengo muchas cosas en mente ahora mismo, es todo.

Kaede asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo. Vertió un poco de estofado en un cuenco y se lo tendió a Inuyasha.

—Noté que no estuviste presente en la cena.

Inuyasha masculló un "gracias".

—Ahora, dime qué es lo que te preocupa.

Inuyasha le explicó a Kaede lo de la voz que seguía oyendo, y todo lo que había dicho. Cuando terminó, Kaede estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó bruscamente—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo mi lado demoníaco salió del letargo?

Kaede seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista hacia él, y habló con un tono de voz muy bajo.

—Me parece que tu lado demoníaco se ha vuelto más fuerte, y quiere tomar el control de tu cuerpo. Sabe de Kagome, y sospecho que quiere algo de ella.

—¿Cómo es que se ha vuelto más fuerte? No he hecho nada para hacer que se vuelva más poderoso.

Kaede añadió más trozos de leña al fuego.

—Él ha asumido el control de tu corazón humano.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?

Kaede lo miró directo a los ojos y dijo:

—Significa, que ya no puedes volverte humano en la luna nueva, en vez de eso, él usará esa noche para salir, e ir detrás de lo que sea que busque.

* * *

Lo primero que tengo que decir es: ¡Felicidades Shitai Lutaria! Que te lo pases muy bien hoy. ^_^

Segundo: Muchas gracias por los reviews, 11 en sólo dos días, es genial, jeje.

Espero que os haya gustado, a ver si actualizo pronto, que el siguiente capítulo ya es más largo.

Besos.


	3. La verdad sale a la luz

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 3: La verdad sale a la luz**_

Inuyasha tragó saliva. _¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible? ¡Soy un medio demonio! Todos los medio demonios TIENEN que volverse humanos al menos una vez._

—Déjalo salir.

Inuyasha miró a Kaede como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—¿Dejarlo salir? ¡Estás loca vieja! ¡Te matará!

Kaede tenía una media sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara.

—Sí, eso sería lo que normalmente haría, sí. Pero creo que quiere algo, y necesita toda la información que pueda obtener, y yo puedo proveérsela.

Inuyasha la miró con incertidumbre.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —podía sentir que empezaba a sudar.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Inuyasha suspiró, y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir que la oscuridad lo vencía. Kaede sin embargo, no estaba preparada para lo que vio.

¡BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENOS DÍAS! Es un precioso día en Tokyo, con unos maravillosos 21 grados por delante… ¡GOLPE!

—Arg… —Kagome no tenía ningunas ganas de levantarse. Seguía exhausta de ayer. Se levantó, gruñendo por lo mucho que odiaba las mañanas temprano. Acababa de abrir la puerta, cuando una bola de pelo empezó a frotarse contra su pierna. Suspiró—. Ahora no Buyo, tengo que llegar al colegio.

Saltó rápidamente dentro de la ducha, y dejó que el agua caliente aliviara algo de su estrés del día anterior.

—Mmm… esto se siente demasiado bien… —de repente, notó un sentimiento de hundimiento en la boca del estómago. Jadeó, y sostuvo su estómago. _Algo va mal, ¿podría ser Inuyasha? _Cerró rápidamente el agua, se vistió con su típico uniforme verde y blanco, y corrió hacia el pozo. Abrió la puerta del templo que conducía al pozo, y miró dentro. _Nada fuera de lo normal, ¿entonces por qué me siento asustada?_

—Kagome… —una voz dijo su nombre a lo lejos.

Se espabiló instantáneamente.

—Quién… ¿quién anda ahí?

—Kagome… —la voz se acercaba y se hacía más fuerte.

_¡Oh no! ¡Probablemente sea un demonio! ¡Deben de haberme seguido de vuelta a casa, y ahora está tras mis fragmentos de la perla!_

Kagome cerró los ojos, y esperó a que el demonio la atacara. Con un poco de suerte la atacaría rápidamente, y sólo se terminaría.

—¡Kagome! ¡Oye! ¡Kagome! —Kagome se tensó. Estaba aquí.

_Es ahora o nunca. Si muero, moriré con dignidad. _Abrió uno de sus ojos con un movimiento rápido, sólo para revelar a… Souta.

—Oye Kagome, no tomaste el desayuno, y te olvidaste tu comida.

Kagome casi se cayó.

—¡Souta! ¡No me des esos sustos! Me hiciste pensar que eras alguna especie de demonio o algo así.

Souta parecía confundido. _¿No debería haber sido capaz de identificar mi voz? A lo mejor mi hermana se está volviendo loca._

—Oye hermana… ¿por qué no trajiste a Inuyasha contigo? —pudo ver que Kagome se estremecía visiblemente.

—Tengo… tengo cosas que hacer aquí, y no tenía ganas de traerlo. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que cuidar de él? Ya sabes que tengo colegio —dijo de forma snob.

_Correcto, ése es el código para: tuvieron otra pelea, _pensó Souta con un suspiro.

Estaba a punto de replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que ella ya iba de camino al colegio.

—¡Oye Kagome espera!

Kagome estaba caminando hacia el colegio con su cabeza en las nubes. _¿Cómo es que no reconocí la voz de Souta? A lo mejor de verdad me estoy volviendo loca. _Justo cuando se estaba enfurruñando dentro de su propia burbuja de depresión, oyó pasos detrás de ella.

—¡Oye Kagome! —se dio la vuelta y vio a sus tres mejores amigas: Yuka, Eri, y Ayumi. Les sonrió. _De verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo… _pensó Kagome. Tan pronto como la vieron, procedieron a contarle los últimos cotilleos del colegio, todo el trabajo que se había perdido, y la pusieron al día sobre su guapo favorito, Hojo. Aunque Kagome no tenía ningún interés en ninguna de estas cosas, estaba particularmente feliz de estar alrededor de ellas. Normalmente simplemente volvería, y se preocuparía por Inuyasha, pero hoy se encontró casi lista para llorar ante la mera visión de sus amigas. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Tan pronto como su arrebato de llanto hubo empezado, las tres amigas se apiñaron a su alrededor, abrazándola y frotándole la espalda. Kagome se sintió querida, más querida de lo que se había sentido en meses. Deseó que Inuyasha la hiciera sentir así de querida. Se acurrucó contra la blusa de Ayumi, y dejó que las palabras consoladoras de sus amigas la animaran.

Después de un largo día de trabajo escolar, las tres chicas decidieron que llevarían a Kagome a tomar un helado. La llevaron a rastras, ignorando sus protestas.

—Vamos Kagome. Después de un día de duro trabajo, necesitas algo bueno, ¡un frío helado! —Kagome sonrió ante sus intentos de hacerla sentir mejor, y si la invitaban, ¿quién era ella para negarse?

Las tres chicas se sentaron en una mesa, sorbiendo sus batidos mientras Kagome mordía su helado. _Ah, sí. Nada como un gran helado para animar a una chica… Especialmente su esa chica no paga, _pensó con una risita. Miró a sus amigas, y vio que la estaban mirando atentamente. Se sintió enrojecer bajo sus miradas.

—Mmmm… ¿chicas? ¿Hay algo que queráis preguntarme? —sus amigas se volvieron las unas hacia las otras, y asintieron con sus cabezas.

—En realidad Kagome, lo hay. Queríamos saber qué te ha pasado últimamente, es decir, nunca has estaba tan deprimida como cuando te vimos esta mañana, ¿y ese derrumbamiento repentino? Vamos Kagome, sabemos que no eres del tipo de persona que lo reprime todo. Dinos qué pasa. Somos tus amigas, y estamos aquí para ayudar —Yuka tenía una mirada determinada en su cara cuando terminó su discurso. Kagome debatió internamente. _¿Debería decírselo? Es decir, son mis mejores amigas. Puedo confiar en ellas. Pero, ¿y si no lo entienden? No quiero que odien a Inuyasha más de lo que ya lo hacen. Dirán "Kagome, deja de ver a ese mal novio tuyo. No está causando más que problemas" ¡ARGGG!_

Mientras Kagome estaba teniendo una batalla interna condigo misma, sus amigas estaban mirándola fijamente con interrogación, diversión y duda. Kagome volvió de golpe a la realidad.

—Vale chicas, esto es lo que pasa. Tuve una pelea con uno de mis muy buenos amigos, y fue realmente mala. Me temo que las cosas van a cambiar entre nosotros.

Eri la miró con ojos desconfiados.

—Este amigo… ¿resulta que es un chico? ¿Un chico malo? ¿Con el que sales?

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—No no, no seas ridícula. Todo entre él y yo está bien. ¡Estamos perfectamente! ¡Amor verdadero, de verdad! Personalmente creo que vamos a durar y vosotras no tenéis de qué preocuparos…

Sus amigas suspiraron. Kagome estaba definitivamente hablando de él. Cuando despotricaba, estaba escondiendo algo. Ayumi le siguió el juego, queriendo saber lo que le preocupaba.

—Bueno Kagome, ¿qué es lo que causó exactamente la pelea?

Kagome se movió nerviosamente. Había estado poniendo las cosas fuera de contexto, pero no estaba segura de cómo poner este lado de la historia sin hacer obvio que estaba hablando de Inuyasha.

—Bueno… ellos, querían… pasar el tiempo, y ummm… les dije que tenía que estudiar para los finales, y se enfadaron, diciendo que yo… no paso el tiempo suficiente con ellos. Entonces tuvieron el valor de compararme con su otra mejor amiga, que se parece a mí, y de la que dijeron que aparentemente se habían "olvidado". —En este punto, Kagome estaba hablando para sí misma, en vez de para sus amigas—. ¡Sí claro! Si cada vez que viene, vais con ella, y termináis pasando toda la noche con ella, entonces es obvio para mí, ¡QUE NO LA HABÉIS OLVIDADO! —terminó Kagome de muy mal humor, y soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Sus amigas no sabían qué decir. Sabían que Kagome estaba realmente enfadada por esto. Parecía preparada para matar. A todas las chicas les bajó una gota de sudor. Ayumi habló:

—Kagome, no deberías estresarte por una amiga como esa. Si ellos creen que la otra amiga es más importante, entonces simplemente deberías mantener la calma y demostrarles que no te afecta. A lo mejor van con esa amiga porque QUIEREN que te sientas celosa —Kagome estaba escuchando atentamente.

—Querer que… me… ponga… ¿celosa? —se sonrojó ante el pensamiento de Inuyasha queriendo que se pusiera celosa. Sintiéndose de mejor humor, empezó una nueva conversación, y las chicas se unieron felizmente a ella, encantadas de tener a Kagome de vuelta. Aunque al fondo de su mente, Kagome seguía teniendo ese sentimiento que le hacía retorcer el estómago, pero eligió ignorarlo, aunque sólo fuera por hoy.

Kaede miró fijamente a Inuyasha con horror, mientras empezaba a transformarse. Su pelo se movía con un viento invisible, y su cuerpo parecía tener un aura roja a su alrededor. En vez de los normales ojos rojos que tenía, sus ojos estaban… brillando, casi filtrando el rojo, con pupilas negras, en vez de azules. Las irregulares rayas violetas de sus mejillas eran ahora de un azul profundo, y parecían ser más largas, cubriendo la mayoría de la parte de debajo de su cara. Sus garras crecieron hasta una extensión anómala. Kaede intentó no mostrar su miedo al demonio, pero sabía que él ya lo podía oler en ella. Sus miedos se habían hecho realidad. Este demonio se había hecho más fuerte, e incluso más cruel que el primero. Sólo esperaba que Inuyasha supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Él alzó la mirada hacia ella por primera vez, y Kaede no vio más que vacío y maldad en sus ojos. Sonrió malvadamente.

—**¿Llamaste Bruja? —**su voz se había vuelto más siniestra, suave, y profunda que antes.

—Sí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de este mundo? ¿Y qué ha hecho que hayas cogido el alma humana de Inuyasha?

—**Lo que sea que haga, hiciera, y vaya a hacer, no es el asunto de una vieja bruja como tú. No puedes detenerme, y tampoco el medio demonio. Lo único que hiciste para ayudarme fue hacer que ese híbrido me soltara más pronto de lo que esperaba. Por eso, no te mataré… aún.**

Kaede no parecía afectada por sus palabras.

—Inuyasha me ha dicho que ves algún parecido entre mi hermana y Kagome. Por favor dime, ¿qué es?

—**El parecido es que el híbrido las ama a las dos. Está demasiado pillado con la vieja perra como para aceptar a la nueva. Kagome es más que Kikyo, y mejor en todo —**podía oír al medio demonio dentro de él rugiendo con ira ante esa afirmación. Gruñó un gruñido profundo que hizo que el medio demonio parase—. **Keh. Incluso ahora no lo acepta, pero está bien conmigo. Vine para obtener lo que quiero, y si él no lo quiere, no voy a dejar que se derroche —**tenía un brillo malvado en su ojos, pero Kaede no se lo perdió. Se levantó abruptamente, y se retiró.

—No quieres decir… ¿Kagome? ¿Es ella detrás de la que vas?

Él rió siniestramente.

—**Parece que me descubriste vieja bruja. Ella es mía, y pretendo hacer que lo vea… le guste o no.**

—¡No Inuyasha! ¡No puedes hacerle esto a Kagome! Ella es inocente, y aún una niña.

—**¡NO ME IMPORTA BRUJA! ¡MANTENTE AL MARGEN DE MIS ASUNTOS PERSONALES! ¡LA TENDRÉ SIN IMPORTAR LA EDAD QUE TENGA! —**iba a atacarla, pero el medio demonio Inuyasha consiguió tomar el control. Detuvo el ataque en mitad del golpe. Kaede alzó la mirada, y vio a Inuyasha volviendo a la normalidad. Suspiró de alivio. Lo consoló, y lo ayudó a sentarse. Avivó el fuego, y lo miró atentamente, esperando a que Inuyasha volviera a sus sentidos normales.

Estaban tan envueltos en el momento, que no vieron a una figura diminuta dejando la cabaña, corriendo con miedo hacia la siguiente cabaña.

—¿Sango? ¿Miroku? ¿Kirara?

Sango se dio la vuelta en medio de su sueño, y masculló algo, pero no se levantó.

—¡SANGO! ¡MIROKU! ¡KIRARA!

Los tres se despertaron con una sacudida, mirando a su alrededor en busca de señales de peligro. Cuando no vieron ninguna, procedieron a frotarse los ojos somnolientamente y de alguna manera se levantaron. Cuando estuvieron completamente despiertos, finalmente notaron una bola, acurrucada en la esquina, llorando silenciosamente. Sango fue la primera en correr hacia él.

—¿Shippo? ¿Qué pasa?

Alzó la mirada hacia ellos con su cara llena de lágrimas, y con una voz temblorosa, dijo:

—Vi… vi a… Inuyasha… Demonio… Kagome… Malvado —Miroku fue el primero en reconstruir lo que había querido decir.

—Vale, vale, cálmate Shippo. Tenemos que saber qué le pasó a Inuyasha y dónde está Kagome.

Cuando Shippo se hubo calmado, empezó a contarles que Inuyasha había entrado a escondidas en la cabaña de Kaede, lo que dijo, y su transformación. Sango quiso hablar con Inuyasha, e intentar evitar que saliera su lado demoníaco, pero Miroku la detuvo.

—Es muy probable que su demonio tenga mayor control sobre su cuerpo. Si ve que intentas detenerlo, saldrá, y por lo que nos está diciendo Shippo, es mucho más fuerte que antes. No tenemos ninguna oportunidad contra él.

Sango suspiró y supo que él tenía razón.

—Deberíamos hablar con Kaede sobre esto por la mañana. Dormid un poco. Mañana necesitaremos nuestra fuerza —dijo Sango. Se recostó en su futón, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Fue lo mismo para todos. Después de oír las noticias de Shippo, nadie pudo dormir bien esa noche. Todos tenían un pensamiento en sus mentes. _Por favor ten cuidado Kagome…

* * *

_Vaya, este fic está teniendo bastante aceptación, ¿y sabéis qué? Me encanta, me pone muy feliz, y a la autora también.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad que animan a traducir cuando no se tienen muchas ganas.

Intentaré actualizar el martes de la semana que viene tanto este fic como el de "La hanyou, el hanyou", si no lo hago ese día (o antes) no podré volver a hacerlo hasta la última semana de agosto, así que me esforzaré al máximo.

Besos y hasta pronto. ^^


	4. Tomando el control

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 4: Tomando el control**_

Inuyasha se despertó en medio de la noche con un palpitante dolor de cabeza. Recordaba lo que pasó, pero no esperaba que su lado demoníaco fuera tan fuerte. Examinó su alrededor y vio a Kaede cerca del fuego, con su espalda girada. Se levantó lentamente, y caminó hacia ella.

—Es peor de lo que pensé —masculló—. Tu lado demoníaco tiene un objetivo en mente, y no parará hasta que consiga a Kagome. Lo que quiere hacer con ella está más allá de mí, aunque tengo una buena idea de qué es.

Inuyasha se sonrojó, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Pero cómo lo detenemos? No quiero que vaya tras ella —Inuyasha cerró fuertemente sus puños—. ¡Maldición! —golpeó el suelo, haciendo un agujero en la cabaña.

—Inuyasha, ¿no fuiste tú el que dijo que Kagome no era mejor que Kikyo en todo?

Inuyasha bufó.

—Keh, ¿qué con eso? Solo lo dije porque es verdad. ¿Y cómo lo supiste de todos modos? ¿Un chico no puede tener algo de privacidad por aquí?

Kaede lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Si quieres guardarte tus asuntos personales, te sugiero que no grites la próxima vez para que todo el mundo te oiga.

Inuyasha se sonrojó al recordar lo alto que le estuvo gritando.

—Puede que deba volver con ella, y prevenirla de que se mantenga alejada de aquí.

Kaede meneó la cabeza.

—Si vas a su época, tu demonio podría salir fácilmente y atacarla ahí.

Inuyasha maldijo. No había pensado en eso.

—¿Y qué propones que haga vieja? No podemos simplemente sentarnos aquí, y no hacer nada.

Kaede bostezó ligeramente.

—Si vamos a hacer algo, tendrá que esperar hasta la mañana. Intenta dormir un poco Inuyasha. Buenas noches.

Inuyasha suspiró y volvió a subir a su árbol. _Maldición. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a protegerla de mí mismo?_

—**¿Quién dice que tengas que protegerla?**

Inuyasha gruñó.

—Genial… tú no otra vez…

—**No voy a hacerle daño, sólo voy a asegurarme de que sabe a quién pertenece.**

Inuyasha bufó.

—Sí cierto, ¿te crees que soy estúpido? Tú quieres aparearte con ella —la siniestra voz se rió malvadamente.

—**¿Yo quiero? ¿O tú también quieres? **—Inuyasha pensó en ello. _¿Quiero? Es decir, no es como si no hubiera pensado en ello. Kagome prometió quedarse a mi lado._

Mientras Inuyasha pensaba para sí, el demonio de su interior sonreía malvadamente. _Exacto medio demonio, sigue pensando en aparearte con Kagome. Una vez que lo aceptes, esto será mucho más fácil…_

Justo entonces, hubo un crujido en los arbustos. Inuyasha se espabiló inmediatamente ante el sonido.

—¿Quién está ahí? —llamó.

Oyó pisadas acercándose a él, mientras desenvainaba a Tessaiga. Podía distinguir una forma en la oscuridad. Era una chica. _¿Kagome? _Su lado demoníaco se puso instantáneamente alerta. Le urgía caminar hacia esta extraña figura.

Se acercaron, mientras Inuyasha lo hacía a través de los arbustos hacia un claro. Luego vio a Kikyo, sentada bajo un árbol, con sus recolectores de almas a su alrededor. Se acercó más, hasta que estuvo al lado del árbol.

—Detente —habló Kikyo—. No te atrevas a acercarte más.

—K… Kikyo… ¿eres tú de verdad? —Inuyasha caminó hacia delante, sólo para chocar contra una barrera invisible.

—Te dije que no te aventuraras más cerca —le habló con su voz fría.

—Kikyo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Estoy aquí porque fui llamada —sus ojos se abrieron como platos en confusión.

—¿Llamada? ¿Por quién?

—Por la aldea. Parece haber algún brote de enfermedad, todos los aldeanos lo están cogiendo.

—¿Es peligroso? ¿Serás capaz de curarlo? Kikyo, si está afectando a tanta gente, podría ser peligroso, podrías-

—Para —Kikyo lo miró con sus ojos fríos, mirando silenciosamente a través de su alma.

—Inuyasha, no es nada que una simple mezcla de hierbas y descanso no pueda curar. Pareces extremadamente preocupado por mí… ¿verdad Inuyasha?

El demonio de su interior puso los ojos en blanco. _Es obvio que lo está, imbécil._ Pensó amargamente.

El medio demonio le frunció el ceño antes de volver su mirada hacia Kikyo. Sus ojos parecieron suavizarse.

—Por supuesto que estaba preocupado por ti Kikyo, ¿cómo no podría estarlo?

Los ojos de Kikyo también parecieron suavizarse.

—Inuyasha… me harías… ¿un favor? —preguntó, con su mirada en el suelo del bosque. Inuyasha estaba confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Kikyo. Normalmente era calmada y serena, pero ahí estaba ella, toda nerviosa y tímida.

—Por supuesto Kikyo.

Ella lo miró, con amor en sus ojos.

—Puedes… puedes… ¿abrazarme?

Inuyasha se sintió como si fuera a caer redondo. _¿Qué le pasa? ¿QUIERE que la abrace? Normalmente vendría directamente y me abrazaría, o yo sería el que lo hiciera._

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó más a ella, y la abrazó fuertemente. _La barrera se ha desvanecido._

—Kikyo… ¿estás asustada por algo?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Inuyasha… ya he muerto, ¿de qué puedo temer en este mundo de vivos?

Inuyasha la miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando la respuesta que pensaba era correcta.

—La soledad.

Kikyo se apartó y miró al suelo.

—Inuyasha… si dijera que estaba sola, ¿tú serías el que satisficiera mi vacío?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti! —dijo, sin dudar.

—¿Serías mío Inuyasha? —él no sabía lo que quería decir con aquello. Ya tenía su corazón, ¿qué más quería?

—Ya soy tuyo Kikyo —Kikyo sonrió tristemente.

—No Inuyasha… tu corazón de medio demonio es mío, y tu corazón humano es mío, pero tu lado demoníaco… él desea a alguien más.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos.

—Kikyo, cómo supiste-

—Puedo verlo en tus ojos —volvió su voz fría—. Cuando miro dentro de ellos, veo que me ha quitado tu alma humana. No le permitiré que también se lleve tu lado demoníaco. Lo veo escalando, abriéndose paso para salir de tu cuerpo, para que pueda ir tras ella.

—Kikyo… —¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir a eso? Sabía que ella tenía razón. No había nada que pudiera decir que la hiciera sentir mejor.

—¿Cuál es tu plan Inuyasha? —Inuyasha permaneció ahí, mudo.

—Mi… ¿plan…? —Kikyo parecía enfadada, casi como si estuviera hablando con un niño que había roto una simple regla y tenía que volver a enseñársela.

—Sí Inuyasha… tu plan. Cuando salga, no serás capaz de detenerlo. Irá tras ella, y… bueno, tú sabes lo que quiere de ella, ¿no?

Inuyasha empezó a verse frustrado. Empezó a pasearse alrededor del árbol.

—Todos me dicen que la desea a ella, pero, ¿por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no a ti? ¿Por qué no puede aceptar que yo te amo a ti, y aparearse contigo?

Los ojos de Kikyo volvieron a suavizarse.

—Inuyasha… incluso si me deseara, ¿de verdad crees que pasaría? ¿Nos aparearíamos? ¿Tú te aparearías conmigo, sabiendo que tendrías a la chica contigo en tus viajes?

Inuyasha se congeló. _No… no podría hacer eso. No a Kagome. _Aunque no tenía esos sentimientos hacia ella, seguía preocupándose profundamente por ella. Era una muy buena amiga, y no sería capaz de verla herida.

—No… —susurró. Kikyo fue hacia él y ahuecó las manos en su mejilla.

—Inuyasha… a veces, la persona que más desprecias te enseña las lecciones más valiosas —y con eso, Kikyo y sus recolectores de almas desaparecieron en la noche.

Inuyasha permaneció ahí velando por ella. _¿Qué quiso decir?_

Inuyasha empezó a caminar de vuelta a la cabaña, preparado para dormir un poco. Cuando se posó en el árbol, cerró los ojos.

—**Qué maravilloso sería —**dijo en tono violento el demonio interno.

—Arg… estoy intentando dormir un poco. Vete —refunfuñó Inuyasha.

—**Sabes que tu perra estaba hablando de mí.**

—¿De qué hablas? —la siniestra voz sonrió malvadamente. _Hora de poner en marcha mi plan…_

—**Estúpido híbrido, ¿cuando dijo que la persona que más desprecias puede enseñarte la lección más valiosa? Ése sería yo.**

Inuyasha bufó mentalmente.

—¡JA! ¿Tú? Sé realista. Tengo a gente que desprecio más que a ti. Como Naraku.

—**¿Oh? ¿Y qué te ha enseñado Naraku? ¿A que no te engañen fácilmente?**

—Bueno… ¡sí! Es decir, él es el que pone todas esas trampas.

—**Medio demonio, eso no es algo que se enseña.**

—¿Oh sí? —lo desafió Inuyasha—. ¿Entonces qué es?

—**Sentido común.**

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—¡Cállate! De todos modos, ¿tú qué sabes? Tú eres el que es lo suficientemente estúpido como para desear a Kagome.

—**Por lo menos mi perra está viva. A diferencia de ti, yo puedo chingármela cada vez que quiera —**Inuyasha se sonrojó, pensando en ello.

—**¿Nos sonrojamos medio demonio? Por favor no me digas que nunca chingaste con Kikyo cuando estaba viva —**lo provocó el demonio. Él sabía muy bien que el pensar en chingar con Kikyo no se le había pasado por la mente.

Inuyasha se enfadó, y explotó.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada? Sólo porque yo no… —el demonio se rió mentalmente. La primera fase de su plan estaba yendo perfectamente. Sería masilla en sus manos.

—**Lo que tú digas, pero, ¿nunca te has preguntado cómo sería chingar con una chica?**

Inuyasha se sonrojó.

—Bueno… ¡por supuesto que lo he hecho! Solo que nunca… pensé que sería… ella.

—**¿Ella? Vamos, no uses formalidades. Sabes quién es. Dilo medio demonio. Nunca te imaginaste chingando con Kagome.**

Inuyasha gruñó.

—Sí… nunca lo imaginé con… Kagome.

—**Ah, ya puedo verlo. Su pelo a tu alrededor, sus largas y delgadas piernas envueltas a tu alrededor, su rostro lleno de sudor, y semen, y su boca, gritando tu nombre.**

—… —Inuyasha estaba mudo. _Kagome… nunca me di cuenta de lo suaves que eran sus piernas… y de lo cremosa que es su piel… oh dios y sus labios._

—¡Keh! ¿De verdad piensas que quiero chingar con esa niña?

—**Olvidas que puedo leer tus pensamientos medio demonio —**el demonio sonrió siniestramente. El medio demonio se sonrojó internamente por verse atrapado pensando sucio sobre Kagome.

—Bueno, incluso si lo hago, nunca me aceptará. Después de toda la mierda que le he dicho, probablemente siga enfadada, y ella nunca piensa en mí de… esa… manera.

—**¿Oh? ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvo en celo? ¿Qué nombre dijo en sueños medio demonio? El tuyo. Ella te deseaba, pero tú simplemente eras demasiado estúpido para verlo.**

—Ella… me… ¿deseaba?

—**Sí… casi tanto como tú la deseas ahora. Tú la deseas, ¿no, medio demonio?**

Inuyasha se encontró asintiendo.

—Sí… yo… yo la deseo.

—**¡MIERDA! Lo olvidé completamente. Su amante ya la ha reclamado.**

Inuyasha apretó los dientes.

—¿Amante? ¿Qué amante?

—**¿No te acuerdas? El lobo de mierda.**

—Ella no es de él —podía sentir que se enfadaba cada vez más ante el pensamiento de Kagome haciendo… eso… con Kouga.

—**Bueno… creo que fue a tus espaldas a chingar con él. ¿Eso no te hace querer castigarla?**

Asintió, sintiendo que la ira se filtraba por él. Sus ojos se ampliaron al darse cuenta mientras sus anteriores palabras volvían a él: "¡Puede que vaya a ver a Kouga, él es mucho más amable de lo que tú nunca podrás ser conmigo!"

—**Es cierto medio demonio… nuestra perra ha sido una chica mala. ¿Qué dices, vamos y le enseñamos una lección?**

—… —Inuyasha estaba mudo.

—**¿Ahora qué híbrido? —**dijo el demonio brusca e impacientemente. Su plan había estado funcionando perfectamente. Estaba en la cabeza del medio demonio, y estaba haciendo un buen trabajo manipulándolo hasta este punto. ¡Maldito fuera por pensar por sí mismo!

—No… no puedo hacerle eso. La he tratado como a la mierda, y… no la merezco.

—**¿No puedes olerlo en ella medio demonio? Ella es NUESTRA compañera. Ella tendrá que darse cuenta tarde o temprano. ¿Por qué tenerlo tarde cuando puedes tenerlo temprano?**

—No… ella no me aceptará. No después de la forma en que la traté.

—**Por eso mismo le muestras que lo sientes.**

—¿Mostrarle?

—**CHINGA medio demonio… chíngala —**Inuyasha meneó la cabeza, intentando que la voz de su interior se fuera.

—Pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Apenas tiene edad.

—**Déjame salir para que pueda hacerlo **—Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Imposible! Sé que la deseas, y yo también la deseo, pero no de esta manera…

—**¡NO HAY OTRA MANERA! MALDICIÓN, ¿NO LO VES? ¡KOUGA ESTÁ INTENTANDO APAREARSE CON ELLA! SIEMPRE LO HA INTENTADO, ¡SÓLO QUE ERES DEMASIADO DENSO PARA VERLO!**

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡SÉ DE LO QUE HABLO! KOUGA SABE QUE TENGO MI OLOR POR TODA ELLA, ¡NO SE ATREVERÍA A INTENTAR NADA!

—**Oh, ¿te crees que no lo haría sólo por cabrearte? A diferencia de ti, yo he captado algunas cosas observándolo. Cada vez que viene, la toca, o algo para poner SU olor sobre ella. Él quiere contacto físico.**

Inuyasha gruñó.

—Bueno, de ahora en adelante, no va a conseguirlo.

—**Sí, tienes razón, sólo la tomará por su cuenta, y la reclamará.**

—¡NO, NO LO HARÁ!

—**Te engañas a ti mismo, medio demonio, si crees que puedes mantener a la chica a tu lado y no tener a otros demonios que la deseen. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**

—Entonces… ¿es por su propio bien? Por su propia… ¿protección? —dijo Inuyasha con incertidumbre. El demonio notó su tono, y sonrió malvadamente. _Así que el medio demonio quiere proteger a la perra, ¿eh?_

—**Sí, por su propia… protección —**cuando dijo la última palabra, la dijo con una cantidad excesiva de maldad.

—De acuerdo… iré a su época, y se lo explicaré todo a ella. Después lo… haré… para… protegerla.

—**Vas a estropearlo. Ella nunca confiará en ti para hacerlo. Necesitas a alguien con más experiencia. Alguien que esté dispuesto a estar contigo TODO el tiempo, sin importar las circunstancias.**

Inuyasha lo pensó detenidamente por un momento.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Miroku!

—**¿El monje? No, no… él no puede cruzar el pozo contigo.**

—¿Y? Me puede hablar para levantarme el ánimo antes de ir. ¡Él seguro que sabrá lo que hay que hacer!

—**¡IDIOTA! **—bramó el demonio—. **No dejaré que arruines nuestras oportunidades con nuestra compañera porque algún cabrón te dijo algo mal. Yo seré el que lo haga.**

Inuyasha flexionó sus garras.

—¡No, no lo harás! Vas a matarla, bastardo. De ningún modo voy a dejar que te acerques a Kagome.

—**Medio demonio… ella también es mi compañera. Ella es la única razón por la que salí. ¿No crees que quiero hacerla feliz? Quiero complacerla de maneras que nunca ha conocido, y quiero que se haga bien —**dijo, con tanta falsa sinceridad como pudo mostrar.

Inuyasha pensó por un momento.

—Bueno… puedes hacerlo, pero volveré justo después. Y tienes que prometer no hacerle daño.

El demonio sonrió siniestramente, y replicó:

—**Por supuesto.**

—De acuerdo demonio, iremos a primera hora de la mañana. Ahora cállate y déjame descansar un poco.

—**¿Por la mañana? Por qué esperar hasta entonces. Podemos hacerlo ahora mismo. La estructura del tiempo es diferente, ¿recuerdas? Cuando nosotros tenemos noche, ella tiene tarde, y cuando tenemos mañana, ella tiene noche. ¿Quieres que esté dormida? —**el demonio no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, estaba inventando todo lo de la estructura del tiempo, pero no podía tener a sus camaradas despiertos, y hablando con él. Seguro que lo estropearían. Sólo esperaba que el medio demonio se lo creyera.

—Mmmmm.. de acuerdo supongo, pero quería hablar con Kaede antes de ir.

—**¿De qué?**

—Tú… tú ya me causas de por sí demasiados problemas. Eres demasiado peligroso.

—**Te doy mi palabra medio demonio. Me comportaré, y no le haré daño. Además, ¿de verdad quieres soñar con chingarla, cuando podríamos hacerlo en cuestión de minutos?**

La cabeza de Inuyasha empezó a tener pensamientos lujuriosos.

_Kagome…_

Parecía demasiado ensimismado pensando en ello, y el demonio no quería perder más tiempo.

—**¿Y bien, medio demonio?**

Inuyasha se giró hacia el pozo, y bajó de un salto del árbol.

—Vamos.

—**Excelente elección… —**Inuyasha estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no oyó la siniestra sonrisa del demonio mientras tomaba el control de su cuerpo, y saltaba por el pozo.

* * *

Y ya. Como prometí, antes de irme de vacaciones, aquí tenéis los siguientes capítulos de las tres historias. Me he esforzado mucho tratando de tenerlas a tiempo y ahora ya no nos veremos hasta finales de mes.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido, me han alentado a apresurarme. Ahora me voy a dormir, que ya me ha entrado el sueño.

Besos y hasta pronto. ^^


	5. Preparándose

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 5: Preparándose**_

Kaede despertó al romper el día, como siempre hacía. Pero lo que no estaba esperando, era encontrar a su hermana mayor, Kikyo, sentada en su cabaña, esperando pacientemente. Kaede se levantó inmediatamente, y se recompuso.

—¿Kikyo? Esto es una sorpresa.

Kikyo le dirigió un corto asentimiento.

—Asumo que sabes lo que está pasando con Inuyasha.

Kaede pareció sorprendida.

—Sí. Vino a mí en un estado muy preocupado, pidiendo ayuda.

—Me encontré con él —Kikyo apartó la mirada. Kaede la miró.

—¿Oh? Asumo que no lo sentiste como un medio demonio, sino como un demonio completo.

Kikyo asintió.

—Sí, reconocí su aura de demonio completo. Inuyasha no sabe lo serio que es esto. Su demonio está tomando lentamente el control de su cuerpo sin que él lo sepa.

Kaede asintió.

—Sí. No tuve el corazón para decirle esas palabras. Ya se veía preocupado por Kagome —ante la mención de Kagome, los ojos de Kikyo se entrecerraron.

—Cierto… parece que su demonio ha cogido gusto por ella.

Kaede bajó la mirada.

—No creo que le haya cogido gusto, sino que creo que él la necesita de alguna manera, pero que también la usará de maneras en las que no quiero pensar.

Kikyo parecía sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Inuyasha quería amarme. Quería que su mitad demoníaca me deseara —Kikyo sonrió con suficiencia—. Era patético en realidad. Cuando le pedí que me abrazara, lo hizo muy dispuesto. Así que aún queda tiempo antes de que el demonio tome el control de sus acciones.

Kaede miró a Kikyo severamente, pero cansinamente.

—Kikyo… si fuera tan descarada como para decir… Está claro que la mitad demoníaca de Inuyasha desea a Kagome, y si su mitad demoníaca la desea, su parte de medio demonio también la desea. Si sigues interfiriendo, su relación nunca florecerá.

Kikyo fulminó con la mirada a su hermana.

—No dejaré que eso ocurra. Su relación nunca podrá funcionar. Ella no es de este mundo.

—¿Y tú sí Kikyo? —Kikyo sonrió tristemente.

—Supongo que tienes razón Kaede, ninguna de las dos es de este mundo. Sin embargo, yo tengo mucho más poder del que la chica nunca podría manejar. Si Inuyasha necesitara ayuda, como la necesita ahora, ella no sabría qué hacer. Lo dejaría usarla, y hacer todo tipo de cosas vulgares antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que realmente desea.

Los ojos de Kaede se suavizaron.

—Kikyo, ¿estás tan resentida por esto que tienes que hacer infelices tanto a Kagome como a Inuyasha?

Kikyo se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Llámalo como quieras. Yo no voy a quedarme sentada y a dejar que ese monstruo lo destruya.

Kaede extendió su mano con angustia.

—Kikyo, por favor no hagas nada violento. Deja que Inuyasha piense antes de que tú lo confundas más.

Kikyo le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Kaede, ¿todavía no lo has sentido…? Inuyasha se ha ido.

Los ojos de Kaede se abrieron como platos.

—¿Ido…? Oh no. ¡Kagome!

Kikyo entrecerró los ojos.

—No sientas pena por la chica. Ésta es su verdadera prueba. Poner su deber antes que su corazón. Si no puede hacer eso, entonces se merece todo lo que él le haga —y con eso, Kikyo se fue.

Kaede se volvió a sentar, sin saber qué acción emprender. _Oh Kikyo… sé que aún amas a Inuyasha, y que Inuyasha aún te ama a ti, pero Inuyasha necesita dejarte ir, y encontrar a alguien de los vivos. Kagome… trata de ser fuerte. No caigas bajo las manos de este demonio, porque no quiero saber qué cosas horrorosas tiene preparadas para ti…_

¡Kagome se había sentido genial! Se lo acababa de pasar genial con sus amigas. Se sentía casi… normal. Soltó una risita mientras subía saltando las escaleras del templo que era su casa. Vio a su hermano hablando con su novia, y no pudo evitar sonreír. _Ahh… amor joven. _Se sacó los zapatos en la puerta.

—¡Estoy en casa! —gritó. Vio a su madre en la cocina, trabajando en la cena. Cuando vio a Kagome, le sonrió cálidamente.

—Hola Kagome. ¿Cómo fue tu día en el colegio?

Kagome puso su cabeza sobre la mesa, y suspiró.

—Fue duro. No me había dado cuenta de que había faltado tanto, pero después del colegio fui a tomar un helado con mis amigas. Fue bueno ser capaz de ponerme al día.

—Eso es bueno cariño. ¿Cuándo son los exámenes?

Kagome jadeó.

—¡Exámenes! ¡Oh no! Me olvidé de coger apuntes de mis amigas.

La madre de Kagome se rió entre dientes.

—¿Por qué no vas a sus casas después de cenar?

Kagome se animó.

—Buena idea mamá —Kagome bostezó—. Voy a dormir un rato, estoy hecha polvo.

—De acuerdo cariño, te llamaré para cenar.

Mientras Kagome caminaba hacia su habitación, miró por la ventana para ver a Souta y a su novia en un fuerte abrazo. Souta parecía estarle susurrando algo en su oreja. Kagome sonrió disimuladamente. _Souta, romanticón. _Se rió entre dientes, y se aventuró hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en su cama. Recogió a Buyo del suelo, y lo posó en su regazo. Mientras acariciaba su suave pelaje, empezó a pensar en Inuyasha. _Aún no ha venido a buscarme. ¿Puede estar tan enfadado? A lo mejor debería volver y disculparme por las cosas que dije. _Se levantó, y miró por la ventana. _Oh Inuyasha…_

Cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

—Tendrá que esperar hasta después de que termine mis exámenes. De verdad que necesito aprobar.

Suspiró y se fue a la cama, sus pensamientos rodeaban a un particular medio demonio.

Kagome estaba soñando que estaba en el colegio, aprobando todos sus exámenes con nota. Acababa de terminar su último examen, e iba caminando feliz a casa, hasta que, de repente, el cielo se volvió gris, y las nubes empezaron a aparecer de la nada. Kagome frunció el ceño y corrió a su casa antes de que empezara a llover. Cuando llegó a casa, corrió a la cocina, emocionada por contarle a su familia lo de sus buenas notas. Cuando llegó allí se congeló.

—No… —exclamó al ver a su familia, asesinada, y yaciendo en el suelo de la cocina. Su madre, abuelo y Souta, todos asesinados. Caminó hacia los cuerpos—. S… ¿Souta? ¿Mamá? A… ¿Abuelo? —cuando ninguno de ellos respondió, supo que lo que había temido se había vuelto realidad.

—**Kagome… —**su cabeza se levantó de golpe. Alguien la estaba llamando.

—Quién… ¿Quién anda ahí? —subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, mientras la voz la seguía conduciendo a algún lugar.

—**Eso es cariño, ven a mí… sigue mi voz… **—quienquiera que fuera esta persona, la estaba provocando. Agarró una cercana botella de champú que vio en el pasillo, y se preparó para atacar**—. Sigue adelante… —**miró a su alrededor y vio que salía luz de su habitación. Tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia allá—**. Chica lista. Casi llegas cariño —**se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, y con la mano temblorosa, la empujó para abrirla. Al no ver nada fuera de lo normal, entró. Tan pronto como se dio la vuelta, las luces de la habitación se apagaron. Kagome se estremeció al sentir la presencia de alguien más en su habitación. Retrocedió hacia el escritorio, y cogió un par de tijeras, y las escondió detrás de su espalda. Jadeó al ser empujada contra su cama desde atrás. Se levantó rápidamente, y miró a su alrededor.

Allí no había nadie. Estaba empezando a perder los papeles, y empezaba a sudar.

—**¿Estás asustada Cariño? No hay necesidad de estarlo. Solo estoy aquí por tu… protección —**prácticamente pudo oír la sonrisa de superioridad de la persona cuando dijo la última palabra.

—¿Protección? ¡Apuesto a que tú eres el que ha matado a mi familia! ¿Cómo va a ser eso protegerme? —espetó.

La oscura voz se rió entre dientes maliciosamente, obviamente sin importarle lo de su familia.

—**He venido a por ti perra. Y una vez que te tenga no habrá escapatoria. Serás mía para siempre… —**la oscura voz pareció desvanecerse en la oscuridad de su habitación.

—¿Quién eres? Y… ¿dónde estás?

—**No quiero arruinar la sorpresa. Será mucho más divertido cuando me veas cara a cara. Estoy en tu mente Kagome. Puedo oír tus pensamientos. Sé que estás asustada, y sé que te despertarás asustada. Sólo que sepas que después de esta noche, tu vida será mía. Disfruta de tu libertad cariño. Te queda poca…**

Justo cuando iba a replicar, vio una gran mano filosa extendida en medio de la oscuridad. Se apartó de ella, pero ésta la agarró por el cuello, y la estaba estrangulando. Podía oír a la siniestra voz riéndose a su alrededor.

—**Voy a romperte perra… **—justo cuando Kagome oyó un chasquido, se despertó con una sacudida.

Se despertó sudando y gritando. Miró alrededor de su habitación y vio que no había cambiado nada. Miró al reloj. Daba las siete de la tarde. Había estado durmiendo durante casi cuatro horas. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, rezando a Dios por que no le hubiera pasado nada a su familia. Casi murió de alivio cuando vio a su hermano jugando a un juego, a su abuelo leyendo el periódico en la mesa, y a su madre poniendo la comida en la mesa del comedor. Su abuelo bajó su periódico y le sonrió a Kagome.

—Hola Kagome. Parece que descansaste bien.

Ella asintió atontada.

—Sí… Sí, lo hice.

Durante toda la cena, Kagome se mantuvo callada. Estaba conmocionada por aquel sueño. No sabía quién era, pero la había asustado de verdad. _Sé que era un demonio, pero, ¿por qué vendría a por mí?_ Recordó que Miroku y Sango le habían hablado de demonios que invadían los sueños de la gente. Era una forma de torturarlos mentalmente, para cogerlos con la guardia baja. Decían que hacían que sus víctimas fueran inconscientes de lo que era de verdad un sueño y de lo que era realidad. _Bueno, ciertamente hizo un buen trabajo asustándome. _Pensó en lo que había dicho el demonio. ¿Iba a ir de verdad detrás de ella? Dijo que hoy era su último día de libertad. Jadeó. Eso significaba… que de verdad iba tras ella. Y que seguramente podría herir a su familia. Esta noche… _tengo que sacar a mi familia de aquí. No puedo arriesgarme a que salgan heridos. Sólo por un día. Si mañana no pasa nada, les diré que era una gran broma._

—¿Oye mamá? —todos se giraron para mirar a Kagome—. ¿Qué vais a hacer mañana?

La madre de Kagome comió un trozo de brócoli y pensó por un minuto. De repente reaccionó como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante.

—¿Te acuerdas de tu tía Gloria? ¡Mañana es su fiesta prenatal! Oh va a ser muy emocionante, y ¡OH! ¡Aún tenemos que comprarle un regalo!

Kagome miró a su abuelo y a su hermano.

—¿Vosotros también vais?

Su hermano gruñó, y su abuelo se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí. Voy. Necesitan a una figura espiritual para bendecir al bebé y asegurarse de que no se cierna ningún daño sobre él. Y Souta sólo va a hacerle compañía a sus primitos. ¿No es cierto Souta?

Souta gruñó una vez más.

—Mamá, ¿tengo que hacerlo?

Su madre le sonrió a Souta.

—Sabes que tu primo pequeño Albert te admira Souta. Sólo es unos años más joven que tú y estoy segura de que los dos os divertiréis —se volvió hacia Kagome—. ¿Te unirás a nosotros cariño?

Kagome miró a su plato.

—Bueno… la verdad es que quería usar este fin de semana para estudiar… voy tan atrás que necesito estudiar extra fuerte… y sigo necesitando conseguir los apuntes de mis amigas…

Su madre asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Deberías usar este tiempo para estudiar. No te preocupes por ello. Tu tía lo entenderá.

Kagome asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Oh y, ¿podéis hacerme un favor? —su familia miró en su dirección—. ¿Podéis no venir a casa después de que os vayáis? Es decir, me estaré concentrando mucho, y no quiero tener que romperla.

Su abuelo asintió.

—Por supuesto cariño. ¿Ves Souta? Tu hermana es muy entregada a su trabajo. No tendrá distracciones… —Kagome los ahogó mientras terminaba su comida y permanecía con su familia. Observó mientras su abuelo daba la charla, su hermano gruñía y su madre sonreía, y comían felizmente a su lado. Estaba muy feliz de estar otra vez en casa. No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba tener una vida normal. Tener aquel sueño la hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que se preocupaba por su familia. Si este demonio quería a Kagome, la obtendría. Pero no permitiría que su familia fuese arrastrada con ella.

Kagome suspiró mientras se deslizaba dentro de la bañera de agua humeante. Se apoyó contra la bañera y cerró los ojos. _Si es mi última noche, también debo disfrutarla._ No pudo evitar pensar en Inuyasha, y se preguntó si debería volver y pedir su ayuda. Pero entonces, ¿y si era eso lo que quería el demonio? El ser atacada no haría ningún bien. Se quedaría y lucharía contra esto por sí misma, y si Inuyasha decidía venir, entonces también podría ayudarla. _De acuerdo, _decidió, _voy a enfrentar al demonio, y a derrotarlo yo misma._

—**Cuánta determinación en una chica tan pequeña… —**Kagome jadeó. _Oh no, __el __demonio estaba de vuelta._ Se pellizcó para asegurarse de que no seguía dormida. No era posible que el demonio pudiera estar ya aquí. Había dicho que esta noche era su última noche—**. No estoy aquí para tomarte perra. Solamente estoy disfrutando de tu visión.**

Kagome lanzó una exclamación, se agachó bajo el agua, y escondió sus… partes.

—¡Vete de aquí demonio! ¡Cómo te atreves a espiarme cuando estoy en este estado! —gruñó.

Justo entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta del baño.

—¿Oye hermana? ¿Estás bien ahí dentro? Te oí decir algo sobre un demonio.

Kagome se sonrojó.

—Estoy bien Souta —soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando oyó que su hermano se marchaba.

_Arg. Estúpido demonio que me tiene hablando conmigo misma. _Pensó con ira.

—**¿Sabes? Podrías hablar conmigo en tu mente.**

_No quiero hablar de nada contigo. _El demonio sonrió con suficiencia en su mente.

—**Oh, ¿entonces quieres saltarte la parte de hablar y sólo chingar? —**Kagome se sonrojó. _¡NO! __No quiero hacer… eso… contigo, ni con nadie. __¿No se suponía que volverías mañana?_

—**Te veré mañana cara a cara, pero por ahora, deseo atormentar tu espíritu.**

_¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme en paz? __¿Quieres mis fragmentos de la esfera o algo así?_

—**Quiero más que eso. Quiero algo más preciado, y más poderoso.**

_¿Y eso sería?_

—**Tú **—Kagome soltó una exclamación y empezó a sentirse asustada. Era sólo ella, o su voz había bajado un par de octavas cuando había dicho eso.

_Por qué… ¿por qué me quieres?_

—**Tú eres mía, y te tendré. No importa lo que digas o hagas, vendré a por ti mañana.**

_Pero… pero… ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer conmigo?_

—**Dejaré eso para mañana. Por cierto, fue bueno que echaras a tu familia mañana. No los querrás aquí para que te oigan gritar **—Kagome se tensó _¿Gritar? ¡Oh no! Tengo que traer a Inuyasha._

El demonio sólo se rió de ella.

—**¿Inuyasha? ¿Crees que tu medio demonio te salvará? No puede, y no lo hará. Eres mía para darte órdenes y mía para controlarte. Serás mi perra, y harás lo que yo te diga. ****Sólo que sepas que te estoy observando. Siempre lo haré. ****Conozco cada pensamiento tuyo, y cada uno de tus movimientos. ****Es imposible que puedas escapar de mí.**

Kagome sintió lágrimas rodando por su rostro. _Esto… esto no puede estar pasando._

El demonio sólo se rió y se fue por segunda vez. Kagome necesitaba un plan, y lo necesitaba ahora. Salió de la bañera y corrió a su habitación. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? No podía simplemente dejar que el demonio entrara y la torturara. Tenía que detenerle, por cualquier medio que fuese necesario. Se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a planear.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña donde se encontraba el pozo, una oscura figura se sentaba con una sonrisa en su cara. Había hecho bien su trabajo. Lo único que quedaba era hacer suya a la chica, y ella nunca sería capaz de escapar de él. El medio demonio de su interior rugió.

—¡Bastardo enfermo! ¡Dijiste que no le harías daño!

—**Relájate híbrido. Voy a hacer que me acepte.**

—¡Ella está malditamente asustada! ¡No estás ayudando!

—**Una vez que nos unamos con ella, verá por qué lo hicimos. Además, tú la viste en la bañera —**el demonio se lamió los labios—**. ¿No estás excitado por probar su delicioso cuerpo?**

—Bueno… sí, pero tú le hiciste tener aquella pesadilla. Ella está muy asustada, y ahora está intentando escapar de nosotros.

—**La pesadilla sólo era para prevenirle de que apartara a su familia del camino, de otro modo lo habría hecho a mi manera.**

—Supongo, pero, ¿por qué no me dejas hablar con ella y luego te dejo salir? Ella se asustará y se resistirá si te ve a ti primero.

—**Hmm… no es una mala idea medio demonio. Sedúcela para llevarla a la cama y luego yo saldré y la tomaré desde ahí.**

Inuyasha bufó.

—No. hablaré con ella, le contaré por qué estamos haciendo esto, me disculparé por ser un gilipollas, luego le preguntaré si quiere… eso.

—**¿Vas a preguntarle? ****Híbrido, ¿tan idiota eres? Mírate. ****Nunca te aceptará por lo que eres. Ella necesita un jodido demonio de verdad. Y los demonios de verdad no preguntan, ellos reclaman a sus perras.**

—Bueno, yo no voy a ponerla en esa posición. Si ella no me desea, entonces lo aceptaré.

El demonio se rió.

—**Puede que tú lo aceptes, pero yo no lo haré. Ella es merecidamente nuestra para tomarla, y yo pretendo tomarla. Tanto si le gusta como si no.**

El medio demonio gruñó.

—¡Bastardo, no serías capaz!

El demonio sonrió perversamente.

—**Obsérvame.**

Justo entonces, las puertas se abrieron de golpe e Inuyasha huyó hacia un rincón oscuro donde no podía ser visto. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio que era Kagome. Parecía que estaba planeando volver. Él cambiaría eso.

Kagome dio un paso adelante, revisando su plan. Iba a volver, ¡y correría como si la llevase el Diablo! Con un poco de esperanza alcanzaría a Inuyasha, o a alguien antes de que el demonio la atrapara.

Bajó la vista hacia el pozo.

—**Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.**

Kagome jadeó. _Mierda. Pensé que se había ido._

—**Nunca me he ido. Te dije que siempre te estaría escuchando, y que sabría lo que estás haciendo.**

_Bueno, ahora que estoy aquí, ¿por qué no me tomas?_

—**Oh cómo me gustaría. Estoy en la misma habitación que tú, ¿sabes? —**Kagome soltó una exclamación e inmediatamente empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

—**Tú no puedes verme. Mis poderes me permiten hacer eso, pero yo puedo verte a ti. Cada vez que respiras, cualquier parte a la que tus ojos miran… lo veo. A menos que quieras volver ahí, y ver a la vieja bruja y a tus compañeros asesinados, te sugiero que te quedes aquí. Soy un millón de veces más rápido que tú. Habré terminado de matarlos para cuando pongas un pie fuera del pozo.**

Kagome suspiró derrotada sabiendo que era cierto. _Entonces, ¿siempre ha sido éste tu plan, Naraku? _El demonio se rió.

—**¿Naraku? ¿Crees que soy él? ****Niña, vas a llevarte una gran sorpresa.**

Kagome no pudo detener las lágrimas que gotearon por sus mejillas, mientras corría desde la pagoda del pozo, oyendo la risa del demonio haciendo eco a través de la noche.

—**Una noche más perra… luego serás mía…**

El demonio alzó la vista hacia la luna. _Sí… _pensó. _Mañana es la luna nueva. Mis poderes deberían crecer, y debo enseñarle a esa perra a quién pertenece de verdad… hasta que salga la luna, _sonrió malvadamente. _Romperé tu espíritu. Te torturaré de la peor manera posible, luego, justo cuando estés a punto de romperte, me mostraré, y luego… comenzará la diversión.

* * *

_

Uy, se viene algo gordo, ¿no creéis? Pero esto es todo por este capítulo. Gracias por la paciencia que me habéis tenido.

Muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado, son como mi sueldo. ^^

Besos y hasta pronto.


	6. Se revela todo

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 6: Se revela todo**_

Kagome abrió un ojo sólo para que le escociera con la brillante luz del sol. Gruñó y vagamente balanceó las piernas sobre su cama. Tenía la mente confusa mientras bajaba por las escaleras para tomar un poco de desayuno. Su madre la esperaba abajo con un plato lleno de tortitas. Instantáneamente tuvo hambre y cogió un plato de la cocina. Su hermano entró, jugueteando con su pajarita, mientras trataba de anudarla correctamente. Kagome soltó una risita y se acercó para ayudarlo con ella. Souta suspiró.

—Gracias hermana. ¿Sabes? Esto sería mucho más divertido si tú también vinieras.

—Lo sé mequetrefe. Culpa a mis profesores. Tengo que estudiar —su abuelo entró vistiendo su tradicional atuendo Budista. A Kagome le resbaló el sudor—. Mmmm… ¿Abuelo? ¿No crees que sea un poco demasiado?

Su abuelo infló su pecho orgullosamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Llevaré el nombre de los Higurashi con orgullo.

Su madre entró, riendo.

—Por supuesto que lo harás papá. Siempre lo haces. Oh vaya, mira la hora que es, tenemos que irnos. Souta, coge algunas tortitas para comer por el camino.

Kagome observó a su familia moverse por allí como nunca los había visto.

—Souta —llamó su madre—. ¡Por favor no te olvides del regalo!

Souta estaba demasiado preocupado con llenar su maleta de cosas que llevar para el viaje. Kagome pudo ver el desastre que iba a ocurrir, así que cogió el regalo y lo puso encima de la encimera al lado de la puerta. _Souta tiene que verlo. _Pensó.

Antes de que se fueran, Kagome les dio un abrazo a todos y les recordó que no volvieran.

—Bueno cariño, intenta no estudiar demasiado duro. Hay dinero en la encimera y comida en la nevera por si tienes hambre. Si algo va mal, sabes mi número, el de tu tía y el de la policía —le sermoneó su madre.

—Sí mamá, lo sé. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. —_Soy yo la que va a empezar a preocuparse._

Les dijo adiós y observó mientras su familia desaparecía por la calle. Ahora que Kagome estaba completamente despierta, gracias a las tortitas, recordaba lo que era hoy y lo que tenía que hacer. Corrió por toda la casa, cerrando las puertas con llave, cerrando las ventanas y corriendo las cortinas. No sabía cuándo iba a venir el demonio, pero sabía que iba a venir hoy. Cogió su arco y flecha de repuesto que guardaba en el armario y los mantuvo con ella.

—**Preparada, ¿no?**

_De hecho lo estoy. _El demonio pareció encontrar esto divertido. Kagome estaba indignada por esa risa.

—**No importa lo preparada que creas que estás, nunca te escaparás de mí, perra.**

_Eso es lo que tú crees… No voy a morir en manos de un demonio._

—**¿Morir? ¿Quién ha dicho nada de morir?**

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco. _No te hagas el estúpido conmigo. Dijiste que ibas a "romperme", así que perdón por asumir lo peor._

—**Tienes espíritu perra, me gusta eso. Pero demasiado espíritu terminará por ponerte en peor posición de la que ya estás.**

_¿Cómo podría ponerse peor?_

—**Dale tiempo cariño… y lo descubrirás **—y así, la voz se fue.

—¡Aughhhhhhh! —Kagome estaba frustrada. Decidió tomar una acción drástica. Cogió todas las sillas de la cocina, el salón y las habitaciones, y las colocó contra todas las entradas, haciendo extremadamente difícil que alguien entrara. Kagome sabía que el demonio era fuerte, y que las sillas no serían suficientes. Fue a la habitación de su abuelo y cogió sus sutras. Rezó por que funcionaran para ella. Los colocó por todas las paredes, ventanas y suelos. _¡Ja! ¡Toma eso demonio! _Cuando viniera, Kagome estaría preparada. Miró el reloj. 9:30 de la mañana.

Ahora era la una y media de la tarde y Kagome seguía en su habitación, esperando al demonio. Se negaba a rendirse. No se echaría atrás. El demonio estaba esperando a que bajara la guardia, luego usaría ese momento para atacarla. No se dejaría engañar… pero era terriblemente aburrido. Bajó a la cocina para picar algo rápido. Mientras comía las sobras del día anterior, recordó que había olvidado coger los apuntes de sus amigas.

—Ag… tiene que ser una broma —volvió a subir a su habitación y pensó en ello. _¿Debería ir? Es decir, sólo va a llevarme quince minutos. No debería ser tan difícil de hacer. _Convenciéndose de ir, cogió rápidamente su mochila e hizo una carrera hacia su primera parada: la casa de Ayumi.

Mientras Kagome estaba ausente, unos ojos rojos resplandecieron desde su armario y una figura siniestra emergió lentamente. Miró a su alrededor y olfateó. _Mmmm… huele igual que ella. No puedo esperar a romper su pequeño espíritu. _Le echó un vistazo a sus efectos personales y caminó por la casa. Vio que ella estaba tratando de prevenir que él entrara. Ella no se imaginaba que él había entrado en su casa la noche anterior y que la había observado mientras dormía. Sus ojos brillaron con diversión mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que le haría. Se sentó en su cama y esperó a que volviera.

Kagome estaba de mal humor y echaba humo mientras corría de casa en casa. _¡Oh vamos! ¡Tenía que olvidarme de coger los apuntes ayer! ¡Soy de lo más inoportuna! _Finalmente había llegado a su última parada: la casa de Eri. Hizo una reverencia educadamente cuando la madre de Eri abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Está Eri en casa? —la madre de Eri sonrió cálidamente.

—¡Oh Kagome! Es bueno ver que te sientes mejor. Eri se fue hace como media hora para ir a tu casa. Dijo algo sobre entregar unos apuntes.

El rostro de Kagome palideció.

—Mi… ¿casa…?

La madre de Eri pareció preocupada.

—Sí… ¿pasa algo malo cariño?

Kagome compuso inmediatamente una sonrisa.

—¡No no! No pasa nada malo. Eso solo que mi familia fue a la fiesta prenatal de mi tía y yo fui al mercado a coger algunas cosas para la comida. Es sólo que no quiero hacerla esperar —Kagome se rió nerviosamente. _Por favor créetelo… Por favor créetelo…_

—De acuerdo entonces. Será mejor que te apresures cariño. No querrás evitarla.

Kagome se giró sobre sus talones y corrió. Corrió más rápido de lo que había corrido nunca. _Eri… por favor que estés bien._

Mientras Kagome corría, oyó una voz siniestra en su cabeza riéndose cruelmente. _No es una buena señal. _Pensó Kagome tristemente.

—**Tu amiga era muy… sabrosa.**

_¿Qué le hiciste?_

—**Lo mismo que voy a hacer contigo… sólo que peor.**

_Si la tocaste, ¡te purificaré tan rápidamente que no tendrás tiempo de decir nada!_

—**¿Ahora hacemos amenazas? Te sugiero que te guardes esas amenazas hasta que sepas con quién estás tratando.**

_Sé con quién estoy tratando. ¡Con estúpido demonio que no me dejará en paz!_

El demonio gruñó sonoramente.

—**NUNCA me insultes de esa manera perra. Conocerás tu lugar —**Kagome eligió ignorar eso y sólo enfocarse en una cosa: Llegar a junto de Eri lo más rápido que pudiera. Estaba sin aliento cuando llegó a las escaleras de su templo. Miró hacia arriba y vio que el cielo se volvía gris. _Estas escaleras no me han parecido tan largas en mi vida. _Kagome esprintó escaleras arriba. Se estaba saltando escalones, intentando llegar arriba lo más rápido que pudiera. Kagome perdió el apoyo y cayó sobre su rodilla.

—¡AHHH! —gritó. _Genial… estoy sangrando. _Miró el rasguño de su rodilla y supo que se infectaría si no le ponía algo. Pero ahora mismo, a Kagome no le importaba. Se levantó y siguió corriendo, intentado ignorar el sentimiento de ardor de su rodilla cada vez que se apoyaba en ese pie. Finalmente, la vio. Su casa. Hizo un escaneo rápido de sus alrededores y no vio nada fuera de lo normal, excepto… que su puerta delantera estaba abierta de par en par. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver los sutras que había colgado. Estaban todos rotos en pedazos y la silla estaba rota en cachitos. _Es imposible que Eri haya entrado sin que alguien… le haya abierto la puerta. _Kagome tragó saliva y dio un paso para entrar.

—E… ¿Eri? ¿Estás aquí dentro? —al no oír respuesta, volvió a dar un paso adelante—. Eri… por favor respóndeme. ¿Dónde estás?

Kagome estaba sudando para cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina. Volvió a llamar.

—¿Eri…? —oyó un ruido apenas perceptible e inmediatamente trató de escuchar atentamente.

—K… ¿Kagome? P… P… Por favor… Ayúdame… —los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos. _Esa es definitivamente la voz de Eri. _Abrió la puerta de la cocina con la mano temblorosa.

Inuyasha sonrió con maldad. Sabía que su amiga vendría. Tan pronto la vio, forjó un nuevo plan. El medio demonio de su interior estaba intentando salir con todas sus fuerzas y su constante persistencia estaba empezando a cabrearle.

—**¿Qué se necesita para que te calles medio demonio?**

El medio demonio gruñó.

—NO la fuerces a hacer nada. Tiene que aceptar hacerlo por voluntad propia.

—**Por voluntad propia, ¿eh? **—el medio demonio dijo que ella tenía que aceptar hacerlo, pero nunca dijo nada sobre usar a otra gente para… persuadirla de hacerlo. Sonrió con suficiencia y flexionó sus garras. Su amigo era demasiado facilón. Demasiado confiado e inocente. Tampoco le había hecho nada malo a ella. Después de todo la mantenía con vida. Ni siquiera la había violado, aunque él sabía que había querido, pero algo lo detenía. _No quiero pensar en esto ahora. _Bajó la vista hacia Kagome que se agitaba del miedo, caminando por la casa. _Eso es cariño, ve hacia la cocina y ayuda a tu amiguita. _Aún era pronto. Tenía mucho tiempo para poner en marcha su plan. Hasta que llegara ese momento, se divertiría.

—¡Oh Dios mío ERI! —Kagome vio a Eri en el suelo de su cocina, con sangre a su alrededor. Vio que tenía marcas de garras en sus brazos y piernas. _Eri…_ pensó Kagome mientras sus ojos se humedecían—. Eri ¿quién te ha hecho esto? —los ojos de Eri se estaban cerrando mientras mascullaba algo. Kagome la sacudió—. ¡Eri necesito que te quedes conmigo! Necesito saber quién te ha hecho esto.

Eri estaba luchando por permanecer despierta.

—D… Monio…

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos. _Demonio._

—¡Oh no! Fue él —Kagome cogió rápidamente a Eri y caminó con cuidado por la cocina, no queriendo pisar sobre la sangre. Colocó a Eri en el suelo de su salón, fue a coger unas mantas limpias del armario y las esparció sobre su sofá. Volvió a mirar la cara de Eri y no pudo evitar que se le salieran algunas lágrimas. _Eri, lo siento tanto. No quería que pasara nada de esto. Por favor perdóname. _Puso a Eri rápidamente en su sofá y fue a su baño a coger su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Tenía que vendar a Eri. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

Kagome tenía cuidado cuando caminaba, porque sabía que el demonio estaba en alguna parte de la casa. Podía sentirlo. Llegó al servicio sin problemas. Suspiró y encendió la luz. Soltó una exclamación y casi se desmayó ante lo que vio. En el espejo, embadurnado con la sangre de Eri, había un mensaje. "Estoy aquí cariño. No intentes escapar. TÚ ERES MÍA." Kagome se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y recordó a lo que había ido. Intentó ignorar el mensaje y se concentró en encontrar el botiquín. Abrió el armario de sus medicinas y vio que el botiquín había sido abierto y que el contenido estaba esparcido por todas partes. Había algo dentro del botiquín de primeros auxilios y era pesado. Lo cogió y se derramó todo sobre ella. Gritó al darse cuenta de que era más de la sangre de Eri. Estaba frustrada, cubierta de sangre y llorando. Kagome cogió todos los materiales que pudo y se dio la vuelta para volver corriendo con Eri. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta, se fueron las luces y se golpeó contra algo duro. Alzó a mirada, pero no pudo ver nada. Apenas podía distinguir la figura de alguien. Soltó una exclamación cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. _Es el demonio…_ Intentó retroceder, pero el demonio la agarró por los hombros y la empujó contra él.

—**Hola cariño. Cómo he deseado verte y tocarte **—comenzó a arrastrar sus dedos por su pierna**—. Eres mucho más encantadora en persona. Observarte desde lejos no era lo mismo **—_Ahora no. ¡Por favor! _Kagome cerró los ojos y esperó que fuese un mal sueño. Abrió los ojos y él se había ido. Se miró los hombros para ver si había un moratón, pero no vio nada. _Fue… ¿fue una ilusión?_**—. Muy bien Cariño. Eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas —**_¡Cómo te atreves a meterte con mi cabeza! ¡Detente! _El demonio no hizo nada más que reírse**—. Esto es solo el principio cariño. Sería mejor que fueras a junto de tu amiga. Puede que me la coma antes de que vuelvas…**

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—¡Eri no! —volvió corriendo a su salón, sin importarle nada más que Eri. Si hubiera prestado atención, habría notado una figura con ojos rojos deslizándose en la habitación de su hermano.

Kagome volvió al salón y vio a Eri en el suelo. Sabía que el demonio la había movido. Se movió hacia ella y vio que él le había sacado la camisa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver algo grabado en su pecho. "Te encontraré dondequiera que estés…" Los ojos de Kagome estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras cogía agua rápidamente y lavaba los cortes de Eri y los vendaba. Le hizo algo de té a Eri y la ayudó a incorporarse para que lo bebiera. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era esperar a que Eri se despertara. Ahora eran las cinco menos cuarto y Kagome estaba pensando en muchas cosas. _¿Dónde estaba el demonio? ¿Por qué iba tras ella? ¿Y qué iba a hacer con ella una vez que la tuviera? _Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

—**No te agotes cariño… No querrás estar cansada para nuestro pequeño juego de después.**

_Haré lo que quiera. _Pensó Kagome sobradamente.

—**¿Sabes? Puedo ayudarte a relajarte…**

_No quiero que me ayudes a relajarme. Vete. _El demonio no contestó. _Inuyasha…_ Pensó Kagome tristemente. Todavía no había ido a buscarla y no había manera de avisar de que ella estaba en peligro. Necesitaba su ayuda. Este demonio era capaz de mucho más de lo que pensaba. _Si sólo pudiera ver a Inuyasha… entonces todo estaría bien… _Kagome abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y empezó a llorar.

El demonio estaba observando esto y sus ojos se suavizaron. _¿Qué demonios me pasa? La he visto llorar muchas veces. Entonces ¿por qué me afecta ahora?_ Sus ojos volvieron a endurecerse inmediatamente.

—Y tú dices que yo soy el denso —dijo el medio demonio de su interior con un bufido.

—**Cállate híbrido. Tú no sabes nada.**

—Bien. Si no quieres mi ayuda, entonces supongo que dejaré que te ablandes y que dejes que nuestra compañera se te cuele entre tus dedos.

—**Dime híbrido.**

—… —el medio demonio estaba callado. El demonio se estaba enfadando.

—**Si no me dices lo que sabes, bajaré abajo y chingaré con Kagome tan fuertemente que su cuerpo se romperá en pedacitos **—sonrió con suficiencia. Sabía que ahora el medio demonio se lo diría.

—Es mi lado humano. Cuando absorbiste ese lado dentro de ti, te volviste más poderoso, pero también obtuviste las emociones humanas con él. Por eso es por lo que te sientes culpable.

—**Eso tiene sentido supongo. ¿Cómo me libro de él?**

—Deja ir a mi lado humano y te librarás de las emociones humanas.

El demonio gruñó.

—**No abandonaré mi poder sólo para no sentirme mal por una perra humana.**

—Esa perra humana es nuestra compañera.

—**Pero necesita ser castigada. Cállate híbrido. Sé lo que hago **—rastrilló sus uñas por su pelo. _Jodidos humanos. Son malditamente emocionales._

Kagome alzó la mirada cuando Eri empezó a revolverse en su sueño. Corrió inmediatamente a su lado.

—¿Eri? ¿Estás despierta?

Los ojos de Eri empezaron a abrirse.

—K… Kagome. Tienes que ir con él. Vendrá a por mí y a por mi familia. ¡POR FAVOR! ¡No dejes que nos mate!

—Eh, para el carro Eri. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Eri se incorporó lentamente mientras Kagome le tendía un poco de té de hierbas.

—Fue horrible. Yo… yo sólo había venido para darte tus apuntes, porque te los olvidaste ayer y un hombre… o demonio… o cosa abrió la puerta y me empujó dentro. Estuvo oscuro durante un rato y yo te llamaba. Pero… él… —Eri empezó a sollozar. Puso su cara en sus manos y lloró. Kagome le frotó la espalda tranquilizadoramente.

—Eri, sé que es difícil para ti, pero debes decirme qué hizo.

Eri asintió y se secó las lágrimas, con cuidado de no quitarse las vendas de su cara.

—Saltó sobre mí, sujetándome por mis brazos y piernas y me arañó por todas partes. Él… él quería violarme, pero dijo que iba a dejar eso para ti —los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos, pero urgió a Eri a continuar—. Me cogió en brazos y me lanzó dentro de la cocina, entonces antes de que perdiera el sentido, dijo algo sobre atormentarte.

Kagome abrazó a Eri.

—Oh Eri… lo siento. Nunca quise que ninguna de vosotras se viera involucrada.

Eri miró a Kagome.

—Kagome… ¿por qué va detrás de ti? Y… cómo es que… sabe… ¿de ti?

Kagome se congeló. No sabía si debía contarle a Eri lo de sus viajes en el tiempo. ¿Pero qué más podía decir? Y no es que Eri fuera a creerla de todos modos. Decidió que lo pondría en otro contexto. Siempre le había funcionado antes.

—Esa cosa que viste no era un demonio. Era… mi… ex novio. Últimamente ha estado mandándome e-mails con amenazas y dejándome extraños mensajes, porque quería volver conmigo y yo me negué. No pensé que iría tan lejos con esto.

Eri asintió.

—¿Por qué no habíamos oído hablar de él?

—Él no es nadie importante. Sólo salimos durante un mes.

—¿Por qué no haces que venga tu nuevo novio y que lo detenga? Kagome este tipo es peligroso. ¿Cuál es su número? Lo llamaré cuando llegue a casa y-

—¡NO! Es decir… está fuera de la cuidad. Su móvil no funciona.

—¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? Estoy segura de que a mi madre no le importará.

—Eri, es mi responsabilidad. No puedo cargar a otros con esto.

Eri asintió atontada. Tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía inmóvil.

—Eri, ¿estás bien? ¿Aún te duele mucho?

Eri alzó la mirada y sus ojos no tenían emoción alguna.

—Kagome, también dijo que si me iba de la casa y se lo decía a alguien, me perseguiría y me mataría a menos que fueras con él por voluntad propia. Por favor ve Kagome. No quiero ver a otros heridos por tu estupidez de conocer tu lugar.

Kagome miró a Eri, confundida.

—¿Qué? ¿Conocer mi lugar? Eri, ¡no voy a dejar que me tenga así como así! ¡Voy a luchar!

Eri meneó la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes Kagome vendrá a por mí y posiblemente a por aquellos que amo. No voy a dejar que eso pase.

Kagome estaba empezando a enfadarse.

—¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que me violen porque no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada?

Eri se tapó los oídos y gritó.

—¡ÉL TE ESTÁ OBSERVANDO KAGOME! ¡TODO LO QUE HACES Y TODO LO QUE DICES! ¡ÉL SABE LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO Y CADA MOVIMIENTO TUYO!

Kagome dio un paso atrás. Eri estaba agitándose.

—E… ¿Eri…?

—¡DETENTE KAGOME! SÓLO… ¡NO ME TOQUES!

Kagome se estiró hacia delante, pero echó su mano hacia atrás.

—Eri… Yo… Lo siento. Por favor no te enfades.

Eri la miró fríamente.

—Por favor dame más té —dijo con una voz vacía de emociones. Kagome inclinó su cabeza en señal de derrota.

—De acuerdo. Sólo será un momento.

Kagome entró en la cocina con precaución, buscando sangre. _No es que importe, de todos modos ya estoy cubierta con la sangre de Eri. _Suspiró y calentó el té. Se apoyó contra la encimera, esperando a que hirviera. _El demonio tiene que haber asustado de verdad a Eri. Se ha venido abajo completamente. Me pregunto-_

De repente se oyó un grito desgarrador.

El corazón de Kagome casi se detuvo.

—¡ERI! —corrió al exterior, casi resbalando en la sangre de Eri en su salida. Soltó una exclamación al ver las vendas de Eri destrozadas en el sofá y que Eri no estaba.

—¡Kagome ayúdame! —llamó la voz de Eri desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

Kagome siguió su voz inmediatamente. Tan pronto como llegó arriba, se fueron las luces. _Esto es todo demasiado familiar._ Pensó Kagome. Vio luz que venía de su habitación y en vez de caminar despacio hacia allí, corrió. Dudó cuando llegó a la puerta. Se oyó un sonido de agrietamiento, seguido por un grito ensordecedor. Kagome entró como un tornado por la puerta sólo para encontrarse la habitación vacía. Vio que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par._ A lo mejor se la llevó fuera. Tengo que seguirlos._ Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y correr escaleras abajo cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba. Se dio la vuelta y soltó una exclamación. _No puede ser…_ pensó Kagome.

—I… ¿Inuyasha? —tenía la cabeza gacha y su flequillo le cubría el rostro. Kagome notó que sus garras se veían mucho más largas que cuando lo había visto por última vez. Dio un paso hacia él—. Inuyasha, por favor, mírame.

Él alzó la mirada y la cara de Kagome palideció mientras daba un paso atrás.

—No… —el demonio sonrió al ver su reacción.

—**También es un placer verte… cariño.**

Kagome se estaba hundiendo en el suelo.

—Eras… eras tú todo el tiempo. No… no puede ser.

—**Oh pero lo es. ****Como puedes ver, ahora es luna nueva y mis poderes están en su máximo. Tú y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho esta noche **—sus ojos brillaron de una manera siniestra, mientras Kagome lo observaba andar con paso majestuoso hacia ella con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

_¡Oh no! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

* * *

_Oh, nos dejan en tensión, ¿eh? Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo porque ha sido larguito de traducir.

Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero es que quería actualizar precisamente este día por cumplirse un año desde que terminé de traducir mi primera historia. ^^

Debo daros las gracias por todo vuestro apoyo tanto en este fic como en los demás, no sabéis lo agradecida que estoy.

Espero que no leamos pronto, hasta entonces...

Besos :)


	7. Manipulada, preocupaciones y miedos

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 7: Manipulada, preocupaciones y miedos**_

Kagome entró en pánico. No sabía qué hacer. Miró atrás y notó que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par. Podía saltar, pero salir herida y ser perseguida por Inuyasha no era una buena mezcla. Hizo lo primero que siempre hacía cuando Inuyasha la asustaba.

—¡SIÉNTATE! —gritó.

El demonio arqueó su ceja en confusión. Pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer y sonrió.

—**Oh, ¿te refieres a este collar? **—se lo arrancó y las cuentas cayeron al suelo, esparciéndose alrededor de Kagome.

—Pero, ¿pero cómo? —tartamudeó Kagome.

—**Este collar era sólo para atar a un medio demonio, no a un demonio completo. No puede hacerme nada.**

Dándose cuenta de que seguía en el suelo, se levantó con las piernas temblorosas e intentó retroceder, pero terminó contra la pared. El demonio siguió moviéndose hacia ella.

—Inuyasha, ¿por qué cambiaste? ¡Tienes a tetsusaiga contigo!

—**He estado despierto dentro de él desde hace algún tiempo. Estaba adormecido, hasta que convencí al medio demonio de que me dejara salir.**

—Quieres decir que… ¿Inuyasha te dejó salir? Pero… ¿por qué?

—**Necesitaba algo —**ahora estaba extremadamente cerca de Kagome. Ella podía sentir su respiración en su cuello mientras la olía.

—Qué es este… ¿algo…? —Inuyasha mordisqueó su cuello y subió hasta sus orejas. Puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la acercó a él. Kagome se tensó inmediatamente. Él se inclinó y susurró en su oído:

—**Tú.**

Kagome intentó alejarse, pero su agarre era sólido.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué me quieres a mí? ¿Qué hay de Kikyo?

El demonio continuó con el asalto a su cuello. La miró y se lamió los labios.

—**¿Esa perra? Puede que el medio demonio la siga amando, pero yo no. Está muerta y es fría y no puedo aparearme con ella —**Kagome no pudo evitar sentir la punzada de dolor cuando dijo que el medio demonio seguía amándola. Pensaba que ya lo habría superado. El demonio sintió esto y comenzó a acariciarle el cuello con la nariz**—. No te preocupes cariño, el medio demonio también te ama a ti. Es sólo que es demasiado estúpido para admitirlo. Yo no temo enseñarte lo mucho que te amo. Quiero aparearme contigo, pero hay algunas… condiciones que tenemos que ver primero.**

Kagome alzó la vista.

—¿Condiciones? —_A lo mejor esto puede funcionar. Puedo cooperar con él y luego engañarlo para salir de esto. _Kagome olvidaba completamente que el demonio podía leer sus pensamientos. _Intenta escapar, ¿no? No voy a dejar que eso pase nunca. Niña estúpida, no sabe en lo que se mete._

—**Sí, condiciones. Como Kouga. Tú serás mi compañera, y nunca volverás a hablar con él. No quiero que hables nunca con él, o con otro macho. Tú eres mía.**

Kagome se enfadó.

—¿Qué? ¡Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer! Puedo y hablaré con otros machos. ¡Son mis amigos y no voy a dejar de hablar con ellos sólo porque tú estés celoso!

Los ojos del demonio brillaron.

—**¡PERRA! Me escucharás, y harás lo que te diga.**

Comenzó a empujarla cada vez más fuerte contra él. Se olvidó de sus garras y empezó a perforar su ropa y piel.

—¡AU! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Para, por favor! ¡Me haces daño! —el demonio no se detuvo.

—**Tienes que saber a quién perteneces. Te romperé perra. Nunca pienses que puedes escapar de mí.**

Kagome luchó contra él. Sus garras estaban perforando su piel. Gritó.

No podía y no sería su compañera. No de esta forma…

Kagome dejó de luchar y permaneció quieta, estremeciéndose de dolor. Alzó la mirada hacia el demonio y vio que sus ojos eran rojos con una neblina negra a su alrededor. Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos. _Ahora estoy en problemas._ Cerró fuertemente los ojos e inclinó su cabeza en derrota.

—De acuerdo. Sé a quién pertenezco… A ti.

El demonio bajó la mirada hacia ella, sorprendido de que se hubiera dado cuenta tan rápido. Pero no era estúpido, sabía que ella estaba planeando algo.

Pero lo que no se esperaba, era que Kagome se estirara y lo besara. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando los labios de Kagome tocaron los suyos. Sus labios eran suaves y esponjosos. Gruñó mientras correspondía al beso.

La deseaba, y la deseaba ahora.

Sus pensamientos se tornaron lujuriosos mientras el beso continuaba. Ahora había tomado el control del beso, y sus lenguas peleaban por el dominio.

Gruñó de placer cuando la lengua de Kagome pasó por sus colmillos. La puso contra la pared, sin importarle si estaba herida o no. Sus manos estaban a ambos lados de la pared, mientras forzaba su lengua por la garganta de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos de repente cuando sintió dolor en sus partes bajas. Se apartó inmediatamente y se dobló de dolor.

Kagome tomó su oportunidad para correr. Corrió por los pasillos mientras oía un fuerte gruñido detrás de ella. No le importó. Siguió corriendo. Bajó las escaleras hacia el salón y se escondió detrás de su sofá. Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que le había dado su primer beso a Inuyasha. Bueno, al Inuyasha demonio, ¡pero no era nada menos que Inuyasha! Kagome se había puesto nerviosa. ¡Lo había enfadado, lo había puesto celoso, y además de eso lo había puesto cachondo! _Muy bien Kagome. Has cavado tu tumba oficialmente._

—**Yo diría que hiciste más que eso perra **—Kagome alzó la vista y tragó saliva al ver a Inuyasha imponente sobre ella. ¡No lo había oído bajar las escaleras! No tuvo tiempo para pensar en su siguiente movimiento ya que la lanzó a través del salón, chocando contra la pared más cercana.

—Ag… —gimió de dolor mientras intentaba moverse. Inuyasha caminó hacia ella y la agarró por el pelo.

—**Iba a ir despacio contigo perra, pero ya que no pareces entender cómo va a funcionar esto, simplemente tendré que enseñártelo de la forma dura —**la arrastró por el pelo por la habitación y la tiró en el sofá más cercano. Se puso sobre ella y comenzó a sentirla por todas partes. Kagome tenía lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. _Esto está muy mal._ El demonio le desgarró la camiseta y le sonrió**—. Esto está muy bien para mí. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he estado esperando esto?**

El medio demonio de su interior le rugió que se detuviera, pero él lo ignoró. Estaba volviendo a tener ese sentimiento, ¿qué era? ¿Culpa? Tenía que hacerlo ahora, o si no no sería capaz de hacerlo más tarde. Kagome intentó luchar contra él cuando empezó a sacarle las bragas. Su cuerpo estaba inerte y no podía moverse. Cerró los ojos y observó sin poder hacer nada mientras él devoraba su cuerpo.

—**¿Estás lista cariño?**

Kagome alzó la mirada mientras él le enseñaba dos dedos y ella se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer con ellos.

—N… ¡No! ¡Por favor no! —el demonio no pareció oírla mientras empujaba bruscamente sus dedos dentro de ella. Kagome gritó al sentir un dolor que nunca había sentido antes. Intentó apartarse, pero moverse sólo lo hacía peor.

—**Deja de luchar cariño. Sólo lo vas a poner peor —**el demonio sonrió malvadamente. _Mmmm… está tan apretada. No puedo esperar a estar completamente dentro de ella._

Continuó su asalto un poco más, hasta detenerse finalmente y salir de ella. Se movió hacia su pecho y comenzó a succionar bruscamente sus pechos. Kagome intentó apartarle la cara, pero él simplemente clavó sus manos en el sofá. Cuando terminó, se apartó de ella y se rió.

—**Eso pareció aliviar un poco de mi frustración sexual. ¿Qué hay de ti cariño?**

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada con todo el odio que pudo reunir.

—Yo… nunca… seré tuya…

—**Ya lo eres. Te he marcado con mi olor y una vez que ponga mi semilla en ti y te dé mi marca de apareamiento, serás oficialmente mía.**

Kagome empezó a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. El demonio volvió a ir hacia ella y le secó las lágrimas.

—**Deja de llorar cariño. No soy tan malo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es obedecerme y chingarme cuando te lo ordene **—le dirigió una sonrisa malvada.

—No haré nada de eso.

—**Todavía desobediente por lo que veo. No te preocupes. Lo arreglaré. Tarde o temprano, me estarás rogando por sexo.**

—Eso no pasará nunca. Quiero hablar con Inuyasha.

—**Idiota. Yo soy Inuyasha **—Kagome intentó levantarse, pero el dolor en la parte baja de su abdomen fue demasiado para ella.

—Tú no eres Inuyasha. Quiero hablar con el medio demonio. Aquel que nunca me haría daño de ninguna manera —el demonio bufó.

—**¿Que nunca te haría daño? Te gritaba todo el tiempo, te insultaba y te comparaba con su otra perra. Te ha dejado llorar y sola demasiadas veces como para contarlas. También has salido herida por culpa de él, yo no dejaré que eso ocurra.**

Kagome se recostó. Sabía que era verdad.

—¡Él nunca se habría aprovechado de mí de este modo! ¡Nunca me habría asustado tanto, o le habría hecho daño a una de mis mejores amigas!

—**Si él es tan jodidamente genial, ¿cómo es que nunca intentó detenerme? Todo lo que me dijo fue que tenías que aparearte por voluntad propia, y yo lo acepté, pero cuando estaba jugando con tu mente y haciéndole daño a tu amiga nunca me detuvo. Él estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en chingarte.**

Los ojos de Kagome se humedecieron.

—No… no me lo creo. Inuyasha nunca me haría daño de esta manera.

—**Ese estúpido híbrido no sabía lo que quería. Yo sé que te quiero a ti y salí para tomarte.**

—¿Pero por qué yo? Por qué…

—**Tú eres nuestra compañera. Aquella con la que estamos destinados a estar. El medio demonio acababa de ahuyentarte, así que salí para tomarte… por voluntad propia o no. No perderé a mi compañera porque algún idiota es demasiado estúpido para saber lo que hay que hacer.**

Kagome no sabía qué decir.

—Por favor… sólo déjame irme. Estaré de acuerdo con ser tu compañera, pero ahora no. No soy lo suficientemente mayor para hacer todas estas cosas. Todavía tengo que vivir toda mi vida… ¿y qué hay de Naraku?

Inuyasha vio la súplica en sus ojos y casi contempló el dejarla ir. Casi.

—**Vivirás tu vida, pero la vivirás como mi compañera. Haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer, pero te voy a tomar como mi compañera esta noche. En cuanto a Naraku… él no es asunto mío.**

—Pensé que habías dicho que tenía que estar dispuesta a… ¿hacerlo? Y Naraku es el mayor enemigo de Inuyasha. ¡Tiene que matarlo!

El demonio sonrió con suficiencia.

—**Sé que te entregarás a mí esta noche perra. Sólo digamos… que te animarás. Y el medio demonio ya no está aquí. Yo ocuparé su cuerpo, así que ya no tiene necesidad de ir tras Naraku.**

—Pero… tú… ¡tú no puedes hacer esto!

—**Lo hice y lo haré **—miró a Kagome de arriba abajo**—. Si yo fuera tú, me limpiaría. No querrás estar sucia para nuestra diversión de esta noche **—estaba a punto de irse, cuando Kagome lo detuvo.

—¡Espera! —él giró la cabeza ligeramente—. Dónde… ¿dónde está Eri? —el demonio sonrió.

—**Oh, ¿tu amiga? No podría decirlo, la verdad.**

Kagome intentó incorporarse, ignorando el dolor que estalló desde su abdomen.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

El demonio tenía una mirada de pura diversión en su cara.

—**¿Te gustaría verla? —**los ojos de Kagome se fruncieron en confusión.

Inuyasha chasqueó los dedos y todo lo que se pudo oír fueron pisadas que venían del piso de arriba. _Eri… _pensó Kagome. Consiguió levantarse mientras esperaba la llegada de su amiga. Kagome cojeó hacia las escaleras cuando vio que Eri bajaba. Eri entró en la luz y caminó hacia Kagome. Kagome se congeló. ¿Eri? ¿Cómo…?

Eri se detuvo delante de ella sin ningún rasguño o corte. Su uniforme estaba perfectamente en orden. Se veía como en cualquier otro día normal.

Inuyasha se puso detrás de ella y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor.

—Qué… ¿qué estás haciendo? —Kagome estaba indignada por ver a Eri apoyándose contra Inuyasha y reposando su cabeza contra su pecho—. Eri, ¿qué haces? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? —Eri continuó como si nunca hubiera oído a Kagome. Siguió arrimándose a él hasta que ella comenzó a enfadarse._ Maldita…_

A Inuyasha le hacía mucha gracia. Sabía que su pequeño truco irritaría a su compañera. Le encantaba cómo se veía cuando estaba celosa. Sabía que sentía algo por él y esto sólo probaba completamente su argumento. Lo usaría contra ella y lo usaría bien. Sonrió y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Eri, disfrutando del enfado de su compañera. Esperaría un poco más, luego le explicaría lo que había hecho. Eso la enfadaría de verdad y disfrutaría al ver su reacción.

Kagome no podía creer esto. ¡Eri estaba con Inuyasha! ¡Cómo se atrevía a hacer esto! Especialmente después de lo que le había dicho. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos cuando vio lo íntimos que eran. _¡Y él dice que es mi compañero! Prácticamente me está engañando delante de mis narices… No es que me importe, ¡pero no puede decirme que no hable con machos cuando él está con esta hembra! _Kagome estaba a punto de decirle un poco de lo que pensaba cuando oyó una risa. Se dio cuenta de que venía de Inuyasha. Era una risa profunda, oscura y malvada.

—**Niña estúpida. No tengo ningún uso para putas humanas como esta —**tiró a Eri al suelo y caminó hacia Kagome. Se puso detrás de ella y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Kagome se puso tensa y bajó la vista hacia Eri.

—Por qué… ¿por qué no se mueve? —Inuyasha inhaló su dulce aroma y enterró su cabeza en su pelo.

—**Ve hacia ella y mira **—Kagome caminó despacio hacia Eri y vio que sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna. No miró hacia ella o intentó moverse. Kagome regresó con Inuyasha.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—**Éste es uno de mis nuevos poderes. La duplicación.**

—Entonces esta cosa… ¿no es realmente Eri?

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

—**No. Para hacer esto, necesito un artículo vital de la persona, como pelo, o un trozo de piel y los proceso en mi mente, haciendo una nueva copia de ellos y haciendo que los demás piensen que son reales. Controlo lo que dicen y lo que hacen. La ilusión sólo puede romperse si alguien quita el artículo vital.**

Inuyasha caminó hacia Eri y le sacó un mechón de pelo de su cabeza. De repente, todo su cuerpo se desintegró y todo lo que quedó de ella fueron unos pocos trozos de pelo en la mano de Inuyasha. Kagome inspiró.

—Entonces… todo el tiempo, ¿fue una ilusión? ¿Eri nunca estuvo aquí de verdad? ¿Nunca le hiciste daño realmente? ¿O la hiciste sangrar? ¿O la tiraste por la ventana?

—**Correcto. Estaba probando mis nuevos poderes, y debo decir, que funcionan excepcionalmente bien **—sonrió malvadamente.

Kagome se hundió en el suelo.

—Oh gracias a Dios —comenzó a sollozar—. Pensé… pensé que había muerto —siguió sollozando mientras Inuyasha la observaba. Se sacó un paquete de su manga y lo lanzó en su dirección. Sin otra mirada, desapareció.

Kagome alzó la vista y alcanzó el paquete. Tenía una nota pegada:

"Querida Kagome, te traje esto. No estabas en casa, así que pensé en dejarlos en tu umbral. Bueno, me voy a casa de mi prima. ¡Adiós! XOXO. —Eri."

Kagome abrió el paquete y vio todos los apuntes desde el principio del tema. Suspiró y los volvió a guardar. _Ahora no necesitaré estos… no con Inuyasha alrededor de todos modos…_

—**Tienes razón, no los necesitarás. Espero que te limpies y que vayas a tu habitación cuando termines.**

—¿Y si no lo hago? —el demonio gruñó.

—**Serás castigada.**

—No puedes castigarme más de lo que ya lo has hecho. ¡Te odio Inuyasha! ¡Sólo déjame sola! —el demonio se rió malvadamente.

—**Nunca te dejaré sola Kagome… tú eres mía. No puedo esperar a marcarte… oh y cuando nos volvamos a ver, tengo una pequeña sorpresa guardada para ti.**

Kagome volvió a empezar a sollozar._ ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

Kaede corrió a la otra cabaña y levantó inmediatamente a Sango y a Miroku.

Se despertaron de un salto y le preguntaron a Kaede qué pasaba. Ella procedió a relatarles lo que había pasado con Inuyasha. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Inuyasha se fue y no volvió con Kagome? —preguntó Sango.

—Sí. Se fue en el estado de demonio completo. Creo que estaba siendo manipulado por él de algún modo.

Sango puso su mano en puño.

—¡Ese tonto! Es tan fácil de manipular que caerá prácticamente en cualquier trampa diseñada para él.

Miroku tenía una apariencia solemne cuando habló:

—Ya, ya Sango, no debemos apresurarnos en juzgar sus acciones. A lo mejor tenía algún otro motivo para dejar que saliera su lado demoníaco.

—¿Qué otro motivo podría haber? —Sango estaba preocupada. Sabía que Kagome estaba en peligro.

Kaede dijo:

—Creo que el demonio usó la lujuria de Inuyasha por Kagome contra él. Ahora creo que ha caído en su trampa y que no puede volver a salir para proteger a Kagome.

—Tú… tú no piensas que Inuyasha… —Sango no terminó su frase. No pudo. Estaba buscando consuelo tanto de Miroku como de Kaede, pero ambos apartaron la mirada.

—Teniendo en cuenta su estado mental cuando se marchó… es difícil de decir —dijo Miroku.

Sango se levantó.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡No podemos quedarnos quietos y dejar que Inuyasha la rompa de esta manera!

Kaede asintió.

—Sí. Estoy de acuerdo con Sango, pero no sé lo que podemos hacer. Estamos atados a este mundo y no podemos pasar al de Kagome.

—¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? —preguntó Sango en vano.

—He oído hablar de hechizos especiales que permiten a la gente entrar en los pensamientos de otros y comunicarse con ellos a través de eso. ¿Conoces alguno Kaede? —dijo Miroku.

Kaede se animó.

—Sí. No son muy fuertes, pero tendrán que servir por ahora. Venid, hay muchos preparativos que hacer antes de que podamos comenzar con el hechizo —y con eso, Kaede abandonó la cabaña.

Miroku miró a Sango y vio que estaba sufriendo por la situación. Él intentó no demostrarlo, pero estaba profundamente preocupado por el bienestar de Kagome y por el estado mental de Inuyasha.

—¿Sango? —ella alzó la vista.

Miroku sonrió cálidamente y se arrodilló a su lado. Sango intentó ocultar su sonrojo, mientras Miroku alcanzaba su mano.

—Te prometo que probaremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para intentar contactar con Kagome. Sé que estás preocupada, pero ahora mismo, tenemos que permanecer fuertes por todos.

Sango dirigió su mirada hacia las formas durmientes de Shippo y Kirara. Asintió.

—Tienes razón. Siento emocionarme tanto —sonrió cálidamente—. Ahora… ¡vamos a salvar a Kagome!

* * *

Y terminé. El siguiente capítulo también es largo, así que puede que me lleve un tiempo, pero lo veréis sí o sí. Jaja.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, besos y hasta pronto.


	8. Ven, perra

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 8: Ven, perra**_

Kagome se sentó en la bañera, estremeciéndose. Los moratones de su hombro seguían doliéndole, y tenerlos en el agua sólo los ponía peor, sin mencionar que su bajo vientre seguía matándola. Aún no había comprendido el hecho de que éste fuera Inuyasha. Nunca hubiera pensado que se convertiría en esto, sin contar todas las cosas que hizo. Se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos. Dijo que se rendiría ante él, pero ella no lo entendía. ¿Persuadida? ¿Por quién? Kagome estaba segura de que no tendría sexo con él sólo porque alguien se lo pidiera, sin importar quién fuera. Después de todo, todavía tenía su dignidad. Kagome suspiró, y se hundió en la bañera. _¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo dejar que me use cuando él quiera. No soy una… una… bueno, unas de __esas__ chicas. Dijo que yo era su compañera, ¿pero no es eso como un marido? Desearía tener más información sobre ello, antes de saber en lo que me estoy metiendo. Extraño a Kaede, _pensó Kagome con abatimiento. _Extraño a Sango y a Miroku, Shippo y Kirara. ¿Y si no los vuelvo a ver? _Dejó que algunas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

—**Apresúrate cariño, no querrás perderte mi sorpresa, ¿no?**

Kagome miró a su alrededor, buscándolo.

—**Estoy en tu mente cariño. Sé que me extrañas, pero no te preocupes, pronto estaremos juntos.**

Kagome puso sus manos en puño.

—Te odio Inuyasha. Nunca me vuelvas a tocar.

El demonio se rió perversamente.

—**Creo que tú quieres que te toque. Sé que te atraigo Kagome. Puedo sentirlo, y puedo olerlo en ti.**

—NO me siento atraída por ti. Me atraía el medio demonio que hay en ti, pero no tú. Tú eres un monstruo.

—**Vaya, gracias. Ahora, apresúrate y vístete. Este monstruo está esperándote.**

Kagome salió de la bañera con dificultad, envuelta en una toalla, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su habitación. Aún le dolía mucho, pero no iba a dejar que el demonio la viera así. Entró en su habitación con completa confianza, y pareció que estaba perfectamente bien, pero Inuyasha sabía que todavía le dolía lo de antes. Él estaba en su armario mientras la observaba luchando por sentarse en su cama. Tenía la espalda hacia él, y se estaba secando. Cuando llegó a sus hombros, hizo una mueca y gritó de dolor. Intentó levantarse, pero perdió el equilibrio. Kagome se preparó para el impacto contra el suelo, pero nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y vio a Inuyasha, que la observaba con sus ojos rojos. Ella se estremeció cuando él la miró, pareciendo como si intentara averiguar algo. Kagome fue la primera en hablar:

—Mm… gracias.

Él asintió mientras la soltaba.

Se alejó torpemente y comenzó a vestirse, sintiéndose tremendamente consciente de sí misma con el demonio mirándola tan atentamente. Cuando terminó, suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Jadeó al ver a Inuyasha delante de ella. Tragó saliva cuando él la agarró de repente y la empujó dentro de un violento beso. Ella intentó apartarse, pero Inuyasha era demasiado fuerte. La soltó, retrocedió y sonrió con suficiencia. Kagome no entendió por qué sonreía.

—¿Qué…? —dijo dubitativamente.

Él señaló el espejo. Kagome se dio la vuelta y soltó una exclamación.

—Oh no…

Inuyasha le había puesto a ella las cuentas de subyugación.

Se volvió hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto! ¡Quítamelas ahora mismo! —le dio una patada al suelo.

—**Creo que no. Aprenderás a ser mi perra y eso requerirá un poco de entrenamiento. Ahora… **—dio una vuelta alrededor de ella**—. ¿Qué palabra puedo usar para dominarte perra? Mmmm… **—Kagome se tensó. Intentó quitárselas, pero el collar envió una descarga a través de ella justo cuando intentó sacárselo por la cabeza. _Eso nunca ha pasado antes…_

—**¡Ya sé! —**Inuyasha bajó la mirada con malicia en los ojos**—. Ven, perra.**

Kagome esperó golpearse contra el suelo, pero no pasó nada. En vez de eso, se encontró caminando hacia Inuyasha. Intentó detenerse, pero era como si su cuerpo estuviera haciéndolo de motu propio. El demonio sonrió perversamente.

**—Como puedes ver, le he hecho algunas modificaciones. En vez de caer al suelo cada vez que diga la palabra, serás automáticamente atraída hacia mí.**

Los ojos de Kagome se humedecieron. _¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_

—¡Inuyasha por favor! ¡Seré buena lo prometo! Solo quítamelas.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

—**Me parece que no perra. Las tendrás puestas hasta que crea que es el momento apropiado… o puede que te las deje puestas sólo porque sí.**

Él caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en ella. Kagome se tensó.

—Qué… ¿qué estás haciendo? —Inuyasha alzó la vista hacia ella y sus ojos estaban rojos con la neblina negra alrededor de ellos. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Lujuria.

—**Ven —**ronroneó.

Kagome intentó luchar contra ello, pero siguió caminando hacia él. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y él la acostó suavemente sobre la cama. Subió sobre ella y comenzó a gruñir. Olió su aroma y se dirigió hacia su cuello. Lamió el punto en donde se uniría a ella. A pesar de los intentos de Kagome por suprimir cualquier sonido, le salió un ligero gemido. El demonio sonrió con suficiencia ante esto.

—**¿Disfrutando Cariño? Te tendré rogando por más al final de la noche.**

Comenzó a succionar el punto a un ritmo más rápido, mientras Kagome agarraba las sábanas de la cama, intentando no emitir más gemidos. Lo último que necesitaba era encenderlo más. Comenzó a bajar por su estómago y le levantó la camiseta hasta su vientre. Kagome intentó detenerlo, pero él simplemente siguió diciendo la palabra de subyugación, manteniéndola congelada. Las lágrimas rodaron por su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que él podría hacerle lo que quisiera y que ella no podría detenerlo.

Continuó su asalto en su cuello durante un rato más, hasta que se aburrió y fue hacia su pecho. En este momento ya le había sacado su camiseta y vio que llevaba puesto un sujetador. Pensó que hacía que sus pechos se vieran sexys y no intentó quitárselo. Simplemente pasó su lengua sobre su escote, mientras masajeaba sus senos. No se dirigió hacia sus partes bajas porque sabía que le seguía doliendo, y no tendría sentido. Ella aún no le había dado permiso. _Estúpida perra probablemente piensa que la voy a violar._ Inuyasha detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Kagome. Tenía lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente. Si no estuviera siendo subyugada, él pensaba que se habría estado revolviendo.

—¡Jodido idiota! —bramó el medio demonio de su interior—. La asustaste aún más que antes.

_Cállate medio demonio. Estoy haciendo algo con lo que sólo has soñado. Sin mí, esto nunca habría pasado._

—¡Dijiste que no le harías daño!

_El dolor es placer medio demonio…_

—¡Mentiste! ¡Bastardo, déjame salir!

_Sigo manteniendo mi palabra sobre lo del permiso… a menos que quieras que me la chingue ahora mismo._

—¡No la toques!

El demonio sonrió con suficiencia. _Me alegra que lo veas a mi manera._

Volviendo su atención a Kagome, vio que ya no estaba subyugada. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó fieramente.

La mente de Kagome estaba aturdida. Él la estaba tocando en todos los sitios correctos, pero estaba mal. Todo. Sabía que no debería estar haciendo este tipo de cosas, especialmente no con él. Pero por qué se sentía casi… ¿correcto? Su mente se sumió en la confusión cuando empezó a quedarse en blanco. El dolor en su bajo vientre era demasiado. Su mente no se estaba enfocando bien.

Ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente concentrada para oír a Inuyasha chascar sus dedos de aquella manera tan familiar que usaba para llamar a Eri…

De repente, Inuyasha se detuvo. Se levantó de encima de Kagome y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Kagome se sorprendió por su acción repentina. No pudo evitar preguntarle:

—¿Por qué paraste?

Inuyasha lo entendió mal y sonrió.

—**¿No querías que lo hiciera?**

Kagome se sonrojó de múltiples tonos de rojo.

—¡Por supuesto que quería que lo hicieras! Pero, nunca pensé que te detendrías tan de repente.

Inuyasha simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—**Si vamos a estar aquí, hay algunas cosas que necesitas aprender antes de que me una contigo. Uno: Me prepararás comida cuando tenga hambre. Dos: Cuando necesite un buen revolcón, me lo darás. Tres: Me cuidarás y harás lo que te diga. ¿Está entendido?**

Kagome iba a replicarle diciéndole que se perdiera, pero lo miró a los ojos y vio un completo dominio. No quería desafiar aquello, así que simplemente asintió.

—Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, mi familia volverá en cualquier momento —entró en pánico al mirar el reloj y ver que eran casi las diez de la noche.

—**Relájate cariño, si tengo ganas de quedarme aquí, simplemente encerraré a tu familia en alguna parte, o los mataré.**

Kagome se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

—¡NO! ¡No vas a tocarlos! ¡Esta es la casa de mi madre y no hay ninguna razón por la que ella no deba estar aquí!

—**Bueno, esta es ahora nuestra casa. Si tu madre no puede aceptarlo, entonces tendrá que irse —**Inuyasha empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Kagome lo siguió inmediatamente, su mente se encendió resolviendo esto. Inuyasha la vio detrás de él y rió**—. Mira eso, ni siquiera tuve que llamarte, perra. Puede que estés aprendiendo después de todo.**

Kagome lo ignoró y continuó siguiéndolo. Inuyasha se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

—**Tengo hambre perra. Hazme algo de comer.**

Kagome suspiró y entró en la cocina, haciendo una mueca de dolor al andar con su rodilla mala. _Casi me había olvidado también de eso…_

Inuyasha notó esto y la llamó.

—**¿Qué le pasa a tu rodilla?**

—Nada —dijo Kagome rápidamente—, es sólo que resbalé cuando venía hacia aquí.

—**Ven.**

—Espera, ¿qué haces? ¡Inuyasha! ¡Estoy bien!

—**Cállate y déjame verla perra. No tendré a mi compañera herida.**

Se bajó los calcetines de su uniforme para enseñarle el corte. Ahora, estaba hinchado y se había vuelto negro y azul. Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada.

—**¿Por qué no me enseñaste esto antes?**

_Lo siento, estaba demasiado ocupada odiándote, _pensó Kagome amargamente.

—**A pesar de lo que estabas haciendo, esto ahora está infectado. Como mi compañera, debes aprender a tener más responsabilidad y a saber cómo limpiar tus propias heridas —**Inuyasha comenzó a lamer la herida, sosteniendo su pierna fuertemente mientras ella intentaba apartarse. Cuando terminó, él le apartó la pierna**—. Vuelve a tu tarea de cocinar para mí.**

Kagome asintió.

—¿Qué quieres?

—**Lo que sea que tengas estará bien **—el demonio sabía que no tenía que comer en ese momento. Como demonio, podía sobrevivir sin comida durante una semana, pero simplemente quería verla cocinar algo para él, aunque nunca le diría eso.

_¿Ves medio demonio? Mi compañera está cocinando para nosotros._

—Querrás decir que NUESTRA compañera está cocinando para nosotros. Debo admitir que nunca que pensé que lo haría —el demonio sonrió.

_¿Qué te dije, híbrido? Déjamelo todo a mí. Muy pronto ella estará chingando en menos de lo que canta un gallo._

—¿Y por qué te pones tan gallito por ello?

_Su persuasión ya casi está aquí. _Sonrió internamente.

—Aquí tienes —Kagome le tendió un cuenco de fideos. Inuyasha lo miró sospechosamente y lo olió.

—**¿Qué demonios es esta mierda?**

—Son fideos Inuyasha. ¿No recuerdas haberlos comido antes? Solían encantarte.

—Sabes que tiene razón. Esas cosas están realmente buenas —dijo el medio demonio.

El demonio cogió el cuenco y lo pasó todo por su garganta.

—**Mmmm… no está mal —**Kagome cogió el cuenco y fue a lavarlo. De repente, Inuyasha salió de detrás de ella y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Comenzó a chupar el punto de apareamiento y Kagome se mordió el labio**—. Gracias compañera **—susurró en su oreja.

—D… De Nad… A.

Él le dio la vuelta.

—**¿Ya estás preparada?**

—¿Preparada? ¿Para qué?

Inuyasha gruñó.

—**¡Para que yo me aparee contigo! Para qué sino.**

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—¡NO! ¡No quiero!

—**Yo no veo cuál es el problema. Voy a aparearme contigo de todos modos, bien podría ser ahora.**

—¡No! Simplemente… no —esperaba que el demonio se enfadara con ella, pero en vez de eso la soltó y se sentó en su sofá, pareciendo tan frío como siempre.

—¿Por qué no estás enfadado conmigo?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—**Sé que estaré chingándote esta noche de todos modos. Así que no me importa esperar unos cuantos segundos más.**

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de Kagome. Kagome se tensó y miró al demonio. Él asintió con aprobación y Kagome soltó un suspiro de alivio. Soltó una exclamación al abrir la puerta.

—¿Souta?

Souta entró corriendo.

—¡Hola hermana! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mmmm… ¿estudiando? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Souta? ¿Dónde están mamá y el abuelo?

—Oh, nos quedamos a pasar la noche en casa de la Tía Gloria. Vine a coger mi saco de dormir y mi pijama. Además, yo… esto… olvidé el regalo.

Kagome gruñó.

—¡Soutaaaaaaaaa! ¿Tienes que hacer esto? Es decir, ¡pensé que os había dicho que nada de interrupciones!

—Lo siento hermana, sólo será un minuto. Me muero de hambre, la comida de allí sabía a plástico —Souta comenzó a caminar hacia el salón. Kagome entró en pánico. _¡No puedo dejar que vea a Inuyasha!_

—¡Espera! Iré a por comida para ti. Sólo, ve arriba y coge tus cosas. ¡Venga, venga, ahora!

Kagome suspiró de alivio cuando entró en el salón y se encontró con que Inuyasha se había ido. _¡Adónde iría! ¡INUYASHA!_

—**Relájate cariño, estoy en tu habitación.**

—Bien. ¡No dejes que Souta te vea!

—¿Que no dejes que vea a quién hermana? —Souta salió por detrás. Kagome se dio la vuelta y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Ahh… ¡nada! Vamos, ¡vamos a darte algo de comer!

Cuando Souta se preparaba para marcharse, Kagome miró fuera.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí Souta?

Souta pareció nervioso, cuando pareció quedarse en blanco por un momento, luego volvió a la realidad.

—Mamá me dijo que cogiera el bus.

—¿Tan tarde?

—Sí. No te preocupes hermana, estaré bien.

—De acuerdo supongo, pero llámame cuando llegues a casa de la Tía Gloria.

Souta asintió.

—Lo haré hermana.

Souta hizo una pausa antes de alzar a vista hacia Kagome.

—¿Qué pasa Souta? Vamos, suéltalo.

—Bueno… es sólo que… mamá cree que has estado estudiando demasiado y piensa que necesitas un descanso. Quieres… a lo mejor… ¿venir a casa de la Tía Gloria a pasar la noche?

Sonó el teléfono. A Kagome se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Espera Souta. Vuelvo ahora —cogió el teléfono y la saludó su madre.

—Hola cariño, sólo quería hacerte saber que vamos a pasar la noche en casa de tu Tía Gloria. ¡Diviértete estudiando!

Kagome estaba más ocupada preocupándose por qué decirle a Souta, que escuchando lo que decía su madre. _¿Por qué me llama y me dice eso cuando está aquí Souta? Estoy bastante segura de que sabe que Souta ya me lo habrá dicho. Y no preguntó por Souta. Oh bueno. _No se preocupó por ello. Volvió con él.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó Souta—. ¿Lo harás?

Kagome pareció como si se lo estuviera pensando. No iba a ir de ningún modo, aunque lo deseaba de verdad, pero no podía ir y dejar a Inuyasha en casa. Especialmente en su… estado.

—Lo siento Souta, tengo que quedarme aquí. No tengo estudiado ni la mitad.

—Hermana, sabía que dirías eso, así que, guardé tus cosas por ti.

El rostro de Kagome palideció.

—Tú… entraste… en mi habitación… y… ¿guardaste mis cosas?

—Sí. De verdad que necesitas un descanso hermana. ¡Vamos! —empezó a tirar de su mano.

—**No te la llevarás a ningún lado —**llegó una voz gruñona por detrás de Kagome.

Kagome compuso inmediatamente su defensa.

—¡Oh Souta, Inuyasha está aquí también! Así que no puedo irme y dejarlo.

Souta alzó la vista hacia Kagome, interrogante.

—Inuyasha también puede venir. Estoy seguro de que mamá no tendrá ningún problema con ello.

—**Ella no va a ir a ninguna parte —**gruñó Inuyasha, más alto incluso esta vez.

Souta dio un paso hacia él.

—Inuyasha, ¿cuál es tu problema? Dije que tú también podías venir… ¡OYE!

Inuyasha cogió a Souta por el cuello y lo presionó contra la pared.

—**He dicho… que no va a ir a ninguna parte.**

Souta soltó una exclamación al ver el cambio de Inuyasha.

Kagome le estaba gritando a Inuyasha:

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Bájalo ahora mismo! —pero Inuyasha la ignoró. Kagome podía ver que Souta se estaba ahogando. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras iba hacia Inuyasha y lo agarraba del brazo—. ¡Por favor Inuyasha! —rogó—. ¡Bájalo!

—**¡Él intentó apartarte de mí! ¡Debe morir!**

El rostro de Souta palideció. _Mo… ¿Morir? _Kagome continuó gritándole.

—¡Por favor Inuyasha suéltalo!

—**¿Por qué debería? **—gruñó.

—¡Porque es mi hermano! —Inuyasha simplemente sostuvo a Souta con más fuerza. Kagome sabía que no duraría mucho más bajo el agarre de Inuyasha.

—**Lo siento cariño. Vas a tener que endulzar el trato.**

Sonrió con maldad.

_¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? _Pensó Kagome desesperadamente.

—**Sabes lo que quiero de ti Kagome. Sólo dilo y lo soltaré.**

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta.

—¡NO! ¡Nunca haré eso! ¡Cómo te atreves!

—**Entonces supongo que tu querido hermanito tendrá que pagar las consecuencias.**

Souta tenía lágrimas rodando por su rostro mientras pronunciaba con dificultad el nombre de Kagome.

Kagome no pudo soportar el panorama. Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

—Vale… —masculló.

—**¿Qué fue eso cariño?**

Kagome se enfadó.

—¡Dije que vale! —gritó.

—**El genio, el genio… bueno ahora, ahora que todo está arreglado… **—soltó a Souta y Kagome corrió hacia él.

—¿Souta? ¡Souta! —Souta estaba despertando. Kagome tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro—. ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien Souta! —comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. No se dio cuenta de que le había sacado dos o tres cabellos de su cabeza. Inuyasha salió de detrás de ella y gruñó.

—**Entonces está acordado. Reúnete conmigo en tu habitación dentro de una hora. Deseo hacer esto lo más pronto posible. Espero que estés limpia y preparada para satisfacer mis necesidades.**

Kagome siguió llorando, mientras bajaba la mirada a Souta para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero soltó una exclamación al ver que su cuerpo ya no estaba allí.

Todo lo que quedaba eran dos trozos de pelo.

Kagome jadeó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Ése no era Souta. Era otra ilusión y ahora tenía… _¡Oh Dios qué he hecho! ¿Cómo pude no haberlo visto? Debería haberlo sabido…_

Kagome empezó a sollozar en el suelo, sabiendo que le había vendido su alma al diablo. _¿Así que éste era tu plan Inuyasha? ¡Por eso es por lo que estabas tan confiado! ¡Tú planeaste esto! Cómo pudiste… pensé… pensé que eras mejor que esto._

—**Un trato es un trato cariño. Te dije que te chingaría esta noche.**

Kagome se levantó y meneó la cabeza.

—No. No hay trato Inuyasha. Me niego a hacerlo. ¡Sólo acepté porque pensé que ibas a matar a mi hermano!

—**A pesar de cómo aceptaste, aceptaste de todos modos. Así que el trato sigue en pie. Si no vienes, iré a casa de tu tía y asesinaré a tu familia uno por uno.**

Kagome se tensó. Sabía que lo haría. Él era así de cabrón.

—Bien. Pero quiero que lo sepas Inuyasha. Todos los sentimientos que tuve por ti, han desaparecido. Puedes vivir tu vida sabiendo que tu compañera te odia. Puede que te cocine y te dé sexo, pero nunca tendrás mi corazón.

Inuyasha gruñó.

—**Puede que pienses que me odias perra, pero nunca podrás. Confía en mí, me volveré a abrir camino hacia tu corazón antes de que te des cuenta **—Kagome corrió hacia la habitación de su madre y empezó a llorar**—. Recuerda… Tienes una hora, perra.  
**

_Una hora… _pensó Kagome. _Antes de que pierda mi libertad.

* * *

_

**Y después de muchas complicaciones relacionadas con el instituto y la longitud de este capítulo, por fin puedo traéroslo. Ha sido duro, pero finalmente está aquí y espero poder ponerme pronto con el siguiente porque por lo que se ve está muy emocionante, ¿no? (¿A quién engaño? Yo ya me lo leí, jaja) ¿Inuyasha será capaz de violar a Kagome? ¿El resto del grupo llegará a tiempo para salvarla? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me habéis dejado, muchas gracias a todos.**

**Besos y hasta pronto. ^_^**


	9. Pasando y siendo atrapada

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 9: Pasando y siendo atrapada**_

Kaede, Miroku y Sango estaban sentados en la cabaña de Kaede. Acababan de terminar de prepararse para el hechizo que usarían para contactar con Kagome. Kaede tomó la palabra:

—Necesitaremos toda nuestra fuerza espiritual para hacer esto. Debemos ir a un lugar donde Kagome esté conectada tanto a nuestro mundo como al de ella.

Sango alzó la mirada.

—¿Algo como el pozo?

Miroku meneó la cabeza.

—No. Tiene que ser más fuerte que eso. Un lugar donde haya tenido algún tipo de experiencia que pueda… llamarla.

Todos parecieron sumirse en sus pensamientos. Kaede se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

—Venid —les dijo. Miroku y Sango se miraron antes de traspasar la puerta para seguir a Kaede. Kaede se detuvo delante de un árbol—. Éste es el árbol sagrado. Cuando Kagome vino por primera vez a nuestro mundo, la encontré aquí —Kaede bajó la mirada—. También es donde conoció a Inuyasha y rompió el sello de mi hermana que recaía sobre él.

Los ojos de Miroku y Sango se abrieron como platos. Ellos no sabían eso. _Ahora sé porqué Kagome siempre viene aquí a pensar._ Pensó Sango tristemente. Kaede caminó hacia el árbol y les hizo una señal para que hicieran lo mismo.

—Debemos decir el encantamiento, luego el nombre de Kagome, luego debemos usar todos nuestra energía. Concentraos en Kagome y sólo en Kagome. Si funciona, la veremos en nuestras mentes. Continuad diciendo su nombre y conduciéndola hacia el árbol sagrado de su época. Será la única forma de que podamos contactar con ella.

Todos asintieron y leyeron el encantamiento:

Esto hacemos y esto vemos

Contactar con alguien que necesitamos

Pásanos y haz que dure

No sea que lo malvado les llegue rápido.

¡KAGOME! Gritaron todos juntos.

Cerraron los ojos inmediatamente y se concentraron en Kagome. Lentamente, comenzó a formarse una imagen. Era Kagome en una especie de habitación, y estaba llorando. Miroku fue el primero en ver la imagen claramente.

—¿Kagome? ¿Kagome? ¿Puedes oírme?

Kagome siguió llorando. No sabía qué podía hacer. Le había dado su palabra a ese… demonio, y ahora no podía retractarse, aunque la hubiera engañado. _Esto es inútil._ Pensó. De repente, oyó que la llamaban. Miró alrededor de la habitación.

—¿Quién… quién anda ahí? —la voz era débil, pero ella sabía que la había oído.

—Kagome… —dijo la voz.

Kagome supo que no era Inuyasha. Esta voz era más suave, casi como… ¿Miroku?

Kagome llamó:

—¿Miroku? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí. Kagome necesito que vayas al árbol sagrado de tu época. Esto es muy importante.

—Pero… ¡no puedo! Inuyasha no me dejará ir. ¡Oh Miroku! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! Se ha convertido en alguna especie de monstruo.

—Lo sé, pero debes intentarlo. Este hechizo no durará mucho. Necesito que toques el árbol y que te concentres en mí, Kaede y Sango.

Sango y Kaede entraron en ese momento.

—¡Kagome! —dijo Sango—. Por favor apresúrate. ¡Nuestra energía se está desvaneciendo y necesitamos hablar contigo!

—Sí niña. Ve ahí lo más rápido posible —y sí, las voces desaparecieron.

Kagome se secó las lágrimas de su cara. Miró el reloj. Le quedaban 45 minutos antes de… eso. Se estremeció. _A lo mejor, si me voy muy silenciosamente, no se da cuenta._

Kagome salió de puntillas de la habitación de su madre y observó el pasillo. _No hay señal de él._ Caminó paso a paso, teniendo cuidado de los crujidos que hacía el suelo. Se mantuvo observando para asegurarse de que Inuyasha no estuviera acechando en las sombras. Antes de que lo supiera, había llegado a la puerta. Respiró hondo, la abrió, y salió afuera de puntillas, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de ella. Volvió a mirar detrás de ella una vez más y corrió a cobijarse bajo el árbol sagrado. Una vez allí, extendió la mano y lo tocó, pero se apartó. Todavía no estaba segura de si esto era o no real. Podría haber sido otra ilusión puesta por Inuyasha. Volvió a mirar a su casa y se encontró con que todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto la de su habitación. Su ventana estaba abierta, pero no podía ver a Inuyasha dentro en ningún lado. Se encogió de hombros y devolvió su atención hacia el árbol sagrado.

_No estoy segura de qué hacer._ Pensó Kagome desesperadamente. _Bueno, mi vida está casi terminada de todas formas, qué más da._

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y tocó el árbol, esperando que pasara algo. Para su sorpresa, nada pasó. Se quedó ahí con una molesta expresión en su rostro. _Genial… recorrí todo este camino para nada._ Kagome siguió golpeando el árbol, esperando que a lo mejor pudiera activar algo.

Al otro lado, Kaede, Miroku y Sango tenían sus manos sobre el árbol, esperando la respuesta de Kagome. Permanecieron callados, esperando oír algo. Kaede de repente sintió algo. Era muy débil, pero podía notarlo.

—Es Kagome. Ha conseguido llegar al árbol, pero no sabe qué hacer. ¿Se ha olvidado de que tiene que concentrarse en nosotros?

Miroku y Sango intentaron captar la energía que Kaede estaba sintiendo. Ambos la localizaron.

—Parece que Kagome está… ¿golpeando el árbol?

Todos sudaron un poco.

Miroku suspiró.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es rezar porque Kagome recuerde que debe concentrarse en nosotros.

—¡Espera! —gritó Sango—. ¿No podemos volver a intentar localizarla?

Kaede asintió.

—Es posible. Ahora que está cerca del árbol, necesitaremos menos energía para alcanzarla. Venid, intentémoslo otra vez.

Volvieron a decir el encantamiento y gritaron "¡KAGOME!"

Esta vez, pudieron verla inmediatamente. Estaba sentada en un banco al lado del árbol.

—¡Kagome! —gritaron todos.

Kagome suspiró y le dio una patada a una piedra. _Bueno, eso fue una pérdida de tiempo._ Fue hacia el banco. _Será mejor que me siente. _Se sentó, y alzó la vista al cielo. Pensó en su vida y en lo que echaría de menos. Pensó en sus amigas y en sus locas formas de ser. Recordó todas esas veces en que la molestaban con salir con Hojo y cómo la llamaban casi todos los días cuando se enteraban de que estaba enferma.

Pensó en su familia y en sus gestos de cariño. Su madre, a quien quería con cada fibra de su ser, siempre estaba ahí para ella y siempre se aseguraba de que tuviera lo que necesitaba. La echaría muchísimo de menos. Su Abuelo, que siempre estaba encontrando nuevas formas de "prevenir lo maligno", y su hermano, que era molesto, pero cariñoso. Sabía que sería a él a quien más extrañaría. A pesar de lo mucho que se peleaban o se ponían de los nervios, siempre estaban ahí el uno para el otro. _Papá… _pensó Kagome. Ni siquiera podía pensar en él sin contener las lágrimas. Todo lo que le quedaba de él era una foto que guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio. Entonces pensó en sus amigos del Japón feudal. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, Kirara, Kouga… Los quería mucho a todos. Sin ellos, seguramente no estaría hoy aquí. Extrañaría la forma en que luchaban juntos contra demonios, o discutían. _Ni siquiera llegué a ver casados a Sango y a Miroku… _Kagome dejó que algunas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. _Casi puedo oírlos llamándome._

—¡Espera! —Kagome se animó. ¡Eran ellos los que la llamaban! Corrió rápidamente hacia el árbol y lo tocó. Los oyó llamándola—. ¡Chicos! ¡Puedo oíros!

Kaede tomó la palabra.

—Niña, tienes que concentrarte en nosotros, de otro modo, el hechizo se desvanecerá y también lo hará nuestro poder espiritual —Kagome asintió. _Vale Kagome, concéntrate._

Kagome cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en sus amigos, pero todo lo que podía ver eran unos ojos rojos, persiguiéndola. Oyó que Kaede hablaba.

—¡Kagome! ¡Es Inuyasha! Está intentando romper la conexión. ¡Tienes que darte prisa!

Kagome entró en pánico. _¡Oh no, Inuyasha!_

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y vio los ojos rojos. Recordó el momento en que Inuyasha y ella habían conocido a Miroku y cuando conocieron a Sango. Recordó cuando Kaede había puesto las cuentas de subyugación alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha.

Siguió pensando en los recuerdos que los involucraban, todo eso mientras trataba de ignorar los ojos rojos de Inuyasha. Oyó un gruñido proveniente de su habitación y supo que era él. Tenía que apresurarse, antes de que saliera. Pronto vio a Kaede, Sango y Miroku alrededor del árbol sagrado, concentrándose con fuerza. Kagome sonrió.

—¡Chicos! ¡Soy yo! ¡Pasé!

Todos miraron en su dirección y sonrieron, pero la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente. Sango gritó:

—¡Kagome mira detrás de ti!

Kagome miró hacia atrás y vio oscuridad. De la nada, vio los ojos rojos de Inuyasha, acercándose más… y más… Parecía loco. Kagome tragó saliva. _Oh no…. Estoy muerta._

Inuyasha se estaba paseando. Le había dado una hora de libertad. Sabía que debería haberle dado más tiempo, pero ya no podía esperar más. Necesitaba hacerlo esa noche, cuando era luna nueva. Podía oírla gritar en otra habitación y sintió una punzada de culpa. _A lo mejor debería decirle que seré suave…_

El medio demonio de su interior bufó.

—¿Suave? Ya claro. Vas a ir rápido y fuerte, y te gustará.

El demonio gruñó. _Cállate. No lo haré. Es su primera vez, así que seré suave… más tarde, iré rápido y fuerte._

—¿Por qué de repente eres tan comprensivo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿La humana te robó el corazón? —se burló el medio demonio.

_No. Estoy tratando de ponerla más cómoda y de hacer que se enamore de mí. Sé que todavía me desea, pero la perra está luchando contra ello ahora más que nunca._

El demonio sabía que todavía le dolía lo de antes y no quería empeorarlo. Sabía que le dolería mucho más que lo que le había hecho esa tarde, simplemente no quería que el medio demonio lo supiera.

—Cierto. Simplemente no hagas que nos odie. Y recuerda, mañana por la mañana, voy a salir. Tu poder se debilitará una vez desaparezca la luna nueva.

_Sí, sí, lo sé. Ahora cállate y déjame pensar en algunas cosas, híbrido._

En ese momento, oyó a Kagome por los pasillos. Él no estaba de buen humor, así que no quería arriesgarse a tener otra pelea con ella antes de que se unieran. La dejó que fuera al exterior para ver qué tramaba. Abrió su ventana y saltó a uno de los árboles de detrás de ella. La vio mirar atrás hacia su cuarto, probablemente tratando de encontrarlo. Sonrió con suficiencia. _¿Qué pasa perra? ¿Ya me extrañas?_

La observó mientras iba hacia el árbol sagrado y lo tocaba. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Sabía lo que estaba pasando. La vieja bruja estaba intentando llegar a ella, intentaba prevenirla de lo que estaba por venir, sin duda. No podía dejar que pasara eso. Estaba a punto de interrumpir su hechizo, cuando vio que no pasaba nada. Sonrió con maldad. _Niña estúpida, no sabe qué hacer. Bien. Eso lo hace aún más fácil. _Observó con diversión que ella golpeaba el árbol varias veces, esperando que hiciera algo espontáneamente. Se rió cuando la vio darse por vencida y sentarse en un banco. Escuchó sus pensamientos y oyó que estaba recordando a sus viejas amigas y a su familia. Era interesante toparse con sus recuerdos. Se congeló cuando ella empezó a pensar en su padre. No recordaba haber oído nunca nada sobre su padre. Escuchó y oyó que decía algo sobre una… ¿foto? En el cajón de su escritorio. Recordó que le había dicho algo al grupo sobre fotos. Escuchó para ver si había algo más que mereciera la pena escuchar y volvió a entrar en su casa. Todavía estaba pensando en lo que había pensado ella sobre su padre. Llamó al medio demonio.

_Híbrido, ¿Kagome te contó algo sobre su padre?_

—No, nunca dijo nada, y yo nunca pregunté.

El demonio puso los ojos en blanco. _Era de esperar._

Entró en su habitación y volcó su escritorio. No sabía lo que era un "cajón" y estaba demasiado desesperado para descubrirlo. Su compañera no iba a guardarle secretos. Tenía que ver la foto. Había montones de papeles volando a su alrededor, pero había uno grueso que destacaba. Tenía algo escrito en el reverso. Ponía: "5º Cumpleaños de Kagome".

Le dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre con una niña pequeña. Reconoció inmediatamente que la niña era Kagome. Sus ojos se suavizaron al verla. Era tan pequeña e inocente, casi como ahora. Miró al hombre y supo que era su padre. Vio que Kagome había heredado de él su sonrisa y sus ojos. Eran idénticos. No pudo evitar preguntarse lo que le había pasado. Ella había dicho que esto era lo único que le quedaba de él. ¿Seguro que no tenían más fotos? Empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que le habría pasado y sobre por qué Kagome no lo había mencionado.

De repente, sintió una presencia. Sabía que la vieja bruja estaba intentando llamar a Kagome. Miró por la ventana y vio que se acercaba al árbol, a punto de cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse. _¡No! ¡No puede ponerse en contacto con ellos!_ Sus ojos se endurecieron una vez más y destellaron, los cerró e interfirió con el hechizo. _Apártate de mi compañera, vieja bruja._ Sabía que Kaede podía oírlo. Ella simplemente lo ignoró. Kagome parecía estar haciendo lo mismo. Gruñó sonoramente mientras ella pasaba hacia ellos. Saltó por su ventana y aterrizó cerca del árbol. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, con pura malicia en sus ojos.

Kagome palideció mientras él caminaba hacia ella. Tenía sus garras en alto, preparadas para atacar. Kagome cerró los ojos y sintió… nada. Alzó la mirada y vio una barrera a su alrededor. _¿Qué? ¿Cómo pasó esto?_

Kaede tomó la palabra:

—Niña. Yo alcé la barrera, pero necesito que tú la sostengas. No puedo hablar contigo y sostenerla al mismo tiempo, no tengo tanta fuerza.

Kagome asintió.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—Sólo usa tu energía espiritual. Concéntrate en la barrera. No tienes que centrarte en nosotros. Ya estás conectada y tienes la suficiente energía para mantener la conexión sólo tocando el árbol.

Kagome asintió.

—Vale. Estoy lista.

Kaede soltó la barrera y Kagome usó rápidamente su energía espiritual para sostenerla. Vio a Inuyasha intentando abrirse paso. La miró con una promesa de muerte en sus ojos. Ella estaba aterrorizada. No podría mantener la barrera para siempre.

Volvió su atención hacia Kaede.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Hay cosas que necesitas saber sobre la situación en la que te encuentras y asumo que quieres saber sobre el apareamiento.

Kagome asintió, intentando no mirar a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha estaba gruñendo._ ¡Maldición! __¡Su energía spiritual es demasiado fuerte! Y esa bruja le va a contar cosas que no necesita saber. Si ella sabe demasiado, ¡seguro que se niega a entregarse a mí!_

Intentó cortar la barrera para abrirse paso, mientras maldecía. _Esa perra va a pagar. Cuando llegue a ella, ¡voy a chingarla con tanta fuerza que se sorprenderá! A la mierda lo de ir despacio con ella, ¡las perras desobedientes como ella se merecen ser castigadas! No me puedo creer que fuera a ser suave con ella. __Bueno… ya no. Esa perra es mía. ¡y lo demostraré!_

De repente se detuvo y sonrió con suficiencia. Comenzó a reír. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? No tenía que romper la barrera. Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y sonrió.

—**Ven, perra.**

Vio que los ojos de Kagome se abrían como platos, mientras era obligada a bajar la barrera e ir hacia él. Podía oír a la vieja bruja diciéndole que se detuviera, pero la ignoró. Sabía que ella no lo había oído todo y eso le gustaba. La detuvo justo en el momento apropiado.

Ella tenía la cabeza gacha cuando llegó junto a él. La agarró por el mentón y le hizo mirarlo.

Kagome sabía que no podría escapar del peligro. Él tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro que prometía dolor. Sus ojos brillaban con un magnífico color rojo mientras fijaba la mirada en ella.

Nunca se hubiera esperado la ardiente sensación que entró en contacto con su mejilla. Alzó la vista hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras él seguí mirándola. _Él… él me dio una bofetada._ La empujó hacia el suelo y puso un pie sobre su pecho.

—**Perra, te romperé. Trocito a trocito, y disfrutaré cada minuto. Nunca volverás a dejar la casa sin mi permiso, y nunca volverás a hablar con la vieja bruja ni con nadie más. Y como tu compañero, nunca, nunca pondrás una barrera a mi alrededor.**

La fuerza de su pie se hacía mayor sobre su pecho con cada palabra que decía.

Kagome sentía como si le hubieran robado el aliento. La fuerza de su pie era demasiada como para soportarla. Se alivió cuando apartó el pie.

Inuyasha la alzó por el pelo y la arrastró hacia su casa, ignorando sus gritos.

—**¡Cállate perra! Más tarde habrá tiempo para que grites.**

Fue a su habitación y la tiró en la cama.

—**Te tendré ahora. Me has cabreado y he decidido quitarte el tiempo que te queda de libertad.**

Ella vio que había volcado su escritorio y soltó una exclamación cuando vio la foto de su padre posada sobre su silla. Inuyasha notó esto y sonrió con maldad.

—**¿Preocupada por esto? —**cogió la foto**—. No necesitarás esto después de esta noche. Además… es sólo una foto —**rompió la foto en trocitos y los tiró por su habitación.

Kagome se levantó con fuerza.

—¡NO! —gritó. Tenía lágrimas bajando por su rostro, mientras veía que todo su mundo colapsaba delante de sus ojos. Intentó coger los trozos que pudiera, pero Inuyasha le dio un puñetazo en el estómago justo cuando se levantaba.

—**No no perra, esta noche tienes que quedarte en la cama.**

Cayó en la cama con un sonoro ruido mientras se agarraba con fuerza el estómago. Inuyasha la alzó y la extendió sobre la cama, mientras se ponía sobre ella. Vio que estaba llorando, pero esta vez, no tendría ninguna misericordia**—. Será mejor que llores perra, porque esto te va a doler.**

Sonrió con maldad mientras Kagome se preparaba para lo que venía.

* * *

**Bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo después de mucho tiempo. Los exámenes no me han dejado en paz, pero ahora que he terminado me he esforzado por traeros hoy este capítulo.**

**La próxima actualización la pondré cuando alcancemos los ¿100 reviews? ¿Qué os parece?**

**Un beso, lo siento por la espera y espero traeros pronto el siguiente capítulo. ^^  
**


	10. Entumecida y soltándolo todo

***ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene escenas de violencia. Léase bajo su propia responsabilidad.

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 10: Entumecida y soltándolo todo**_

Kaede parecía preocupada. Todos habían vuelto a la cabaña de Kaede después de su charla con Kagome. Cuando volvieron, era casi por la mañana. Se sentaron, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Miroku fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio.

—Ahora sabemos cómo se ve de verdad Inuyasha y cuáles son sus intenciones con Kagome —todos asintieron.

—¿Notasteis lo que llevaba puesto Kagome?

Miroku asintió.

—Sí. De alguna manera se quitó las cuentas de subyugación y se las puso a Kagome. También alteró sus poderes de modo que Kagome irá a él cada vez que él quiera —cerró la mano en puño—. Esto es atroz por su parte. Es completamente repugnante y primitivo hacer que una mujer pase por semejante cosa.

Sango lo miró con preocupación en los ojos. Puso su mano en su hombro y él se calmó un poco inmediatamente.

—¿No hay nada más que podamos hacer Kaede?

Kaede meneó la cabeza.

—Me temo que no. Inuyasha nos ha bloqueado completamente para que no hablemos con Kagome. Tendrá que conformarse con lo que le hemos contado.

Kaede le había hablado de lo que buscaba el demonio en realidad y un poco sobre el apareamiento. Miró el fuego. _Inuyasha… por favor, no le hagas daño a Kagome. Ella no es más que una niña inocente y no está preparada para ser marcada. Y Kagome, por favor cuídate._

Kagome se despertó sobresaltada y con un impresionante dolor por todo su cuerpo. Se quejó y miró a su alrededor. Su habitación era la misma de la noche pasada. Volvió a recostar la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras recordaba los sucesos de la última noche.

—_**Será mejor que llores perra, porque esto te va a doler. **_

_Kagome cerró los ojos e intentó apartarse, pero él era demasiado poderoso. Le dio una bofetada y le gritó que se quedara quieta. Ella no pudo hacer más que obedecer. Lo miró a los ojos y vio la niebla negra dando vueltas, chocando con el rojo. Se veía mortífero. Intentaría cooperar y con suerte lo convencería de que fuera suave. Le rasgó la camisa y el sujetador, y también la falda y la ropa interior._

—_Inu… Inuyasha… por favor…_

_Le volvió a dar una bofetada._

—_**¡SILENCIO PERRA!**_

_Kagome tenía numerosas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas cuando él empezó a succionarle los pechos bruscamente. Le agarró el trasero y lo estrujó con mucha fuerza. Ella gritó de dolor, pero él siguió adelante. Sin avisar, deslizó dos dedos dentro de Kagome y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se abrió paso un nuevo dolor. Le rogó que se detuviera, pero él ignoró sus gritos y sus lágrimas. Kagome sintió que un líquido salía de su zona inferior. No tenía que preguntarse qué era. Ella sabía que era sangre. Inuyasha bajó la mirada hacia eso y lo lamió hambrientamente._

—_**Mmmm… compañera, sabes muy bien… —**__siguió lamiendo esa zona y Kagome no pudo evitar gemir suavemente. Esto era lo único que se sentía remotamente bien. Él detuvo lo que le estaba haciendo al resto de su cuerpo y se concentró en su parte baja, lamiendo y chupando. Kagome estaba un poco más relajada ahora que él le estaba haciendo algo que le gustaba. Deslizó su lengua dentro de Kagome y ella jadeó. Se había esperado que doliera, pero no dolió. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en el placer que estaba recibiendo de él, y no en el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Inuyasha se detuvo y bajó la vista hacia ella. Se quitó la parte de arriba y los pantalones. Kagome se sonrojó. Nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo. Inuyasha no perdió mucho tiempo en agarrar a Kagome y en hacerle arrodillarse en el suelo. Kagome estaba confundida por lo que iba a pasar. El dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo al verse obligada a moverse. Inuyasha permaneció de pie delante de ella mientras se daba cuenta de lo que quería que hiciera._

—_Inuyasha no._

_Él gruñó y la agarró bruscamente por el pelo, atrayéndola a él. Kagome hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus rodillas se deslizaron con fuerza por la alfombra. Él le empujó su erecto y muy largo pene en su boca mientras a Kagome le entraban arcadas. Volvió a empezar a llorar. Nunca había experimentado algo tan repugnante en toda su vida. Él continuó moviéndole la cabeza sin piedad y Kagome pensó que iba a vomitar. Cuando entró en ella, Kagome se apartó de él y lo echó todo. Vomitó en la alfombra e intentó ponerse en pie, pero sentía mucho dolor y sus piernas estaban temblorosas. Inuyasha la levantó por el pelo una vez más y la tiró en la cama. Kagome estaba sentada sobre su propia sangre. El solo pensamiento la hacía querer vomitar un poco más. Inuyasha se puso encima de ella y sonrió con maldad._

—_**Ahora compañera, serás mía.**_

_Sin previo aviso, se empujó dentro de ella y Kagome gritó a un volumen que nunca había alcanzado antes. Intentó apartarlo, pero la agarró, la abofeteó y la sujetó. Ella le gritaba que se detuviera. Era demasiado. Podía sentir que su interior se estaba rasgando, literalmente, debido a la fuerza bruta._

_Inuyasha lo estaba disfrutando. Nunca se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida. Sabía que había entrado demasiado fuerte, pero no le importaba. Su compañera aprendería a amarlo y a obedecerlo, y lo haría rápido. Continuó entrando y saliendo a un ritmo rápido, ignorando los gritos de Kagome. Vio que salía mucha sangre y se detuvo. Salió de ella con un rápido movimiento._

_Kagome estaba temblando. Nunca se había sentido tan… rota… tan… usada en toda su vida. Quería morir. Simplemente coger algo y apuñalarse. Ella ya no podría vivir con este dolor o con este… monstruo. Gritó cuando le dio la vuelta. Él le inmovilizó las piernas mientras se ponía encima de ella._

—_**Si piensas que eso dolió, esto va a ser peor perra.**_

_Entró en ella desde atrás mientras los ojos de Kagome se abrían como platos. No tenía energía para gritar. Dolía demasiado. Intentó usar su energía espiritual para alzar una barrera sobre ella, pero estaba demasiado débil. Yació ahí, dejándole que le destrozara su interior. Con suerte esto la mataría y sería libre. De repente, todo se detuvo. Él le volvió a dar la vuelta y le agarró el pelo para alzarla sobre él. La abrazó violentamente mientras comenzaba a lamer su cuello. Kagome empezó a perder el conocimiento y a cerrar los ojos. Hizo una mueca cuando sintió un fuerte pellizco en su cuello. Sabía lo que le había hecho, pero no tenía la energía para importarle. La recostó en la cama y se levantó. Lo último que ella vio fue a Inuyasha vistiéndose y sonriéndole malévolamente._

—_**Buenas noches perra.**_

Kagome volvió a despertarse, con una fresca tanda de lágrimas rodando por su cara. Estaba deshonrada. No podía creer lo que le había pasado. _Inuyasha… cómo pudiste._

Se levantó y se agarró el estómago. Le dolía mucho. Cuando salía de la cama, su pie tocó un papel. Lo recogió y se dio cuenta de que era una parte de la foto que Inuyasha había destrozado. Las lágrimas siguieron llegando cuando se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba nada de su padre. Miró a su alrededor y vio que había más trozos en el suelo. A lo mejor podía reunir todos los trozos y pegarlos. Miró en el espejo y vio que estaba sangrando por casi todas partes y que estaba desnuda.

Kagome caminó muy despacio hacia el cuarto de baño, con cuidado de no ejercer presión en ninguna de sus heridas, o pisar sobre su vómito, que se había secado en la alfombra y ahora olía horriblemente. Se tapó la nariz y cogió una toalla para cubrirse. Después de llenarse la bañera, fijó la mirada en el agua. Sabía que le escocería mucho si entraba, pero también sabía que si se quedaba así, se le podría infectar algo. Suspiró mientras se metía en la bañera. _Ya estoy herida por todas partes. Bien puedo soportar un poco más. _Pensó amargamente. Hizo una mueca mientras intentaba meterse despacio en el agua. Cada vez que se hundía un poco más, sentía como si la pincharan un millón de agujitas. El escozor dolía. Mucho. Kagome perdió de repente el punto de apoyo y se cayó en la bañera.

Soltó un grito e intentó quedarse quieta. Moverse sólo ponía las cosas peor. Dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, mientras la rodeaba la sensación de escozor. Tras unos minutos, el escozor desapareció y su visión fue reemplazada por el rojo. El agua de su baño se había vuelto prácticamente roja. Kagome limpió todas sus heridas y las vendó. Había una herida que Kagome no podía vendar. Bajó la mirada. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando pensaba en cómo le había dado su virginidad. ¡Sólo tenía 15 años! Iba a enamorarse, a casarse, luego iba a tener sexo amorosamente en su noche de bodas, no de esta manera. Había sido violada. Ella nunca quiso hacerlo. Y ahora no podía tenerlo de vuelta. Él le había robado la virginidad. Puso las manos en puño. _Ahora no es momento de emocionarse._ Terminó su baño y salió. Recordó que su madre volvería pronto a casa. Tenía que pensar en un modo de mantenerlos fuera el máximo tiempo posible. Volvió a su habitación y marcó el número de su madre. Contestó su madre y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, su madre estalló en gritos:

—¡KAGOME! ¡TU TÍA SE HA PUESTO DE PARTO! Lo siento cariño, pero vas a tener que quedarte sola un día más o así. Tengo que irme, ¡adiós! ¡Te quiero!

Kagome sonrió débilmente y colgó. _Un problema resuelto._ Pensó Kagome. Kagome se vistió y se dirigió a la puerta. Todavía estaba muy débil y necesitaba comida. Dolía mucho hablar o incluso caminar. Abrió la puerta y miró fuera. Se preguntó brevemente dónde estaba Inuyasha. Se asustó instantáneamente. ¿Y si volvía a intentar algo con ella? No podría soportarlo. Sus ojos le picaban por las lágrimas. _¿Qué importa? Mi vida está acabada, así que bien podría tomar lo que sea que quede de ella. _Pensó con abatimiento. Ella era demasiado débil como para que le importase si Inuyasha estaba ahí o no. Bajó las escaleras, teniendo mucho cuidado. Le llevó unos buenos quince minutos bajar las pequeñas escaleras que tenía. Fue a la cocina y miró lo que habían dejado para comer. No tenía ganas de andarse moviendo debido a las heridas, así que sólo cogió una rebanada de pan y le echó mantequilla. Mientras comía, pensó en qué iba a hacer hoy. No podía salir al exterior e Inuyasha no estaba por ningún sitio. No quería ver a Inuyasha después de lo que le había hecho la noche pasada. Volvió a subir a su habitación y cogió unos trozos que había reunido de la foto. Ninguno de ellos encajaba, así que decidió encontrarlos todos, sin importar cuánto le llevara. Buscó por la habitación y encontró unos cuantos trozos más. Miró fuera y vio algunos papeles esparcidos por el suelo. Tenía que salir de su habitación. El hedor del vómito era demasiado como para soportarlo. Le daba arcadas. Salió con cuidado y recogió los trozos del suelo. Hizo una mueca al doblarse. La venda de su estómago estaba empezando a rasgarse.

El viento apareció de repente y Kagome vio más trozos volando. Tenía que alcanzarlos. Cojeó lo más rápido que pudo hacia los papeles, estirando la mano hacia ellos. _Papá…_ pensó. Tenía que traer de vuelta a su padre. No podía perderlo, él era el único que la mantenía cuerda. Vio que entraban dentro de una vieja choza y bajó el ritmo. _Ahora no irán a ninguna parte._ Kagome cojeó hacia la choza y pensó en los recuerdos que tenía de su padre.

Lo recordaba como un hombre feliz y amoroso. Kagome estaba extremadamente unida a él y prácticamente lo seguía a todas partes. Solía llevarla al árbol sagrado y la abrazaba mientras le cantaba viejas nanas. Los ojos de Kagome se humedecieron al recordar la canción que solía cantarle, su canción favorita. Era de la película de Disney "El origen de la Sirenita", era la canción que cantaba Ariel. _Recuerdo._ Recordó Kagome el nombre. Se la cantaba casi todos los días y siempre funcionaba para hacerle dormir. Su padre le había enseñado a cantar. Solía cantar con él todos los días. Después de su muerte, paró. Su familia no quería que lo hiciera, porque tenía muy buena voz, pero… era demasiado doloroso. Kagome empezó a llorar. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, abrió la puerta de la choza y miró a su alrededor. _Qué suerte la mía, está en el estante de arriba._ Kagome se estiró para alcanzarlo, pero la venda de su estómago le recordó que tenía que tener cuidado. Pero tenía que cogerlo. No podía dejarse ningún trozo. Con confianza, se subió sobre una de las cajas que estaban bastante altas. Para su consternación, no era suficiente para que llegara arriba.

Miró a su alrededor pero no pudo ver nada más a lo que agarrarse para impulsarse rápidamente. Suspiró. _Supongo que tendré que atreverme e intentar no dañarme más de lo que ya estoy. _Se subió a uno de los estantes y estiró la mano para agarrar la parte de arriba del estante más alto donde estaba la foto. Normalmente, Kagome usaría la cabeza y examinaría la situación antes de actuar, pero Kagome estaba físicamente exhausta, dolorida y al borde del colapso mental. No estaba usando la cabeza.

Levantó el pie de la caja y vio que ahora estaba completamente sobre el estante. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era escalar. Puso con cuidado un pie en el siguiente estante y usó su otra pierna para impulsarse. Se subió al siguiente estante con facilidad. _A lo mejor esto no va tan mal. ¡Sí! ¡Puedo hacerlo! _Siguió escalando hasta que finalmente estuvo en lo alto. Inspeccionó la zona y vio el trozo de papel al fondo del estante. Con cuidado, se estiró y lo cogió. _Lo tengo. Ahora a bajar…_ Cometió el error de mirar hacia abajo. Volvió a mirar rápidamente hacia arriba e intentó calmarse. _Vamos Kagome. Entrar en pánico aquí no va a hacer ningún bien. Tienes que ir paso a paso. _Estaba respirando profundamente, intentando suavizar el dolor que circulaba por ella. De repente, se rompió uno de los estantes y el pie de Kagome perdió el apoyo. Se soltó automáticamente, arañando brazos y rodillas en el descenso. _¡Oh no! ¡Qué alguien me ayude!_ Cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando el impacto. Sorprendentemente, aterrizó en algo blando. _Eso es raro, no recuerdo que haya nada más que cajas por aquí…_

Abrió los ojos y los encontró fijos en unos rojos. Kagome se llenó instantáneamente de miedo. Se apartó de sus brazos y retrocedió hasta la estantería. Inuyasha se acercó más a ella.

—**¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer perra?**

Kagome no pudo encontrar su voz. No quería hacerle enfadar, o enfadarlo más de lo que ya parecía estar. Él entrecerró los ojos.

—**Respóndeme perra.**

Kagome cerró los ojos.

—Lo… lo siento. Sólo estaba cogiendo un trozo de esta foto.

—**¿Por qué? —**Kagome se quedó callada**—. ¡Abre los ojos y respóndeme!**

Kagome abrió los ojos y dejó caer algunas lágrimas. _¿Por qué sigo enfadándolo todo el rato?_

El demonio oyó esto y se ablandó un poco. Él sabía lo ella trataba de hacer. La había estado observando todo el tiempo y admiraba su espíritu.

Gruñó y se dio la vuelta.

—**Entra. Tenemos que hablar.**

Kagome asintió y lo siguió. No quería empezar una pelea con él, porque sabía que se saldría con la suya. _De todos modos, me rindo. Bien podría ser su compañera y hacer lo que me diga._

Inuyasha la sentó en el sofá y le dio la espalda.

—**Dejaré salir al medio demonio —**dijo**—. Sólo un rato, así que disfrútalo mientras dure. Cuando vuelva, todavía tendré que hablar contigo.**

Kagome asintió y lo observó mientras cerraba los ojos, se daba la vuelta y se volvía a transformar en el medio demonio Inuyasha. Cuando se dio la vuelta, miró a Kagome. Estaba completamente vendada y su aroma estaba lleno de tristeza y miedo. Se veía tan… rota. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos que esperaban a derramarse mientras se negaba a mirarlo.

—¿Kagome? —dijo Inuyasha.

Todavía se negaba a mirarlo. Fue hacia ella, la agarró suavemente por la barbilla y le hizo mirarlo. Notó cómo se estremeció cuando la tocó. No podía culparla.

—Kagome, mírame —todavía tenía la cabeza gacha. Inuyasha se frustró—. ¡Maldición Kagome! ¡Mírame! —lo miró inmediatamente y él olió el miedo en todo su ser. Sus ojos se suavizaron—. Kagome, por favor no me temas. Juro que no te haré daño.

Kagome asintió. Él continuó:

—Mira, quiero decirte que lo siento. Por todo. Por compararte con Kikyo, por decir todas esas cosas hirientes que dije antes de que te fueras y por ser lo suficientemente débil para rendirme ante el demonio.

Kagome masculló algo, pero Inuyasha lo oyó.

—Está bien —dijo.

Inuyasha suspiró.

—No, no lo está Kagome. Mira, sé que el demonio te hizo daño, pero… confía en mí, lo que hizo… fue por tu bien.

Kagome lo miró con ira en los ojos.

—¿Por mi bien? ¡Inuyasha estás ciego! ¡Sólo fui un buen polvo para él! ¡No significó nada! ¡Va a matarme cuando vuelva!

—¡Kagome tú no eres un polvo cualquiera! Él te ama y te tomó como nuestra compañera. Te amará y te protegerá… al igual que yo. Sé que lo hizo de modo brusco, pero es su manera de hacer las cosas. Por favor, no me odies Kagome.

Pero Kagome seguía enfadada.

—¡Él me violó Inuyasha! ¿Por qué no pudo haber esperado? Le dije que sería su… tu… ¡la compañera de quien sea! Sólo necesitaba tiempo.

Inuyasha intentó calmarla.

—Tienes que entenderlo, no tenemos tiempo. Las chicas de mi época sientan la cabeza a tu edad.

Kagome se sorbió la nariz mientras consideraba esto.

—¿Él me ama?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Mucho. ¿Sabes? Estaba bastante cabreado cuando hablé con él la primera vez. Dijo que no te estaba tratando bien y que yo no debería ser el que se apareara contigo.

—Es… ¿es por eso que le dejaste salir?

Inuyasha asintió.

—No quería estropearlo Kagome. Simplemente… no sabía que sería tan brusco contigo. Siento que tuvieras que soportar eso.

Le acarició la mejilla donde estaba la venda.

—¿Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome en voz baja.

—¿Sí?

—¿El demonio es el único que me ama?

Inuyasha se sonrojó.

—Bueno… verás, es que…

Kagome puso su dedo en sus labios para detenerle.

—Está bien. Sé que todavía amas a Kikyo —bajó otra vez la mirada. Inuyasha sintió que su aroma volvía a ser de tristeza.

—**¡Idiota! —**bramó el demonio**—. ¡Si quieres que nos acepte, tienes que decírselo!**

—E… ¡espera! ¡Kagome! —la agarró por la muñeca—. Tengo algo que decirte.

Kagome estaba sentada y atenta, esperando.

—Yo… el demonio no es el único que te ama. Yo también te amo Kagome.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—Me… ¿me quieres?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí. Siento no habértelo dicho. Podría haber evitado todo esto —Inuyasha bajó la mirada—. ¡Soy tan estúpido! Voy a decirle a ese jodido demonio que sea más amable. Si te vuelve a hacer daño, juro que saldré y te salvaré.

Kagome sonrió con tristeza.

—Está bien Inuyasha. De verdad.

Inuyasha cogió a Kagome y la puso con suavidad en su regazo. Empezó a desvendar sus heridas y a lamerlas. Kagome se sonrojó._ Inuyasha nunca ha hecho esto antes. _Él alzó la vista.

—Saliva de demonio. Ayuda a que cure más rápido. Cuando el demonio vuelva a salir, también lo hará. La suya hará que el dolor desaparezca durante un rato.

Ante la mención del demonio, Kagome se tensó de miedo. Inuyasha envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

—No te preocupes Kagome. No volverá a hacerte daño. Ahora que eres nuestra compañera, será mucho más gentil —la besó en la frente—. Lo prometo.

Kagome asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía demasiada frustración, ira y tristeza contenidas en su interior. Quería, pero no podía perdonar a Inuyasha así como así por todo lo que había hecho. Tenía que liberarlo todo.

—Kagome, ahora tengo que irme, pero volveré a salir. Lo prometo —Kagome asintió. Inuyasha la cogió por la barbilla—. Oh y, ¿Kagome? —sonrió perversamente—. Te amo.

Se inclinó y la besó con suavidad. Kagome no rompió el beso. Supo cuándo se produjo el cambio, porque el beso se hizo más rudo. Abrió los ojos y vio unos ojos rojos devolviéndole la mirada. Iba a apartarse de él y a sentarse, pero él mantuvo un firme agarre.

—**Me alegro de que el híbrido confesase su amor —**Kagome no pudo hacer más que asentir.

Se inclinó y le mordisqueó el cuello donde estaba la marca de apareamiento. Sintiendo que estaba más relajada, fue hacia su oreja y le susurró lo más suavemente que pudo:

—**Kagome, compañera. Siento haberte tomado con tanta dureza. Sé que ahora mismo no puedes perdonarme, pero me ganaré tu confianza. Quiero que sepas que nunca quise hacerte daño. Sólo quería que fueras mía. Ahora que lo eres, te prometo ser más gentil contigo. Siento haberte causado tanto dolor, compañera. Te amo.**

Kagome estaba sorprendida. Él lo dijo con genuina sinceridad y preocupación. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. Ella quería perdonarlo, pero muy en el fondo, el dolor era demasiado profundo. Inuyasha la giró hacia él y le secó las lágrimas. La besó en las mejillas.

—**Sé que tienes mucho dentro de ti compañera. Puedo sentirlo. Por favor, déjalo salir. Estaré aquí para escuchar.**

Kagome miró en su dirección y fijó su mirada en él durante más o menos un minuto. Finalmente abandonó la actuación y estalló en ese mismo momento y lugar. Agarró su camisa y lloró a lágrima viva. Saldría todo. No iba a contenerlo durante más tiempo. Inuyasha se quedó ahí, susurrando palabras de consuelo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su compañera y le dejaba ser libre para que expresara cómo se sentía de verdad.

* * *

**Y lo prometido es deuda. Aquí el siguiente justo cuando me llegaba el review número 101. Me habéis hecho muy feliz. Y como me ha gustado este método para ejercer presión sobre mi persona, estableceré la siguiente actualización en el review 115. ¿Qué os parece?**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, un beso y Feliz Navidad. ^_^  
**


	11. La venganza final

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 11: La venganza final**_

Sango alzó la vista hacia las estrellas. Estaba sentada en un prado, con la alta hierba balanceándose a su alrededor. _¿Cómo pude dejar que pasara esto? Sentí que Inuyasha se había convertido en un demonio completo, pero no pensé nada sobre ello. Ahora por culpa de mi estupidez, Kagome podría estar seriamente herida. _Abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y enterró su cara en sus rodillas. Sango no era de las que mostraban debilidad, pero Inuyasha y Kagome eran algunos de sus mejores amigos y no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera herido. Además, sabía lo mucho que Kagome amaba a Inuyasha.

Sango estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no oyó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

—¿Por qué estás tan pensativa?

Sango alzó la vista y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Miroku allí. Lo miró. Estaba de pie, erguido y orgulloso, y la luz de la luna brillaba en su dirección, resaltando sus ojos y su sonrisa sincera. _Casi parece… guapo. _Pensó Sango sonrojándose. Miroku se sentó a su lado y alzó la vista al cielo.

—¿Estás pensando en Inuyasha y Kagome? —le preguntó Miroku.

Sango asintió.

—Sí, sólo… desearía haber hecho más para evitar que ocurriera esto, eso es todo.

—Es comprensible. Pero Sango, no hay nada que ninguno de nosotros pudiera haber hecho.

—Supongo… pero, aún así no puedo evitar sentirme responsable —apartó la mirada.

Miroku le puso una mano en su hombro.

—Yo también Sango, pero no debemos pensar demasiado en ello. Por ahora, tenemos que concentrarnos en traer de vuelta a Kagome. Shippo está despierto y está preguntando por ella, sé que sintió que Inuyasha se había convertido en un demonio completo y se preguntará qué habrá pasado. No podemos dejar que entre en pánico, eso sólo pondrá peor las cosas.

Sango asintió.

—Tienes razón —sonrió—. Vamos, volvamos —cogió la mano de Miroku y lo arrastró con ella. Miroku bajó la mirada a sus manos y sonrió suavemente.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, entraron y se encontraron con Kaede, Shippo y con alguien más. Estaban sentados en la esquina dándoles la espalda. Kaede los miró con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

—Creo que deberíais sentaros.

Sango y Miroku se miraron con preocupación en los ojos y se sentaron. La persona misteriosa se dio la vuelta. Los ojos de Sango y Miroku se abrieron como platos. _K_… ¿_Kikyo?_

Kikyo se giró hacia ellos y asintió. Se sentó al lado de Kaede y la miró, esperando a que empezara a hablar.

Kaede se aclaró la garganta.

—Mi hermana ha encontrado una forma de ayudar a Kagome y a Inuyasha. Ella usará su poder espiritual para traer de vuelta a Kagome, entonces Inuyasha la seguirá. Cuando llegue aquí, Kikyo purificará su demonio interior, no lo suficiente como para matarlo por supuesto, pero lo suficiente como para mantenerlo aletargado durante un tiempo. Cuando su demonio esté aletargado, Kikyo podrá quitar la marca de apareamiento del cuello de Kagome, haciendo que sea libre una vez más.

Los ojos de Sango se entrecerraron. No confiaba en esta mujer.

—¿Cómo sabes que se han unido?

Kikyo dijo:

—Puedo sentirlo. Como la chica es mi reencarnación, puedo acceder a ella, aunque esté a una larga distancia. Sentí que su alma se conectaba con la de otro —sus ojos se suavizaron—. Con la de Inuyasha.

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron como platos.

—Entonces eso significa… que… Inuyasha y Kagome son ahora, ¿compañeros?

Los ojos de Kikyo volvieron a su expresión fría. Asintió.

—Pero no puedes quitar la marca por ti misma. Sólo Kagome o Inuyasha pueden elegir si se quita, e incluso si lo hicieras, la marca tendría que ser transferida a otra persona.

Kikyo asintió.

—Correcto. Cuando traiga aquí a Kagome, ella no dudará, querrá sacársela. Y yo le transferiré la marca a otra persona.

—¿Qué te hace sentirte tan segura de que Kagome querrá que le quites la marca? —preguntó Sango.

Kikyo le asintió a Kaede y ella se llevó a Shippo rápidamente fuera de la cabaña.

—Lo sé, porque el ritual fue forzado.

Sango palideció.

—F… ¿forzado?

Miroku intentó calmarla, pero Sango no atendía a razones.

—¿Qué quieres decir con forzado? Seguro que no pudo ser…

Kikyo asintió.

—Violada.

Sango se levantó.

—¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Es imposible que Inuyasha le haya hecho eso a Kagome!

Los ojos de Kikyo se entrecerraron.

—No tengo ninguna razón para mentir, exterminadora. Siéntate para que pueda contarte lo que va a pasar.

Sango todavía estaba sorprendida, pero se sentó de todos modos. Miroku decidió hacerle algunas preguntas.

—Señorita Kikyo, ¿puedo preguntarle a quién le va a transferir la marca de apareamiento?

Kikyo sonrió suavemente.

—La marca me la voy a transferir a mí. Yo seré la nueva compañera de Inuyasha.

Los ojos de Miroku y Sango se abrieron como platos.

Venganza. Era lo único que se pasaba por su mente. Era media tarde cuando Kagome terminó de llorar en el pecho de Inuyasha. Mientras lloraba, no pudo evitar pensar en la tortura por la que él le había hecho pasar a su cuerpo. Estaba destrozada, física y emocionalmente. Le dolía el cuerpo y sin duda le seguiría doliendo, y en su mente había una batalla de emociones en conflicto. Quería perdonar a Inuyasha y ser feliz, pero su mente no se lo permitía. Su mente le decía que se la devolviera, de algún modo... de alguna manera. Aunque otra parte le estaba diciendo que tenía que dejarlo pasar y que aceptara sus disculpas. Kagome meneó la cabeza. No podía dejarlo pasar, no podría. El dolor emocional era demasiado profundo. Prácticamente podía sentirlo bruscamente dentro de ella, y eso era suficiente para hacer que le hirviera la sangre. Ahora que Kagome lo pensaba, él era también su compañero, así que tendría que tener algunas... directrices con él. Él le había puesto algunas a ella, así que ¿por qué no podría ponerlas ella también?

Alzó la mirada a Inuyasha y él intentó sonreírle con suavidad. Daba un poco de miedo, pero Kagome sabía que estaba intentando calmarla.

—**¿Te sientes mejor? —**le preguntó.

Kagome asintió.

—Sí. Es solo que hay algunas cosas que me preocupan.

Inuyasha asintió.

—**Sé que quieres venganza por lo que hice, y sé quieres establecer algunas reglas. Lo permitiré, pero tienen que ser razonables.**

Kagome no le haría caso. Iba a tener sus reglas de un modo u otro. Asintió.

—Bien, bueno, lo primero es: no se te permite ver, hablar o incluso pensar en Kikyo nunca más.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido. Ella nunca le había hablado así. Kagome le hablaba con mucha energía y rebeldía. Su dominio quería tomar el control y decirle quién estaba al mando, pero lo ignoró y le dejó que continuara. Después de todo acababa de ponerse a bien con ella.

—Además, no tienes permitido hablar con cualquier otra hembra. Tú eres mi compañero, y solo mío.

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia. Estaba usando sus propias reglas contra él. _Chica lista…_

—Y por último, quítame de una vez este collar.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—**¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Todavía no estás entrenada.**

—Soy tu compañera, así que es imposible que te deje ahora, ¿no?

—**Aún así podrías romper mis normas. En ese caso yo usaría el collar.**

—¿Y si tú rompes las mías? —le desafió Kagome.

—**Supongo que tendrás que castigarme… de un modo u otro —**Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia.

Kagome palideció. _Esa mirada en su cara… era la misma mirada que me dirigió cuando él… oh Dios… _Algo chascó dentro de Kagome. De repente, todo el dolor de esa noche volvió a ella.

Kagome se apartó de él, asustada de que pudiera hacer algo que la dañara. Inuyasha permaneció confundido. Su aroma había cambiado de repente de rebeldía, a miedo y pánico. Caminó un par de pasos hacia ella, pero ella retrocedió del miedo. Se adentró en sus pensamientos y vio lo que estaba pensando sobre la noche en que le había arrebatado la virginidad. _Aún no ha desaparecido el shock…_

Kagome temblaba mientras Inuyasha intentaba caminar hacia ella. _¡Oh no! ¡Por favor no me lo vuelvas a hacer! No… ¡no puedo soportarlo!_

De repente habían vuelto todas las anteriores emociones. Quería escarparse de este demonio y no quería tener nada que ver con él. Seguía teniendo flashbacks de esa noche. Parecía haber vuelto todo el dolor de cabeza mientras recordaba todas las cosas viles que le había hecho hacer. Todo dolía de repente más de lo usual mientras Kagome caía sobre el suelo de su cocina. Estaba sudando, dolorida y llorando. Comenzó a agitarse, mascullando "Por favor déjame en paz" y "No me tomes".

Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada mientras observaba a su compañera temblar y llorar de dolor en el suelo. Sabía que ir hacia ella no haría ningún bien. Le asustaba él y el que estuviera ahí sólo iba a hacerlo peor para ella. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y llamaba al medio demonio para que saliera.

Kagome se balanceaba, intentando calmarse, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Alzó la mirada hacia unos cálidos ojos ámbar. Su primer instinto fue correr e irse lo más lejos posible, pero se dio cuenta de que esta persona no era la que le había causado tanto dolor. Esta persona había sido dulce y amable. A pesar de eso, Kagome se apartó de su toque.

Inuyasha se arrodilló a su altura y observó que se apartaba de él. No quería seguirla, así que se quedó donde estaba. _Es una secuela. _Pensó tristemente. _Después de ver la misma expresión que usó con ella esa noche, algo hizo clic en su interior, haciendo que esté tan asustada de mí._

Inuyasha la miró e intentó calmarla.

—Kagome, soy yo, Inuyasha. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Kagome tembló aún más.

—N… ¡No! ¡Vete! Tú… ¡tú me arrebataste mi virginidad y vendrás y volverás a violarme!

Empezó a hiperventilar. Inuyasha vio lo que le estaba pasando, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo exactamente, pero sabiendo que no era bueno.

—Kagome, no voy a hacerte daño. Por favor cálmate.

Kagome siguió llorando y temblando. El corazón de Inuyasha se rompía al ver así a su compañera. El demonio de su interior se estaba preocupando y enfadando.

—**¡Haz algo medio demonio! No puedes dejarla así.**

_¡Lo sé maldición! ¡No puedo hacer nada si tiene miedo de que me acerque a ella!_

—**Intenta calmarla un poco más.**

_Ya lo hice y sigue apartándose de mí. _El demonio gruñó.

Todo lo que pudo hacer Inuyasha fue observar a su compañera sin poder hacer nada. _A lo mejor si me voy, se calma._

Pensó en ello y se dio cuenta de que sería mejor que se quedara. Se mantuvo a distancia, sólo observando.

Kagome estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa. Se balanceaba, temblando y llorando muy fuerte. _Inuyasha…_ Él estaba allí, pero no se iba. ¿Por qué se quedaba a su lado? Ella no quería que le hiciera daño. Sólo quería a su papá, él lo haría todo mejor, siempre lo hacía. Todo lo que podía hacer era gritar su nombre, y llorar, esperando que viniese en su ayuda.

Inuyasha observó que llamaba a gritos a su "papá". Parecía indefensa y frágil. Sintió que se le asomaban lágrimas a los ojos ante la visión de su compañera. No podía hacer nada para ayudarla. _No, _pensó. _Tengo que intentar ayudarla de alguna manera._ Fue hacia ella e intentó tocarla. Ella alzó la mirada con los ojos más tristes que hubiera visto nunca.

—K… ¿Kagome?

Ella siguió observándolo. Él volvió a decir su nombre. De repente, ella cayó inconsciente.

Kagome se acunaba. Vio que Inuyasha trataba de aproximarse a ella. Le oyó llamarla por su nombre, pero no tenía fuerzas para responderle. Se inclinó hacia él y, antes de saberlo, había cerrado los ojos y se había sumido en un tranquilo sueño. Inuyasha suspiró mientras la cogía en brazos. Las lágrimas que le escocían rodaron por su rostro sin pensárselo dos veces. Era todo culpa suya. Podía haber discutido un poco más aquella noche con el demonio para que se detuviera, pero fue demasiado estúpido para hacerlo. Él sabía de lo que era capaz el demonio, pero aún así le había dejado continuar con su plan.

La había traumatizado. Posiblemente de por vida. Nunca volvería a confiar en él. La abrazó con fuerza mientras entraba en su habitación, pero salió inmediatamente después de oler el vómito seco y de ver el estado en el que estaba la habitación. Fue a la habitación de su madre y la depositó en la cama con suavidad después de secarse las lágrimas que se habían derramado por sus mejillas. Cuando terminó de lamerle las heridas, sonrió un poco al verla casi curada. Bajó la mirada hacia su cara y tocó su mejilla. _Tú querías tu venganza sobre nosotros y la obtuviste Kagome._ Inuyasha recordó el estado en el que estaba momentos antes y cómo se había sentido. Sabía por lo que le había hecho pasar a Kagome. Cuando la vio hoy, su corazón se partió en dos, y sintió un dolor emocional que nunca pensó poder sentir. No podía empezar a imaginarse lo que sentía Kagome. Entendía por qué quería su venganza.

Estaba a punto de marcharse para dejarla descansar un poco cuando pisó algo. Bajó la mirada y vio que era la foto que el demonio había destrozado. Sus ojos se suavizaron al volver mirar a Kagome. Nunca supo que se sentía así por su padre. Nunca hablaba de él, así que simplemente había asumido que no le importaba. Sus ojos se iluminaron de repente. _¡Eso es! _Pensó alegremente.

—**¿Por qué estás tan contento, híbrido?**

_Acabo de tener una idea, y voy a necesitar de tu ayuda._ Sonrió perversamente mientras el demonio de su interior ponía los ojos en blanco.

Varias horas más tarde, Kagome se despertó. Abrió los ojos mientras recordaba lo que había pasado antes. _Tuve una crisis nerviosa. Espero que Inuyasha no haya perdido los papeles conmigo. Probablemente no sabía qué hacer. _Se levantó dubitativa. Se estaba echando una buena siesta, pero tenía que encontrar a Inuyasha. Estaba un poco nerviosa por el acercamiento, pero sabía que tenía que hacer a un lado la incomodidad. No confiaría en él, ni lo perdonaría por lo que había hecho, hasta que sintiera que estuviera verdaderamente arrepentido. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido casi todo su dolor corporal. _Por dónde empezar…_

Inuyasha estaba trabajando duramente. Quería que esto fuera especial. Tenía que arreglarlo con ella de algún modo, pero no iba a ser fácil. Dejó que el demonio saliera para hacer la mayor parte, pero él quería hacer lo último. Alguien tenía que ser amable con ello, de otro modo lo arruinarían. Se había pasado el último par de horas poniendo este plan en acción. Después de asegurarse de que Kagome estuviera dormida, fue directo a su habitación y dejó salir al demonio para que hiciera el trabajo sucio. Literalmente.

Sonrió como un tonto cuando pensó en cómo reaccionaría Kagome. _Pero, ¿y si no es suficiente? ¿Y si todavía me odia? _Sus orejas se bajaron contra su cabeza.

—**Cállate híbrido. Nuestra Kagome nos perdonará pronto. Sólo tenemos que dejar de hacer burradas delante de ella.**

Inuyasha bufó.

—¿Nosotros? ¿No querrás decir tú?

El demonio gruñó.

—**No, quiero decir nosotros. Solo tenemos que ser extra amables con ella y demostrarle cuánto nos importa. Yo puedo hacerlo, pero eres tú quien necesita trabajar en ello.**

—Tú tienes que controlar tu genio. Si vuelves a lastimarla, saldré, ¡y nunca te dejaré volver a salir!

—**Como si tuvieras la fuerza para hacer eso. No te preocupes, he aprendido mi lección al hacerle daño, seré extremadamente amable.**

—Eso tengo que verlo… —Inuyasha sonrió—. Oh y por cierto, nada de sexo.

—**¿QUÉ? ¡Es su deber! ¡Ella tiene que darme sexo!**

—¿Eres estúpido? Ella estaba totalmente traumatizada después de la primera vez, así que tendrás que esperar hasta que esté lista para volver a tener sexo.

El demonio gruñó y maldijo por lo bajo. Sus orejas se levantaron rápidamente al oír pasos. _¡Kagome!_

Salió y la vio asomando la cabeza dentro del baño, buscando algo. _A mí, sin duda. _Sonrió con suficiencia.

Caminó hacia ella justo cuando Kagome se daba la vuelta.

—Oh… mmm, hola Inuyasha —dijo con timidez.

Él sonrió.

—Hola Kagome. Tenemos que hablar.

Ella asintió y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—¿Quieres ir abajo?

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

—Tengo algo que enseñarte.

Kagome lo siguió dubitativamente hacia su habitación. Se tapó la nariz mientras se preparaba para el asqueroso olor a vómito, pero nunca llegó. Su habitación estaba como nueva. Las sábanas de su cama estaban cambiadas y la cama estaba hecha. Su escritorio estaba de pie, con todos los papeles cuidadosamente apilados encima y su alfombra estaba impecable. La mancha de vómito también había desaparecido. Volvió la mirada hacia Inuyasha quien estaba apoyado casualmente contra el marco de la puerta, esperando que le gustara.

Alzó la mirada cuando ella se lanzó hacia él.

—¡Oh Inuyasha! ¡Gracias! ¡Está como nueva!

Él le sonrió, orgulloso de haber hecho feliz a su compañera.

—¿Entonces te gusta?

Kagome sonrió y asintió.

—Me encanta, muchas gracias.

Estaba a punto de ir a mirar su nueva y limpia habitación cuando Inuyasha la cogió por la muñeca con suavidad. Captó inmediatamente su aroma de miedo cuando la acercó más a él.

—Relájate, no voy a hacerte daño. Creo que hay alguien más con quien tienes que hablar.

Kagome bajó la cabeza mientras asentía. Sabía que tendría que hablar con él en algún momento. Observó que Inuyasha cerraba los ojos y que se transformaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, Kagome estaba ligeramente más lejos de él que antes. Él no pudo evitar sentirse un poco herido por esto.

—**¿Kagome? —**su voz era tensa, casi cansada.

—¿Sí? —Kagome todavía permanecía en su sitio.

—**Estoy muy arrepentido por lo que hice. Pensé que esto podría hacerte sentir mejor.**

Kagome sonrió.

—¿La habitación? Lo hizo. Muchas gracias.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

—**No, tengo algo más para ti.**

Kagome pareció confundida cuando él metió la mano en su manga y sacó de ella un trozo de papel roto. Se lo dio ella y le dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y empezaron a humedecerse. Era la foto que había destrozado. La había unido para ella.

—Papá… —masculló. Miró la foto de ella y su padre y miró a Inuyasha—. Tú… ¿tú hiciste esto por mí?

Inuyasha tenía la cabeza gacha y asintió. Kagome caminó hacia él y le alzó la barbilla. Estaba sorprendido. Nunca pensó que Kagome se acercaría a él.

Kagome sonrió con suavidad.

—Gracias —depositó un beso en su mejilla y lo abrazó.

Inuyasha inmediatamente le devolvió el abrazo.

—¿Cómo supiste usar el celo?

Inuyasha se rió.

—**En realidad, lo hizo el medio demonio. Yo sólo quería dártela. Pero yo limpié la habitación.**

Kagome asintió.

—Eso fue muy amable por tu parte. Muchas gracias.

—**Te… ¿te he hecho feliz, compañera?**

Kagome se sonrojó. No estaba muy acostumbrada a que él la llamara de esa forma.

—Sí. Me has hecho muy feliz.

Inuyasha sonrió. _Buen trabajo medio demonio. Tu plan esta vez funcionó._

—Keh. Te dije que funcionaría.

Inuyasha siguió abrazando a Kagome hasta que ella anunció que tenía hambre y fue a coger algo para comer. La siguió escaleras abajo, notando que el aroma de miedo se había desvanecido de ella. _Bueno compañera, tú querías tu venganza y la obtuviste. Sé cómo te sentiste esa noche y nunca me podré disculpar lo suficiente por ello. Pero no te creas que se han terminado tus deberes. Todavía eres mía y __nunca__ dejaré que te marches._

Lo dejaría todo por ahora. Todo lo que quería hacer era disfrutar de la compañía de su preciosa compañera, que estaba cocinando para él en la cocina.

* * *

**Esta vez sí que fue rápido, se ve que os interesa que continúe. La verdad es que se está poniendo interesante y ahora con la aparición de Kikyo, ¡esto va a estar que arde!**

**Un punto a resaltar: Kagome no ha perdonado todavía a Inuyasha (esto lo aclara la autora, no lo digo yo), así que no os imaginéis que lo ha perdonado tan fácilmente.**

**La siguiente actualización a los 132 reviews, ¿vale?**

**Besos y gracias por el apoyo.  
**


	12. Hablando y pensando

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 12: Hablando y pensando**_

Kagome calentó el agua para los fideos que estaba haciendo. Miró a Inuyasha y vio que estaba sentado cerca de la mesa, esperando impacientemente por sus fideos. Suspiró. _Lo que hizo fue verdaderamente amable, pero aún así no arregla lo que hizo. _Kagome no quería ser completamente maleducada al ignorar sus intentos de ser amable, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que pensara que le había perdonado. Todavía estaba dolida y tremendamente enfadada, pero le sorprendía que fuera hasta ese extremo para intentar arreglarlo con ella. Suspiró por la que parecía ser la millonésima vez en el día. Miró el reloj y vio que sólo eran las seis de la tarde. Su familia debería llegar a casa para las nueve.

Le llevó los fideos a Inuyasha, los puso a su lado y se sentó enfrente de él. Inuyasha los devoró inmediatamente. Kagome se quedó ahí y lo observó mientras comía, preguntándose lo hambriento que estaría.

Inuyasha alzó la vista y vio que Kagome miraba al vacío.

—**¿Kagome?**

Su profunda y áspera voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Sí? —respondió despreocupadamente.

—**¿Me perdonas ahora? **

Kagome lo miró severamente.

—Lo siento Inuyasha, no puedo. Lo que hiciste, fue… se necesitan más que un par de cosas bonitas para hacer que te perdone.

Inuyasha pareció sorprendido.

—**¡Pero dijiste que te habían gustado mis regalos! ¡Y tu aura! ¡Era calmada y ya no me tenías miedo!**

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—Inuyasha, siempre habrá una parte de mí que te tenga miedo. No puedo perdonarte por lo que hiciste… el dolor… es… demasiado profundo.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

—**¿Qué necesitas?**

Kagome alzó la vista.

—¿Qué?

—**¿Qué necesitas para perdonarme?**

Kagome abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró. _¿Qué necesitaría? _Pensó para sí.

—Tiempo, Inuyasha. Solo el tiempo curará lo que has hecho.

Inuyasha gruñó y se levantó.

—**¿Tiempo? ¡Cuánto tiempo!**

Kagome también se levantó.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Tanto como necesite! De todos modos, ¿por qué te importa?

—**¡Tú eres mi compañera y tienes tus obligaciones! ¡No voy a esperar a que te cures por ti misma!**

Kagome se quedó callada durante más o menos un minuto hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir con obligaciones.

—¡Disculpa! ¡Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensar que yo haría… eso contigo después de lo que me hiciste!

—**¡Tienes que hacerlo, es tu deber!**

Los puños de Kagome se estamparon contra la mesa.

—Bueno, ¡olvida mis obligaciones! ¡No lo haré! ¡Y ahora estoy incluso más enfadada contigo! —y salió dando zancadas.

Inuyasha maldijo y se volvió a sentar._ ¡Joder! ¡La enfadé aún más! ¡Medio demonio! Sal y vuelve a hacerla feliz._

Cerró los ojos y dejó que saliera el medio demonio. Cuando abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor para ver por dónde se había ido Kagome. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y asomó la cabeza. Kagome estaba en su escritorio, encorvada, leyendo algo.

—¿Kagome? —dijo Inuyasha no muy convencido.

Ella ni siquiera se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué? —dijo con brusquedad. Inuyasha hizo una mueca ante el áspero tono. Sólo le dirigía ese tono cuando estaba realmente, realmente enfadada.

—Mira, lo siento por lo que dijo el demonio, es sólo que…

—Oh, ¿ahora el demonio no puede disculparse por sí mismo? —dijo Kagome bruscamente. _¡He tenido suficiente con los dos! Estoy harta de ser amable._

A Inuyasha le faltaban las palabras.

—¡No! Él puede, pero, no es bueno con las palabras.

—¿Y tú sí? —le replicó Kagome. Inuyasha suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Kagome miró hacia atrás y lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Quién dijo que podías entrar?

Inuyasha estaba tratando de contener su lengua, pero ella lo estaba presionando demasiado.

—Mira. Dije que lo sentía, ¿qué más quieres? —dijo entre dientes.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo vete Inuyasha. No quiero hablar contigo, ni con tu otra mitad.

Inuyasha había tenido suficiente. Fue hacia ella y le giró la silla para estar cara a cara con ella.

—Mira niña, tienes que dejar de tener esa actitud conmigo. Soy tu compañero y tanto si te gusta como si no, vas a escucharme. ¿Entendido?

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No, mira tú. Como tu compañera, ¡debes respetar el hecho de que QUIERO QUE ME DEJEN SOLA! ¡ASÍ QUE VETE! —gritó.

Inuyasha gruñó sonoramente, mientras la clavaba a la silla.

—No. Tú tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga, ¡y digo que tienes que perdonarme!

Kagome luchó contra él.

—¡Puedes tirarte por un precipicio Inuyasha! ¡No voy a escuchar nada de lo que digas! ¡Simplemente vete!

Inuyasha estaba a punto de perder los estribos y de demostrarle quién mandaba, cuando el demonio de su interior habló:

—**Medio demonio, déjala en paz. Es obvio que no va a escuchar nada de lo que tengamos que decir durante un tiempo.**

Inuyasha se negaba a marcharse. _Cállate. ¡No voy a dejar así a mi compañera! __Haré__ que nos perdone._

—**Eres tan cabezota como ella. Sólo vete.**

Inuyasha vio que Kagome no se movía y que no iba a ceder. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se dio la vuelta.

—Tú eres mi compañera y terminarás por perdonarme. Me aseguraré de ello. No sabes cómo funcionan los compañeros, perra; así que deja que te explique algo. Soy el macho alfa, el dominante. Lo que yo diga, se hace. Si yo digo que tienes que perdonarme, más te vale estar preparada para hacerlo. Soy extremadamente protector con lo que es mío y no pretendo dejarte marchar.

Se dio la vuelta y sintió que el aura de Kagome cambiaba a una de tristeza.

—Pero no olvides una cosa, compañera. Hay una razón por la que te elegí —abrió la puerta y salió—. Te amo Kagome —con eso, cerró dando un portazo y corrió al exterior para aliviar el estrés.

Kagome se sentó en su escritorio y suspiró. No estaba segura de lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha. Antes de que se convirtiera en su compañera, le costaba incluso decirle gracias, pero ahora disparaba todo el rato "Te amos". Aunque lo que le dijo era de alguna forma conmovedor, Kagome no cambió de opinión. No podía y no le perdonaría tan fácilmente, o puede que no del todo. Se levantó y se estiró, mirando a su alrededor. No estaba de humor para estudiar y acababa de terminar de cocinar. ¿Qué más había que pudiera hacer? No quería quedarse en su habitación, porque le llevaría a pensar. Y pensar le haría ablandarse. Si se quedaba y pensaba en Inuyasha, acabaría encontrando alguna razón para perdonarlo y eso no lo iba permitir. Kagome puso las manos en puño.

Después de la muerte de su padre, había puesto una barrera alrededor de su corazón, impidiendo que entrara nadie. Había dejado fuera incluso a su familia durante años, hasta que, lentamente, volvieron a hacerse un sitio. Le llevó mucho tiempo confiar en sus tres mejores amigas, pero siempre habían estado con ella y estaba agradecida por ello. Además de eso, nadie había sido capaz de atravesar la barrera, especialmente ningún chico. Kagome había visto cómo había sufrido su madre con su padre y se había prometido que nunca pasaría por eso.

Hasta que por supuesto, conoció a Inuyasha. Kagome fue hacia su ventana y miró hacia fuera. Era una perfecta tarde de domingo. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a pensar en todo. Se sobrepondría a estos recuerdos… sin importar cuánto dolieran.

Kagome no estaba segura de qué sentía por Inuyasha. Supongo que viajar con él le hizo darse cuenta de que no era un medio chico malo. En algún momento se enamoró de él. Al principio no sabía qué era. La constante necesidad de estar cerca de él, la tristeza que sentía cuando no estaba a su lado… todo parecía una fase de crecimiento. Pero cuando vio que Miroku le proponía matrimonio a Sango, se dio cuenta de lo que era en realidad.

Inuyasha había conseguido, de alguna manera, romper la barrera alrededor de su corazón. La barrera del amor que había mantenido tan oculta y protegida. Para ella era extraño ver cómo jugaba el destino. El único chico al que le había abierto su corazón, había amado a alguien más. Él se lo había demostrado, incluso se lo había dicho, pero su corazón seguía deseándolo.

Kagome tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras pensaba en ello. _Pensar en eso no va a hacerme ningún bien. Tengo que dejar que salga._ Kagome estiró la mano bajo su cama y cogió un grueso cuaderno. Abrió la página donde estaba el marca páginas y sonrió con tristeza. El marca páginas era un relicario. Se lo había dado su padre. Lo había diseñado especialmente para ella en su octavo cumpleaños. El día que había muerto.

Lo abrió y sonó una melodía familiar. Miró la foto del interior y empezó a cantar:

Bajo ese cielo

Sin final

Veis van midiendo

El tiempo diciendo

Hola adiós

Con su… ritual.

Kagome reprimió un sollozo. Habían pasado seis años y todavía no podía cantar. Volvían los recuerdos. Miró la foto que había dentro. Eran su padre y ella. Él la abrazaba bajo el árbol sagrado mientras caían las hojas. Kagome estaba sonriendo alegremente y su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas. Tenía cuatro o cinco años por aquel entonces. Y su padre miraba a Kagome con mucho amor en los ojos. Su película favorita y la de su padre era "El Origen de la Sirenita". A Kagome le encantaba la caja de música que el Rey Tritón le había dado a su mujer Atenea. Tocaba la misma canción que la de Kagome. Había pedido una inmediatamente y su padre y había ido y se la había conseguido. Kagome no había tenido corazón para tirarla como el Rey Tritón cuando había muerto su mujer. Tampoco podía llevarla puesta. Verlo todos los días era aún más doloroso. Al final, decidió convertirla en marca páginas, sacándolo sólo de vez en cuando. Meneó la cabeza y se concentró en escribir y en dejar que salieran sus pensamientos. Escribió en su cuaderno durante lo que parecieron horas. Escribió sobre su viaje con Inuyasha, sobre todos los nuevos amigos que había hecho y sobre cómo se había enamorado. Era gracioso, porque Inuyasha ni siquiera sabía de la barrera que había roto. Él tenía otras cosas en mente… _o a otra chica. _Pensó Kagome amargamente.

Miró la hora y vio que sólo había estado escribiendo durante media hora. Kagome se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara. _Se siente bien dejar que salga todo. Me siento casi… refrescada. _Kagome soltó una risita y salió de su habitación. Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que iba a hacer a continuación, sonó el timbre.

Kagome frunció el ceño. No esperaba que su familia llegara hasta dentro de un par de horas. _A lo mejor llegan antes. _Bajó las escaleras e inspeccionó a su alrededor en busca de Inuyasha, rezando porque hubiera oído el timbre y fuera a esconderse. Al no verlo por ninguna parte, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió con una gran sonrisa. El invitado, sin embargo, era alguien muy inesperado.

—¿Hojo?

Sango y Miroku soltaron una exclamación. Kikyo, al ver sus expresiones, sonrió con frialdad.

—Veo que estáis sorprendidos por mi repentino plan.

Sango no confiaba en su voz, sabiendo que terminaría en una pelea. Miró a Miroku, esperando que tomara la iniciativa. Miroku sintió esto y asintió ligeramente en dirección a Sango.

—Señorita Kikyo, ¿por qué, si puedo preguntar, desea transferirse la marca?

—¿No es obvio monje? Inuyasha y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. Siempre lo hemos estado. Ahora es el momento perfecto para unirnos.

Miroku asintió.

—Podría parecer así, ¿pero ha considerado que Inuyasha debería estar con alguien de los vivos?

Kikyo entrecerró los ojos.

—Inuyasha debería estar con alguien a quien ame. Ese alguien soy yo.

—¿Y Kagome?

—Olvidaos de ella. Es una incompetente. No sabe cómo manejar a Inuyasha. Dejará que la use y lo asumirá. Está ciega por su propio amor.

Sango decidió que era el momento de hablar. No se iba a quedar sentada y a escuchar a alguien que hablara mal de una de sus mejores amigas.

—¿Estás llamando a Kagome débil?

—Exterminadora, entiendo tu animadversión hacia mí, pero lo que digo no es más que la verdad. Kagome dejó que la tomara por la fuerza. Ella no tuvo la fuerza para calmarlo, o para detenerlo. Probablemente lo perdonará en cuestión de días.

Sango hizo una pausa, no sabiendo qué decir a eso. Miroku miró a Kikyo.

—¿Qué hará si Kagome no quiere quitarse la marca?

—Me veré forzada a usar el arte de la persuasión.

Miroku y Sango parecieron confundidos.

—¿Persuasión? ¿Cómo va a persuadirla de que se quite la marca?

—¿Yo? Yo no voy a persuadirla de que haga nada. Pero sí lo harán sus dos mejores amigos, por supuesto. Prefiero no gastar palabras con ella.

Sango se levantó.

—¿Esperas que manipulemos la mente de Kagome para que deje que le quites a su único amor?

Kikyo entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí. Es por su bien.

—¿Y si Inuyasha vuelve comportándose bien? —la desafió Sango.

—Inuyasha nunca va a comportarse bien con su sangre demoníaca fuera. Siempre será una amenaza, para la aldea y para Kagome. Cuando no se hace lo que él quiere, empieza a actuar. Amenazar, matar, quién sabe lo que hará. Y luego volverá a ser él sólo después de obtener lo que quiere.

—¿Está diciendo que Inuyasha será un asesino despiadado? —cuestionó Miroku.

—Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Sabéis que su demonio interno no tiene vergüenza? Tomará a Kagome cada vez que tenga ganas. No le importa si es delante de toda la aldea. ¿De verdad queréis eso para ella? ¿Humillación total?

Miroku y Sango se miraron. Sabían que tenía razón, pero también conocían los sentimientos de Kagome y los de Inuyasha. Estaban enamorados y a pesar de cómo se hubiera producido la unión, estaban destinados a estar juntos.

—No lo haré —dijo Sango—. Lo siento Kikyo, pero esto es algo en lo que no puedo interferir.

Kikyo entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y tú también monje?

Miroku asintió.

—Lo siento señorita Kikyo, yo tampoco puedo intervenir.

Kikyo se levantó.

—Si no me ayudáis, entonces vuestra amiga sufrirá más de lo que creéis.

Kaede volvió a entrar en la cabaña.

—He oído vuestras razones desde fuera. Sango, Miroku, creo que es mejor que ayudéis a mi hermana.

—¡Kaede no puedes hablar enserio! —dijo Sango.

—Al menos ayudad a traer a Kagome de vuelta a esta época. Cuando vuelva, le preguntaremos su versión de los hechos y si está sufriendo de verdad, entonces sabremos si tendremos que continuar con el plan de Kikyo.

Sango y Miroku asintieron. Eso sonaba bien. Si Kagome estaba de acuerdo, entonces ellos también lo estarían.

Kikyo asintió en dirección a Kaede.

—Volveré mañana e invocaremos a la chica —abandonó la cabaña.

Miroku se volvió hacia Kaede.

—¿Qué razón cree que tiene Kikyo para hacer esto?

—Está resentida. Ver a Inuyasha con Kagome ha puesto al límite a Kikyo durante un tiempo, pero ahora que están unidos, el resentimiento de Kikyo se ha convertido en celos.

Sango bajó la mirada.

—Inuyasha no la aceptará. Aunque transfiera la marca, el corazón de Inuyasha le seguirá perteneciendo a Kagome.

Kaede asintió.

—Kikyo lo sabe bien. Sabe que el cariño de Inuyasha está fuera de su alcance. Lo único que quiere ahora de él es que sea suyo.

—Por muy equivocadas que sean sus intenciones, tiene un buen plan. Si la marca está en Kikyo, Inuyasha ya no podrá atormentar a Kagome, si esa es su verdadera naturaleza —dijo Miroku.

—Cierto. Puede que su corazón la desee a ella, pero su instinto le dirá que vaya con Kikyo.

Miroku y Kaede siguieron hablando de lo que iban a hacer mañana. Sango bajó la vista al fuego y empezó a pensar. _Si Inuyasha se va con Kikyo, a Kagome se le romperá el corazón. La he visto después de que viera a Inuyasha y a Kikyo juntos y el saber que estarán juntos para siempre la dejará hecha polvo. Espero que las cosas funcionen._

Sango volvió bruscamente a la realidad cuando la llamaron.

—¿Sango? ¿Sango?

Alzó la mirada. Shippo había vuelto a entrar en la cabaña y estaba en su regazo.

—¿Quieres venir a cenar? ¡Kaede ha hecho su estofado especial! —dijo alegremente.

Sango sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Me encantaría.

Con Shippo dirigiendo la marcha, Sango lo siguió para ir a cenar con gran tristeza.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí por hoy. ¡Caray! Os estáis volviendo muy rápidos a la hora de dejar reviews. Lamentablemente, el capítulo que viene tiene casi 5.000 palabras, por lo que no podré ir tan rápido como con los otros. Me parece que es el más largo de todo el fic, así que necesitaré dos días por lo menos para traducirlo. Si a eso le sumamos que esta semana, por ser la de fin de año, va a ser algo ajetreada, pongámosle tres o cuatro días.**

**Pero no os preocupéis, que el fic va a seguir sí o sí. Además, ¡ya hemos llegado a la mitad! ¿No es genial?**

**Ah, y por favor no me preguntéis cuándo voy a actulizar "El bebé de Inuyasha", hasta que la autora no ponga capítulo nuevo yo no puedo hacer nada.**

**Un beso y nos vemos pronto. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ^_^  
**


	13. Un día contigo

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 13: Un día contigo**_

Kagome permaneció en la puerta paralizada. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verlo. Hojo no pareció darse cuenta de la cara sorprendida de Kagome.

—¡Hola Kagome! He oído que mañana vas a venir al colegio, y me preguntaba…

Kagome lo interrumpió.

—¡Hojo la verdad es que no puedo hablar ahora! Tengo que mmm… ir a preparar la cena para cuando llegue mi familia —dijo Kagome con una risa nerviosa.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Kagome meneó la cabeza con fuerza.

—No, no, sólo voy a ir corriendo al supermercado. De verdad. Estaré bien. ¡Te veo mañana en el colegio! _Por favor vete, por favor vete. _Pensó Kagome.

Hojo sonrió.

—¡De acuerdo Kagome! ¡Adiós!

Kagome suspiró al verlo marchar.

¿Este chico aprendería alguna vez? Es decir, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado intentando pedirle para salir? ¿Más o menos un año? Volvió a suspirar. _Será mejor que vaya al supermercado. De todos modos mamá debería estar en casa en las próximas horas. _Kagome estaba a punto de subir las escaleras y cambiarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Kagome estamos en casa! —oyó que decía su abuelo. Kagome se congeló. Su familia llegaba temprano a casa.

—¡Hola chicos! Iba a ir al supermercado para comprar algo para cocinar para la cena.

Su madre sonrió.

—Es una idea maravillosa. ¿Necesitas dinero?

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y bajó las escaleras para ponerse los zapatos. Estaba deseando dar un agradable paseo ella sola hasta el supermercado para aclarar su mente.

—¡Inuyasha! —oyó que Souta exclamaba con voz emocionada—. ¡Estás aquí! —siguió a Inuyasha bajando las escaleras y hasta la cocina.

Inuyasha asintió en dirección a Souta y se volvió hacia Kagome.

Kagome se mordió el labio. _¡Oh no! ¿Y si está en su forma demoníaca? ¡Mi familia alucinará!_

Él caminó hacia la puerta y miró a Kagome. Sus ojos ambarinos la perforaban como si estuvieran diciendo "Tenemos que hablar". Intentó apartar la mirada. Sus ojos… esos ojos harían que lo perdonara. Le alivió ver que estaba en su forma de medio demonio. Su madre entró.

—Inuyasha, ¿te quedarás a cenar?

Antes de que Kagome pudiera hablar, Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí.

Kagome casi se cayó. _¿Se queda? ¡De eso nada!_

—Será mejor que os vayáis —dijo su madre, sin darse cuenta de la tensión entre Inuyasha y Kagome. Puso una gorra en la cabeza de Inuyasha y una chaqueta mientras Kagome abría la puerta. Bajó la mirada y masculló algo por lo bajo, pero Inuyasha lo captó:

—Vamos, deberíamos irnos —dijo. Él la siguió al pasar por la puerta y la cerró suavemente tras de sí.

Kagome caminó por delante de él, nerviosa por si hacía algo estúpido. _Era demasiado pedir caminar a solas._ Suspiró. _Pie izquierdo, pie derecho, pie izquierdo, pie derecho… _se mantuvo repitiéndose en su cabeza.

A Inuyasha le divertía. Así que su compañera estaba tratando de ignorarlo, ¿eh? Bueno, iba a arreglar eso.

—¿Kagome' —llamó con suavidad.

—¿Qué? —le replicó. _Así que sigue enfadada conmigo._

—¿Adónde vamos?

Ella empezó a caminar más deprisa. Él sonrió con suficiencia. ¿Su compañera quería jugar? Bien. Él también jugaría. Empezó a caminar a un ritmo más rápido para alcanzarla. Se volvió ligeramente hacia él.

—Vamos al sitio donde la gente compra la comida —gruñó.

Inuyasha se quedó callado. No quería enfadar a su compañera más de lo necesario. Suspiró para sí. ¿Lo perdonaría alguna vez? Prácticamente tenía que morderse la lengua cada vez que hablaba con ella. Siempre le contestaba, o adoptaba una actitud desdeñosa. La castigaría severamente por lo que había hecho, pero terminaría odiándolo más si la castigaba ahora. El demonio de su interior no quería tratar con ella. Francamente, estaba encantado. El demonio terminaría perdiendo la compostura y haría algo precipitado. Por lo menos él tenía más autocontrol que eso. _Ahora está la situación con Kikyo… _Para ser honestos, la verdad es que no había pensado mucho en Kikyo después de aparearse con Kagome. Pero también era cierto que tenía que lidiar con el demonio y con Kagome que lo odiaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio que había gente caminando por la calle, en las tiendas comprando cosas y montando en esos artefactos que Kagome se traía todo el tiempo. ¿Los llamaba "bi-cicleta"? Miró a una pareja que compraba algo para comer. Iban de la mano y se reían. Se preguntó si Kagome y él serían alguna vez como ellos. _Sé que Kikyo y yo lo habríamos sido… _Miró a Kagome y vio que ya estaban casi en la tienda. La reconoció de antes. El demonio de su interior gruñó ante su último pensamiento. _Sé que ya no debería pensar en Kikyo de esa forma, ¿pero qué se supone que voy a hacer? Kagome, mi "compañera", me odia, ¡y no tengo a nadie más que me consuele! Ella debería entender cómo me siento… pero también Kagome siempre tiene que tener la razón…_

—**Cállate híbrido. Es de nuestra compañera de quien estás hablando.**

_Lo sé, pero nuestra "compañera" no está haciendo nada más que quejarse e ignorarnos._

—**Tienes que darle tiempo. Sé que es duro, pero tienes que hacerlo. Si quieres que esto funcione, será mejor que le hagas la pelota.**

_Apuesto a que Kikyo nunca habría llegado tan lejos. _El demonio gruñó sonoramente.

—**Será mejor que te calles ahora mismo. Nuestra compañera es especial y, tanto si te gusta como si no, estarás con ella.**

Inuyasha fulminó el suelo con la mirada y no respondió nada. Él sabía que estaba destinado a estar con Kagome, ¿pero por qué ella no lo sabía?

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que casi no escuchó a Kagome.

—¿Eh? —dijo mientras alzaba la mirada.

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—Dije que por qué aceptaste quedarte a cenar.

—Tú eres mi compañera y debo estar contigo en todo momento —Kagome asintió pero no dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Kagome fue directamente a un pasillo, diciéndole a Inuyasha que permaneciera cerca de ella. Inuyasha la siguió mientras ella cogía varias cosas, pero sus ojos aterrizaron sobre algo mientras pasaban. Fideos. Sus ojos brillaron al mirarlos. Se había olvidado completamente de Kagome. Había tantos, ¡quería comérselos todos! Miró el pasillo y vio que Kagome no estaba por allí. Miró al otro lado y notó que casi no había nadie por allí. Sonrió perversamente. _Sólo cogeré uno o dos… ¿a quién quiero engañar? ¡Me los llevo todos! _Inuyasha cogió rápidamente uno de cada sabor y los metió en su manga y dentro de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Sonrió para sí mientras caminaba hacia Kagome, viéndose más hinchado que nunca.

Kagome al fin había cogido todos los artículos. Como Inuyasha se iba a quedar a cenar, sabía que tendría que hacer mucha comida. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, intentó recordar lo que había hecho antes. Sabía que no le gustaban las cosas picantes, así que el polvo de curri picante no era una opción. Al final, decidió hacer un salteado. Estaba tan preocupada por coger los ingredientes correctos, que se olvidó de Inuyasha. Había muchas cosas que comprar. Esperaba tener suficiente dinero. Cuando fue a caja, miró hacia atrás y vio que Inuyasha caminaba hacia ella estando extrañamente hinchado. _¿Soy yo o esa chaqueta hace gordo a Inuyasha? _Se rió para sí, deseando tener una cámara. Era un momento Kodak. Pagó los artículos y esperó delante por Inuyasha. Inuyasha fue hacia ella.

—¿Ahora estás lista para irnos?

Kagome asintió. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda, con Inuyasha arrastrándose tras ella.

Cuando volvían caminando, se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia Inuyasha y notó que estaba sosteniendo su estómago. Volteó hacia él.

—¿Inuyasha estás bien?

Él alzó la mirada.

—Mmm… sí. ¿Por qué?

—Estás agarrando tu estómago como si te doliera.

Él bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Sacó uno de los recipientes de fideos.

—¡Ves! ¡Tenía que esconder estos!

Kagome palideció.

—Inuyasha, ¿cómo conseguiste eso?

Él sonrió.

—Los cogí de la tienda.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—¡INUYASHA! ¡CÓMO PUDISTE!

Él gruñó.

—No me grites, compañera. Conoce tu lugar. Relájate, ¿vale? Solo son unos pocos fideos. Sólo cogí un par.

Kagome quiso replicarle. Quería chillar, gritar y sentarlo, pero después de que gruñera se echó atrás.

Kagome se giró con fuego en los ojos y caminó hacia su casa, sin importarle si Inuyasha venía o no.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco. Se estaba cabreando bastante con su actitud. ¿Y qué si había robado unos fideos? No es como si le hubieran pillado. Observó que se iba dando zancadas hacia su casa. Bufó. _Compañera o no, no voy a quedarme quieto y a ser tratado así. _Despegó, saltando al edificio más cercano pasando a Kagome. La vio alzando la mirada hacia él y sonrió con suficiencia. Si lo deseaba, ahora tendría que demostrárselo. Era su turno. Volvió a su casa en menos de cinco minutos. Entró en su habitación e inhaló su aroma. _Kikyo nunca olió tan bien…_ en ese momento, sus ojos aterrizaron sobre algo. Era plateado y brillante. Fue a su cama y alzó el colchón. Era un libro. La cosa brillante debía de haber sido un marcador para ver dónde terminaba ella. Lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡Era la letra de Kagome! Hojeó el libro y vio que toda la letra era de Kagome. Sacó el collar y lo examinó. _Es bonito, eso es seguro. ¿Por qué Kagome no se lo pone? Se vería muy bien en ella. _Lo abrió y vio una foto de ella y su padre. También empezó a sonar una melodía, casi como una nana. Lo cerró y devolvió su atención al libro. _Si éste es de verdad el diario de Kagome, entonces podré descubrir exactamente qué siente por mí._ Miró por la ventana y no la vio ni la sintió cerca. Se sentó en su cama y empezó a leer desde el principio.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos. _¡Cómo se atreve a irse así!_ Sabía que él quería hablar con ella, e hizo un esfuerzo, pero ella no quería hablar con él. Sus palabras ahora no significaban nada para ella. Si tenía que ignorarlo durante el resto de su vida, lo haría. La mano de Kagome fue hacia la marca en su hombro. Sabía que ahora estaba conectada con él y eso le hizo sonreír, pero cómo había llegado allí… se estremeció. No quería pensar en ello. Justo en ese momento dio un grito ahogado. _¿Qué le voy a decir a mamá? ¿Y si termino embarazada? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Mamá va a estar decepcionada conmigo! _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se negó a dejar que cayeran._ Fui violada por un demonio, que dice amarme, y yo también lo amo, pero no puedo perdonarlo por esto. Lo primero es lo primero: necesito hablar con él sobre el apareamiento. No puedo andarme preguntando si estoy embarazada de su hijo._

Kagome caminó un poco más deprisa a casa, determinada a obtener algunas respuestas de Inuyasha.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos. Había mucho de su compañera que no conocía. No llevaba ni la mitad del libro y ya había descubierto lo que le había pasado al padre de Kagome y por qué no hablaba de él. _Oh compañera… lo siento… _Inuyasha se acostó en su cama con el relicario en su mano. _Este relicario es muy importante para ella. _Lo volvió a abrir y escuchó la melodía. Era verdaderamente relajante. Inuyasha se encontró con que sus ojos se cerraban mientras sonaba una y otra vez.

Kagome estaba descargando los comestibles en la cocina. Todavía pretendía obtener algunas respuestas. Kaede no le había contado mucho, sólo lo de la marca. Suspiró mientras ponía las zanahorias en la nevera. Su madre entró y Kagome pensó en que tenía que contarle las noticias.

—¿Kagome? —la voz de su madre la sacó de su mundo de fantasía.

—¿Sí mamá?

—Ven, siéntate, quiero hablar contigo —Kagome palideció. _¿Y si ya lo sabe? ¿Es tan obvio?_

Siguió a su madre hacia la mesa donde se sentó frente a ella. Su madre sonrió con suavidad.

—Kagome, sé que nunca me has contado esto, pero creo que es bastante obvio. Estás enamorada de Inuyasha.

Kagome se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Mamá… no… no es así… es sólo que…

Su madre cubrió sus manos con las suyas.

—No pasa nada. No tienes que decirlo. Conozco tus sentimientos Kagome, ¿pero los conoces tú? Puede que no sepa mucho sobre vuestra relación, pero sé que algo va mal. ¿Inuyasha y tú tuvisteis una pelea seria? ¿O a lo mejor tiene algo que ver con ese chupetón en tu cuello? —su madre soltó una risita.

Kagome miró a su madre y puso su pelo sobre la marca.

—Lo siento mamá. Yo… yo no debería haber dejado que fuera tan lejos con él. Él ni siquiera me ama… —los ojos de Kagome se humedecieron.

—Kagome, puede que tú no lo veas, pero yo sé que Inuyasha te ama. Últimamente ha estado muy protector contigo.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo mamá? —su madre sonrió y apartó la mirada.

—Lo sé, porque tu padre me dirigía las mismas miradas que Inuyasha te dirige a ti. Nosotros nos amábamos mucho y nos hacíamos felices —se levantó de la mesa—. No sé qué ha pasado este fin de semana entre vosotros dos, pero sé que guardar rencor para siempre no solucionará nada. Sólo os estáis haciendo daño —Kagome asintió.

—Tienes mucha razón mamá. Sólo… necesito hablar con él —Kagome empezó a caminar hacia la cocina para acabar la cena, pero su madre la detuvo.

—Creo que tienes algo más importante que hacer, ¿tengo razón? —le guiñó un ojo.

Kagome sonrió y asintió. Antes de irse, le dio un gran abrazo a su madre.

—Gracias mamá.

La madre de Kagome la miró y sonrió con suavidad.

—Oh Kagome… siempre supe que encontrarías el amor verdadero —entró en la cocina para empezar la cena.

Kagome subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, determinada a encontrar a Inuyasha. Sabía que había llegado a casa antes que ella y probablemente estaba en su habitación. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio a Inuyasha dormido en su cama. Caminó hacia él y cogió su diario. _Lo estaba leyendo… _soltó una risita al ver que su relicario estaba abierto. _La nana debe de haberlo dormido._ Suspiró al darse cuenta de que tendría muchas preguntas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. _Sabe lo de mi padre. ¡Oh no! ¿Qué voy a decirle? _Kagome no quería explicárselo todo. Él sabía lo que había pasado, así que a lo mejor no preguntaba. _ Sí, ya. Estamos hablando de Inuyasha. Va a preguntar cada detalle. _Suspiró y se sentó al lado de la cama.

Inuyasha se veía tan pacífico cuando estaba dormido. Le apartó el pelo de la cara. _Tú eres mi compañero, ¿eh? No me importaría vivir contigo… eso sí, después de que te perdone._ Abrió el relicario y le sonrió a la foto. _Desearía que Inuyasha hubiera conocido a mi padre. Eran tan parecidos. _Volvió a empezar la melodía y Kagome empezó a cantar.

Bajo ese cielo

Sin final

Veis van midiendo

El tiempo diciendo

Hola adiós

Con su… ritual.

Kagome no se dio cuenta de que le bajaba una lágrima por la mejilla. Antes de que pudiera secarla, alguien más lo hizo.

Alzó la mirada hacia los perforadores ojos rojos de Inuyasha. Retrocedió un poco inmediatamente y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. En su escritorio había unos diez paquetes de fideos, todos los que había robado Inuyasha.

—**Compañera, ¿por qué estabas llorando?**

—No estaba llorando… sólo estaba pensando.

—**¿Sobre?**

—Sobre ti… nosotros… familia.

—**¿Te refieres a tu padre? **—los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—¡No! Sólo… yo no…

—**No pasa nada compañera. No tienes que explicarme nada. Puedo sentirlo.**

Kagome asintió. Estuvo callada durante más o menos un minuto.

—**Compañera… ¿puedes volver a cantar para mí?**

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué?

Inuyasha la miró directo a los ojos.

—**Te oí cantar antes. Era precioso. Puedes… ¿puedes cantarla otra vez?**

Kagome bajó la mirada.

—Inuyasha, yo… yo nunca quise que lo escucharas. Se supone que nadie iba a oírlo.

Inuyasha fue hacia ella y le levantó la barbilla.

—**¿Pero por qué? ¿Es por tu padre? Kagome, tienes una voz preciosa y deberías dejar que la gente la oyera.**

Kagome lo miró a los ojos y no vio nada más que amor. Daba miedo, porque nadie la había mirado de esa manera.

—Inuyasha, tú no lo entiendes.

Le agarró la barbilla con más fuerza.

—**Sí lo hago. Lo leí en tu diario. Kagome, ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste lo que había pasado? Podríamos haberte ayudado.**

Apartó su barbilla de su agarre y apartó la mirada.

—¡No quería molestar a nadie! Sólo déjame en paz Inuyasha. No quiero hablar de eso.

Inuyasha gruñó.

—**Kagome, ¡necesito que te abras a mí! ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?**

—Si me abro a alguien, ¡no será a ti! —gritó. Volvió toda su ira por él. Demasiado como para obtener información sobre el apareamiento.

—**Sé que sigues enfadada conmigo, ¡pero esto no es bueno para ti!**

Kagome lo miró con frialdad.

—¿Y violarme lo es?

Inuyasha dio un paso atrás. Esa dolía.

—**Kagome… —**gruñó a modo de advertencia.

—¿Qué? Dices que te preocupas y que me amas, ¡pero lo dices por decir! ¡Tú no me amas Inuyasha!

Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron.

—**Cállate perra. Tú eres mi compañera. ¡Por supuesto que te amo! ¡Nunca digas lo contrario!**

—¡Sí claro! No me vas a hacer caer en esa. ¡Eres como todos los demás! ¡Yo te doy mi corazón y tú vas a mis espaldas incontables veces con Kikyo!

—**¡Eso era antes! ¡Y yo nunca quise a esa bruja! ¡La quiso el medio demonio!**

—¿Ah sí? ¡No parecías detenerlo!

—**Mira Kagome, ¿podemos no recordar el pasado? No voy a volver a verla. Tú eres mía y nunca te dejaré.**

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco. Inuyasha fue hacia ella y la agarró. La empujó contra su pecho. Ella peleaba por escaparse, pero él no la dejaba.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Suéltame!

—**¡No! ¡No hasta que no me hables de esto! —**Kagome paró de luchar y suspiró. Sabía que tendría que decírselo, sino no la soltaría. Inuyasha aflojó un poco su agarre y bajó la mirada hacia ella**—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu padre Kagome?**

Ella no alzó la mirada.

—Sabes lo que pasó. Violaste mi privacidad cuando leíste mi diario —dijo con frialdad.

—**Tú no tienes privacidad. Sabré todo sobre ti y lo que estás pensando en todo momento.**

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada. Él volvió a preguntar:

—**¿Qué pasó?**

Kagome alzó la mirada hacia él y una vez más, no vio más que amor y preocupación. Apartó la mirada y empezó a contárselo. Le contó lo unida que estaba a su padre y todo lo que hacían juntos. Le contó cómo solía cantarle y cómo aprendió de él. Le habló de su octavo cumpleaños y de cómo se había suicidado porque estaba muy deprimido. Le contó que sus últimas palabras hacia ella antes de que fuera a suicidarse fueron: "Te quiero Kagome. Siempre estaré contigo." Le contó que su madre había tirado todas las fotos, porque dolía demasiado mirarlas, y le contó cuánto le dolió y que lo extrañaba mucho.

Al final de su historia, Kagome estaba aferrada a Inuyasha, sin importarle si estaba enfadada o no con él.

Inuyasha tenía el corazón roto. Podía sentir el dolor de su compañera como si fuera el suyo propio. No quería nada más que hacerlo todo mejor. La abrazó fuertemente contra él mientras ella sollozaba en su pecho. Entonces comprendió algo. _La foto que rompí de su padre… era su única foto de él._

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, le preguntó en voz baja.

—**Compañera, la foto de ti y tu padre que yo rompí, ¿cómo la obtuviste?**

Kagome se sorbió la nariz.

—Conseguí cogerla antes que mamá. Ella no quería vivir con el hecho de que su marido se hubiera suicidado. Estuvo muy deprimida después de eso. Mi abuelo no me dejaba acercarme a ella. Souta era sólo un bebé en aquel entonces, así que prácticamente tuve que criarlo hasta que mamá se puso mejor. Ella no mencionaba nada que tuviera que ver con él. Me prohibió hablarle a Souta de él. No fue hasta hace poco que le habló de papá.

Inuyasha asintió.

—**Lo siento compañera. Eso debió de haber sido duro para ti.**

Kagome alzó la vista hacia Inuyasha. _Sus ojos… son suaves y comprensivos._

Antes de que Kagome supiera lo que estaba haciendo, se encontró inclinándose hacia delante.

Inuyasha no se movió. Quería que esto fuera la elección de su compañera. Ella cerró los ojos mientras se inclinaba hacia delante… hacia delante… hasta que sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de los de él. Se alzó para el beso. Cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, sonó el timbre.

Kagome se apartó inmediatamente de Inuyasha. Lo miró y vio que estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa suya estilo Inuyasha. ¿Entonces no estaba enfadado?

Kagome oyó que su madre la llamaba:

—¡Kagome! ¡Es tu amigo del colegio! —miró a Inuyasha y éste gruñó.

—**No tardes mucho. **

Asintió y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Hola Kagome! —llamó una voz alegre.

Kagome casi se cayó.

—¡Hojo! ¡Pensé que iba a verte mañana!

Hojo se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—Mmm… sí. Lo siento por esto, pero es que quería hablar contigo.

—Vale, pero tengo que volver para ayudar a mi madre a hacer la cena.

Hojo sonrió.

—¡No hay problema! ¿Podemos hablar fuera?

Kagome y Hojo salieron afuera y empezaron a caminar. Él estaba callado. Kagome estaba empezando a enfadarse.

—¿Hojo? No es por ser maleducada, pero ¿no viniste aquí para que pudiéramos hablar?

Hojo se sonrojó.

—Sí, por supuesto —cuando no dijo nada más, Kagome suspiró.

—¿Sí? —le urgió, queriendo terminar con esto.

—Es sólo que… ¡Kagome estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Quiero que seas mía!

A Kagome casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas.

—Hojo…

—¡No! ¡No tomaré un no por respuesta Kagome! ¡Sé que estás con ese motorista, pero él no es bueno para ti! ¡Quiero que seas mía! Te cuidaré bien. ¡Lo prometo!

Kagome estaba intentando silenciarlo, esperando que Inuyasha no escuchara su declaración de amor. Hojo la cogió de las manos.

—Kagome, quiero que sepas que puedo protegerte de él. No deberías derrochar tu vida recibiendo órdenes suyas. Te mereces un hombre de verdad.

Kagome intentó apartar sus manos, pero él se las agarró con más fuerza.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Serás mi novia?

Kagome suspiró.

—Hojo, no puedo. Por favor, intenta entenderlo.

Hojo la atrajo hacia él.

—Sé que tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacer, pero confía en mí; no volverá a tocarte.

—Hojo, de verdad, tienes que soltarme.

—¡No lo haré! No hasta que digas que serás mía —Kagome oyó un gruñido tras ella.

—**Déjala jodido idiota.**

Kagome tragó saliva. Estaba preparada para la paliza. Kagome apartó a Hojo y se dio la vuelta para encontrar allí a Inuyasha, pareciendo preparado para matar.

Empezó a caminar hacia él.

—Inuyasha, esto no es lo que piensas, por favor cálmate.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—**Quédate fuera de esto perra. No es asunto tuyo.**

—¡Por supuesto que es asunto mío! ¡Él es amigo mío! —los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron. ¡Cómo se atrevía su compañera a ponerse del lado de otro macho!

—**Ven perra.**

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos cuando fue apartada de Hojo.

—¡Hojo! ¡Corre!

Inuyasha le dio una bofetada.

—**¡Cállate! ¡Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme! —**volvió su atención hacia Hojo**—. Morirás.**

Hojo se dio la vuelta y corrió, pero Inuyasha lo alcanzó de un salto. Lo agarró por el cuello y empezó a ahogarlo en el aire. Kagome le estaba gritando a Inuyasha:

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Por favor para! ¡Él no sabía lo que hacía! ¡Suéltalo!

Inuyasha la ignoró y siguió ejerciendo más presión en su cuello.

—**¡Sabrás que no debes tocar lo que es mío!**

Kagome corrió hacia Inuyasha, intentando quitar sus manos del cuello de Hojo. Cogió la cara de Inuyasha y lo besó con fuerza. Inuyasha soltó inmediatamente el cuello de Hojo y empezó a corresponder al beso de Kagome. La acercó más a él mientras profundizaba el beso. Kagome fue la primera en apartarse.

—¿Inuyasha? —sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente en su dirección—. Por favor, déjalo. Él no sabía lo que hacía.

—**¡Debería saberlo! ¡No te tocará nadie que no sea yo! —**la acercó más a él.

Kagome se enfadó.

—¡Inuyasha deja de ser tan posesivo! ¡Te dije que sería tu compañera!

Inuyasha estaba a punto de gritarle en respuesta cuando oyó una respiración agitada detrás de él. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Hojo luchando por levantarse. Kagome iba a ir hacia él, pero Inuyasha la agarró por el brazo.

—**Si te acercas a él, lo mataré.**

Los ojos de Kagome se humedecieron.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¡Él es amigo mío!

Inuyasha empezó a alejarse.

—**La próxima vez, dile a tu amigo que no te toque.**

Kagome miró a Hojo sin poder hacer nada. Le gritó:

—¡Hojo! ¡Vete! Por favor no vuelvas. Es por tu propio bien.

Hojo ni la oyó mientras empezaba a bajar cojeando las escaleras.

—**Ven perra.**

Se volvió hacia él.

—¡Te odio! No me puedo creer que fuera a perdonarte. Ahora sé lo que eres. ¡Una bestia sin corazón!

Empezó a correr al interior, pero Inuyasha la agarró por la cintura. Empezó a gruñir, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Kagome brillaba. _Qué demonios…_

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta. La vieja bruja la estaba llevando de vuelta a la época feudal. Era demasiado tarde para que interviniera. El hechizo estaba casi completo. Kagome se quedó sin poder hacer nada mientras lo miraba.

—**¡Kagome! —**llamó. Pero se había ido antes de que pudiera terminar su nombre. _¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pude no haber sentido eso?_

Estaba más que cabreado. ¡Cómo se atrevía la vieja bruja a llevarse a su compañera cuando le había dicho que no lo hiciera! Iba a volver allí y a enseñarle una lección. Se detuvo al recordar que su familia quería que se quedase a cenar. Gruñó y entró en su habitación. Lo más rápido que pudo, encontró un poco de su pelo y creó una ilusión de Kagome. La envió escaleras abajo cuando oyó que su madre los llamaba para ir a cenar.

—¡Mamá! ¡Tengo que volver a la era feudal! ¡Es una emergencia!

Su madre asintió.

—Entiendo, pero llévate algo de comida contigo.

Su madre le tendió un gran recipiente lleno del salteado que había hecho Kagome. La réplica de Kagome los abrazó a todos rápidamente y volvió a subir a su habitación.

Justo cuando Inuyasha estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana, oyó un golpeteo en la puerta.

—¿Kagome? ¿Puedo entrar? —era su madre. Gruñó y se escondió en el armario. La réplica de Kagome abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa mamá? Tengo prisa.

—Lo sé cariño. Solo… espero que tú e Inuyasha arregléis las cosas, es todo. Los dos hacéis buena pareja.

Inuyasha se paralizó. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir ante eso? No sabía que Kagome hubiera hablado con su madre sobre esto. La réplica de Kagome asintió. Su madre se enderezó.

—Bueno, ahora supongo que debería dejarte sola. Ten cuidado.

Con eso, se fue. Inuyasha soltó un suspiro de alivio. Puso el recipiente lleno de comida dentro de su manga, salió corriendo por su ventana y saltó dentro del pozo.

* * *

**Oh, ¡con lo bien que iban las cosas! Ahora Kagome se ha ido y vuelven a estar peleados, ¿qué será lo que va a pasar ahora?**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado, son un gran apoyo para mí.**

**Besos y hasta pronto ^_^  
**


	14. Cambios no deseados

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 14: Cambios no deseados**_

Dolor. Todo lo que sentía era dolor fluyendo por su cuerpo. Trató de recorrer todo el camino hacia su casa, pero tropezó en las escaleras y no tuvo la energía suficiente para levantarse. Muchos pensamientos nublaron su mente mientras estuvo tumbado, esperando que alguien pasara por allí y lo ayudara. _Kagome… Volveré a por ti._ Hojo consiguió sentarse. _¿Quién era ese tipo? O… ¿__qué__ era ese tipo? Era obvio que no era humano. ¡A lo mejor amenazó a Kagome! ¡Sí! Por eso no se queda conmigo. _Hojo empezó a formular un plan en su cabeza para apartar a Kagome de él. Pensó en involucrar a la marina, pero descartó esa idea inmediatamente. De todos modos les llevaría mucho tiempo llegar allí. Podría decírselo a todos sus amigos para que fueran a junto de ella y la disuadieran de estar con él, pero no quería involucrar a nadie más. Si abría la boca, Kagome sería el centro de los cotilleos, y si descubría que había sido él el que lo había empezado todo, nunca saldría con él.

Alzó la mirada hacia las grandes escaleras de su templo y vio a un anciano quitando el polvo en lo alto. Pero él no pareció verlo. Hojo intentó alzarse, pero terminó volviendo a caerse. Le gritó al hombre, rezando porque lo oyera:

—¡Disculpe! ¡Estoy herido! ¿Puede ayudarme?

El anciano bajó la mirada y tiró la escoba. Hizo un movimiento señalándole a Hojo que esperara allí. Volvió varios minutos más tarde con un joven, urgiéndole a que bajara y lo ayudara. Cuando el chico bajó por las escaleras, Hojo lo reconoció como el hermano pequeño de Kagome.

Estiró la mano hacia él y lo examinó.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Hojo fijó su mirada en él. ¿No sabía que su hermana estaba saliendo con un monstruo? ¡Cómo podía preguntar eso siquiera! A lo mejor el monstruo había puesto a la familia bajo un hechizo. Sí, era eso, sino, ¿cómo podrían estar tan serenos en ese aspecto?

—Soy Hojo. El amigo de tu hermana. Me atacaron.

Souta ahora lo reconocía. Él era el payaso que siempre le pedía a su hermana para salir. Sabía que Inuyasha debía de haberle parado los pies, pero hizo una mueca de dolor al ver lo herido que estaba. Inuyasha no le habría causado tanto daño, ¿no?

Ayudó a Hojo a subir las escaleras y a entrar en casa donde su madre tenía preparados un botiquín de primeros auxilios y agua caliente.

Hojo se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, observando a la madre de Kagome mientras trataba sus heridas.

—¿Qué pasó? Si es que no te molesta que pregunte —preguntó educadamente.

Hojo bajó la mirada.

—¿Sabías que Kagome está saliendo con un monstruo?

La Sra. Higurashi sonrió.

—Debes referirte a Inuyasha. Lo admito, es un poco diferente, pero es un chico de buen corazón.

Hojo bufó.

—Él fue el que me hizo esto.

Ella dio un grito ahogado.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿Estás seguro?

Hojo asintió.

—Sí. Tenía los ojos rojos, y… ¡garras de gato! ¡Las usó para estrangularme! ¡Si Kagome no se hubiese interpuesto tan valientemente, seguro que me habría matado!

La Sra. Higurashi frunció el ceño. Éste no se parecía en nada a Inuyasha. Antes había oído un poco de ruido fuera, pero todos habían asumido que eran Kagome e Inuyasha peleándose y luego reconciliándose. Los había visto besándose cuando había mirado.

—Seguro que te has equivocado. Inuyasha no tiene los ojos rojos, y sé que no te haría tanto daño.

Justo cuando Hojo estaba a punto de replicar, entró el abuelo de Kagome.

—Sé lo que ha pasado.

Todos lo miraron ansiosamente, esperando a que empezara.

—Mi niño, vi lo que pasó. Inuyasha sí que te hirió, pero no tanto como tú dices. Simplemente te empujó un poco, pero tú empezaste a apartarte y caíste por las escaleras. Inuyasha bajó y te ayudó a subir, aquí fue cuando Kagome salió y asumió que te lo había hecho Inuyasha. Ella le gritó y luego se reconciliaron. Debiste de haberte golpeado la cabeza y estabas experimentando algún tipo de ilusión. Obtuviste todos esos cortes y rasguños de las escaleras, no del propio Inuyasha.

Hojo pareció sorprendido. _¿De verdad ocurrió eso?_

—Supongo que pudo haber ocurrido así, pero… parecía tan real.

El abuelo de Kagome puso una mano en su hombro.

—Lo sé, mi niño, pero fue todo una ilusión. Una muy terrorífica.

Hojo sonrió y asintió.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Cómo pude haber pensado que Kagome se relacionaría con alguien así! ¡Qué tonto por mi parte! —rió.

La Sra. Higurashi miró a su padre con una expresión seria en su rostro. Él asintió en su dirección y fue hacia el salón.

La Sra. Higurashi terminó de limpiarle las heridas y lo envió a casa educadamente. Después de eso, entró en el salón y se encontró a Souta y a su padre hablando. Sabía de qué estaban hablando. Se sentó y escuchó.

—Como puede que sepáis, me inventé todo eso. Vi lo que pasó y algo va muy mal con Inuyasha. Sus ojos eran rojos porque era un demonio completo. Kagome es su compañera y él estaba protegiendo lo que era suyo.

Los ojos de la madre se ampliaron.

—¿Su compañera?

El abuelo asintió.

—Cuando los demonios se aparean, lo hacen de por vida. Eso implica la ceremonia de la unión de ambos. Es algo así como el matrimonio, pero más fuerte.

Souta y la Sra. Higurashi palidecieron.

—Quieres decir… que Kagome lo ha… ¿hecho?

El abuelo asintió.

—Ella se ha convertido en su compañera y nosotros no podemos cambiar eso.

La madre dejó de prestar atención. _Kagome… ahora sé por qué has estado actuando de una manera tan extraña._ Dijo:

—Bueno, como no podemos hacer nada, intentemos ser positivos. Si le ha pasado esto a Kagome, me alegro de que haya sido con Inuyasha. Siempre ha habido algo entre ellos, y me alegro de que lo hayan expresado… Es sólo que no pensé que lo harían tan pronto.

Su padre asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Pero la edad de los demonios es diferente de la de los humanos. Apuesto a que las chicas en la época de Inuyasha ya están casadas y teniendo hijos.

Souta dijo:

—Entonces… ¿ahora Inuyasha es de verdad como mi hermano?

La Sra. Higurashi asintió y sonrió. _Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Kagome…_

Rayaba el alba en el Japón feudal. Dentro de una cabaña, un grupo de amigos se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente. Al grupo lo despertó un sonido de pasos fuertes. Kaede entró en la cabaña, llevando puestas sandalias gruesas. Miroku se despertó instantáneamente, frotándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño. Kaede asintió en su dirección, mientras Sango se despertaba. Kaede fue hacia Shippo y Kirara y se aseguró de que todavía estuvieran durmiendo. Cuando Sango y Miroku estuvieron completamente despiertos, salieron en silencio de la cabaña.

—¿Ya es la hora? —preguntó Sango, insegura. Kaede asintió con tristeza.

—Sí, me temo que sí.

El trío caminó hacia el árbol sagrado, donde traerían a su amiga del futuro. Una vez allí, Kaede les explicó el procedimiento. Era el mismo que el del hechizo que habían usado antes.

—Señora Kaede, ¿qué hace que esta vez sea diferente?

—Ahora yo os estaré ayudando —dijo una voz desde los arbustos. Kikyo apareció y se volvió hacia Kaede—. ¿Confío en que todos recordáis qué hay que hacer?

Todos asintieron.

—Por favor concentraos. Aunque poseo un poder espiritual inmenso, no puedo durar eternamente —una vez más, todos asintieron, aturdidos. Kikyo entrecerró los ojos.

—Sé que la mayoría de vosotros os oponéis a esto, pero pensad en Kagome. ¿Creéis que ahora es feliz? Le estáis haciendo un favor.

Todos alzaron la mirada y sonrieron un poco. Sango todavía estaba insegura, pero siguió adelante, esperando poder salvar a su amiga lo más pronto posible. Pusieron una mano en el árbol y se concentraron en Kagome. Kikyo dijo el encantamiento y gritó el nombre de Kagome. El árbol empezó a brillar inmediatamente. _Está funcionando. Puedo sentir que su energía se está acercando a nosotros. _Pensó Kikyo. Sintieron una sacudida y se separaron inmediatamente. Bajaron la mirada y vieron a Kagome tumbada inconsciente, con un extraño brillo azul.

Sango intentó tocarla, pero Kikyo le agarró la mano.

—No intentes tocarla. Todavía no está completamente aquí. Tenemos que rezar más fuerte.

Pusieron una vez más la mano en el árbol, esforzándose al máximo para ignorar la sacudida que intentaba detenerlos, y rezaron.

—Está completo —oyeron que decía Kikyo. Bajaron la mirada hacia Kagome y vieron que estaba completamente allí, pero todavía inconsciente.

—Ella está bien. Nuestro poder sólo la ha abrumado. Está intentando luchar contra él, y por lo tanto, su energía es baja —dijo Kikyo—. Llevadla de vuelta a la cabaña de Kaede para que descanse un poco.

Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos. _Dónde… ¿dónde estoy? _Se levantó, sentándose y puso su mano sobre su cabeza. _¿Qué pasó? Todo lo que recuerdo es estar discutiendo con Inuyasha, luego lo siguiente que supe es que me había desmayado._

Kagome miró a su alrededor. _Ésta parece la cabaña de Kaede. ¿Acaso he viajado al Japón feudal? _Se volvió hacia la entrada cuando entró Sango.

Sango, viendo a su amiga despierta, sonrió.

—¡Kagome! ¡Estás despierta!

Kagome sonrió y asintió.

—Sí. Oye Sango, ¿puedes decirme qué ha pasado?

Sango la miró.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—No. Estaba discutiendo con Inuyasha y lo siguiente que recuerdo es haberme desmayado.

Sango sonrió con tristeza y miró el hombro de Kagome.

—Inuyasha… —dijo Sango pensativamente.

Kagome supo inmediatamente qué estaba mirando.

—Sango, sé lo que estarás pensando, pero…

—No Kagome. Ya sé que Inuyasha y tú estáis emparejados. También sé que el ritual fue forzado.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque yo se lo dije.

Kagome y Sango volvieron su atención hacia la entrada donde estaba Kikyo.

—Sentí que tu presencia se unía con la de Inuyasha. Esto sólo pasa cuando los demonios se aparean.

Kagome no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, atontada.

Miroku y Kaede entraron poco después. Después de ayudar a Kagome a levantarse y de hacer un poco de estofado, los cinco se sentaron, queriendo saber lo que había pasado entre Inuyasha y Kagome.

Kaede le dirigió a Kagome una sonrisa alentadora. Kagome le correspondió a la sonrisa y les contó todo. Desde cuando había abandonado la época feudal, hasta cuando pensó que la perseguía un demonio para matarla y cuando la había violado Inuyasha. Cuando Kagome terminó de hablar de la violación, los cuatro estaban sorprendidos, incluso Kikyo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Es obvio que Inuyasha es ahora un monstruo. Tenemos que quitarle la marca a Kagome para que esté a salvo de él.

Kagome se levantó.

—¡Él no es un monstruo! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Él ha cambiado! Solo lo hizo porque…

—¿Porque qué? —dijo Kikyo bruscamente—. ¿Te amaba? —se rió cruelmente—. Niña, no sabes cómo funcionan los demonios como Inuyasha. Él no te ama. Él solo quiere tu cuerpo.

Kagome meneó la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡No! ¡Estás equivocada! ¡Inuyasha es mi compañero y me ama!

Todos fijaron la mirada en Kagome con asombro. No podían creer que lo defendiera de esa manera. Sango agachó la cabeza. _Se notan sus instintos de compañera. A pesar de cómo se siente ahora por él, no va a permitir que nadie minusvalore a su compañero._ Kikyo se levantó.

—¿Nos estás diciendo que has perdonado a Inuyasha por su atroz actuación?

Kagome alzó la vista hacia la mirada perforadora de Kikyo. Bajó la mirada.

—¡No! Todavía estoy muy enfadada con él, pero yo… lo siento. No sé lo que me acaba de pasar.

Kikyo sonrió con suficiencia.

Miroku alzó la vista hacia Kikyo.

—Señorita Kikyo, han salido los instintos de compañera de Kagome. Sólo está haciendo lo que hacen los compañeros.

Los ojos de Kikyo se volvieron todavía más fríos de lo habitual.

—Más le vale aprender cuándo es el momento apropiado para ponerse del lado de su… compañero —la última palabra la dijo como si fuera veneno.

Sango puso su mano en puño, pero no dijo nada. Miroku y Kagome notaron esto y pusieron sus manos sobre sus hombros, impulsándola a que se calmara.

—Inuyasha llegará pronto. Tienes que tomar una decisión, niña.

Kagome miró a Kikyo.

—¿Una decisión? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kikyo se volvió a sentar, al igual que Kagome.

—Es posible quitar la marca de apareamiento, siempre que sea transferida a alguien más. Una vez se quite, no dejará ninguna señal de que hubiera estado alguna vez en esa persona.

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—Todavía quedará una señal. Él me arrebató mi virginidad y nunca la volveré a tener. Cuando piense en ello, siempre lo recordaré a él como quien me la quitó.

Sango puso una mano tranquilizadora en su brazo.

—Ah, pero si se quita la marca apropiadamente, puedes volver a tener todo.

Kagome dio un grito ahogado y alzó la mirada.

—Quieres decir que… mi virginidad… ¿volverá?

Kikyo asintió.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Es decir, podría recordar la sensación con facilidad.

—Se borrarán todas las señales. El recuerdo del ritual ya no existirá y será como si nunca te hubieras entregado a él.

—Entonces, ¿simplemente lo olvidaré? ¿Olvidaré todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días?

—No, todavía tendrás el conocimiento de que te apareaste con él, pero cuando pienses en cuando te entregaste a él, la imagen estará en blanco.

—¿Pero sabré que me violó?

—No, no sabrás nada más que el hecho de que te uniste a él. Todo lo demás estará en blanco.

Kagome pensó esto detenidamente. _Es como tener una segunda oportunidad. Volveré a tener mi virginidad, ¡y todo podrá volver a la normalidad entre Inuyasha y yo!_

Kikyo pareció sentir lo que estaba pensando.

—Pero quedas avisada, las cosas nunca volverán a ser lo mismo entre tú e Inuyasha. Él seguirá emparejado con alguien, sólo que no será contigo. Él será su compañero en todo momento y su amor por ti dejará de existir. Él será consciente de todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros.

—Quieres decir… ¿que lo recordará todo?

Kikyo asintió.

—Sí. Imagínate cómo se sentirá al saber que su propia compañera eligió renunciar a su marca —Kikyo sonrió con suficiencia.

Miroku interrumpió:

—Ya es suficiente. Dejemos que Kagome piense por sí misma, ¿vale?

Miró a Kagome y sintió una punzada de simpatía. Parecía tan indefensa. Sango no se movió.

—Kagome, si no te molesta, ¿puedo quedarme y hacerte compañía?

Kagome sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto! Me gustaría.

Sango se levantó.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a las aguas termales? ¡Será el lugar perfecto para relajarse!

Kagome asintió. Miroku sonrió astutamente y se unió a la conversación.

—A mí también me gustaría hacerle compañía a Kagome. Si vais a las aguas termales, entonces supongo que no me queda otra opción que acompañaros.

Kagome soltó una risita cuando Sango lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Sé realista, pervertido. Volveremos pronto y si sigues queriendo hacernos compañía, entonces serás bienvenido.

Miroku suspiró y dejó solas a las chicas. Kagome y Sango caminaron en silencio hacia las aguas termales. Cuando estuvieron dentro y acomodadas, Kagome suspiró.

—¿Kagome? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de verdad de Inuyasha?

Kagome alzó la mirada.

—Es que… necesito saber si me ama, no sólo por mi cuerpo.

Los ojos de Sango se suavizaron.

—Kagome, por lo que he visto entre vosotros, Inuyasha parece tener algunos sentimientos ocultos por ti. Eso era muy obvio.

—¿De verdad? —Sango sonrió y asintió.

—Sango, no es sólo eso. Quiero recuperar mi virginidad. No es así como me imaginaba mi primera vez. Se suponía que iba a ser tierna y gentil, no forzada.

—Lo sé, pero Kagome, debes saber algo. Kikyo… va a ponerse la marca en ella.

Kagome dio un grito ahogado.

—En… ¿ella…? —Kagome se sintió estúpida. _¿Por qué no pensé en preguntar a quién iba a transferírsele la marca? _Kagome sonrió con tristeza—. Bueno, supongo que eso estará bien. Es decir, solían estar enamorados y sé que la parte de medio demonio de él todavía la ama, así que supongo que todo funcionará, ¿eh?

_Muy bien Kagome, _pensó,_ eso sonó falso incluso para mí._

Sango miró a Kagome. _Pobrecilla. Todavía está pasando por mucho._

—Kagome, a pesar de lo que dijo Kikyo, yo sé que Inuyasha te ama. De otro modo no te habría convertido en su compañera.

Kagome asintió.

—Supongo que es cierto. Sólo desearía… que no me hubiera poseído de esa forma.

Sango dudó antes de hablar.

—Kagome… ¿todavía amas a Inuyasha?

Kagome no se esperaba esa pregunta. _¿Lo amo? _Pensó en todos sus momentos juntos. Los buenos, los malos y los de en medio. Mientras pensaba, Sango la miraba sonriente. Ver a Kagome ponerse nerviosa era divertido. No pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

Kagome alzó la vista hacia Sango.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Tu expresión —soltó una risita—. No tienes que responder. Tu cara lo dice todo. Estás claramente enamorada de él.

Kagome tenía una mirada vacía en el rostro. _No lo entiendo…_

Las dos chicas volvieron a la cabaña de Kaede y allí se encontraron a Miroku, Kaede y Kikyo.

Kaede alzó la vista, pareciendo preocupada.

—Kagome. Tenemos un problema.

Kagome tragó saliva. Odiaba que alguien dijera eso.

—¿Qué es?

Miroku suspiró.

—Inuyasha está aquí. Te está buscando y no está contento.

Kagome palideció.

—¿Qué dijo?

Kikyo tomó la palabra:

—Dijo que iba a ir a buscarte y a llevarte con él. Es obvio que no te ha encontrado.

—Esto es más serio de lo que habíamos pensado. Kagome, tienes que tomar la decisión ahora. Nosotros no tenemos fuerza para alzar otra barrera e Inuyasha probablemente ya sabe que estás aquí y viene en esta dirección.

Kagome empezó a alarmarse.

—A lo mejor si hablo con él y lo llevo a otra parte…

—Eso no funcionará. Él está decidido a mantenerte alejada de nosotros. Sabe lo que intentamos hacer.

Kagome miró a Sango y ella asintió alentadoramente. Kagome tomó la palabra:

—No voy a tomar mi decisión todavía. Es demasiado. Primero necesito hablar con Inuyasha.

Sango sonrió.

Kikyo sonrió cínicamente y se rió con crueldad.

—Estúpida niña tonta. ¿Por qué debes pensar en esto? ¿Quieres ser su puta durante el resto de tu vida? —Kagome soltó una exclamación ante la repentina respuesta de Kikyo.

Kaede habló:

—Kikyo ahora no es el momento de ejercer presión sobre la pobrecilla…

—Silencio Kaede —dijo Kikyo bruscamente—. Ella tiene que saber la verdad sobre estar con Inuyasha.

Kagome no dijo nada pero estaba escuchando atentamente. Kikyo regresó su atención a Kagome.

—Te estoy diciendo que Inuyasha no te ama. Nunca lo hará. ¿Quieres quedarte embarazada de su hijo, Kagome?

Kagome dio un grito ahogado. _E… ¿Embarazada?_

—¿No lo sabías? Una vez que los demonios toman a su compañera, casi siempre conciben un niño la primera vez. Además, ¿podrás vivir sabiendo que una parte de Inuyasha todavía me ama a mí?

Kagome bajó la mirada y cerró las manos en puño.

—Cállate Kikyo… —masculló. Sus instintos de compañera estaban saliendo a flote. Kikyo continuó:

—¿Podrás estar apareada con él sabiendo que tendrá total control sobre tu cuerpo? te usará, chica. Te poseerá cada vez que le dé la gana y no sentirá ningún remordimiento. Te golpeará y te reprenderá por todo lo que hagas. Te…

—¡CÁLLATE KIKYO! —Kagome puso las manos sobre sus oídos—. Yo lo amo, ¿vale? ¿Era eso lo que querías oír? ¡Yo amo a Inuyasha!

Kikyo se rió.

—¿Lo amas después de todo lo que te ha hecho? Eres patética.

—¡Sólo porque esté enfadada con él no significa que no lo ame! Puede que siempre esté enfadada con él por haberme arrebatado mi virginidad, ¡pero eso no significa que todos esos sentimientos que albergo por él vayan a desaparecer!

Kikyo entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Entonces deseas permanecer como su compañera?

Kagome asintió.

—Eso es.

Todos sonrieron, excepto Kikyo.

—Haz lo que quieras niña, pero no me vengas llorando cuando te destroce —con eso, se marchó.

Kagome sonrió, contenta de haber defendido lo que creía. De repente, Kagome cayó sobre sus rodillas. Todos estuvieron a su lado instantáneamente.

—Lo siento chicos, todavía estoy un poco débil.

Kaede asintió.

—Sí. Deberías quedarte y descansar un poco más. Debería ir a ver qué está haciendo Shippo.

Después de que Kaede se hubiera ido, Sango y Miroku se quedaron.

—Eso fue muy valiente, Kagome —dijo Miroku.

—Sí. Hablaste desde el corazón —concordó Sango.

Kagome se rió.

—Gracias chicos. Me alegra quedarme con Inuyasha. Bueno, voy a dormir un poco. Muchas gracias a ambos.

Los dos salieron de la cabaña y Kagome los observó mientras se iban. _Me alegro mucho de tener amigos como ellos. _Suspiró y se giró para descansar como se merecía.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era toparse con algo duro. Alzó la mirada y vio que unos ojos ambarinos la miraban fijamente.

—¿Inuyasha? —dijo.

—¿Pensaste que podrías escapar de mí, perra? —la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ellos me trajeron aquí!

Inuyasha la agarró por los brazos.

—¡Au! ¡Inuyasha! ¿Por qué me estás haciendo daño?

—Cállate, perra —le dio una bofetada. Kagome lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Inuyasha, ¿por qué haces esto? Yo elegí quedarme contigo…

—Como si me importara. Volviste a desobedecerme. Creo que es hora de que seas castigada.

Kagome intentó apartarse de él.

—¡Inuyasha, éste no eres tú! ¡El medio demonio nunca haría esto!

Él gruñó.

—Éste soy yo, Kagome. Estoy bastante cabreado contigo. Tienes suerte de que no deje salir a mi demonio. A él le encantaría tratar contigo.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—¡Inuyasha por favor! ¡Lo siento!

Él sonrió malvadamente.

—¿Sabes? Deberías haber aceptado el trato de Kikyo. No me importaría tenerla como compañera.

El corazón de Kagome se detuvo.

—Qu… ¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído, perra. Deberías haber aceptado la oferta de Kikyo.

Kagome cerró las manos en puño.

—¿La quieres a ella como tu nueva compañera?

Él fingió pensar en ello por un momento.

—Sí. Ella es muchísimo mejor que tú. Te diré algo. Si haces que te quite la marca ahora, te dejaré ir y no te castigaré, ¿vale?

Kagome lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué, Inuyasha? ¡Yo pensé que me amabas!

Él se rió malvadamente.

—Perra estúpida. Yo nunca te he amado. Sólo quería ver cómo sería tener al reemplazo de Kikyo. Pero no eres tan buena como la real.

Sonrió cínicamente.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Kagome, y sí, he chingado antes con Kikyo. ¿Todas esas veces que salía por mi cuenta por la noche y no volvía hasta la mañana siguiente? ¿Qué pensabas que hacía? —sonrió perversamente.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos mientras su mundo se derrumbaba. Su corazón saltó en su pecho, haciendo que quisiera vomitar.

—De acuerdo Inuyasha… si eso es lo que quieres…

Kagome se levantó rápidamente y fue en busca de Kikyo, no mirando ni una sola vez atrás. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto que Inuyasha se convertía en polvo y que en su lugar, dejaba una marioneta demoníaca de madera.

Kagome entró en la cabaña y se encontró allí a Sango, Miroku y Kaede observándola ansiosamente.

—¿Dónde está Kikyo? —dijo con voz fría.

Nadie quería hablar. Sabían que Kagome estaba enfadada. Kaede fue la que se puso valientemente en pie.

—¿Qué te aqueja, Kagome?

Kagome ni siquiera reconoció su presencia.

—¿Dónde está Kikyo? —repitió.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Kikyo a su espalda. Kagome fue hacia ella.

—Quítala.

Kikyo pareció confundida. Kagome estaba demasiado enfadada como para preocuparse de ser amable.

—¡He dicho que LA QUITES! ¡Él te quiere a ti!

Todos fijaron la mirada en Kagome. Miroku supo inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando.

—Kagome eso no era…

—Bien —dijo Kikyo, interrumpiéndolo—. Ven fuera.

Kagome siguió a Kikyo hasta el árbol sagrado.

—¿Ves ahora lo que intentaba decirte? El corazón de Inuyasha sólo me pertenece a mí.

Kagome no estaba de humor para escucharla.

—Sólo apresúrate y quítala.

Kikyo asintió. Miró más allá de Kagome y vio al Inuyasha verdadero corriendo hacia ellas. Colocó su mano rápidamente sobre su marca de apareamiento y empezó el cántico. Inuyasha se estaba acercando con rapidez.

—¡Kagome! —llamó.

Kagome lo oyó y se dio la vuelta. Kikyo no detuvo su cántico.

—¡Kagome! ¡Por favor no hagas esto! ¡Yo te amo!

Kagome sonrió con tristeza. _Si eso fuera cierto, Inuyasha… _Inuyasha oyó sus pensamientos y gruñó.

—¡Kikyo! ¡Aparta tus sucias manos de ella!

Kagome estaba confundida. ¿Por qué venía ahora a por ella? Había dejado claro que deseaba a Kikyo.

El hechizo de Kikyo estaba casi completo. Kagome cayó sobre sus rodillas al sentir que la marca se separaba de su piel y que sus recuerdos se alteraban. Oyó vagamente a Inuyasha en la distancia.

—¡Kagome! ¡Ése no era yo!

Kagome estaba perdiendo rápidamente la conciencia. Miró a Kikyo y vio que la marca ya casi estaba sobre ella.

Miró a Inuyasha con lágrimas en los ojos. _Inuyasha… te amo…_

El corazón de Inuyasha se rompía. Había llegado al lugar, pero el hechizo había creado una barrera alrededor de ellas para que no pudiera entrar. _¡Maldición! ¡Esa jodida perra me las va a pagar!_

Arañó la barrera como nunca había arañado nada en su vida. No podía perder a Kagome. No podía. _¡Joder! ¡Kagome, te amo! _Pensó con desesperación.

—¡Kagome! —gritó a todo pulmón. Si él no tenía el poder para detener esto, Kagome lo tendría.

—¡Al que te encontraste antes no era yo! —respiró hondo—. ¡Kikyo usó una marioneta demoníaca para hacerte creer que yo la quería a ella! ¡Por favor Kagome, te amo!

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos. _¿Una marioneta demoníaca? ¿Entonces no era él? _Alzó la mirada hacia Kikyo con la energía que le quedaba. La vio sonreír con maldad, confesando silenciosamente la verdad. Estaba a punto de apartarse de Kikyo y detener la transferencia cuando sintió que Kikyo la empujaba. Vio con horror que Kikyo le sonreía victoriosamente.

La marca de apareamiento había sido transferida a Kikyo.

Kikyo era ahora la compañera de Inuyasha.

* * *

**15 páginas de word, pensé que no acababa nunca. Éste ha sido un capítulo con un final bastante intenso, al menos para mí, espero que os guste.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los bonitos reviews que me dejáis, me alegran el día. ^^**

**Besos y hasta la próxima.  
**


	15. Viviendo en la miseria

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 15: Viviendo en la miseria**_

Kagome parpadeó y alzó la vista. Pasó la mirada de una sonriente Kikyo a un horrorizado Inuyasha. Inuyasha y Kagome no sabían qué hacer. Kagome todavía estaba en el suelo, e Inuyasha estaba donde se había bajado la barrera, hace sólo un momento. Ambos se miraron a los ojos e intentaron encontrar algo que pudiera detener esto. Cualquier cosa, en realidad, que trajera de vuelta su emparejamiento. Kikyo vio sus anhelantes expresiones y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Inuyasha —llamó.

Inuyasha no quería apartar su mirada de Kagome, pero sus instintos de compañero salieron a flote y fue forzado a girar la cabeza hacia Kikyo.

—Vamos —dijo ella con frialdad. Los ojos de Inuyasha se volvieron rojos y el demonio de su interior salió.

—**¿Y adónde vamos, perra?**

—Pues, a nuestra casa, por supuesto —Inuyasha gruñó.

—**A la única casa a la que vamos a ir es a la de la vieja bruja para revertir esto.**

Kikyo sonrió.

—Nadie más que yo tiene el poder espiritual para este tipo de cosas. Ahora eres mi compañero, tanto si te gusta como si no.

Kikyo bajó la mirada hacia Kagome.

—Bueno, eres libre niña. Sal de aquí.

Inuyasha pareció confundido.

—**¿Libre?**

La mente de Kikyo formuló un plan mientras caminaba hacia Inuyasha y ponía sus manos sobre su pecho. Él gruñó a modo de advertencia, pero ella continuó:

—Oh compañero, ¿no lo sabías? Kagome me estaba rogando que le quitara la marca. Ella sabía que la marioneta demoníaca era falsa, sólo quería usarla como excusa.

Inuyasha dirigió su cabeza bruscamente hacia Kagome, fulminándola con la mirada. Kagome se levantó inmediatamente.

—¡NO! ¡Está mintiendo Inuyasha! ¡Yo te amo y nunca querría quitarme la marca!

—¡Cállate, niña! —tronó Kikyo—. ¿Te atreves a llamarme mentirosa?

Inuyasha apartó a Kikyo de él.

—**Puede que el medio demonio te crea, pero yo no soy tan estúpido como para caer en tus trucos, perra. No me hace falta oler tu aroma para saber que estás mintiendo.**

Kikyo hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, aunque has visto a través de mi fachada, no cambia el hecho de que todavía eres mío. Ahora sal de aquí, Kagome. Quiero tiempo a solas con mi compañero.

Inuyasha gruñó.

—**Kagome, no vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que encuentre algún modo de revertir esto.**

Kagome no se movió. Ignoró la mirada asesina de Kikyo y miró a Inuyasha. Sus ojos le preguntaban silenciosamente si ya le había perdonado y ella le devolvió la mirada diciendo que no, pero que lo amaba de todos modos. Kagome no podía recordar por qué estaba enfadada con él, pero sabía que todavía albergaba sentimientos de ira hacia él. El demonio pareció entender lo que estaba diciendo y sonrió suavemente. Kikyo vio la interacción que se desarrollaba entre ellos y gritó:

—¡Cómo te atreves a intentar seducir a mi compañero! ¡Ahora es mío! No lo olvides nunca.

Kikyo se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

—Bésame, compañero —Kikyo miró a Kagome y sonrió con suficiencia mientras Inuyasha caminaba hacia ella.

—¿Ves, Kagome? Él nunca podrá rechazar una petición de su compañera.

Kagome simplemente sonrió, sabiendo que Inuyasha no lo haría. Sabía que todavía la amaba y que ya no le haría daño.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente como platos cuando vio que Inuyasha agarraba a Kikyo y la besaba con fiereza. Kikyo le correspondió inmediatamente al beso, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Kagome cerró los ojos, diciéndose que era una ilusión. Abrió los ojos y vio que todavía estaba ocurriendo. Inuyasha y Kikyo se estaban liando delante de ella. Cuando Kagome vio que no se iban a separar en un rato, se dio la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió. Planeaba volver corriendo a la cabaña de Kaede, pero en aquel momento no sabía dónde estaba. Miró atrás y vio que Inuyasha sostenía fuertemente a Kikyo contra él mientras Kikyo seguía besándolo. Forzándose a apartar la mirada de ellos, empezó a correr hacia el bosque. Afortunadamente, pudo reconocer dónde estaba y fue capaz de establecer con exactitud cómo llegar a casa de Kaede. En ese momento se le estaban pasando miles de cosas por la cabeza. ¿Por qué la había besado Inuyasha? ¿Era esto lo que Kikyo había planeado desde el principio? ¿Por qué Inuyasha no la había detenido cuando se había ido corriendo? ¿E Inuyasha seguía amando a Kikyo?

Kagome bajó la cabeza al ver la aldea delante de ella. Caminó, queriendo encontrar consuelo en sus amigos. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado un trozo de ella. Se sentía incompleta y extrañaba muchísimo a Inuyasha. El cambio había ocurrido hacía tan sólo unos minutos, pero parecían años. Todavía sentía pena y el sentimiento pesado de su corazón se hizo aún más pesado. Kagome luchó contra la necesidad de llorar. _No,_ pensó. En todo caso, superaría esto sin llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte, por ella y por Inuyasha. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando en este momento. _Pff, en Kikyo por supuesto. Su nueva… compañera. _Cerró las manos en puño al pensar en lo que había ocurrido minutos antes.

Kagome suspiró de alivio al llegar a la entrada de la cabaña de Kaede. Vio luces y supo que estaban todos despiertos, haciendo la cena alrededor del fuego, sin duda. Se esperó ver a todos sus amigos sentados alrededor del fuego, comiendo y hablando alegremente mientras esperaban a que ella e Inuyasha regresaran. Tendría que decirles por qué Inuyasha no estaba con ella. Kagome meneó la cabeza. _Ahora eso no importa. Todo lo que quiero es que mis amigos me den consuelo._ Kagome entró corriendo y se encontró a sus amigos y a… ¿Inuyasha y Kikyo?

Cuando Kagome entró en la cabaña, todos se giraron hacia ella. Sabían que se sorprendería ante la aparición de Inuyasha y Kikyo. Kagome se quedó paralizada en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer.

_Bueno, esto es incómodo…_ pensaron todos.

Kagome miró a su alrededor y vio que era de noche. Se había tomado su tiempo para volver a la cabaña. _No me extraña que Inuyasha y Kikyo llegaran aquí antes que yo. _Pensó. Después de 3 minutos de completo silencio, Kaede fue la valiente que tomó la palabra:

—Bienvenida, niña. Apuesto a que quieres una explicación sobre qué está pasando.

Kagome asintió, atontada. No confiaba en su voz en ese momento. Kaede le hizo sentarse al lado de Sango, quien la cogió inmediatamente del brazo de modo consolador. Ella sabía lo mucho que le dolía a Kagome por dentro.

Kagome alzó la vista hacia Inuyasha y vio que estaba dándole la mano a Kikyo. También notó que esta vez era el medio demonio el que estaba fuera. Cuando Kaede habló, Kagome volvió su atención hacia ella.

—Como todos sabéis, Kikyo e Inuyasha están ahora emparejados, lo que significa que Kagome, sabes que te ha sido devuelta tu inocencia.

_Es cierto. _Pensó Kagome._ Con todo el jaleo, no recordé que volvía a tener mi virginidad. _Kagome intentó pensar en todo lo que había pasado entre ella e Inuyasha. Todo lo que recordaba era que se habían unido y que estaba enfadada con él… pero no podía recordar el porqué. Ella sabía que todavía lo amaba. Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa de la interacción entre Kikyo e Inuyasha. ¿Habían actuado así cuando estuvieron apareados? Salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos cuando Kaede continuó:

—Kikyo e Inuyasha han venido a pedirme un lugar en el que alojarse y yo les he dado una cabaña… en esta aldea.

Todos miraron a Kaede. Sango miró a Kagome, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos como platos, y Miroku miró a Inuyasha, quien se movió con incomodidad.

Kaede continuó:

—La búsqueda de los fragmentos de la esfera no ha terminado —Kaede se volvió hacia Inuyasha y Kikyo—. ¿Empezaréis pronto a tener hijos?

Kagome intentó bloquear la respuesta. No se había esperado que Kaede lo preguntara tan directamente. Inuyasha tomó la palabra:

—Sí. Tendremos cachorros lo más pronto que podamos —Inuyasha apartó la vista de Kagome.

Todos, especialmente Kikyo, parecieron sorprendidos por su respuesta. Kaede asintió.

—Si vais a tener hijos, sugiero que hagamos una pausa en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la esfera.

Todos asintieron, excepto Kagome.

—Creo que sería bueno que empezáramos a cenar. Sango, Kagome, ¿os importaría uniros a mí y a Shippo mientras empezamos fuera la cena? —preguntó Miroku, queriendo escapar de la incómoda tensión.

Kagome no dijo nada. Sango pasó la mirada de ella a Miroku.

—Gracias Miroku, pero creo que Kagome y yo vamos a ir a tomar un baño.

Miroku asintió y abandonó la cabaña.

Kaede miró a Kikyo.

—Ahora que tú e Inuyasha sois compañeros, los demonios intentarán atacaros, especialmente a ti Kikyo. Deberéis mantener la guardia alta.

Inuyasha y Kikyo asintieron.

—Protegeré a Kikyo —dijo Inuyasha.

—Creo que es mejor que Kikyo tenga un protector. Alguien que la cuide cuando no estés cerca, Inuyasha.

Los ojos de Inuyasha e dirigieron inmediatamente hacia Sango. Ella pareció entender lo que quería decir y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Asintió a regañadientes.

—Lo haré —dijo Sango.

A Kagome no le sorprendió que Sango se prestara voluntaria. Después de todo, no había nadie más que pudiera hacerlo, e Inuyasha no tenía las agallas necesarias para pedírselo a ella, tampoco es que fuera a aceptar.

Kagome se levantó.

—Voy a darme un baño —dijo simplemente y se fue.

Sango iba a seguirla, pero Kaede la detuvo.

—Ahora que eres la protectora oficial de Kikyo, creo que deberías llevar a Kikyo contigo.

Sango ocultó los ojos tras su flequillo.

—No heriré más a Kagome de lo que ya está —dejó la cabaña apresuradamente. _Perdió a su compañero, no quiero que piense que me ha perdido como amiga._

Inuyasha soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Kikyo simplemente se sentó en su posición normal, manteniendo su postura calmada y relajada.

Kaede se levantó y bajó la mirada hacia los dos.

—Kikyo, sé que has obtenido lo que querías, ¿pero a qué precio?

Inuyasha alzó la cabeza para mirar a Kikyo. Ella sólo sonrió.

—Kagome me pidió que le quitara la marca, y yo lo hice. Inuyasha es mi compañero y debemos vivir felices.

Inuyasha le dio un puñetazo al suelo.

—¡Maldición Kikyo! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Tú no tenías ningún derecho para quitarle la marca a Kagome! ¡La única razón por la que quiso sacársela fue porque la engañaste usando marionetas demoníacas!

Kikyo alzó la voz:

—¡No cuestiones mis métodos Inuyasha! ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer!

Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron.

—¡Yo soy tu alfa, perra, y no vas a alzarme la voz! ¡No tienes derecho a hacerlo! Nunca seré completamente tuyo.

Kikyo retrocedió inmediatamente, sintiendo que tomaba el control la preponderancia del macho.

—Inuyasha… Yo solo quería estar contigo…

—¡Perdiste tu oportunidad hace 50 años! ¡Casi te había olvidado Kikyo! ¡Yo era feliz con Kagome! ¡Y tú lo arruinaste todo!

Kikyo bajó la mirada.

—¿De verdad la amas, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí.

Inuyasha pudo sentir que aumentaba el aura de celos de su compañera.

—Bueno, a pesar de cómo te sientes, eres mío. ¡No dejaré que te vayas, Inuyasha! ¡He esperado demasiado para esto! ¡Tú fuiste mío desde el principio! Estábamos destinados a estar juntos, ¡pero ella vino y lo arruinó! ¡No tenías que enamorarte de ella! ¡Tú eres mío! —gritó.

Kaede estaba de pie a su lado observando el desarrollo de la escena. Sabía que Kikyo tramaba algo, pero nunca pensó que recurriría al engaño para traer de vuelta a Inuyasha. No sabía que quería que regresara con ella con tanta fuerza. Kikyo se estaba poniendo nerviosa y estaba cercana a las lágrimas. Kaede rara vez la había visto así. Siempre mantenía la calma y la compostura, nunca dejando que se mostraran sus emociones a los demás. Pero aquí se estaba desahogando y estaba ligada a un hombre que nunca la amaría.

—Kikyo, ¡tienes que detener esto y dejarme estar con Kagome! —Inuyasha podía sentir que su demonio estaba saliendo lentamente.

—¡No! ¡No volveré a dejar que te vayas!

—¡Kikyo, yo no te amo! ¡Yo he nacido para estar con Kagome!

—¡Podemos cambiar eso! Lo sé. ¡Haré que vuelvas a amarme, Inuyasha! Me amaste antes y puedes volver a hacerlo.

El demonio de Inuyasha salió mientras se levantaba. Se volvió hacia ella con una mirada amenazadora en el rostro.

—**Escucha, perra, y escucha bien. Yo. No. Te. Amo. Te doy hasta mañana por la noche para que aclares tu mente sobre lo de volver a cambiar la marca. Si decides no hacerlo, haré de tu vida un infierno viviente. No soy tan débil como piensas —**con eso, abandonó la cabaña.

Kikyo tenía lágrimas en los ojos después de que se fuera.

—Oh Kaede… ¿por qué ya no me ama?

Kaede simplemente meneó la cabeza.

—Estás jugando con fuerzas sobre las que ni siquiera tú tienes control —Kaede dejó a su hermana para que pensara.

Kikyo puso las manos en puño. _Inuyasha… volveré a hacerte mío. Haré que cambies de idea sobre mí y haré que olvides a Kagome. Nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos. _Se levantó y miró fuera donde Inuyasha, Kaede, Miroku y Shippo estaban haciendo la cena. Vio que Inuyasha se reía de algo que había dicho Miroku y que volvía a estar en su apariencia de medio demonio. _Sus amigos parecen haberlo calmado._ Se volvió a sentar. _Yo__ debería ser la que lo calmara, no ellos. __Yo__ debería ser a la que amara, no ella… Sin importar qué, Inuyasha… Te haré mío mañana por la noche._ Se prometió silenciosamente. Con una recién encontrada esperanza y determinación, salió fuera para unírseles para cenar.

Kagome y Sango acababan de llegar a las aguas termales. Sango se quitó la ropa inmediatamente y entró. Kagome, sin embargo, era reacia.

—¿Por qué no vienes, Kagome? —preguntó Sango.

—Sango… ahora mismo tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Sólo… quiero que alguien me explique algunas cosas.

Sango asintió.

—Me esforzaré al máximo.

Kagome también se sacó la ropa y se metió, dejando que el agua caliente calmara su corazón roto.

—Sango… —empezó Kagome—. ¿Qué pasó entre Inuyasha y Kikyo antes de que yo entrara en la cabaña?

—Bueno, Kikyo entró y esperábamos verte con ella, pero Inuyasha entró tras ella. Todavía se encontraba en su estado demoníaco, así que por supuesto, todos teníamos miedo, pero Kikyo le susurró algo en el oído y volvió a cambiar.

Kagome bajó la mirada. _Entonces, Kikyo puede calmarlo. Sé que yo nunca podría hacer eso…_

Sango prosiguió:

—Kaede fue la primera en preguntar qué pasaba. Inuyasha sólo nos dijo que ahora estaban emparejados. Parecía estar calmado al respecto, pero se podía decir que estaba conteniendo su ira. Preguntamos por ti y Kikyo dijo que te habías ido cuando habían compartido un… momento.

Kagome simplemente asintió.

—Kikyo aferraba a Inuyasha como si le fuera la vida en ello, pero Inuyasha la apartó. Kikyo se enfadó y empezó a llorar. Inuyasha, por supuesto, no puede soportar ver llorar a su compañera, así que la cogió de la mano para consolarla. Kikyo lo malinterpretó y se agarró a él hasta que entraste tú.

Kagome asintió.

—Ya veo. ¿Crees que Inuyasha quiere a Kikyo?

Sango dudó por un momento. Kagome lo notó.

—Sango, por favor no me digas lo que quiero oír. Quiero tu sincera opinión.

—Honestamente, no creo que la quiera todavía, pero si lo del emparejamiento continúa, creo que es posible que Kikyo vuelva a hacer caer a Inuyasha.

Kagome estuvo de acuerdo.

—Supongo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Sango cerró las manos en puño.

—Esto no está bien… Kikyo nunca debería haber transferido la marca. Kagome, en primer lugar, ¿por qué entraste corriendo en la cabaña pidiendo que Kikyo te la quitara?

Kagome suspiró.

—Kikyo usó una marioneta demoníaca conmigo. Hizo parecer que Inuyasha la deseaba a ella y yo fui lo suficientemente estúpida para creérmelo.

Sango dio un grito ahogado.

—¡Esa bruja! ¡No me puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo!

—Sí, lo sé. Supongo que… se ha acabado todo entre Inuyasha y yo —Kagome bajó la mirada. _Vamos Kagome, _se dijo. _Recomponte. No vas a llorar por Inuyasha._

Sango vio que su amiga luchaba por no llorar. Se sintió muy mal por Kagome. No podría imaginarse lo que era para ella el observar que su compañero estaba con alguien más.

—Kagome, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó entre tú e Inuyasha cuando estuvisteis emparejados?

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—No. Me pregunto cómo éramos. Es decir, ¿éramos una pareja amorosa? ¿Me abrazaba y me besaba todo el tiempo? ¿Yo podía controlar su lado demoníaco? Y me pregunto qué se sintió cuando nos… unimos.

Sango se estremeció. Ella sabía cómo habían sido, pero no quería que Kagome supiera que la habían violado. Le rompería el corazón.

—¿Sango?

Sango alzó la vista hacia Kagome.

—¿Tú sabías cómo… éramos Inuyasha y yo?

Sango meneó la cabeza.

—Tú e Inuyasha estuvisteis en tu época mientras estuvisteis emparejados. Lo siento Kagome.

Kagome pareció decepcionada.

—Sango, tengo sentimientos de ira hacia Inuyasha y no estoy segura de por qué. Sé que estoy enfadada con él por una razón y por alguna razón no puedo dejarlo estar. ¿Él me hizo daño cuando estuvimos emparejados?

Sango se paralizó visiblemente, pero Kagome lo captó.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad Sango?

Sango miró a Kagome con tristeza en sus ojos y asintió.

—Quiero decírtelo Kagome, pero… creo que deberías oírlo de Inuyasha.

—Oh… ¿tan malo es?

Sango apartó la mirada y Kagome supo la respuesta. _Supongo que no voy a averiguarlo ahora. No voy a hablar con Inuyasha de ningún modo. _Hubo silencio durante más o menos un minuto.

—Lo extraño.

Sango alzó la mirada hacia Kagome y la encontró llorando. Kagome miró a Sango con los ojos más tristes que hubiera visto nunca. Sango abrazó a Kagome fuertemente mientras las lágrimas de Kagome se transformaban en sollozos. Cuando remitieron, Kagome alzó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas.

—Lo siento Sango, me dije que no iba a llorar por esto.

Sango sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Kagome. No hay nada malo en llorar por algo.

—Gracias Sango. Eres la mejor.

Sango se levantó y se volvió a poner la ropa. Mientras se vestía, se volvió hacia Kagome.

—Dime, Kagome, no estás enfadada porque haya aceptado el trabajo de ser la protectora de Kikyo, ¿verdad?

—No, para nada. La verdad es que me lo esperaba.

—Quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase, sigo siendo tu amiga. Puede que ahora tenga que pasar mucho más tiempo con Kikyo, pero no te lo tomes a pecho. Sólo lo hago porque tengo que hacerlo, no porque quiera.

Kagome asintió y también se levantó. Empezó a vestirse.

—Oye Sango, ¿crees que debería quedarme aquí? Digo, con Kikyo e Inuyasha viviendo juntos en la aldea, y… teniendo hijos.

—Kagome, no creo que Inuyasha deje que Kikyo tenga sus hijos. Sólo dijo eso para calmar a Kikyo. Ella todavía estaba enfadada de cuando le había dicho que lo soltara. Puede que sea difícil para ti quedarte aquí, pero… por favor no te vayas para siempre.

Kagome sonrió. Estaba muy agradecida porque Sango estuviera a su lado.

—No me iría para siempre. Si eso, me iré a casa un par de días para aclarar mi mente.

Sango asintió.

—Ésa es una buena idea. Vamos, deberíamos volver. Se está haciendo tarde y es muy probable que la cena ya esté hecha.

Las dos chicas caminaron una al lado de la otra de vuelta a la aldea. Fue una caminata silenciosa, pero no incómoda, fue más como un silencio reconfortante. Las dos tenían muchas cosas en la cabeza. Kagome estaba pensando en Inuyasha y Sango en Kagome. Cuando estuvieron cerca, pudieron ver que todos sus amigos estaban sentados alrededor del fuego. Inuyasha agarraba a Kikyo por la cintura mientras hablaba con Miroku y Kaede. Kagome se tensó inmediatamente. Sango puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—No tenemos que comer con ellos. Puedo llevar tu comida a otro sitio y comer juntas.

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien. Tengo que acostumbrarme, ¿verdad?

Sango no respondió.

Miroku fue el primero en verlas llegar.

—¡Sango! ¡Kagome! ¡Bienvenidas!

Sango lo miró con desconfianza, esperando que hiciera o dijera algo pervertido. Kagome sólo le sonrió débilmente y se sentó a su lado. Intentó evitar la mirada de Inuyasha o la de Kikyo. Shippo le ofreció un pescado, ella lo cogió con gentileza y empezó a comer en silencio. Miroku continuó con la conversación que estaba teniendo con Kaede.

—Bueno, ahora que no vamos a buscar los fragmentos de la perla, ¿qué debemos hacer hasta entonces?

—Supongo que podéis ayudar en la aldea. Sango ya tiene un trabajo como protectora de Kikyo. Inuyasha estará ayudando a los hombres a construir una nueva cabaña. Shippo y Kirara estarán conmigo, haciendo medicina y tú Miroku, por ahora puedes trabajar como el sacerdote de la aldea.

—¿Qué hay de Kagome? —dijo Kikyo. Kagome paró de comer y miró a Kikyo, sorprendida de que le importara lo que le pasara.

Kaede miró a Kagome.

—¿Te quedarás con nosotros, Kagome?

Ella asintió.

—Iré y vendré.

Kikyo se rió.

—Será mejor que no le des un trabajo. Lo hará un día y luego se irá a su mundo al siguiente. No es de confianza.

Kikyo oyó que su compañero gruñía y se detuvo inmediatamente. Kagome bajó la mirada con su flequillo ocultando sus ojos.

—No te preocupes Kagome, te daremos un trabajo. Hay muchas cosas que tienen que hacerse aquí.

—No, Kikyo tiene razón. Iré y vendré, así que no podré hacer mi trabajo regularmente. No soy de… confianza.

Sango tomó la palabra:

—Tonterías. Eres totalmente de confianza. Puedes hacer tu trabajo y también ir a casa —le dirigió a Kagome una sonrisa alentadora.

—Bueno, supongo que Kagome podría trabajar como la hacedora de hierbas de la aldea. A mí me ahorraría tiempo. Hacer medicina y las hierbas lleva mucho tiempo.

Kagome asintió.

—Lo haré.

Kaede se levantó.

—Bueno, creo que éste ha sido un día largo. Voy a retirarme a dormir, buenas noches a todos.

Después de que Kaede se hubiera ido, todos permanecieron en silencio. Las orejas de Inuyasha se levantaron de repente al oír que Kagome se levantaba junto con Miroku. Asintieron en dirección a Sango y empezaron a ir hacia el bosque.

Kagome se dio la vuelta.

—Buenas noches… a todos —caminó con Miroku. Después de desaparecer, todo volvió a estar en silencio.

—No me digas que Kagome está teniendo una aventura con el monje —dijo Kikyo. Sango cerró las manos en puño y contuvo su lengua. Inuyasha gruñó.

—No hay nada entre ellos —dijo.

Kikyo bostezó y se acurrucó más en el pecho de Inuyasha. Él bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Estás cansada?

Kikyo asintió.

—¿Por qué no entras en la cabaña? Yo iré después. Tengo algunas cosas de las que ocuparme primero.

Kikyo entrecerró los ojos.

—Más te vale que no vayas a ver a esa niña. Tú eres mi compañero, no el de ella.

Inuyasha reveló sus colmillos.

—Cállate. Tengo mis propios asuntos y no incluyen perras como tú. Mantente al margen. Dije que iría más tarde y lo haré. ¡Ahora vete!

Kikyo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bien compañero. Pero te estaré esperando —lo besó suavemente y se marchó. Inuyasha suspiró al verla marchar.

Sango e Inuyasha estaban uno en frente del otro, observando el fuego. Inuyasha alzó la vista hacia Sango y vio que fulminaba con la mirada al fuego como si fuera la causa de todo lo malvado del mundo.

—¿Qué pasa, Sango? —preguntó en voz baja. Sango alzó la vista hacia él con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

—¿Qué crees que pasa, Inuyasha? ¿Cómo… puedes… tocarla?

Inuyasha suspiró. Él se preguntaba lo mismo.

—Mira, Sango, sé lo que estás pensando y confía en mí, yo me siento igual, pero ella es ahora mi compañera y tengo que tratarla bien.

—¡Pero ella es tu compañera todo por razones equivocadas!

—Lo sé y estoy intentando que deshaga esto, pero ella está demasiado… envuelta en su propia avaricia para considerarlo.

Sango suspiró.

—Inuyasha, tienes que hablar con Kagome.

Inuyasha miró a Sango directo a los ojos.

—Lo sé. Yo quiero pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Probablemente piensa que todavía amo a Kikyo y…

—¿Lo haces?

Inuyasha pareció sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Todavía amas a Kikyo?

Inuyasha se movió de manera incómoda.

—Sí, pero no. Mi amor por Kikyo estaba empezando a desvanecerse, pero ahora que soy su compañero… estoy empezando a sentir por ella lo que sentía antes. Yo no quiero, pero simplemente… pasa.

Sango asintió.

—Ya veo. Bueno, Kagome simplemente está tan confundida como tú. Ella te extraña, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Lo sé. Yo también la extraño, pero Kikyo…

—¡Maldición con Kikyo! ¡Sólo tú tienes el poder para hacer que Kikyo vuelva a cambiar la marca! Inuyasha, ¿no lo ves? ¡Kikyo ha estado planeando esto!

—Me doy cuenta, pero… creo que Kagome está mejor sin mí.

—¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Tú o Kikyo?

—¡Yo! Es sólo que… cuando descubra lo que le hice, ¡volverá a odiarme!

Sango caminó hacia Inuyasha y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Inuyasha, Kagome sabe que todavía sigue enfadada contigo por algo, pero no lo recuerda. Me preguntó en las aguas termales, pero no se lo dije. También me dijo que te ama y quería saber cómo erais como pareja.

—Ella… ¿ella dijo eso?

Sango asintió.

—Tú deberías ser el que se lo dijera. Kagome no te odiará.

Inuyasha empujó a Sango dentro de un abrazo amistoso.

—Gracias Sango, ya me has ayudado mucho.

Sango se apartó y sonrió.

—No hay problema. Sólo quiero veros felices.

Inuyasha se levantó, decidido a encontrar a Kagome y a hablar con ella. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella. Empezó a caminar hacia el bosque. Sango lo miró y sonrió. _Ve a por ella, Inuyasha. _Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña, cuando oyó que Inuyasha la llamaba.

—¿Oye Sango?

Se dio la vuelta.

—Mmm… ¿adónde fueron Kagome y Miroku? —dijo avergonzado.

A Sango le resbaló un poco de sudor.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto Kagome? —preguntó Miroku.

Ella asintió.

—Sí. Sólo necesito ir a casa por un tiempo y aclarar mi mente. Prometo que volveré pronto. Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, Miroku.

Miroku sonrió y asintió.

—Kagome, quiero que sepas que siempre estaremos aquí para ti. No temas venir a pedirnos ayuda, especialmente en esta situación.

Kagome asintió.

—Kagome, también hay algo que quiero decirte.

Kagome miró fijamente a Miroku, esperando.

—Por favor, intenta hablar con Inuyasha. Sé que él tampoco quiere esto y que ninguno de los dos hable hace que las cosas sean peores. Los dos tenéis que ser fuertes. He estado trabajando en esto y hasta ahora todo lo que he descubierto es que Kikyo es la única que tiene el poder para hacer este tipo de cambios.

Kagome suspiró.

—Gracias Miroku. Intentaré ser fuerte. En cuanto a Inuyasha… no creo que el que hablemos sea ahora una opción. Él está atado a Kikyo y no creo que se vaya de su lado pronto.

Miroku asintió, pero no dijo nada.

—Entonces debo irme, Kagome. Espero verte pronto.

Kagome asintió y lo despidió con la mano.

Se volvió hacia el pozo y lo miró fijamente. _Inuyasha… ahora, cuando me vaya, sé que no vendrás a buscarme. Tú y Kikyo sois ahora compañeros. Ella siempre estará a tu lado. Nunca podremos volver a ser los mismos. Todavía te amo, pero… ¿tú me amas a mí?_

—Kagome —llamó una voz. Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Inuyasha.

—¿Inu… yasha?

Él asintió y dio un paso hacia ella. Ella dio un paso atrás.

Inuyasha suspiró. _Kagome… por favor no me odies._

—Kagome… tenemos que hablar.

**Continuará…**


	16. Formulando un plan

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 16: Formulando un plan**_

Inuyasha miró fijamente a Kagome. _¿Qué digo? ¿Cómo empiezo?_

—Kagome yo…

—Detente —dijo Kagome. Inuyasha dio un paso adelante mientras Kagome seguía hablando.

—Mira Inuyasha, antes éramos compañeros y ahora tú estás con Kikyo, y yo entiendo que quieras estar con ella. No te preocupes, no interferiré en vuestra relación.

Inuyasha gruñó y la agarró del brazo.

—¡Kagome no es así! ¡Ella nos engañó! ¡Yo no quiero estar con ella! ¡Yo quiero estar contigo!

Kagome alzó la vista hacia Inuyasha.

—Pero… tú estabas… acurrucándote con ella, y… abrazándola.

—Sólo porque tenía que hacerlo, no porque quisiera.

Kagome alzó una ceja y se apartó de él.

—Inuyasha, no quiero oír tus excusas. Sé que quieres estar con ella, ¡así que no digas estupideces sobre que tú no tienes nada que ver!

Inuyasha volvió a cogerla de la mano.

—¡Kagome tú no lo entiendes! Como ella es mi compañera, no tengo más elección que mostrarle afecto. Créeme, yo no la amo.

Kagome no iba a escucharlo. Apartó la mano y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No la amas? ¿Nada de nada?

Inuyasha apartó la mirada.

—Yo… yo… Kagome, yo sólo quiero hablar…

—¿La amas? —dijo Kagome con brusquedad.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

—Ella es mi compañera, así que por supuesto habrá algún tipo de sentimientos, pero Kagome, créeme, si tuviera que elegir, serías tú.

Kagome bajó la mirada.

—Bueno, no es suficiente que sólo me quieras como compañera, Inuyasha. O haces que pase, o no lo haces.

Inuyasha apartó la mirada.

—Estoy intentando que pase, Kagome, créeme, pero Kikyo… está demasiado contenta por estar conmigo como para considerarlo.

—Tú eres el macho alfa, ¿no? ¿No puedes obligarla?

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

—Ojalá pudiera, Kagome. —Inuyasha alzó la cabeza y vio que Kagome se marchaba. La siguió.

—¿Kagome adónde vas?

—A casa —fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo.

—¡Espera! ¡Por favor no te vayas!

Kagome se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una fría mirada.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha, no quiero estar ahí cuando Kikyo y tú estéis haciendo bebés.

Inuyasha se encogió. _Vale, puede que me merezca eso._ La vio a punto de saltar dentro del pozo e iba a saltar justo después de ella, pero algo lo detuvo. Una fuerza lo apartó. _Kikyo…_ pensó.

Inuyasha suspiró y estaba a punto de volver a la aldea, pero la voz de Kagome lo detuvo.

—¿Inuyasha?

Él se dio la vuelta.

—Cuando éramos compañeros, ¿cómo era? —Vio que su flequillo le cubría los ojos. _¿Cómo era? _Pensó para sí. _Para ella, no fue lo mejor del mundo, pero para mí… fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. Sólo saber que Kagome estaría conmigo para siempre…_

Miró a Kagome y vio que todavía estaba esperando por una respuesta.

—Era… Perfecto.

Kagome soltó una exclamación mientras alzaba la vista hacia Inuyasha. _Lo sabía, _pensó. _Era perfecto… y ahora nunca sabré cómo fue._

—Inuyasha, ¿pasó algo cuando éramos compañeros? Por alguna razón yo… yo tengo sentimientos de… ira hacia ti.

Inuyasha se movió de forma incómoda. Sabía que acabaría saliendo este tema. Pero la pregunta era: ¿debería contarle la verdad? ¿O mentir? No tenía tiempo para sopesar sus opciones, así que soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Discutimos.

Kagome pareció decepcionada.

—Oh… ¿por qué fue?

Inuyasha empezó a sudar. Tragó saliva.

—Nosotros… nosotros… nosotros… discutimos por…

Kagome lo alentó.

—¿Por…?

Inuyasha miró a Kagome y vio que dudaba de él.

—¡COMIDA! —gritó.

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—¿Comida?

—Mmm… ¡sí, comida!

Kagome puso sus manos en sus caderas.

—Inuyasha, si no quieres decírmelo, entonces dilo, pero no me mientas. —Se dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de saltar dentro el pozo.

—¡Espera! ¡Kagome! ¡Es cierto lo juro! Verás, lo que pasó fue que… tú fuiste a comprar cosas para la cena y yo… yo robé fideos y discutimos.

Kagome se dio la vuelta.

—¿En serio?

Inuyasha asintió. Kagome sonrió ligeramente.

—Gracias por decirme la verdad, Inuyasha. Me alegro de recordar por lo menos una cosa de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Inuyasha consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. _Eso estuvo bastante cerca. _Después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo, Kagome finalmente tomó la palabra:

—Bueno, voy a volver a mi mundo por un tiempo… supongo que… ya nos veremos.

Inuyasha sólo pudo asentir aturdido. _Ésta no era la conversación que quería…_

—**Déjame salir. Tengo que hablar con ella.**

_¿Qué? ¡Ni de broma! ¿No deberías animarme a que vaya con Kikyo?_

—**Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esa perra. Kagome es mi única compañera. Ahora déjame salir.**

_¡No! Deja que se vaya. De todas formas tenemos que volver. _Inuyasha oyó que el demonio gruñía sonoramente.

—**Si no me dejas salir, medio demonio, ¡saldré por mi cuenta!**

Kagome se quedó de pie al lado del pozo, mirando a Inuyasha mientras su rostro parecía estar pasando por diferentes emociones. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando. _Por lo menos hemos medio hablado… supongo… Oh, ¿a quién pretendo engañar? ¡Esa fue la peor conversación que hemos tenido nunca! _Kagome suspiró y decidió irse a casa. Al menos tenía clara una cosa. Ahora sabía por qué estaba enfadada con Inuyasha. Pero lo que todavía tenía en mente era: ¿por qué tamaña discusión sobre unos fideos? Volvió a mirar a Inuyasha y vio que la observaba con la expresión más extraña posible en su cara. Ella lo tomó como una señal de que debería irse. Se dio la vuelta y saltó dentro del pozo… sólo para que alguien le agarrara su mano.

Kagome soltó una exclamación al mirar a los ojos rojos de Inuyasha. Él le estaba sonriendo con suficiencia.

—**¿Vas a alguna parte, cariño?**

_¿Cariño? _Kagome dio un grito ahogado. _Él… él solía llamarme así. Él ha salido antes… cuando éramos… compañeros._

Kagome no pudo hacer nada mientras la subía con facilidad y la ponía en el borde del pozo.

—**Tenemos que hablar.**

Kagome estaba confundida. Aquí estaba el lado demoníaco de Inuyasha, hablando calmadamente con ella. Nunca lo había visto tan… controlado. Kagome asintió.

—Tengo una pregunta. —El demonio asintió—. ¿Por qué no me gruñes y me atacas como harías normalmente?

El demonio arqueó una ceja y sonrió con suficiencia.

—**Puedo controlarme, ¿sabes? Es sólo que normalmente estoy cabreado, pero ésta es una cuestión seria.**

—¿Por qué?

—**Tú eres mi compañera, Kagome, no esa olla de arcilla que es Kikyo.**

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—Inuyasha, no creo que debas decir esas cosas de tu compañera.

El demonio gruñó.

—**¡Ella es una puta de dos caras! ¡No tiene ningún derecho a llamarse mi compañera!**

Kagome vio que sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente y empezó a sentirse un poco asustada. Fue hacia él y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Él se calmó inmediatamente.

—**Gracias compañera. —**Como Kagome pareció sorprendida, él sonrió. _No puedo esperar a que vuelvas a ser mía…_

El demonio cogió la mejilla de Kagome y la acarició con ternura. Kagome no se movió. _Esto me es… familiar, por alguna razón._ Kagome alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de Inuyasha y no vio nada más que amor y lujuria. Estaba cautivada. Normalmente, sus ojos rojos la asustarían haciendo que se apartara, pero se encontró inclinándose hacia él…

Inuyasha saltaba de alegría (en su interior, por supuesto). Kagome, su legítima compañera, ¡estaba a punto de besarlo! ¡No podía creérselo! ¡Ésta era su oportunidad de hacerle ver que la amaba a ella y no a Kikyo! _El medio demonio no pudo hacerlo, ¡pero yo lo haré! _ Observó que los labios de Kagome se acercaban más a los suyos. Cuando estuvieron a centímetros de distancia, cerró los ojos y le dio la bienvenida. Esperó. Nada. Esperó un poco más. Todavía nada. Abrió los ojos y vio a Kagome en el suelo al otro lado de él. Estaba llena de tierra y rasguñada. Ella se levantó y caminó con duda hacia él. Él cerró las manos en puño. _¡Maldición! ¡El lazo que tengo con Kikyo ha expulsado a Kagome! _Vio que ella estiraba la mano y lo tocaba, cerrando los ojos como si esperara que volviera a ser expulsada. Él puso los ojos en blanco y le agarró las manos.

—**Sólo fuiste expulsada porque intentaste hacer algo que sólo puede hacer un compañero.**

—Oh, ya lo entiendo. ¿Es como algo de compañeros?

El demonio asintió. Kagome bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento… yo… yo no debería haber intentado hacer eso. Estuvo completamente mal por mi parte.

El demonio la cogió por la barbilla y le hizo mirarlo.

—**Sólo hacías lo que hacen los compañeros. Te lo dije, tú eres mi compañera elegida. Nadie puede negar eso, ni siquiera tú.**

Kagome sólo pudo mirarlo.

—Creo que debería irme ahora.

El demonio la cogió del brazo.

—**Todavía no hemos terminado.**

—Inuyasha déjame irme. Tengo que ir a casa —su agarre sólo se endureció más.

—¡Inuyasha por favor! ¡Deja que me vaya! —la acercó a su cuerpo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—**No te olvides de que yo soy tu alfa. Aunque la marca no está ahí, la conexión sí lo está. Volveré a hacerte mi compañera, Kagome, y cuando lo haga… nunca dejaré que te vayas.**

Kagome dio un grito ahogado mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos. _Familiar… todo es tan familiar. La forma en que habla, mis ganas de él… ¿qué es este sentimiento?_

Inuyasha la soltó mientras se transformaba en su estado de medio demonio. Vio que Kagome corría hacia el pozo y saltaba dentro, sin mirar dos veces. Él suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia la aldea.

—Es triste, ¿verdad? —se oyó una nueva voz. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Kikyo sentada en el borde del pozo. _¿Por qué no la sentí? _Pensó Inuyasha, confundido.

—Pensé que me habías dicho que ibas a atender unas cosas. Has estado fuera durante horas, Inuyasha. Debería haber sabido que irías a ella.

Inuyasha cerró las manos en puño.

—Nunca te dije que no iría a ella, Kikyo. Tú hiciste tus propias suposiciones al respecto.

Ella se rió ligeramente.

—Tienes razón. Lo hice. Pero dime Inuyasha, ¿por qué tu corazón sufre por ella mientras estás conmigo? ¿No soy yo tu compañera?

—No por elección —masculló amargamente. Kikyo se sorprendió. Inuyasha nunca había sido tan frío con ella. Puso sus manos sobre su corazón.

—Inuyasha, quiero que sepas que… te amo.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero Kikyo alzó la mano.

—Por favor, déjame terminar. Estaba tan ciega por el hecho de que estuviéramos juntos finalmente como para darme cuenta de que todavía amabas a Kagome y de que te había hecho daño.

Inuyasha dio un paso adelante.

—Kikyo…

—Inuyasha, quiero que seas feliz… incluso si no es conmigo.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Kikyo?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Estoy diciendo que… le devolveré la marca a Kagome. Pero deberías saber… que cuando lo haga, dejaré de existir.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Le estaré dando toda mi alma a Kagome, por lo tanto, me quedaré sin nada. No podré sobrevivir sólo con este cuerpo.

Inuyasha se sentó al lado de Kikyo.

Nunca se había sentido tan dividido.

—**¡Idiota! ¿Por qué sientes ahora cosas por esta perra? ¡Esto es lo que hemos estado esperando!**

_¡Lo sé, maldición! Es sólo que… no puedo dejar que Kikyo vuelva a morir por mi culpa. Es… no es correcto._

—**Bueno, ¡tampoco puedes dejar que siga siendo nuestra compañera!**

_¡Cállate! ¡Ya lo sé!_

—**No voy a tener nada que ver con esta perra, pero que sepas esto medio demonio: si estropeas algo, saldré y causaré destrucción.**

Inuyasha se estremeció. Él también lo haría. Inuyasha dirigió su atención hacia Kikyo, que miraba hacia abajo con la expresión más triste que le hubiera visto nunca. A decir verdad, lo sentía por ella. Todas las cosas por las que había pasado por su culpa… no era justo. Ahora, cuando por fin estaba obteniendo lo que quería, una vez más, iba a desaparecer por culpa de él. No podía dejar que pasara eso, pero al mismo tiempo no podía seguir siendo su compañero. No era justo para Kagome. _¡Ag! ¡Es todo demasiado confuso! ¿Por qué no pueden ser sólo una persona?_

Inuyasha sintió que Kikyo ponía una mano en su hombro. La miró y sonrió con suavidad. Le agarró la mano. Justo entonces, se dio cuenta. El olor del engaño. Apestaba desde Kikyo. Soltó su mano inmediatamente y se levantó. Ella lo miró con una expresión preocupada.

—Inuyasha…

—¡Perra mentirosa! ¿Qué intentas conseguir?

La fachada de Kikyo se desvaneció inmediatamente. Sabía que él podía oler su aroma. Se maldijo silenciosamente por bajar la guardia.

—¿Qué intento conseguir? Pues nada. Solo intento conservar a mi compañero.

Vio que Inuyasha cerraba las manos en puño.

—¿Un compañero que no es tuyo? ¡Kikyo, tienes que detener esto! ¡Yo. He. Nacido. Para. Estar. Con. Kagome!

Kikyo cerró las manos en puño.

—¡No! ¡Tú eres mío, Inuyasha! ¡Siempre lo has sido y ahora me aseguraré de que lo seas siempre! ¿De verdad creíste que devolvería la marca tan fácilmente? ¡JA! No debes de conocerme nada, Inuyasha. Estaba intentando obtener tu cariño.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

—¿Adónde vas? —gritó ella.

Él se dio la vuelta y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Vuelvo a la jodida aldea. Adónde si no.

Kikyo fue tras él en silencio. No desperdiciaría su oportunidad de estar con él. Él era de ella simple y completamente. A ella no le importaba si no quería. La promesa que se había hecho todavía ardía en su corazón. Haría que Inuyasha la amara, sólo necesitaba encontrar un modo para que olvidara a Kagome. _Kagome… _pensó amargamente. _Volvió a su otro mundo. Espero que aprenda la lección y se quede ahí. _Kikyo observó los alrededores de la aldea mientras caminaba. _Éste es ahora mi hogar. _Miró a Inuyasha. _Nuestro__ hogar. _Vio a Kaede hablando con el demonio zorro mientras él se reía de algo que había dicho ella… Kikyo sonrió suavemente. _Kaede sí que ha aprendido los modales de una sacerdotisa. Se ha convertido en una mujer maravillosa. Su corazón permanece puro, sin importar qué problemas se le presenten. _Su sonrisa se volvió amarga._ Ella sabe cómo deshacer lo que he hecho, pero no tiene suficiente fuerza. Kagome, si descubriera esto, iría a Kaede para que la entrenara inmediatamente. _Entrecerró los ojos. _No me traiciones, Kaede._

Inuyasha estaba molesto. Cómo se atrevía esta perra a traicionarlo… ¡otra vez! ¿Estaba verdaderamente tan ciega ante todo? ¿Una sacerdotisa no tiene que hacer feliz a todo el mundo? _Grrr… si no fuera mi compañera…_

Inuyasha suspiró. Miró hacia donde estaban Kaede y Shippo. Parecían estarse divirtiendo. Llevó su mirada hacia Kikyo, quien parecía estar de mal humor. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y dirigidos al suelo, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños. _Je. Te está bien empleado. _Entró en su cabaña y cogió algo rápido para comer antes de saltar a lo alto de su árbol favorito para una buena noche de sueño. Antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir, bajó la mirada y vio a Sango acompañando a Kikyo hasta su cabaña. _Feh. Me pregunto qué está haciendo Kagome…_

Kagome aterrizó firmemente en el suelo y subió rápidamente la escalera para salir del pozo. Todo lo que quería por ahora era un baño caliente y dormir. Fue recibida en casa con miradas perforadoras por parte de su familia. Su abuelo la estaba mirando, su hermano buscaba ansiosamente a Inuyasha y su madre estaba… ¿mirando fijamente su estómago? _¡Pero qué está pasando aquí!_

Entonces se dio cuenta. _Oh no… ¡saben lo mío con Inuyasha! _Un sonrojo subió rápidamente a su rostro mientras su madre mandaba a Souta al salón. Después de un silencio totalmente incómodo, al fin habló su madre:

—Kagome, ¿podrías sentarte aquí? A tu abuelo y a mí nos gustaría hablar contigo.

Kagome tragó saliva. _Aquí viene…_

Kagome se sentó y miró a su madre, luego a su abuelo.

—Vale, sé lo que debéis de estar pensando, pero…

—Kagome, sabemos que Inuyasha y tú estáis emparejados.

Kagome suspiró.

—Estábamos —masculló.

—¿Estábamos? —cuestionó su madre—. ¿Qué pasó?

Kagome les explicó cómo había cambiado Kikyo la marca, le había hecho perder la memoria de lo ocurrido y los había engañado a ella y a Inuyasha. Pudo ver que su hija estaba sufriendo mientras hablaba de esto. Puso una mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo.

—¿Entonces no estás embarazada?

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—No. Siento haber sido tan imprudente. No sé cómo pude haber tomado una decisión tan importante de ese modo. Fue irresponsable por mi parte.

—No, Kagome. Cuando los demonios se aparean, no pueden negarlo y actúan por impulso. Sólo estabas haciendo lo que tenía que hacerse —dijo su abuelo.

—Supongo —masculló—. Voy a darme un baño y luego me iré a la cama. Buenas noches.

Su madre y su abuelo observaron a Kagome mientras salía de la cocina, pareciendo muy deprimida.

—¿Piensas que Inuyasha volverá a por ella? —preguntó su madre. Su padre meneó la cabeza.

—No. Él está unido a otra.

—Espero que Kagome esté bien —dijo su madre, más para ella que para su padre.

Kagome cogió el agua para su baño. Se quitó la ropa rápidamente y se metió dentro, dejando que el agua caliente calmara su cuerpo. _Inuyasha… _pensó con tristeza. Lo extrañaba muchísimo. Más que nada, quería recordar cómo había sido todo entre ellos. Él dijo que había sido perfecto, así que Kagome cerró los ojos e intentó imaginarse el día perfecto con Inuyasha como compañeros.

Se imaginó despertando a su lado y observando su precioso rostro. Entonces se despertaría, la besaría con suavidad y la abrazaría. Después de estar acurrucados durante un rato, ella bajaría las escaleras y le prepararía el desayuno, lo tomarían mientras hablaban sobre las cosas que harían ese día. Entonces se irían a dar un buen paseo e irían al centro comercial. Luego vendrían a casa y Kagome haría la comida. La comerían en su habitación e Inuyasha probablemente no sabría lo que había hecho, así que se lo explicaría.

El día perfecto de Kagome fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

—¿Oye, hermana?

—¿Eh? Oh. ¿Qué pasa Souta? —Estuvo callado durante unos minutos.

—Hermana… ¿Inuyasha de verdad no va a volver nunca más aquí?

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—Oh Souta… por supuesto que no. Ya nos conoces a mí y a Inuyasha. Con un poco de suerte arreglaremos las cosas pronto.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Souta asintió. Él sabía que Kagome no podía verlo, pero todavía quería oírlo de ella. _Inuyasha no volverá en un tiempo. Lo que fuera que haya pasado, ha sido bastante serio si mamá y el abuelo están preocupados por ello._ Suspiró y fue a ahogar sus penas en los videojuegos.

Kagome se dio la vuelta en su cama y cerró los ojos inmediatamente. Para su consternación, no podía dormir. Se sacudió y giró hasta que sintió un bulto detrás de su cabeza. Se irguió y miró bajo su colchón. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio su viejo cuaderno… con su relicario fuera. Dio un grito ahogado al verlo. Lo cogió despacio y pasó los dedos por él. _¿Por qué está fuera? No he tocado esta cosa en años. _Suspiró y lo apartó, antes de que volvieran los malos recuerdos. _Ya tengo suficiente de lo que preocuparme, no quiero añadir nada más._

Durante el siguiente par de horas, Kagome permaneció tumbada en su cama, simplemente pensando en lo que podía hacer. _Kikyo dijo que era la única que tenía el poder para revertir la marca de apareamiento, pero tiene que haber otra forma. _Entonces se dio cuenta.

_¡Kaede! Ella tiene el mismo control sobre sus poderes que Kikyo. A lo mejor ella puede revertir la marca. Pero… si tuviera el poder para hacerlo, ¿por qué no lo mencionó o lo hizo antes? _Kagome se puso las manos en la cabeza. _¡Tiene que haber otra manera de deshacerlo! ¡Espera! Y si… yo… ¡aprendiera a revertir la marca! ¡Kaede podría entrenarme! Pero, ¿y si no soy lo suficientemente buena para hacerlo? Tengo que volver y descubrirlo._

Kagome se levantó con rapidez y llenó su mochila de medicamentos y comida extra. Fue a la habitación de su madre y llamó a la puerta. Oyó un bajo "adelante" y abrió la puerta. Su madre estaba sentada en la cama con la espalda hacia ella. Entró y se sentó a su lado. Kagome soltó una exclamación al ver a su madre sosteniendo una foto de su padre. Miró a su madre mientras ella se giraba y sonreía ligeramente.

—Mamá, qué…

—Kagome, sé lo que estás pensando, pero yo… yo lo extraño.

Kagome bajó la cabeza.

—Lo sé, mamá.

—Tú sí que eres una chica fuerte, Kagome. Es duro extrañar a alguien cuando se ha ido, pero es incluso más duro extrañar a alguien cuando está con alguien más.

Kagome alzó la vista con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Oh mamá… es sólo que me siento tan inútil. Quiero volver a estar con él, pero no sé cómo.

—Estoy segura de que encontrarás una manera, Kagome. Si lo dos estáis destinados a estar juntos, las cosas funcionarán.

—Espero que tengas razón.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no debas intentar traerlo de vuelta. Haz lo que creas que es mejor y esfuérzate al máximo.

Kagome asintió.

—Debería irme, mamá. ¿Te veré cuando vuelva?

Su madre asintió.

—Kagome… por favor ten cuidado.

Kagome saltó dentro del pozo y aterrizó en el Japón feudal. Escaló para salir del pozo y notó que aquí todavía era de noche. Suspiró y se sentó al borde del pozo. _Muy bien, Kagome. Te emocionaste tanto con venir aquí y no vas a poder ver a nadie hasta por la mañana. _Suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia la aldea.

—¡Kagome! —dijo una vocecita alegremente. Kagome se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Shippo. Se agachó y lo cogió en brazos.

—¿Por qué estás despierto tan tarde, Shippo?

—No podía dormir. Inuyasha estaba gritándole a Kikyo.

—¿Le gritaba? ¿Por qué?

—Le estaba gritando por ser egoísta. Le gritó y Kikyo salió corriendo de la cabaña, llorando.

—¿Llorando? —_¿Kikyo y llorar? Nunca pensé ver el día._

—Síp. Inuyasha simplemente se subió a un árbol y se durmió.

—¿Kikyo volvió? —Shippo meneó la cabeza.

—No. Kaede me dijo que la vigilara. ¡Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí!

—Oh. Bueno, ¿qué tal si te hago compañía?

Shippo sonrió alegremente.

—¡Sí!

Después de un par de horas, Kagome pudo ver que los ojos de Shippo se cerraban. Sonrió con suavidad al ver que Shippo cabeceaba. Lo cogió en brazos y volvió a la cabaña. Vio la cabaña en la que Shippo solía dormir y notó que estaba vacía. Lo puso a su lado mientras ella también empezaba a quedarse dormida. Antes de que cerrara los ojos para dormir, tuvo un último pensamiento. _Mañana… hablaré con Kaede y empezaré a entrenar._

**Continuará…**


	17. Una amiga necesitada

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 17: Una amiga necesitada**_

Kagome abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente y se encontró a Kaede en la cabaña dándole la espalda, sin duda haciendo el desayuno. Kagome se incorporó y Kaede se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenos días Kagome. Veo que te has despertado.

Kagome asintió. Miró a su alrededor y notó que Shippo no estaba.

—¿Adónde fue Shippo?

—Ha ido a ayudar a los hombres a construir nuevas cabañas. —Kaede en realidad quería decir: ayudar a Inuyasha, ya que la mayoría de los hombres no se habían levantado todavía, pero pensó que sería mejor si se pasaba por alto ese detalle.

Kagome se levantó y se sentó al lado de Kaede.

—Bueno niña, ¿qué te trae tan pronto por aquí?

Kagome bajó la mirada.

—Kaede… estaba pensando… ¿Kikyo es la única que puede revertir la marca?

Kaede cerró los ojos.

—No, niña. Yo también puedo hacerlo, pero no tengo ni de lejos la energía suficiente para completar el hechizo.

Kagome miró a Kaede.

—¿Crees que yo podría hacerlo? —preguntó esperanzada.

Kaede pareció sorprendida por esto. _Debería haber sabido que Kagome lo descubriría._

—Sí. Pero necesitarás muchos días de entrenamiento. ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?

—¿En qué consiste el entrenamiento?

—Bueno, primero tienes que fortalecer tu poder espiritual, para lo que se necesitará meditación y concentración por tu parte. Cuando hayas incrementado tus poderes espirituales, deberás trabajar en tu fuerza física.

Kagome pareció sorprendida.

—¿Fuerza física?

Kaede asintió.

—Sí. Cuando ejecutes el hechizo, habrá una sensación de sacudida que será muy poderosa. Los humanos normales no pueden soportar el dolor.

Kagome empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

—Entonces, ¿en qué consiste el entrenamiento físico?

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte al dolor. Y pienso que ésta será una buena oportunidad para que aprendas a luchar. Aprenderás a defenderte y a soportar el dolor.

Kagome tragó saliva. _Esto va a ser intenso._

—Kaede, ¿quién va a entrenarme?

—Yo seré la que te entrene espiritualmente y también seré la que te entrene físicamente.

Kagome pareció sorprendida. _¿Kaede me entrenará físicamente?_

Kaede sonrió.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero sólo te voy a enseñar los movimientos, no voy a luchar contra ti.

Kagome se lo pensó. Era su única oportunidad de revertir el hechizo. Miró a Kaede y asintió.

_Que empiece el entrenamiento._

Los rumores sobre el entrenamiento de Kagome se esparcieron pronto por toda la aldea. La gente tuvo reacciones muy diferentes. Sango y Miroku estaban felices de que Kagome al fin estuviera haciendo algo sobre esto; Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, pero ansioso por descubrir qué saldría de esto. Decidió que observaría su progreso y con un poco de suerte podría conseguir la fuerza suficiente para deshacer el hechizo. Kikyo, sin embargo, estaba enfurecida. ¡No podía creerse que Kaede hubiera accedido a esto! Kikyo decidió que tendría una charla con Kaede. Kaede simplemente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Kikyo entró en la cabaña, con Inuyasha detrás de ella. Él se sentó casualmente en la esquina, interesado por qué tenía que decir Kikyo sobre esto.

Kaede se dio la vuelta.

—Hola Kikyo, Inuyasha. —Inuyasha asintió, pero Kikyo se quedó quieta, con una dura expresión en su rostro.

—¿Qué te perturba, hermana mayor?

Kikyo fulminó a Kaede con la mirada.

—Lo que me perturba, hermanita, es que he oído la noticia de que vas a entrenar a esa niña para que rompa el hechizo.

—Has oído correctamente.

Kikyo cerró las manos en puño.

—¿Por qué?

Kaede se sentó e hizo que Kikyo hiciera lo mismo. Cuando se sentó, Kaede continuó:

—Kagome es una chica que está muy atormentada. Se merece la felicidad con Inuyasha.

—¡Inuyasha es mi compañero! ¡No el suyo! ¡Cómo te atreves a traicionar a tu hermana mayor!

—Kikyo, no te estoy traicionando. Sólo quiero que las dos seáis felices.

Kikyo se levantó.

—¡Yo soy feliz!

—Pero Kagome no…

—No me importa. Esa chica no me preocupa. Y además, ¿de verdad crees que puede completar ese entrenamiento? Ella nunca será tan buena como yo.

El demonio gruñó dentro de Inuyasha. _La perra estúpida está insultando a mi compañera. Detenla. AHORA. _Inuyasha suspiró. Estaba de acuerdo con su demonio, pero Kikyo tenía razón. Ella tenía años de experiencia y Kagome tan solo acababa de empezar a entrenar. Seguro que no podía esperar volverse lo suficientemente buena como para deshacer el hechizo. En ese momento, captó su aroma. Miró hacia la ventana y vio el pelo de Kagome volando con el viento. _Vaya, así que está escuchando a escondidas, ¿eh? _No quería que Kagome oyera esto. Sabía que Kikyo estaba cabreada y que seguramente diría algo peor sobre Kagome. Decidió mantener la boca cerrada y rezar para que Kikyo no dijera nada demasiado precipitado.

—Kikyo por favor. No hay necesidad de ponerse así. No pienses en ello como una traición. Además, yo nunca le hablé a Kagome de ello, ella lo descubrió por su cuenta.

Kikyo estaba más que enfadada.

—No importa si lo descubrió por su cuenta o con tu ayuda, lo que pasa es que vas a ayudarle a quitarme a Inuyasha.

Kaede se quedó callada. Kikyo entornó los ojos y se rió ligeramente.

—¿No tienes nada que decir, Kaede? ¿Qué se siente al saber que traicionas a tu hermana?

Kaede bajó la mirada.

—Kikyo, tú no eres mi verdadera hermana.

—¿Qué? —Los ojos de Kikyo se abrieron como platos.

—La Kikyo que yo conocía nunca habría hecho algo así. Tú no eres más que un espíritu maligno que ha tomado el cuerpo de mi hermana.

Kikyo se rió.

—Kaede, solo estás negando la verdad. No puedes aceptar que me haya convertido en una persona más fría. Veo que Kagome también te ha lavado el cerebro. Parece que le hace gracia volver a la gente en mi contra.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos.

—Kikyo… —gruñó—. Es suficiente. Vámonos.

Kikyo continuó:

—Kagome no pertenece a este lugar. Ella nunca tuvo el corazón de Inuyasha. Siempre fue mío. Pero qué mal… ella no sabía cuál era su verdadero propósito aquí, ¿verdad Inuyasha?

Inuyasha gruñó a modo de advertencia, pero ella lo ignoró.

—¿Por qué eres tan tímido, compañero? Dile a Kaede la verdadera razón por la que mantuviste a Kagome a tu lado.

Kaede miró de Inuyasha a Kikyo.

—Parece que a Inuyasha le ha comido la lengua el gato. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú Kikyo? —dijo Kaede.

Kikyo sonrió con suficiencia.

—Inuyasha sólo mantuvo a Kagome a su lado porque Kagome le recordaba a mí.

Inuyasha oyó un grito ahogado proveniente del exterior y supo que Kagome lo había oído.

_¡Maldición! ¡Esto era lo que trataba de evitar!_

—Él sólo la hizo su compañera porque pensaba que no podría estar conmigo, pero ahora que he vuelto, no es necesario que ella esté por aquí. Por eso, Kaede, estás perdiendo el tiempo. Inuyasha me ha confesado su amor y permaneceremos juntos para siempre.

Inuyasha miró hacia fuera y olió las lágrimas de Kagome mientras ella salía corriendo. Cerró las manos en puño.

—¡Yo no hice tal cosa! ¡Kaede, esto es sólo una sarta de mentiras! ¡Mantuve a Kagome a mi lado porque era mi mejor amiga! ¡Y la convertí en mi compañera porque la amo! —gritó Inuyasha.

Kaede asintió.

—Kikyo, no sé por qué dices esas mentiras sabiendo que nadie te va a creer.

Kikyo simplemente sonrió.

—Kagome no conseguirá superar el entrenamiento —dijo Kikyo. _Me aseguraré de ello._ Salió de la cabaña.

Pero Inuyasha ya había oído suficiente, incluso sus pensamientos. Entonces se dio cuenta. Kikyo sabía que Kagome había estado escuchando todo el tiempo. Su plan era que Kagome se retirara del entrenamiento. _¡MALDICIÓN!_

Inuyasha salió como un rayo de la cabaña de Kaede y corrió para buscar a Kagome. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que se rindiera. _¡Maldita seas Kikyo! No puedo esperar a que esto acabe. _Pasó de largo a Kikyo, quien entrecerró los ojos y lo llamó para que volviera. Él la ignoró. Sus instintos de compañero le decían que volviera, pero no podía dejar que Kagome pensara que todavía amaba a Kikyo. Sin importar cuántas veces le dijera que la amaba, sólo hacía falta que una persona dijera lo contrario para que ella cambiara de idea. Tenía que explicarse. Captó su aroma y lo siguió. Con un poco de suerte no volvería a irse a casa.

Kagome se sentó en el árbol sagrado secándose las lágrimas. _¿Qué razón hay? _Estaba tan confundida. _Inuyasha me dice que me ama, luego oigo cosas como estas. ¿Cuál es la verdad? _Se secó la última lágrima con su manga y se sorbió la nariz.

_La verdad es que no sé por qué estoy llorando. Soy tan débil y estúpida. Supongo que… oír esas palabras de boca de Kikyo… me llegó. _Suspiró mientras se levantaba y miraba el árbol.

_Este árbol ha hecho tanto por mí. No me extraña que siempre venga aquí cuando estoy deprimida. _Oyó un crujido en los arbustos y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Inuyasha yendo a tropezones en su dirección.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

—Kagome, sé que estabas fuera de la cabaña y que oíste todo lo que dijo Kikyo.

Kagome dio un grito ahogado y se sonrojó.

—Mmmm, sí… sobre eso…

—No Kagome, ¡necesito que sepas que todo lo que dijo era mentira!

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—Inuyasha…

—Kagome… Kikyo no quiere que entrenes. Va a intentar detenerte. Y como su compañero, no puedo hacer nada que le haga daño, pero quiero prevenirte. Lo que sea que diga, probablemente será una mentira para que te detengas. ¡Por favor no te des por vencida con el entrenamiento!

Inuyasha caminó hacia Kagome y ahuecó una mano en su mejilla.

—Por favor… no te rindas. Ahora tú eres la única que puede revertir esto.

Kagome agarró su mano y asintió.

—Gracias por decírmelo, Inuyasha. Para ser honesta, me lo creí. Pero me alegro de que vinieras a decírmelo. —Kagome sonrió. Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa. De repente, sintió que una sacudida atravesaba su cuerpo y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó Kagome.

Se apretó donde estaba el corazón mientras una sensación punzante lo rodeaba. _Qué… me está… pasando…_

Kagome intentó tocarlo, pero la atravesó una sensación de sacudida.

—Esto es cosa de Kikyo. Está intentando que vuelva —dijo Inuyasha.

—Lo siento Kagome, tengo que ir. —Con eso, se fue saltando.

Kagome intentó tocarlo, pero ya se había ido. _Oh Inuyasha…_

Kagome estiró los brazos y vio que era la hora de la comida.

Hora de que empezara su entrenamiento.

Inuyasha entró rápidamente en su cabaña donde encontró a Kikyo esperándolo.

—¡Perra! —gritó—. ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme para que volviera como si te perteneciera!

—Estabas otra vez con esa niña. Tenía que hacerlo.

Inuyasha la agarró por la ropa.

—Tenía asuntos que atender y tú no tenías derecho a interferir.

—¡Tenía todo el derecho! —gritó en respuesta—. Mi compañero no va a estar andando de aquí para allá con otra. —Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron mientras la atraía hacia él.

—¡No me desafíes! —dijo con una voz más demoníaca—. Serás castigada. —La empujó hacia él y la besó ferozmente.

Kikyo sonrió socarronamente y le correspondió al beso.

_Esto está completamente mal._ Pensó Inuyasha. A pesar de lo mal que estaba, ella era su compañera y lo había desafiado. Ahora tenía que ser castigada. Tanto si Inuyasha lo quería como si no.

Kagome llegó a la cabaña de Kaede y asomó la cabeza.

—¿Kaede? —llamó.

—Sí. Aquí dentro, niña.

Kaede salió, pareciendo deprimida. Kagome nunca la había visto así.

—Kaede, ¿ocurre algo? —Kaede meneó la cabeza.

—Sólo me sumí en unos viejos recuerdos, es todo. Estás aquí para empezar a entrenar, ¿verdad?

Kagome asintió atontada, pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Sabía que estaba triste por las dolientes palabras de Kikyo.

—¿Kaede? Lo siento si te hice sentir como si estuvieras traicionando a Kikyo.

Kaede volvió a mirarla.

—Estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?

Kagome asintió.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir—. No tenemos que hacer esto. No quiero que Kikyo se enfade contigo.

Kaede meneó la cabeza.

—No, niña. A ti no hay que culparte. Kikyo se ha corrompido con un amor malvado por Inuyasha. No me importa que se sienta así.

Kagome miró a Kaede y vio que sonreía de modo tranquilizador.

—Vale, empecemos.

Kaede le explicó a Kagome cómo serían sus días. Se levantaría al rayar el alba y rezaría. Luego iría a la cascada que estaba cerca de las aguas termales y meditaría durante dos horas. Luego volvería y rezaría otra hora y más tarde iría a la cabaña de Kaede, donde aprendería a controlar sus poderes.

Comería, después empezaría su entrenamiento físico. Empezaría corriendo por el camino que recorría toda la aldea, luego subiría la pequeña montaña cercana. Después volvería a la cabaña de Kaede donde aprendería diferentes movimientos y practicaría con árboles.

Para entonces sería hora de cenar. Cuando terminara de cenar, volvería a rezar y meditaría otra hora más y luego su entrenamiento estaría completo por ese día.

Cuando Kaede terminó de contárselo, los ojos de Kagome estaban grandes como platos. ¿Tendría que hacer eso todos los días? ¡Hablando de un entrenamiento a fondo!

Siguió a Kaede hasta la cascada, donde la vio sentarse debajo y meditar. Kaede le hizo una señal para que se uniera, así que Kagome se quitó sus zapatos y calcetines y se sentó bajo la cascada, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza.

_¡Esta agua está congelada! ¡Voy a resfriarme! ¡Por no mencionar el dolor de cabeza! ¡El agua baja con mucha fuerza!_

Miró a Kaede que permanecía sin mostrar emoción alguna como si el agua no fuera nada. Estuvieron sentadas durante otros cinco minutos hasta que Kaede se levantó y se secó.

—¿Sentiste frío? —Kagome asintió.

—Eso es porque no te estabas concentrando. Cuando estás sumida en tus pensamientos, no importa nada más. Ni la frialdad del agua ni la fuerza con la que cae.

Kagome asintió.

—Ya lo entiendo. Entonces tengo que seguir meditando para mantenerme concentrada en mis pensamientos.

Kaede asintió.

—Ven. Hay mucho más que tengo que enseñarte.

Kaede le mostró a Kagome el camino por el que tendría que correr, el templo en el que rezaría y el campo donde aprendería nuevos movimientos. Cuando volvieron, era casi de noche. Kagome estaba pensando ociosamente sobre el entrenamiento e Inuyasha.

—¿Oye Kaede?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo sabré cuándo usar los movimientos que me enseñes? ¿No sería mejor si tuviera a alguien con el que practicarlos?

Kaede asintió.

—Sí. Pero no hay nadie disponible. Miroku tiene un trabajo a tiempo completo al ser el sacerdote de la aldea. Podría haber una llamada en cualquier momento. Sango tiene que cuidar a Kikyo todo el tiempo e Inuyasha está construyendo cabañas con los hombres hasta tarde. Puedes pedirle que practique contigo cuando acabe, pero puede que esté cansado de trabajar

Kagome asintió. _¿Quién no tiene un trabajo importante que hacer que pueda ayudarme?_

—También creo que Inuyasha se negaría ya que tiene miedo de que pueda lastimarte.

Kagome alzó la cabeza. Se sonrojó bajo la mirada de Kaede.

—Lo dudo… —masculló.

—Pregúntale durante la cena —sugirió Kaede. Kagome simplemente asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, Kaede se marchó y dejó a Kagome para que pensara a solas. _Creo que iré a dar un paseo._ Decidió Kagome.

Caminó por el camino de la aldea, observando a los últimos trabajadores que plantaban sus cultivos o arrancaban las malas hierbas de los campos. Miró a los niños jugando entre ellos y a las felices parejas que los observaban. Kagome suspiró.

_Ojalá pudiera ser así. Adaptada y feliz._

Vio a Sango alimentando fuera a Kirara, mientras Miroku intentaba tirarle los tejos y Shippo se reía ante su intento fallido. Era una estampa perfecta de sus amigos. Parecía que encajaban todos juntos.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la cabaña de Kikyo e Inuyasha. Probablemente estarían allí acurrucándose hasta que empezara la cena. Se preguntaba cómo era su relación. Por lo que había visto, eran una pareja muy acaramelada. Se sentía como una entrometida y se arrastró más cerca de su ventana, esperando oír algo de lo que decían. Cuando estaba a punto de asomarse a la ventana, oyó que Inuyasha gruñía. Se agachó inmediatamente.

_¡Oh no! ¿Y si me ha visto y está enfadado?_

—Kikyo, ¡no me lo puedo creer! —gritó.

—¿Y por qué no? Tú eres mi compañero, ¿no? ¡Se supone que tienes que darme tu semilla! —replicó.

_¿Su semilla?_

Kagome se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

—Kikyo, ésta no es una relación real y tú lo sabes. ¡No voy a darte nada mío!

—¡Pero debes hacerlo, Inuyasha!

—¡NO! ¡Tienes que dejar de ser una perra celosa y devolverle a Kagome su marca!

Kagome dio un grito ahogado. Sintió un golpe contra la cabaña y supuso que era Inuyasha empujando a Kikyo contra la pared.

—¡Inuyasha tú eres mío! ¡Por favor dame una oportunidad! Haré lo que quieras. ¡Te complaceré de la forma que elijas!

—Me das asco, Kikyo. Nunca pensé que te rebajarías a esto.

Kagome oyó que Kikyo se hundía en el suelo y lloraba.

—Lo siento Inuyasha, yo sólo… sólo quiero ser una buena compañera para ti.

—Kikyo, tú no eres mi compañera.

—Inuyasha, ¿por qué no me das una oportunidad?

—Kikyo… —oyó que susurraba Inuyasha—. Yo amo a Kagome… no a ti.

Oyó que Kikyo se sorbía la nariz con más fuerza. No oyó nada por un par de minutos y decidió mirar para ver qué estaba pasando. Se asomó a la ventana y vio que Inuyasha levantaba a Kikyo y la abrazaba. Puso una mano sobre su boca para evitar que saliera algún sonido.

Kikyo alzó la vista hacia Inuyasha.

—Sé que la amas pero… ¿crees que alguna vez podrías volver a amarme?

Inuyasha apartó la mirada. Kikyo y Kagome esperaron por su respuesta.

Abrazó a Kikyo con más fuerza y susurró.

—No lo sé Kikyo… simplemente no lo sé.

Kagome soltó una exclamación y bajó la mirada. _¿Entonces Inuyasha podría volver a enamorarse de Kikyo? _Volvió a mirar y vio que Inuyasha secaba las lágrimas de Kikyo.

—Kikyo, yo amo a Kagome. Por favor no intentes cambiar eso.

Kikyo meneó la cabeza.

—Lo siento Inuyasha. Te amo demasiado como para dejar que te vayas así como así.

Inuyasha la soltó y suspiró.

—Ésta es una batalla que no vas a ganar, Kikyo. Kagome ya ha empezado a entrenar.

Kikyo cerró las manos en puño.

—¡No lo conseguirá! ¡Es una chiquilla débil que te apartó de mi lado!

—¡Kikyo para! Kagome no me apartó de tu lado. Las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros y tuvimos que recorrer caminos separados —alegó.

—Inuyasha… tu lado demoníaco dijo que me daba hasta esta noche para elegir si devolvía la marca o no… y yo digo… no.

Kikyo sonrió con suficiencia al ver que la cara de Inuyasha adoptaba una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —dijo.

—Es cierto. Te he desobedecido. Creo que… él tiene que salir y… castigarme.

Kagome dio un grito ahogado. _Ella… ¡ella estaba intentando que Inuyasha tuviera sexo con ella!_

Inuyasha cayó sobre sus rodillas e intentó detener la transformación, pero el demonio lo dominó. Kikyo lo había llevado al límite y ahora el demonio estaba saliendo.

Kagome le oyó gruñir con ferocidad y clavar a Kikyo a la pared.

—Oh Inuyasha, parece que te has vuelto un demonio —dijo Kikyo, divertida.

—**¡Cállate perra! Me has cabreado por última vez. Después de cenar, voy a chingarte con tanta fuerza que no serás capaz de moverte después.**

Kikyo sonrió socarronamente.

—Lo estaré deseando. —Inuyasha se volvió a transformar a su estado normal y apartó a Kikyo de él.

—Me pones enfermo Kikyo. Te mereces todo lo que va a hacerte ese demonio.

Kikyo simplemente se rió.

—Confía en mí, Inuyasha, voy a disfrutarlo. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto?

Inuyasha no respondió. Simplemente la pasó de largo y abandonó la cabaña.

Kagome se escondió rápidamente detrás de la cabaña para que Inuyasha no la viera. Su mano cubría su boca y tenía lágrimas bajando por su cara. _Después de la cena… Inuyasha va a… a… hacerlo oficial… y Kikyo va a quedarse… embarazada._

Después de asegurarse de que Inuyasha y Kikyo se hubieran ido, volvió a deslizarse hacia el camino de la aldea y se encaminó hacia Sango. Cuando llegó, le pidió prestada rápidamente a Kirara y despegó sin responder a ninguna pregunta. Todo lo que dijo fue que volvería antes de cenar. Se subió con rapidez sobre Kirara y le dijo adónde ir. _Sé exactamente quién es la persona perfecta para que me ayude con mi entrenamiento. Olvida a Inuyasha. De todos modos él va a estar muy ocupado. _Pensó dando un bufido.

Kagome al fin llegó a su destino. Se bajó de Kirara y caminó hacia la entrada de la cueva. Se detuvo cuando vio que dos guardias se aproximaban a ella, pero la dejaron pasar inmediatamente, sabiendo quién era. Caminó hacia el final de la cueva y vio exactamente a quien estaba buscando.

—¡Hola Kagome! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —dijo una voz suave.

—Necesito un poco de ayuda con algo.

La persona asintió, diciéndole que procediera.

Kagome le contó todo lo que había pasado, sin dejarse ni un mísero detalle. La persona escuchó atentamente, sin perderse una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando Kagome terminó, la persona estaba callada. Kagome no sabía si esto era algo bueno o malo.

—Bueno… ¿me ayudarás a entrenarme físicamente? ¿Por favor? —le dirigió sus mejores ojos de cachorrito.

La persona se rió. La risa era profunda y aterciopelada.

—Por supuesto que ayudaré. ¿Cómo podría resistirme a esos adorables ojos?

Kagome se sonrojó.

—Vale, bueno, ahora tengo que volver. Pero ¿te veré mañana en la cabaña de Kaede? —preguntó esperanzadamente.

La persona asintió.

—No me lo perdería.

Kagome sonrió y abrazó a la persona con fiereza.

—¡Muchas gracias por hacer esto!

La persona sonrió y le correspondió al abrazo.

—No hay problema Kagome. Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Kagome se apartó y volvió corriendo con Kirara. Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse feliz mientras volvía a la aldea. Miró atrás brevemente y sonrió para sí.

_Muchísimas gracias… Kouga._

Cuando Kagome volvió, se encontró con que ya se había servido la cena. Se sonrojó y se disculpó por llegar tarde. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos asentían y sonreían (excepto Kikyo e Inuyasha). Kagome se sirvió y empezó a comer, intentando ponerse al corriente con lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando antes.

—Y este hombre tenía una fiebre extremadamente alta. Al principio pensé que se había puesto enfermo por estar fuera, pero resulta, ¡que estaba siendo poseído! —dijo Miroku.

Kaede asintió.

—Buen trabajo Miroku. A veces las cosas resultan ser lo que menos te esperas.

Kikyo asintió.

—Sí. Eso es muy cierto. También recuerdo cuando cuidé a un hombre enfermo…

Kagome miró a Kikyo. Parecía calmada y compuesta. Antes en la cabaña, se estaba derrumbando y prácticamente se estaba entregando a Inuyasha. Todas las trazas de su llanto se habían desvanecido y no había ningún tinte de emoción en sus ojos. Era buena ocultándolo, Kagome tenía que concederle eso. Miró a Inuyasha y lo vio sentado al lado de Kikyo en su posición habitual. Él también parecía calmado y compuesto, pero a diferencia de Kikyo, sus ojos lo decían todo. Pilló a Kagome mirándolo y la miró con ojos interrogantes. Ella se sonrojó y volvió rápidamente con su comida. Afortunadamente nadie más notó esto.

—¿Verdad Kagome? —Fue todo lo que oyó de la boca de Kaede. Levantó la cabeza bruscamente y miró a su alrededor. Todos tenían sus ojos puestos en ella. Se sonrojó.

—Lo siento Kaede, no te oí.

—Quedarte dormida es de muy mala educación. Pensé que incluso tú sabrías eso —dijo Kikyo con brusquedad.

Kagome se mordió el labio. Ella sabía eso. No era culpa suya, ¡tenía mucho en lo que pensar!

—No pasa nada Kikyo —oyó que decía Kaede—. Kagome ha tenido un día agotador. Su verdadero entrenamiento empieza mañana. Siento que está cansada. —Kagome sonrió y asintió.

—Ahora, como iba diciendo. Kagome iba a preguntarle algo a Inuyasha.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia los de Kagome. Al igual que hicieron los de Kikyo y los de los demás.

—Sí, bueno… iba a preguntar si… Inuyasha podría… a lo mejor… ayudarme a entrenar físicamente…

—Inuyasha tiene un trabajo y después va a estar cansado —soltó Kikyo.

Inuyasha gruñó.

—Puedo hablar por mí mismo, Kikyo. —Ella simplemente asintió y sonrió dulcemente. Sango puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te ayudaré —dijo Inuyasha, mirando a Kagome a los ojos.

Kagome de repente recordó lo que él había planeado para después de cenar y su timidez se desvaneció.

—Bueno, en realidad. Ya no necesito de tu ayuda. He encontrado a alguien más.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja.

—¿Oh? ¿Y quién es esta persona que puede ayudarte a entrenar? —desafió.

Kagome cogió su té y se lo llevó a la boca. Antes de darle un trago, dijo:

—Kouga. —Oyó que Inuyasha gruñía y sonrió cuando Kikyo pareció estar extremadamente celosa.

—¿Kouga? ¿Por qué él?

—Tú vas a estar cansado después de trabajar, como ha dicho Kikyo, y no quiero que estés exhausto.

—¡No lo estaré! ¡Estaré bien! —dijo Inuyasha bruscamente.

—No, no. De todos modos Kouga no tiene nada que hacer. En realidad accedió bastante rápido —continuó Kagome, observando que Inuyasha se enfadaba cada vez más. _Hmph. Se lo merece. _Pensó Kagome.

Después de echar humo durante unos minutos, Inuyasha simplemente se colocó en su posición normal con un "feh".

La cena terminó pronto y todos se prepararon para ir a la cama. Kagome miró a Kikyo y a Inuyasha y vio la expresión de felicidad de Kikyo cuando ella e Inuyasha estaban a punto de retirarse para pasar la noche y divertirse. Se dio la vuelta antes de que alguien pudiera sentir su tristeza. Inuyasha pareció notarla, pero no dijo nada. Kagome entró en la cabaña y se acostó. No fue capaz de dormir sabiendo lo que estaba pasando entre Inuyasha y Kikyo en esos momentos. Al final, sus pensamientos le hicieron dormirse mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba a que llegara el día de mañana.

**Continuará…**


	18. Una interferencia

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 18: Una interferencia**_

Inuyasha salió de su cabaña al despuntar el alba, estirándose y bostezando. Tenía que pensar en muchas cosas. Para empezar, en la noche anterior. Recorrió el camino hacia la aldea con la cabeza en las nubes.

_¡Soy un idiota! Hice oficial el apareamiento. ¡Ahora Kikyo piensa que tiene una oportunidad! _Inuyasha suspiró mientras recordaba los eventos de la última noche.

El demonio salió tan pronto entraron en su cabaña. Empujó a Kikyo contra la pared con una fuerza extrema, pero Kikyo pareció disfrutar cada minuto. Inuyasha se estremeció al recordar lo que ocurrió después. Afortunadamente, había detenido al demonio antes de que pudiera volver a morderla. Lo que no podía entender era que, si estaba hecha de tierra de tumba y polvo, ¿cómo podía sentir ella todas las cosas que él sintió anoche? _¿Se transformó de algún modo para volverse otra vez humana? _Él sabía que el demonio había sido bastante brusco con ella, y que su cuerpo de arcilla probablemente no podría sobrevivir a eso. Meneó la cabeza. Tendría que recordar preguntarle más tarde a Kaede sobre eso.

De repente, un grito desgarrador llenó sus oídos. Sus ojos y orejas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia arriba. _¡Kagome! _Pensó desesperado. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y corrió hacia la cabaña de Kagome. Cuando llegó allí, había un grupo de aldeanos intentando asomar sus cabezas para ver qué le pasaba. Dentro de la cabaña pudo ver a Miroku, Sango y Kaede. Hizo velozmente a la gente a un lado para poder entrar. Vio que Kaede estaba poniendo una toalla en la cabeza de Kagome. Por su aspecto, estaba ardiendo de fiebre. Miroku la mantenía acostada y Sango sujetaba a Shippo con lágrimas en los ojos. Inuyasha puso su mano en el hombro de Sango mientras asentía en su dirección. Ella asintió en respuesta.

Kaede y Miroku alzaron la mirada y vieron llegar a Inuyasha. Miroku le hizo una señal para que le ayudara a sostener a Kagome. Ella se retorcía y se movía mucho.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Al parecer alguien ha estado absorbiendo su energía. Incluso ha robado una parte de su alma —dijo Kaede.

—¿Su alma? —cuestionó Inuyasha—. ¿Por qué iba a querer alguien el alma de Kagome?

—¿A lo mejor es cosa de Naraku? —propuso Miroku.

Kaede meneó la cabeza.

—No, éste no es Naraku sino alguien más. —Miró a Inuyasha y éste comprendió inmediatamente. Salió corriendo por la puerta con sólo un destino en mente.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe. Algo iba mal. Intentó incorporarse, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver luces saliendo de su cuerpo. Empezó a sentirse cada vez más débil, así que hizo lo único en lo que pudo pensar. Gritó. Vio entrar a Kaede y a Miroku inmediatamente, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante su estado actual. Intentó hablar, pero su voz había desaparecido repentinamente. Dentro de su cabeza oyó una risa cruel que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando?

Inuyasha entró abruptamente en su cabaña y se encontró a Kikyo en su futón con una barrera a su alrededor. Soltó una exclamación al ver que ya no cargaba el olor de tierra de tumba, sino de flores de cerezo. Era su antiguo olor. Abrió los ojos como platos.

Kikyo volvía a ser humana.

Ella se volvió hacia él y sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Asumo que ya te has dado cuenta de lo que significa esto?

Él asintió.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome?

—Sólo estoy cogiendo un poco de su energía. También cogí un poco de su carne. No te preocupes, todavía puede vivir. Al coger su carne y combinarla con la carne de animales muertos fui capaz de volver a hacerme humana.

Inuyasha gruñó.

—Kikyo, ¡detén esto! Nunca debiste volver a ser humana, así que devuélvele su energía a Kagome.

—Lo siento compañero, pero ésta es una petición a la que no puedo acceder. Para que siga siendo tu compañera, necesito convertirme en humana. No te preocupes, ella todavía vivirá, pero estará extremadamente débil durante un tiempo. Oh vaya. —Kikyo se rió con falsa preocupación—. Parece que todavía no podrá realizar su entrenamiento. Apenas puede moverse, mucho menos entrenar.

Inuyasha corrió hacia la barrera y la destruyó. Cogió a Kikyo y la lanzó sobre el futón.

—¿Qué pasa compañero? ¿No te gusta mi aroma humano? —Lo provocó.

Él golpeó una parte del futón que estaba a su lado.

—¡Maldición! ¡Cállate! Sabes que me gusta cómo hueles.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me muestras cuánto te gusta? —dijo Kikyo seductoramente.

Inuyasha empezó a ver rojo. Abofeteó a Kikyo y ella retrocedió inmediatamente, demasiado impresionada para moverse. Inuyasha estaba temblando de ira.

—No te creas que lo de ayer significó algo para mí. Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando Kikyo lo miró y por primera vez vio emoción. Sus ojos no eran inexpresivos como siempre y su piel no era de un pálido fantasmal. Era ligeramente rosada. Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Inuyasha… siento… dolor. —Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Le había causado dolor. Le había causado dolor a su compañera. Kikyo por fin se había convertido en humana y el primer sentimiento que experimentaba era de dolor. Cerró las manos en puño.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Se giró ligeramente.

—Lo siento.

Se fue.

Kikyo sonrió con tristeza.

—Oh Inuyasha… —Se tocó la mejilla—. Me está saliendo un moratón.

Inuyasha volvió corriendo a la cabaña de Kaede para ver cómo estaba Kagome. Entró y se sentó al lado de Miroku.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Ahora va mucho mejor, pero está muy débil —respondió Miroku.

—¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto? —preguntó Sango. Inuyasha se estremeció y suspiró.

—Fue Kikyo —dijo. Los ojos de Sango y Miroku se abrieron como platos.

—¿Kikyo? —preguntaron ambos. Inuyasha asintió.

—Vuelve a ser humana.

Los ojos de Sango se entrecerraron mientras que Miroku parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Kaede permaneció callada mientras seguía observando a Kagome.

—Tendremos que posponer el entrenamiento de Kagome —dijo Kaede, después de unos minutos de silencio.

Se quedaron todos callados, ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir. Todos sabían que Kagome estaría decepcionada. Ella quería empezar a entrenar de inmediato.

En ese momento, Sango se levantó.

—Siento una gran aura demoníaca acercándose.

Miroku asintió.

—Inuyasha, ¿puedes olfatear un poco para ver si es alguien que conozcamos? —Inuyasha asintió y empezó a olfatear. Empezó a gruñir inmediatamente.

—Lobo —afirmó. Miroku y Sango se relajaron un poco y salieron para saludar a Kouga. Vieron que un tornado se dirigía hacia allí con dos hombres corriendo tras él. Kouga apareció de repente y sonrió.

—Holo —saludó—. ¿Dónde está Kagome?

—Kagome… hoy está muy cansada. Me temo que no puede empezar con su entrenamiento —dijo Sango.

—¿Qué? ¿Está herida? ¿Qué pasó?

—Cálmate Kouga, no hay de qué preocuparse. Kagome está bien, sólo necesita descansar.

Kouga pareció calmarse, pero todavía tenía una mirada acusadora en los ojos.

—Quiero verla y asegurarme de que está bien. —Sango y Miroku se miraron, luego volvieron a mirar a Kouga.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sango.

Kouga los siguió dentro de la cabaña donde vio a Kagome acostada y durmiendo. Se giró inmediatamente hacia Inuyasha.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —gruñó. Inuyasha se sentó perfectamente quieto como si Kouga ni siquiera hubiera entrado en la cabaña.

—Yo no hice nada. Además, ella ya no es mi responsabilidad —dijo con voz calmada y monótona.

Kouga estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero Miroku lo contuvo.

—Ahora no es el momento de pelear, especialmente con Kagome en este estado. Te sugiero que te calmes, Kouga. No hay nada que ninguno de nosotros pueda hacer.

—¡Es culpa de ese chucho! ¡Él debería haber encontrado una manera de evitar que esa perra transfiriera la marca! ¡Él le causó este dolor! —gritó Kouga.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor. Oh, cómo quería contestarle y enseñarle una lección a ese lobo. Pero por alguna razón, no podía. No podía porque sabía que lo que decía era verdad. _Fue culpa mía… ¡Maldición!_

—Esperaré con Kagome hasta que despierte —dijo Kouga.

Todos asintieron.

—Yo también lo haré —dijo Inuyasha repentinamente.

Todos miraron de Inuyasha a Kouga, no estaban seguros de que dejarlos en la misma habitación fuera una buena idea. Inuyasha sintió lo que estaban pensando.

—No lucharé contra el lobo. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que Kagome esté bien.

Todos asintieron y abandonaron la cabaña, dejando solos a Inuyasha y a Kouga. Inuyasha se sentó en su posición habitual y Kouga simplemente se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y con la barbilla reposando en sus manos.

—Pobre Kagome… —dijo Kouga.

Inuyasha permaneció quieto. No quería reaccionar a nada de lo que dijera.

—¿Sabes, chucho? Me sorprendí cuando Kagome vino a pedirme ayuda. Pensé que serías tú quien querría que la ayudara.

—¿Oh? ¿Y por qué ibas a pensar eso? —dijo Inuyasha en voz baja.

—Porque ella te quería más que a nada en su vida —dijo Kouga amargamente.

Inuyasha alzó la mirada y vio dolor en sus ojos. Suspiró.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no.

Kouga miró a Inuyasha y gruñó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que ya no? ¿Estás tan ciego y eres tan estúpido como para no ver lo mucho que te ama? —La mirada de Inuyasha se dirigió rápidamente hacia Kouga. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo esto? ¡Y a él de todo el mundo!

—¡Tú no te das cuenta de lo especial que es Kagome! ¡Deberías estar haciendo todo lo que esté en tu poder para convencer a tu compañera de que vuelva a cambiar la marca!

—¿Te crees que no lo he intentado? —dijo Inuyasha con brusquedad, con cuidado de no decirlo muy alto para no despertar a Kagome.

—He intentado convencerla millones de veces, ¡pero ella está demasiado envuelta en su mundo para considerarlo siquiera!

Kouga apartó la mirada.

—Bueno, espero que sepas que Kagome está haciendo esto por ti.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —le soltó Inuyasha. Tras un par de minutos de silencio Kouga se rió.

—¿Sabes, chucho? Más te vale que cuides de ella.

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Ella es mi compañera, ¿no?

—Al contrario, Inuyasha, me parece que yo soy tu compañera —interrumpió una nueva voz. Ambos chicos elevaron la mirada y vieron a Kikyo en la puerta. Se había cambiado su habitual traje de sacerdotisa, llevaba un kimono rojo normal y se había puesto carmín en los labios. Su pelo estaba recién lavado y lo llevaba suelto. Inuyasha se quedó boquiabierto.

—K… ¿Kikyo?

Kikyo sonrió. Incluso Kouga tenía que admitirlo, como humana, Kikyo era muy guapa.

—¿Sí compañero? —caminó hacia Inuyasha, cuya mirada estaba fija en ella, y se sentó en su regazo—. ¿Te gusta mi nuevo aspecto?

Inuyasha sólo pudo asentir. Kikyo se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. Inuyasha respondió inmediatamente al beso, todavía completamente sorprendido. _¿Esta es Kikyo? Sus labios son tan suaves y su piel es tan tersa. Y su aroma… _Inuyasha estaba borracho de ella. Olvidó que Kagome estaba acostada justo delante de él. No fue hasta que Kouga tosió que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se apartó rápidamente de la calidez del beso, pero mantuvo a Kikyo en su regazo.

—¿Habéis acabado? —preguntó Kouga.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco mientras Kikyo se sonrojaba. Inuyasha tenía que admitir que no había visto a Kikyo sonrojarse en mucho tiempo. Se veía linda cuando lo hacía.

—Veo que estáis esperando a que Kagome despierte —notó.

Kouga asintió.

—Veo que cogiste su energía para tus propios propósitos —dijo con una sonrisa desdeñosa en el rostro. Kikyo estaba a punto de replicar, pero fue interrumpida por Inuyasha.

—Cállate, lobo. Kagome estará bien. Y además, solo cogió un poco.

Kikyo estaba sorprendida. ¿Inuyasha estaba apoyándola sinceramente? ¿Podría ser que al fin volviera a tener una oportunidad con él? Kikyo sonrió.

—Cierto. No te preocupes.

Kouga apartó la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

Un par de horas después, Kagome empezó a moverse. Se sentía llena de energía. Después de dormir durante casi todo un día, ¡se sentía como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa! Abrió despacio los ojos, sólo para ser recibida por la visión de Inuyasha… con Kikyo en su regazo. Estaban riéndose y divirtiéndose. Toda la energía de Kagome pareció desaparecer justo en ese momento. Aquí estaba ella, preparada para enfrentarse al mundo y sólo se necesitaban dos personas para arruinarlo. Se levantó lentamente mientras todos dirigían su atención hacia ella. Kouga se levantó inmediatamente y la ayudó a incorporarse. Inuyasha y Kikyo se sentaron a su lado.

—¡Kagome! ¡Me alegro de que estés bien! —exclamó Kouga. Kagome le sonrió suavemente y su mirada fue hacia Inuyasha y Kikyo.

—Kikyo, qué guapa estás —le cumplimentó. Kikyo la miró de arriba abajo como si dijera: "Estoy mejor que tú" y sonrió falsamente.

—Gracias. Me imaginé que, como ahora soy humana, bien podría hacer uso de mi cuerpo humano.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos. _¿Humana? _Le lanzó una mirada confusa a Inuyasha.

Él asintió.

—Kikyo cogió un poco de tu energía y de tu carne para volverse humana.

Kagome bajó la mirada a su pierna y notó que tenía una venda. _De ahí debe de ser de donde cogió Kikyo mi carne. _Miró a Kikyo con tristeza. _Bueno, al menos le está dando uso a la carne._

Se disculpó y fue a buscar a sus amigos. Kouga la siguió al exterior.

—¿Kagome? —llamó. Ella se dio la vuelta. Kouga se detuvo delante de ella.

—¿Estás bien, Kagome? —preguntó en voz baja. Ella se apartó.

—Es muy guapa, ¿verdad? —susurró.

Kouga le alzó la barbilla.

—Kagome… —¿Qué iba a decirle? Kikyo era muy guapa.

—No pasa nada. Vamos, vayamos a buscar a Kaede y a los demás. —Kagome sonrió con tristeza y empezó a caminar. Kouga la agarró por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él. Kagome no se esperaba ese movimiento tan repentino y acabó tropezando y cayendo en los brazos de Kouga. Alzó la mirada hacia él y soltó una exclamación ante la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo.

—Kagome, sé que te sientes inferior a ella, pero déjame ser el primero que te diga que aunque haya cambiado su apariencia externa, tú sigues siendo más hermosa. ¿Sabes por qué? —Kagome se sonrojó y meneó la cabeza.

Kouga sonrió.

—Es porque tú eres hermosa por fuera y por dentro. Tienes un buen corazón, Kagome, y déjame decirte que las apariencias sólo pueden durar un tiempo. Inuyasha verá el verdadero lado de Kikyo tan pronto como se desvanezca su apariencia. Confía en mí.

Kagome tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse un amigo tan bueno?

—¡Oh Kouga! —Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazó fuertemente—. Muchísimas gracias. —Él sonrió.

—No hay problema. Ahora ven, vayamos a buscar a tus amigos.

Kaede fue la primera a la que alcanzaron. Miró a Kagome y sonrió.

—¡Kagome! Veo que estás despierta. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¡Con mucha energía! Muchas gracias por cuidarme.

—No es nada. —Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? —Notó inmediatamente que la actuación de Kagome decaía un poco.

—Él está con… Kikyo.

Kaede asintió al comprender.

—Ya veo.

—Kaede, ¿cómo es que Kikyo es ahora humana?

Kaede suspiró y procedió a contarle a Kagome lo que había hecho Kikyo. Le contó cómo usó su energía y que robó una parte de su alma para convertirse en humana.

—Entonces, ¿por qué robó mi alma y no la de otro?

—Porque tú eres su reencarnación, tu alma es parcialmente suya. Ella necesitaba tu alma y sólo la tuya para volverse humana.

Kagome asintió.

—Ya veo. Entonces, sin mi alma, ¿será como solía ser antes?

Kaede asintió.

—Por eso es importante que entrenes extra duro. Se te ha extraído un poco de tu fuerza vital.

Kagome suspiró.

—Oh vaya… —Kouga puso una mano en su hombro.

—No te preocupes, Kagome. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Kagome sonrió.

—¿Entonces eso significa que mañana empieza el entrenamiento?

Kaede asintió.

—Bueno, será mejor que vaya a por algo de comer. ¡Te veo después, Kaede!

Kaede se despidió con la mano mientras Kouga y Kagome iban por el camino. Después se encontraron con Sango y Miroku, pero estaban en medio de algo, así que pensaron que sería mejor no molestarles. Se pasaron el resto del día ayudando en la aldea y Kouga incluso le enseñó a Kagome algunos movimientos de lucha que eran muy fáciles. Al final del día, Kagome los había dominado. Durante la cena, todos le hicieron cumplidos a Kikyo por su nuevo cuerpo y apariencia, y Kagome se siguió recordando lo que le había dicho Kouga. Ignoró completamente a Inuyasha y a Kikyo y se concentró en su entrenamiento de mañana. Después de todo, tenía que recuperar su energía.

Cuando se terminó la cena, Kagome se retiró rápidamente a su cabaña. No se volvió para mirar a nadie. Oyó que Sango y Kaede la llamaban, pero simplemente caminó más rápido. Nada iba a distraerla. Se daría la vuelta y vería a Kikyo y a Inuyasha acurrucados, y eso sería su perdición. _Sólo sigue andando Kagome._ Continuaba repitiéndose en su cabeza. Cuando al fin llegó a su cabaña, vio a Shippo hecho un ovillo. Tan pronto la vio, saltó sobre ella.

—¡Kagome! —gritó.

—¡Shippo! ¿Qué pasa?

—Kagome, tengo miedo. Las cosas están haciéndose muy diferentes y no me gustan.

—No te preocupes Shippo. Antes de que te des cuenta, las cosas habrán vuelto a la normalidad. —Le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Pero ¿y si te vuelves a ir y nos quedamos con Kikyo? Quiero que Inuyasha esté contigo, no con ella.

Kagome sonrió con tristeza.

—Oh Shippo. Sé que ahora mismo no entiendes lo que está pasando, pero te prometo que las cosas se van a arreglar.

—Si tú lo dices, Kagome. —Shippo bostezó—. Oye Kagome, ¿puedes cantarme una canción?

Kagome sonrió.

—Por supuesto que puedo. Esta canción es una que mi… solía cantarla mucho —se interrumpió antes de decir "mi padre". Ahora mismo no tenía ganas de responder a las preguntas de Shippo sobre ese tema.

Shippo se acurrucó contra ella cuando empezó a cantar.

Bajo ese cielo

Sin final

Veis van midiendo

El tiempo diciendo

Hola adiós

Con su… ritual.

Kagome sonrió al ver que Shippo se había dormido con rapidez. Se arropó y se durmió rápidamente después de él, sin saber que un par de orbes ambarinos habían estado escuchándolo todo.

Inuyasha suspiró. Las cosas estaban ahora definitivamente complicadas. Sabía que a Kagome le dolía y que él lo empeoraba. Ni siquiera podía hablar de ello ahora con ella, porque se había acostado. Había querido que supiera que no tenía nada que ver con lo de que Kikyo le robara una parte de su alma. Él había estado en contra cuando lo descubrió. Pero luego… estuvo tan cautivado por su apariencia, que no se detuvo a pensar en Kagome. Se dio la vuelta y volvió caminando a su cabaña, donde sabía que Kikyo lo estaba esperando. Él no quería ir con ella. Sí, había cambiado su apariencia, pero todavía seguía siendo la misma por fuera. Era un idiota por no haberlo visto antes. Sólo esperaba que Kagome se apresurara con su entrenamiento y arreglara las cosas.

* * *

**Este capítulo tenía que haberlo subido la semana pasada, pero como sabéis, fanfiction anda con mantenimiento o algo así y no podía. Pero hace un rato en facebook me he encontrado con la respuesta a cómo solucionarlo y he aquí el resultado.**

**Espero que os guste, un beso ^_^**


	19. Comienza el entrenamiento

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 19: Comienza el entrenamiento**_

Kagome estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso. Soñaba que aprobaba todas sus clases con dieces y que era la chica más lista de todo el colegio. Estaba fuera de su colegio, rodeada por todos. Estaban felicitándola y haciéndole preguntas.

—Chicos, por favor… de verdad que ya me tengo que ir. —Encontró a sus amigas y empezaron a irse, dejado atrás al grupo de adolescentes hiperactivos.

—Oh Kagome —dijo Eri—. ¿Cómo lo haces? Es decir, ¡siempre estás enferma y no vienes a clase!

Kagome se limitó a sonreír ampliamente.

—Cuando se es tan lista como yo, ¡no necesitas estudiar! —Todas sus amigas se rieron con ella mientras iban al WacDonalds y pagaban lo que quisiera Kagome.

—La vida es bella —dijo Kagome. Suspiró contenta. _No tengo ninguna preocupación. Sólo soy yo, viviendo mi vida y pasando tiempo con mis amigas._

Yuka volvió y le sonrió a Kagome.

—¿Kagome? —dijo.

—¿Eh? Oh, ¿sí? —respondió Kagome.

—Despierta, es hora del entrenamiento.

Los ojos de Kagome mostraron confusión.

—¿Entrenamiento? Yuka, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Pronto, su mundo de ensueño empezó a desaparecer. Sus amigas se iban sin ella y su boletín de notas tenía todo suspensos.

—¡Nooo! —gritó. Fue arrojada dentro de un agujero negro y alguien se rió cruelmente de ella. Kagome fue forzada a abrir los ojos y vio a Kaede delante de ella.

—¿Kagome? Despierta, es hora de que entrenes.

Kagome gruñó mientras miraba al exterior. El sol estaba empezando a salir. Después de unos minutos de intentar permanecer despierta, se levantó y se puso un atuendo simple. Vestía unos pantalones parecidos a los Capri, sueltos y de color blanco, y una camiseta de manga corta que se había traído hacía tiempo de casa. Intentó mantenerse despierta mientras se preparaba mentalmente para su día. _Vale. Entonces primero rezar, luego la cascada para meditar. Luego rezar y aprender a controlar mis poderes. Comida, luego entrenamiento físico. Cena, luego meditación. _Kagome suspiró mientras revisaba la lista en su cabeza. La peor parte era que tendría que hacerlo sola. Nada de compañía.

Volvió a mirar a Shippo, que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su futón. Sonrió suavemente y lo arropó, dándole un ligero beso en la cabeza.

Salió fuera y respiró el aire fresco de la mañana. Kaede se acercó a ella y sonrió.

—Veo que ya estás preparada para tu entrenamiento. —Kagome sonrió.

—Sí. Ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo sola.

Kaede se rió.

—No tienes porqué. Alguien se ha ofrecido voluntario para estar contigo todo el día.

Kagome esperó con entusiasmo, encantada de tener compañía, pero también queriendo saber quién era.

—Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento.

Kagome asintió y miró a su alrededor. Seguro que Inuyasha no se iba a ofrecer, ¿verdad? Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más nerviosa se ponía.

Después de un par de minutos de espera, vio que un tornado aparecía en la distancia. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la alegría. _¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es increíble! _Pensó alegremente.

El tornado se dispersó y de él salió Kouga, con esa sonrisa suya.

—Hola —dijo suavemente. Kagome no pudo contenerse. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Muchas gracias Kouga! ¡Eres el mejor!

Kouga se tropezó, no esperándose el repentino abrazo. ¿Kagome siempre era así de cariñosa por las mañanas?

Kagome y Kouga empezaron a caminar hacia el templo, donde Kagome se sentó y rezó mientras que Kouga simplemente la miraba. No pudo evitar sentir pena por Kagome mientras la observaba. Ella estaba haciendo todo esto por Inuyasha, quien, por lo que había visto, era feliz con su mujer. Esa misma mañana temprano, Kaede le había explicado todo lo que había pasado. Le había dicho que Kagome no recordaba nada del apareamiento o de su relación mientras estuvieron emparejados. Kaede había dicho que ella tampoco sabía nada sobre su relación, pero él pudo oler que estaba mintiendo. Había algo que no quería que supiera, pero lo averiguaría. Sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el ritual de apareamiento, pero no insistió. Cuando Kaede le contó lo que Kagome tenía que hacer todos los días, se sorprendió. Pensaba que era un poco demasiado para que pudiera resistirlo, pero Kaede había dicho que lo necesitaba para conseguir suficiente poder para revertir el hechizo. Él se había prestado voluntario, principalmente porque no quería que Kagome se desmayara en medio de su entrenamiento y que no la encontrara nadie. Si Inuyasha no se iba a asegurar de que estuviera a salvo, lo haría él. Kagome hizo una reverencia hacia el templo y se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

—Bien, siguiente parada: ¡la cascada!

Mientras Kagome y Kouga caminaban hacia la cascada, Kagome empezó una conversación con él:

—Gracias una vez más por ofrecerte a ayudarme, Kouga. Espero que nadie te haya obligado.

—Por supuesto que no me han obligado. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo, es todo.

Kagome asintió y sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Cuando Kaede me habló de este entrenamiento estaba tremendamente asustada.

—¿Ahora estás asustada? —Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia él y vio que caminaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza, alzando la vista al cielo como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse.

—Sí. Todavía estoy muy asustada. Nunca he hecho antes nada tan intenso. ¿Y si no lo consigo?

—Tienes que relajarte, Kagome. Al principio será duro, pero una vez que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a esto, harás el entrenamiento en medio día.

—¿Tus lobos y tú os entrenáis en tus tierras?

—Por supuesto. Todos necesitan estar en la mejor forma, especialmente los demonios. Hago pasar a mis hombres por un entrenamiento extremadamente duro y, al final del día, todos pueden decir que hicieron un buen trabajo.

—Espero que pueda volverme lo suficientemente buena para revertir el hechizo. Es decir, ¿y si Kikyo me desafía, o algo así? Tiene un poder realmente increíble y podría hacerme volar con un giro de muñeca.

—Para mí ya eres fuerte. Quiero decir, eres valiente, ingeniosa y extrovertida a ojos de la gente. —Le guiñó un ojo. Kagome se rió—. Sólo tienes que creer que puedes hacerlo. No dejes que te intimide, ni siquiera ahora.

—¿Ahora?

Kouga asintió.

—He visto cómo actúas con ella. Cuando te insulta o te dirige miradas asesinas. ¿Qué le pasó a la Kagome que podía gritar, pelear y defenderse?

Kagome bajó la mirada.

—Tienes razón, Kouga. No lo sé. Supongo que… verla con Inuyasha simplemente me deprime y mi voz… desaparece.

Kouga meneó la cabeza.

—No puedes seguir haciendo eso. Tanto si Inuyasha está o no con ella, tienes que defenderte. Tener temple, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Lucha contra ella como lo hiciste contra aquellas aves del paraíso. —Sonrió. Kagome se rió, recordando lo enfadada que había estado con ellas y cuánto había peleado para ganar.

—Gracias, Kouga. Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido conmigo. —Kouga la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Yo también.

Cuando llegaron a la cascada, se sorprendieron de ver a Sango allí también. Mientras se aproximaban a ella, no rompió su concentración, ni siquiera pareció reconocer para nada su presencia.

—Tu amiga es buena con la meditación —notó Kouga. Kagome asintió. No tenía ni idea de que Sango hiciera esto. ¿Era esto lo que hacía todos los días? No queriendo perder el tiempo, Kagome fue rápidamente de puntillas hacia la cascada a su lado y respiró hondo. El agua seguía estando tan fría como antes, pero recordó las palabras de Kaede. _Concéntrate._ Miró a Kouga y él le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora. Ella le correspondió a la sonrisa y se metió debajo. Se colocó rápidamente en la posición que Kaede le había mostrado e intentó concentrarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó concentrarse en un pensamiento. Cuanto más intentaba pensar en una cosa, más se le pasaban diferentes temas por su mente. Pensó en Inuyasha, Kikyo, su familia y su vida aquí. Antes de darse cuenta, abrió los ojos y vio a Kouga de pie al lado de Sango. Ambos la estaban mirando y sonreían. Empezó a caminar hacia ellos y se dio cuenta de que, mientras caminaba a través del agua, no estaba fría.

—¡Kagome! ¡No sabía que meditaras! —exclamó Sango, dándole una manta para envolverla.

—Normalmente no lo hago, pero es por mi entrenamiento.

Sango asintió.

—Kouga me ha hablado de ello. Siento mucho no haber estado tanto a tu lado. Su majestad necesita mucha más protección de lo que pensé que necesitaría. —Kagome se rió.

—No te preocupes por ello.

—Bueno, ¿dónde es tu siguiente parada? —Kagome empezó a revisar los lugares a los que tenía que ir en su cabeza.

—Mmmmm… al templo, y luego tengo que ir con Kaede para aprender a controlar mis poderes. —Sango puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kagome.

—Bueno, buena suerte Kagome. Todos te apoyamos. —Kagome asintió y sonrió.

—Muchas gracias. Significa mucho para mí que me apoyéis en esto.

Sango sonrió y emprendió la marcha hacia la aldea. Kagome y Kouga volvían a estar solos.

—Veo que has empezado a cogerle el truco a esto de la meditación —dijo Kouga, intentando empezar una conversación.

Kagome asintió.

—Eso espero. Es difícil concentrarse solo en una cosa cuando tengo millones pasando por mi cabeza.

—Dale tiempo.

Ambos volvieron al templo en un tranquilo silencio. Cuando Kagome empezó a rezar, Kouga olió otro aroma. Volvió a mirar a Kagome y vio que estaba sumida en su oración, así que no quería molestarla. Se fue rápidamente y salió de los terrenos del templo.

—Sal, chucho. Puedo olerte.

Inuyasha salió de los arbustos, fulminando a Kouga con la mirada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo.

—Estoy vigilando a Kagome. —Inuyasha gruñó.

—Es su entrenamiento, debería estar haciéndolo sola. —Kouga ni se inmutó. Simplemente sonrió.

—Si se supone que tiene que estar haciéndolo sola, ¿cómo es que estás tú aquí?

—Ella es mi compañera. Tengo que cuidarla. —Kouga puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh por favor, deja la farsa del compañero, Inuyasha. Todos sabemos que estás emparejado con Kikyo, y siempre que ella está alrededor, ni siquiera saludas a Kagome.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se entrecerraron.

—Tú no lo entiendes…

—¿No lo entiendo? Oh, lo entiendo todo perfectamente. Sé que algo pasó cuando Kagome y tú os apareasteis. Nadie está dispuesto a decir nada, pero lo descubriré.

Inuyasha gruñó con más fuerza.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —Kouga también gruñó.

—Es asunto mío cuando se refiere a Kagome. Lo que sea que le hayas hecho, más te vale rezar para que no haya sido nada malo o si no, no tendrás a Kagome como tu compañera… incluso si puede revertir el hechizo.

Inuyasha mostró sus colmillos.

—¿Es eso una amenaza, lobo?

—Ya lo sabes.

Inuyasha se preparó para atacar, pero Kouga simplemente se quedó quieto.

—¿Qué pasa, lobo? ¿Temes pelear?

—No. Kagome está ahí dentro y ella no querría que lo hiciera. Especialmente ahora que está entrenando.

—¿Por qué estás de repente tan obsesionado con Kagome? ¿Por qué no te vuelves como siempre con tu tribu de lobos? —Kouga entrecerró los ojos.

—Si tú no vas a cuidarla, lo haré yo. Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Ahora mismo está muy dolida y tú eres demasiado estúpido para verlo. Yo no quiero que esté sola en esto.

Inuyasha tenía una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Sabes que nunca te querrá como más que un amigo?

Kouga cerró las manos en puño.

—Lo sé. Por alguna razón, ella todavía te ama. Acepto que no me ame o corresponda a mis sentimientos… Sólo intento ser un buen amigo.

Inuyasha se enderezó, saliendo de su posición de ataque.

—No eres un mal tipo, lobo. —Kouga soltó un bufido.

—No estoy haciendo nada de esto por ti, ¿sabes?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Bueno, gracias de todas formas. —Inuyasha estaba a punto de irse cuando Kouga corrió hacia él, más rápido que un parpadeo y lo agarró del brazo. Inuyasha no vio venir el ataque.

—Más te vale tratarla mejor, Inuyasha. Sólo hay una cosa que no puedo soportar y es que Kagome sufra. Elige: Kagome o Kikyo. No puedes seguir haciéndole esto. —Kouga soltó su brazo y volvió al templo a esperar a Kagome. Inuyasha se quedó quieto, sorprendido por lo que había dicho Kouga. _¿Elige…?_ Gruñó para sí y volvió a los arbustos.

Cuando Kouga volvió al templo, le sorprendió encontrarse a Kagome esperando con él.

—Oye, ¿adónde fuiste? —preguntó. Kouga decidió no decirle que había visto a Inuyasha.

—Sólo fui a dar un paseo —dijo suavemente. Kagome asintió y empezó a andar hacia la aldea para ir a ver a Kaede. Cuando llegaron allí, Kaede insistió en que Kouga se sentara y observara desde el interior. Él se encogió de hombros y fue a coger algo de comer. Kaede y Kagome entraron en el campo donde Kaede le enseñó a Kagome cómo controlar algunos de sus poderes.

—Vale Kagome, tienes que cerrar los ojos y concentrarte en tu fuerza interna. Libera la energía que canalices en las flechas sagradas.

Kagome cerró los ojos e intentó imaginarse lanzando una flecha. Reunió la fuerza y la liberó inmediatamente.

—Bueno, Kagome. Tienes poder. Pero debes aprender a retenerlo más tiempo.

Kagome asintió. Canalizó su energía hacia el árbol que estaba delante de ella. Cuando tuvo la suficiente, intentó retenerla tanto como pudo, pero la energía le quemó las manos y la soltó rápidamente. Se giró hacia Kaede.

—Me quema las manos. No puedo contenerlo durante mucho tiempo.

Kaede asintió.

—Sí. La clave para contenerlo durante mucho tiempo es usar la misma concentración que has usado en primer lugar para canalizar la energía.

Kagome asintió.

—Entiendo. —Cerró los ojos una vez más y canalizó la energía. Cuando estuvo segura de tenerla, mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza y mantuvo la misma concentración que había usado para llamar a la energía de su interior. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos un par de segundos, la liberó hacia el árbol.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que el árbol había caído. Sus ojos brillaron con alegría mientras miraba el rostro sonriente de Kaede.

—Bien hecho, Kagome. Tienes que seguir practicando eso. Ahora que lo has hecho, es hora de practicar otra lección: puntería.

Kagome suspiró. Éste iba a ser un día largo.

Después de entrenar, Kagome estaba más que feliz de que fuera hora de comer. Nunca había estado tan hambrienta en su vida. Prácticamente esprintó hacia la cabaña de Sango, donde se servía la comida. Se detuvo inmediatamente cuando vio a Inuyasha y a Kikyo sentados juntos junto a Miroku, Sango y Shippo. Todos detuvieron su conversación cuando vieron que Kagome y Kaede entraban en la cabaña. Kikyo vestía un simple kimono y volvía a llevar carmín en los labios. Kagome miró a Kouga y él asintió. Ella sonrió mientras recordaba sus anteriores palabras. _Kouga tiene razón. Tengo que tener temple. No puedo dejar que me intimide. _Dio un paso adelante con confianza y le extendió un cuenco a Sango, que sonrió ante la recién descubierta fuerza de su amiga. Fue a sentarse al lado de Miroku y empezó una conversación inmediatamente.

—Bueno Miroku, ¿qué tal fue hoy el trabajo? —dijo animadamente. A Miroku le sorprendió que Kagome hablara tan abiertamente y en voz tan alta.

—Mm… fue interesante. En realidad, ¡un hombre pensó que un demonio lo había poseído cuando en realidad todo lo que tenía era un poco de fiebre! —Kagome sonrió mientras Miroku empezaba a contar su día.

Kaede se sentó al lado de Shippo y empezó una conversación con él. Sango siguió removiendo la olla mientras Inuyasha y Kikyo se mantenían aparte.

—Kagome —empezó Sango—. ¿Qué es lo siguiente después de comer?

—Entrenamiento físico. —Estaba a punto de seguir cuando una ligera risa la interrumpió.

Todos miraron a Kikyo. Sango estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era tan divertido, pero Kagome alzó su mano para detenerla.

—¿Qué, si puedo preguntar, te parece tan divertido, Kikyo? —le preguntó Kagome con una ceja alzada. Kiko simplemente siguió riendo.

—Debo disculparme. Es sólo que el mero pensamiento de que tú hagas entrenamiento físico y que lo consigas es muy divertido. —Todos oyeron que Inuyasha gruñía a modo de advertencia para que parara.

—No pasa nada Inuyasha, puedo hablar por mí misma —dijo Kagome. Inuyasha simplemente asintió.

—¿Y por qué es eso tan divertido, Kikyo? —Kikyo dejó de reír y sólo sonrió con maldad.

—Oh Kagome. Tus esperanzas para con este entrenamiento son muy hermosas. De verdad piensas que vas a superarlo. Puede que crezcas espiritualmente, pero mírate, ¡eres un palo! Kagome, ríndete mientras puedas. Odiaría muchísimo verte decepcionada al final cuando no lo consigas —dijo Kikyo con falsa preocupación. Todos miraron a Kagome, esperando su respuesta. Para su sorpresa, Kagome tenía una sonrisa en la cara que igualaba a la de Kikyo.

—Oh Kikyo —se burló Kagome—. Tu preocupación por mí es conmovedora. Pero no hay razón para esconder tus verdaderos sentimientos por mi entrenamiento. No te preocupes cuando me haga más fuerte que tú mental y físicamente, te enseñaré algunas cosas. Odiaría verte decepcionada porque tu reencarnación sepa más que tú —dijo Kagome con tanta falsedad como lo había hecho Kikyo. Kagome miró a su alrededor en la habitación y los vio a todos excepto a Kouga con la boca abierta. Kouga estaba sofocando una risa e Inuyasha había girado la cabeza para evitar que Kikyo viera su sonrisa. Inuyasha volvió a mirar a Kagome y le sonrió. Le vocalizó un "tenemos que hablar". Kagome estaba demasiado feliz como para oponerse. Simplemente asintió. Kikyo se puso roja de la vergüenza y cerró la boca rápidamente. Antes de que Kagome tomara un sorbo de su té, miró a Kikyo.

—Por cierto Kikyo, me encanta cómo te queda el carmín en tus labios. Hace juego perfectamente con tu cara —dijo descaradamente. Kikyo resopló y caminó hacia la entrada de la cabaña, volviendo la vista atrás hacia Inuyasha, señalándole que la siguiera. Inuyasha simplemente arqueó una ceja en su dirección. Ella captó el mensaje y salió dando zancadas. Cuando se hubo marchado, Kouga estalló en carcajadas.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo entre risas.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron rápidamente ante esto. _Su chica, ¿eh? Bueno, ya lo veremos…_

Después de comer, Kagome y Kouga se dirigieron directamente al claro detrás de la casa de Kaede para empezar el entrenamiento de Kagome. Después de que revisaran los movimientos básicos de batalla que le había enseñado Kouga anteriormente, continuó con movimientos más complejos.

—Bien Kagome, ya sabes dar puñetazos, patadas y bloquear a un nivel básico. Ahora intentemos dar un puñetazo más complejo. —Kouga caminó hacia ella y le explicó qué hacer.

—Ahora, cuando vayas a golpear a alguien cerca de su cara y lo bloquee, sus brazos estarán arriba, lo que te dará la oportunidad de golpearle en el estómago. —Kagome asintió—. Esto se aplica a cualquier parte del cuerpo. Si bloquean el superior, ve a por el inferior. Si bloquean el inferior, ve a por el superior. Donde puedas dar un golpe, ve a por ello. —Kagome volvió a asentir.

—Bien, probémoslo.

Kouga le indicó a Kagome que fuera hacia él. Corrió hacia él y le lanzó un puñetazo cerca de su cara. Él lo bloqueó cruzando sus brazos en una formación X cerca de su cabeza. Kagome aprovechó esta oportunidad para lanzar otro puñetazo a su estómago. Para su sorpresa, Kouga atrapó su brazo. Alzó la mirada sorprendida.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Estabas…

Kouga la interrumpió dándole un puñetazo en el estómago. Kagome cayó inmediatamente al suelo, dolorida.

Kouga caminó hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse. Kagome apartó la mano.

—¿A qué vino eso? ¡Era mi primer intento! ¡No tenías que golpearme tan fuerte! —gritó mientras se agarraba fuertemente el estómago.

—Lo siento Kagome, pero Kaede me dijo que tenías que aprender a recibir dolor, así que tengo que hacerlo.

Kagome suspiró y asintió.

—Oh. Siento haber gritado. Es solo que… duele de verdad.

Kouga se rió.

—No te preocupes por ello. El problema de lo que hiciste es que lo hiciste demasiado lento. Me dejaste saber dónde ibas a ir la próxima vez. Siempre mantén el contacto visual, sino puede que hagan un movimiento que no te esperes.

Kagome asintió, todavía sosteniendo su dolorido estómago.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Kouga animadamente—. ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer!

Kagome suspiró y cayó al suelo.

Muchos rasguños más tarde, Kouga anunció finalmente que se había terminado la parte de la lucha. Kagome estaba en el suelo, ensangrentada y con arañazos en casi todas las partes de su cuerpo.

—¿Kouga? —Kagome respiraba con dificultad—. Ni siquiera es hora de cenar.

Kouga sonrió.

—Oh, lo sé. Es hora de tu carrera.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—¿CARRERA? Kouga, apenas puedo moverme, ¡menos correr! ¿No podemos cancelarlo por hoy?

Kouga meneó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Kagome. Kaede dijo específicamente que necesitabas hacer todo tu entrenamiento todos los días.

Kagome sentía lágrimas en los ojos. _No puedo hacerlo. Es demasiado duro para mí. Necesito descansar. Estoy ensangrentada y rasguñada en todas partes, ¿y quieren que corra? No puedo._

Kouga olió sus lágrimas y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa?

Kagome cerró las manos en puño en el suelo.

—Kouga, ¡no puedo hacer esto! ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy herida por todas partes por dos horas de entrenamiento y ahora ni siquiera podría correr!

Kouga puso una mano en su hombro y le ayudó a levantarse.

—Kagome, lo hiciste genial para ser tu primer día. Puede que pienses que estos arañazos significan que lo hiciste mal, pero significa justo lo contrario. Tú pones tu corazón en tu entrenamiento y eso va a ser lo que te haga volverte más fuerte. Además, ¿ya te has olvidado de por quién estás haciendo esto? —Giró a Kagome y vio a Inuyasha y a Kikyo detrás de su cabaña. Kikyo estaba intentando besar a Inuyasha, pero él la apartó inmediatamente. Ella dio un pisotón contra el suelo y se fue. Inuyasha fue en dirección opuesta. Los ojos de Kagome se suavizaron. _Por quién… ¿estoy haciendo esto? _Se secó las lágrimas de su cara y le sonrió a Kouga.

—Tienes razón, Kouga. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Era pasada la hora de la cena cuando Kagome terminó con su carrera. Kouga había hecho el recorrido unas diez veces más que ella, pero se había quedado con ella todo el tiempo. Cuando llegaron a la fogata, todos se estaban preparando para la noche. Dieron un grito ahogado debido a su apariencia y le preguntaron inmediatamente si estaba bien.

Se ofrecieron a quedarse con ella, pero les dijo que se fueran a la cama. Kouga insistió en que se quedaría con ella, pero ella le dijo que volviera con su tribu de lobos y que descansara un poco. Se fue a regañadientes y Kagome se quedó a comer sola. Suspiró contenta ante el silencio. Sabía que se sorprenderían por su apariencia. Pudo ver a Kikyo conteniendo una risa al verla. _Oh, si Kouga me hubiera dejado, habría… _Sonrió para sí al pensar en las posibilidades. Con los nuevos movimientos que había aprendido, había obtenido una nueva confianza en sí misma. Ahora no le tenía miedo a luchar. Ahora sabía por qué a Inuyasha le encantaba luchar. Soltó una risita mientras pensaba en ello.

—¿Y qué es lo divertido?

Kagome se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Inuyasha sonriéndole. Se sonrojó.

—Oh, lo siento. Sólo pensaba en una cosa. —Él arqueó las cejas.

—Iba a preguntarte cómo había ido tu primer día de entrenamiento, pero por lo que puedo ver, parece que has hecho progresos —bromeó.

Kagome se rió.

—Sí. Fue duro, pero lo conseguí.

—¿Qué más tienes que hacer?

Kagome comió mientras pensaba.

—La cascada para la meditación.

Él asintió.

—Entonces iré contigo. —Kagome lo miró, confundida.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te necesitará Kikyo? —Puso los ojos en blanco. Inuyasha suspiró.

—Mira Kagome, sé que no he sido justo contigo. Quería que supieras que no tuve nada que ver con lo de que Kikyo te robara una parte de tu alma.

Kagome asintió.

—Lo sé.

—Y quiero que sepas que no voy a volver a tocarla.

Kagome tuvo una imagen mental de Kikyo acercándose a él y de Inuyasha mostrando sus colmillos en su dirección y de Kikyo saliendo corriendo llorando. Soltó una risita.

—¿Otra vez riendo? —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Lo siento. ¿Pero a qué te refieres con no tocarla?

—Me refiero a nada de sexo, besarnos, nada de… cosas íntimas. Ni siquiera abrazos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Kagome, sólo te amo a ti y no debería haberte dado la espalda cuando Kikyo se convirtió en humana y se puso guapa. Lo siento por eso.

Kagome asintió.

—No pasa nada. Ella estaba realmente guapa, si yo fuera tú probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y le alzó la cara para que lo mirase.

—Puede que ella sea guapa, pero tú siempre tendrás una belleza que nunca podrá tener. Tú eres mucho más que ella, Kagome. Me alegro de que empezaras a defenderte. Lo cual fue muy gracioso, por cierto. —Sonrió.

Kagome sonrió.

—En realidad fue Kouga. Fue él quien me dio un aumento de confianza.

—Hablando del lobo —dijo Inuyasha—. ¿Qué fue eso que dijo antes de que tú eras su chica?

Kagome se sonrojó.

—¡No! ¡No es así! ¡Es una expresión!

—Keh. Bueno dile que se exprese de otra manera. Tú eres mía y no voy a dejar que un lobo vaya diciendo que tú eres su chica. —Kagome lo miró a los ojos y vio que obtenían un brillo rojo. Soltó una risita. Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

—Bueno, si alguna vez vuelves a darme la espalda de esa forma, puede que me replantee quién es mi compañero —dijo disimuladamente. Inuyasha gruñó sonoramente.

—¡No te tendrá nadie que no sea yo! —Agarró a Kagome y estuvo a punto de besarla pero ella le puso un dedo en sus labios.

—Ya tengo rasguños, no quiero otro corte por el impacto.

Inuyasha la soltó y se sonrojó.

—Cierto. Lo siento. —Kagome se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones.

—Bueno, ¡vayamos a la cascada entonces! —Inuyasha asintió y la siguió.

Cuando llegaron a la cascada, Kagome se puso debajo a regañadientes. El agua no estaba tan fría, pero le hacía escocer los cortes de su cuerpo. Hizo una mueca de dolor con cada paso que daba. Mientras caminaba hacia la cascada, no pudo evitar sentir que el escozor era una sensación familiar, aunque no estaba segura de por qué iba a serle familiar. Le restó importancia y se sentó bajo la cascada, dejando que sus pensamientos la condujeran.

Después de la cascada, Inuyasha acompañó a Kagome de vuelta a su cabaña. La caminata fue en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. _Me siento como si volviera a estar en mi primera cita, _pensó Kagome con abatimiento. Cuando al fin llegaron a su cabaña, Kagome se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

—Bueno… mmmm, gracias por quedarte conmigo.

Inuyasha apartó la mirada.

—Keh. No fue nada. Es sólo que no quería que te hicieras daño.

Kagome asintió.

—Bueno, entonces buenas noches. —Se giró hacia su cabaña. Se sorprendió cuando Inuyasha la agarró por la muñeca y la giró.

Cuando no dijo nada, ella lo miró confundida.

—Mm… ¿sí?

—Yo… —empezó Inuyasha—. Sólo quería que supieras que… estoy orgulloso de ti.

Kagome pareció sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—¡No parezcas tan sorprendida! —Inuyasha se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, es sólo… —Miró a Inuyasha a la cara—. Nada. Gracias, Inuyasha. —Le sonrió.

—Keh. Deberías irte a la cama, tienes que levantarte pronto.

Kagome asintió y se giró hacia su cabaña. Antes de entrar, volvió a mirar a Inuyasha, que la miraba con amor en sus ojos. Le sonrió antes de entrar y se quedó dormida inmediatamente.

Fuera, Inuyasha sonrió. _Al menos estoy yendo a alguna parte con ella. _Miró hacia su cabaña. _El lobo tenía razón, tenía que elegir. Y Kagome, te he elegido a ti. _Con una sonrisa, saltó sobre el árbol que estaba sobre la cabaña de Kagome y se sumió en un ligero sueño.


	20. No puedes lidiar con la verdad

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 20: No puedes lidiar con la verdad**_

Durante el siguiente par de meses, Kagome siguió con su entrenamiento y se hizo más fuerte poco a poco. Kaede y Kouga estaban extremadamente orgullosos de Kagome y de lo que había conseguido. Por las mañanas, se levantaba y rezaba, luego trotaba hasta la cascada donde había dominado la meditación. Se sentaba perfectamente quieta y mantenía su mente concentrada. Todos notaron que, con la meditación, Kagome se había convertido en una persona más tranquila. Kouga le había enseñado a Kagome casi todo lo que sabía sobre lucha y todo lo que hacían ahora era tener batallas de práctica. Kagome quería llegar más allá de su límite no sólo peleando con Kouga, sino que también peleando con otras personas para observar sus estilos de lucha y sacar nuevas habilidades y movimientos. Al final del par de meses, ya había luchado y vencido a Kouga, Sango y Miroku. Todos ellos estaban impresionados por su éxito. También había aumentado su resistencia y ahora podía recorrer el camino en la mitad de tiempo con que había empezado.

Esa tarde, Kagome caminaba hacia el terreno donde siempre se encontraba con Kouga para pelear. Mientras iba por el camino, cerró los ojos y respiró el aire fresco de la tarde. Recordó su largo viaje desde donde empezó hasta donde había llegado ahora.

_No me puedo creer cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya. ¡He estado entrenando un par de meses y parece como si hubiera empezado ayer! _Miró a su alrededor y vio a Inuyasha trabajando en una nueva cabaña que los aldeanos estaban intentando construir. Él sintió que lo miraba y le sonrió cuando pasó a su lado. Ella le sonrió y le saludó con la mano.

Las cosas habían cambiado entre ella e Inuyasha. Desde aquella noche en que la había acompañado a casa desde la cascada, él estaba totalmente concentrado en ella. Había mantenido su palabra sobre lo de no tocar a Kikyo y era un perfecto caballero con ella. Todavía no podían hacer cosas íntimas, pero a Kagome eso no le preocupaba. Ella era feliz con sólo caminar y hablar con él. Suspiró cuando sus pensamientos la llevaron a otra parte. _Kaede dice que me he vuelto mucho más fuerte, pero dice que todavía no estoy lista para revertir el hechizo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más me llevará? _Al fin llegó a la parte de atrás del campo y se sorprendió al no ver a Kouga allí. Él siempre estaba esperando por ella. Se encogió de hombros y decidió sentarse hasta que llegara. Kagome cerró los ojos y esperó durante lo que parecieron horas. En realidad, sólo habían sido unos 15 minutos. Se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y fue en busca de Kouga. Antes de que empezara a caminar, sintió una nueva aura en la zona. Era extrañamente familiar, pero no podía distinguirla bien. Seguro que no era Kouga. Kagome sintió que estaba en posición de ataque. Sonrió con suficiencia. _Vaya, se piensa que puede espiarme, ¿no? _Fingió no darse cuenta y empezó a caminar hacia la parte delantera del campo. El atacante se movió con lentitud hacia ella y Kagome siguió caminando. Kouga le había enseñado a dejar que el enemigo se acercara, y luego atacar. De esa forma, no lo vería venir y el ataque infligiría más daño. Esperó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para tocarla, luego extendió la mano hacia atrás con reflejos rápidos y agarró el brazo del atacante. Luego se agachó y lo empujó por encima de ella, lanzándolo con éxito al suelo. Elevó el pie y lo dejó caer sobre su pecho. El atacante soltó un fuerte "Uf" cuando bajó el pie. Kagome bajó la mirada con una sonrisa triunfante. Su sonrisa abandonó rápidamente su rostro al ver quién era su atacante.

—¿Inuyasha? —preguntó.

Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Te importa? Intentaba sorprenderte. —Kagome levantó el pie de su pecho y extendió una mano en su dirección.

—Keh. Parece que el aliento de lobo te ha enseñado algo útil después de todo.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que me ha enseñado algo útil. ¿Cómo te crees que me he vuelto tan buena?

Inuyasha bufó.

—Sí, sí. Después de que Sango me dijera que la habías vencido en una batalla justa, tenía que venir para desafiarte yo mismo.

Kagome alzó la vista hacia él sorprendida.

—¿Desafiarme?

Inuyasha sonrió mientras se quitaba el polvo.

—Sí, desafiarte. Si has vencido a Sango, a Miroku y al aliento de lobo, entonces creo que me merezco poder intentar vencerte.

Kagome simplemente alzó una ceja.

—Inuyasha, no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea…

—¿Qué pasa, Kagome? —la provocó Inuyasha mientras caminaba a su alrededor. Se inclinó sobre su oído—. ¿Es demasiado para ti? —dijo seductoramente. A Kagome se le erizó el pelo del cuello. Inuyasha la pasó de largo y sonrió ante su éxito. Olió su excitación.

—No pasa nada, Kagome. De todos modos no esperaba que tuvieras las agallas para aceptar mi desafío. —Movió la mano en señal de rechazo—. Parece que no eres tan fuerte como todos di-¡Uf!

Kagome se había puesto detrás de él y le había dado un codazo en las costillas. Cuando hubo caído satisfactoriamente, Kagome se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Se acercó a su cara y justo cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocar los de él, se apartó y fue hacia su oído.

—¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha? —susurró con voz ronca—. ¿Soy demasiado para ti?

Inuyasha sonrió mientras Kagome se levantaba y se ponía en posición de ataque. Se levantó y se preparó para atacar.

—No esperes que vaya despacio contigo.

Kagome sonrió.

—Ni lo soñaría.

Inuyasha corrió hacia Kagome y le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara. Ella lo bloqueó y lo golpeó en el estómago. Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos mientras iba hacia atrás tambaleándose. Kagome aprovechó esta oportunidad para atacar. Corrió hacia él y le dio una patada en sus costillas. Cayó al suelo y Kagome no perdió el tiempo en agarrarle los brazos y retorcerlos hacia atrás, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor.

—Me… rindo… —resolló. Kagome sonrió.

—Eso fue bastante fácil. —Se apartó de él y se dio la vuelta por un segundo. Ese fue un grave error.

Inuyasha saltó, agarró a Kagome por los brazos y los sostuvo a su espalda. Ella gritó de dolor, pero se negó a rendirse. Inuyasha la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho y rió ligeramente. Kagome podía oír a su pecho subir y bajar con cada risa que soltaba. Extrañamente eso la encendió.

—Cometiste un error Kagome —le susurró en su oído—. Nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente.

Kagome soltó un grito de dolor.

—Di que te rindes, Kagome. —Ella estaba respirando pesadamente, pero se negaba a rendirse.

—Dilo —susurró. Vio que no iba a rendirse pronto y ejerció más presión sobre sus brazos—. Dilo, cariño.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos. Él sonrió. _Te tengo Kagome._ Sabía que la había cogido con la guardia baja con ese apodo que le había dado. Le soltó los brazos y la empujó hacia delante. Ella tropezó pero recuperó el equilibrio. Inuyasha la golpeó rápidamente en el estómago y le puso la zancadilla.

La miró, sonriendo con chulería. Kagome lo miró juguetonamente.

—Jugaste… sucio.

—Keh. Nunca dijiste que hubiera reglas. —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y de repente tuvo una idea.

—Mmm. Tienes razón. Después de todo, ¿cómo piensas que gané esa batalla contra Miroku? —Le guiñó un ojo. Después de ver que los ojos de Inuyasha brillaban con un resplandor rojo, se levantó y tocó su cara.

—Relájate, estoy bromeando —dijo mientras se reía. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, debería volver al trabajo en las cabañas —dijo Inuyasha mientras se estiraba.

—Sí. Probablemente debería ir a buscar a Kouga y seguir con mi entrenamiento. —Los dos sonrieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Lo que no sabían era que alguien había observado toda la escena desde los arbustos. Kikyo salió de allí, con ira en los ojos.

_¡Esa pequeñaja se ha vuelto más poderosa! No voy a quedarme a un lado y a dejar que arruine mi relación con Inuyasha. Por fin he conseguido lo que quería y de ningún modo estoy lista para rendirme, especialmente ante esa niña enclenque. _Cerró las manos en puño._ Debo pensar en algún modo de separarlos. Si no, me temo que Inuyasha irá a ella cuando tenga el poder suficiente para revertir el hechizo._

Kikyo alzó la vista al cielo y suspiró.

_Lo único que quería era que Inuyasha y yo volviéramos a como éramos antes. Nunca pensé que tuviera que competir por su corazón. Él era mío y sólo mío, pero ahora… su corazón está en otra parte. ¿En qué clase de persona me he convertido queriendo causarles daño a otros? Esa idea nunca antes se me habría pasado por la cabeza y ahora esa misma idea es la que la llena. _Empezó a caminar con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

_¿Qué debo hacer para recuperar a mi Inuyasha…?_

Kagome volvió a la aldea de Kaede para preguntar si alguien había visto a Kouga. Llegó a la cabaña y sintió dentro un aura muy tensa. Entró y vio a Kouga con las manos en puño y con la mirada baja, Kaede evitaba su mirada, Sango intentaba contener las lágrimas, Miroku parecía muy decepcionado y abrazaba a Sango, y Kikyo no mostraba ninguna emoción. Kagome se sintió extremadamente incómoda. No sabía qué pasaba y no quería decir algo equivocado. Se aclaró la garganta y todos volvieron su atención hacia ella.

—Hola chicos, está… ¿todo bien?

Kouga pasó a su lado sin decir nada. Kagome estaba más confundida que nunca.

—¿Qué le pasa a Kouga? —preguntó. Como nadie le respondió, se dio la vuelta y corrió tras él.

—¡Kouga! —gritó—. ¡Kouga! ¡Por favor habla conmigo! —Lo localizó al borde del camino de la aldea. _Kouga…_ Lo alcanzó y lo agarró del brazo.

—Kouga, ¿qué pasa? —Kagome se sorprendió cuando Kouga la apartó con dureza.

—Lo siento, Kagome. Ya no puedo entrenarte —dijo.

Los ojos de Kagome se entrecerraron con confusión.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No tomaré parte en hacerte daño.

—¿Hacerme daño? Kouga, ¡de qué hablas! ¡Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido! —Kouga se giró hacia ella y la cogió de las manos.

—Kagome, no creo que debas seguir entrenando.

—¿Por qué?

Cuando Kouga no respondió, a Kagome se le ocurrieron algunas ideas sobre por qué querría detenerla. Entrecerró los ojos.

—Oh, ya lo entiendo —dijo, con las manos en las caderas—. ¡No crees que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto! ¿O es que sabes que soy lo suficientemente fuerte y no quieres que Inuyasha y yo seamos compañeros? —Kagome vio que se estremecía. Le tocó la cara e hizo que la mirara.

—Kouga, sé que es difícil de aceptar, especialmente cuando tienes ese tipo de sentimientos por mí, pero yo amo a Inuyasha.

—Lo sé —dijo entre dientes—. Sólo desearía que tu amor no fuera malgastado en él.

—¿Malgastado? Kouga, Inuyasha es un buen tipo. Quiero decir, mantuvo su promesa de no tocar nunca más a Kikyo. Por favor, intenta aceptarlo. Sé que los dos no sois los mejores amigos pero no quiero perderte por culpa de esto.

Kouga sonrió.

—Oh Kagome. —La abrazó con fuerza—. Lo siento mucho.

Ella le correspondió al abrazo.

—No pasa nada, Kouga. Ahora puedo hacer el entrenamiento yo sola. Es decir, no me lleva tanto tiempo terminar. —Él se rió con tristeza.

—No lo siento por dejarte para que hagas el entrenamiento tú sola.

—¿Entonces por qué lo sientes?

Kouga la soltó y se dio la vuelta.

—Siento que una buena persona como tú tenga que pasar por todo esto y siento que tus amigos no te digan lo que necesitas saber. Cuando descubras la verdad, ven a buscarme.

—¿Verdad? —dijo confundida. Alzó la mirada y vio que Kouga se iba—. ¡Espera! ¿Qué verdad?

—Lo siento Kagome, no puedo decírtelo, pero tú eres una chica lista… lo descubrirás y entenderás por qué te estoy dejando.

Kagome intentó llamarlo, pero él se fue corriendo.

—Kouga… —masculló. Volvió a la aldea, a solas y confundida.

—Esto nunca debe salir de esta habitación, ¿me habéis entendido todos? —dijo Kaede severamente. Todos asintieron.

—Ya es bastante malo que ahora Kouga lo sepa. ¿No creéis que se lo dirá? —preguntó Sango.

—No, no lo hará. Nos prometió no decirle a Kagome nada de eso. Nunca lo descubrirá —dijo Kikyo.

Sango asintió.

—Sólo espero que Kagome no se preocupe demasiado por esto. Interferiría en su entrenamiento.

—Cierto. Intentemos no pensar más en esto. —Sango, Miroku y Kaede abandonaron la cabaña, dejando sola a Kikyo. Cuando se fueron, se le asomó una sonrisa a la cara.

—Los resultados serían desastrosos, ¿verdad?

Después de que Kouga se asegurara de que Kagome no estuviera a la vista, volvió en dirección a la aldea. Tenía algunos asuntos sin terminar. Mientras corría, repitió los eventos que lo habían llevado a este punto.

_Kouga acababa de volver de cazar con su clan. Inuyasha le había dicho que hoy quería sorprender a Kagome luchando contra ella. Kouga no había cazado con su clan desde hacía un tiempo ya que siempre estaba muy ocupado con Kagome, así que le había dejado hacerlo. Iba caminando de vuelta al campo para supervisar a Kagome cuando vio a Sango y a Miroku caminando por allí. Debido a su oído demoníaco, oyó por casualidad lo que estaban diciendo._

—_Miroku, Kagome tiene derecho a saber. Quiero decir, ¿tú querrías estar trabajando tan duro para volver a __eso__?_

—_Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Sango, pero no te corresponde a ti decírselo._

—_¿Decirle qué? —interrumpió Kouga. Miroku y Sango saltaron y se dieron la vuelta rápidamente._

—_¡Nada, nada! —dijeron con rapidez._

—_¡Si pasa algo con Kagome, quiero saberlo! —Sango y Miroku se miraron y luego miraron a Kouga._

—_No podemos decírtelo, Kouga. Es extremadamente personal —dijo Sango amablemente._

—_Je —rió Kouga con amargura._

—_Sé de qué va esto. Es sobre la antigua relación de Kagome e Inuyasha, ¿verdad?_

—_¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Miroku._

—_Puedo olerlo en vosotros dos, ¿ahora vais a decírmelo o qué?_

—_Lo siento Kouga. No podemos hacerlo —dijo Miroku, yéndose._

_Kouga los observó mientras caminaban hacia la aldea. Estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué no podía saberlo? Es decir, no es como si fuera a contárselo a todo el mundo. Decidió seguirlos y ver si podía descubrirlo por sí mismo._

_Siguió sus aromas hasta la cabaña de Kaede, donde vio a Kaede esperándolos. Cuando estuvieron todos dentro, Kouga se puso cerca de la ventana para escuchar._

—_¿Asumo que todos habéis presenciado la transformación de Kagome? —empezó Kaede._

_Todos asintieron._

—_Ya casi está lista para romper el hechizo y me temo que mi hermana intentará algo para detenerla._

—_Kaede, me preguntaba… ¿Kagome no debería saber lo de…? Bueno, ¡ya sabes!_

—_Yo misma estaba pensando en eso y creo que tiene derecho a saberlo. Pero Inuyasha debe ser el que se lo diga._

_Miroku asintió._

—_Debo decirle que hable más tarde con ella. Creo que ahora está con ella._

_Kouga estaba tan ocupado escuchando que no oyó pasos detrás de él._

—_¿Conque escuchando?_

_Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Kikyo, parecía divertida._

—_Feh. Sólo tenía curiosidad, es todo._

—_Te estás preguntando cuál es el gran secreto, ¿no? —Kouga asintió._

—_¿Tú lo sabes? —preguntó._

_Kikyo asintió._

—_Yo no debería decir nada, pero tú eres alguien cercano a ella y creo que tiene un poco de derecho a saber._

_Después de unos momentos de silencio, Kouga se enfadó._

—_¡Suéltalo ya!_

_Kikyo sonrió con suficiencia._

—_Cuando Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en la época de ella, Inuyasha forzó a Kagome para hacer el ritual de apareamiento. Su mitad demoníaca perdió el control y la torturó. La violó, le pegó y abusó de ella hasta límites insospechados._

_Kouga cerró las manos en puño._

—_Estás mintiendo, perra. —Se rió malvadamente—. Inuyasha puede ser estúpido, pero no es tan idiota. Sé que estás intentando que deje de entrenar a Kagome, así que no me voy a creer tu mierda._

—_¿Oh? Bueno, escucha por ti mismo —dijo Kikyo._

_Kouga volvió a escuchar y se quedó paralizado cuando Kaede lo miró directamente. Ella volvió a mirar a Sango, que en este momento estaba histérica, e intentó decirle que no dijera nada… pero era demasiado tarde._

—_¿Es que no lo entendéis? ¡Kagome fue violada! ¡VIOLADA! ¡Ella tiene derecho a saberlo! ¡Que Inuyasha se lo diga sólo hará que lo odie! ¿De verdad queréis eso? —gritó Sango._

_Kouga abrió la puerta de la cabaña y todos se giraron para mirarlo. Tenía la muerte escrita en los ojos y estaba respirando con dificultad._

—_Entonces es cierto… —masculló._

_Kikyo entró después de él y fulminó con la mirada a Miroku y a Sango._

—_Habéis contado el secreto. Ahora él lo sabe._

—_Kouga, por favor… déjanos explicarlo._

—_¡EXPLICARLO! —gritó—. ¿EXPLICAR CÓMO KAGOME FUE VIOLADA Y QUE VOSOTROS ESTÉIS AQUÍ ACTUANDO COMO SI TODO ESTUVIERA BIEN?_

—_Kouga… —intentó explicar Sango._

—_¡NO! ¡OLVIDADLO! ¡VOY A IR AHORA MISMO A JUNTO DE KAGOME Y A DECÍRSELO! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TRABAJE DURO POR ALGO QUE NO VALE LA PENA!_

_Kouga intentó salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo estaba repentinamente paralizado. Kaede le había puesto un hechizo._

—_Kouga, primero debes escuchar nuestra versión de la historia antes de saltar a decírselo a Kagome._

_Kouga fulminó a Kaede con la mirada y no tuvo más opción que escuchar el relato._

_Una vez acabado, Kaede retiró el hechizo y Kouga ya se había calmado un poco._

—_Por esto es por lo que todavía no se lo puedes decir a Kagome. Ella está extremadamente cerca de alcanzar su meta y nosotros debemos dejar que la alcance. Cuando termine la transferencia dejaremos que decida lo que quiera hacer._

_Kikyo se levantó._

—_¡Por qué no decírselo ahora para que pueda decidir! ¡No podemos dejar que me lo arrebate y que luego, cuando esté fuera de mi alcance, dejemos que lo tire! —gritó Kikyo._

—_No es decisión tuya —dijo Miroku. Kikyo se sentó, pero los fulminó a todos con la mirada._

_Kouga cerró las manos en puño._

—_Sigo diciendo que se lo digamos. Lo que hizo ese idiota es imperdonable y no dejaré que ella continúe con esto. —Se levantó._

—_Kouga, ¿qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Miroku._

—_Estoy diciendo: no voy a volver a entrenar a Kagome. No seré parte de esto. Si vosotros no se lo contáis, no voy a quedarme por aquí para ver qué pasa cuando lo hagáis. Ella se merece mucho más que esto. —Cerró las manos en puño y ocultó sus ojos._

—_Sólo pensar en ello me hace querer matar a Inuyasha. Ella no hizo nada para merecerse eso._

_Sango tenía lágrimas corriendo por su cara mientras Miroku la abrazaba y Kaede bajaba la mirada. Kikyo permaneció sin mostrar ninguna emoción y, en ese momento, entró Kagome._

Kouga siguió el olor de Inuyasha hacia la nueva cabaña que se estaba construyendo.

—¡Oye aliento de perro! ¡Baja aquí!

Inuyasha bajó la vista y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Te importa, lobo? ¡Estoy ocupado!

Kouga se enfadó y saltó sobre la cabaña.

—¡Baja de aquí, idiota! ¡Va a derrumbarse con todo este peso!

Kouga le dio un puñetazo a la cabaña, usando el poder de los fragmentos de la esfera, y se derrumbó todo. Todos los hombres soltaron una exclamación y gritaron. Todo su trabajo duro no había servido de nada. Inuyasha tenía fuego en los ojos. Le dio una patada a Kouga en el estómago.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Es que eres tan estúpido que no sabes escuchar? ¡Te dije que te bajaras!

Kouga se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Inuyasha. Lo golpeó repetidas veces hasta que vio que Inuyasha estaba en el suelo y sangrando. Lo agarró por la camiseta y lo levantó del suelo.

—Cómo te atreves —gruñó Kouga. Todos los hombres se asustaron y salieron corriendo. No querían estar en medio de una pelea de demonios.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor. Se estaba cortando su suministro de aire. Kouga lo lanzó al aire hasta que chocó contra un árbol cercano. Kouga avanzó hacia él amenazadoramente.

—No te me mueras todavía, bastardo. Quiero algunas respuestas.

—¿De… qué… demonios… estás… hablando? —Inuyasha respiraba con dificultad mientras se levantaba.

—Sé lo que le hiciste a Kagome, bastardo, y antes de que te mate quiero saber por qué.

Inuyasha se agarraba el estómago mientras se levantaba.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, lobo? ¿Por fin te has vuelto loco?

Kouga cerró las manos en puño.

—¡BASTARDO! ¡TÚ VIOLASTE A KAGOME!

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Tú la violaste y no tienes las agallas de decírselo! ¡Eres despreciable!

—Escucha lobo, lo que pasa entre mi compañera y yo, ¡se queda entre mi compañera y yo!

—¡Cállate! —gritó Kouga—. ¡Me niego a entrenar a Kagome después de haber oído esto! ¡No me puedo creer que siquiera pensaras en hacérselo! ¡Bastardo! —Volvió a darle un puñetazo a Inuyasha.

_¡Maldición! ¡No puedo bloquearlo si sigue atacándome así!_

—¡Tú no te mereces ser su compañero! ¡Ella está haciendo todo esto por ti y no sabe la verdad! —Kouga estaba a punto de golpearle otra vez, pero se detuvo.

Inuyasha apartó las manos de su cara y alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Kouga riendo. _¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué se ríe? _Inuyasha miró a Kouga como si estuviera loco.

—¿Sabes, aliento de perro? Se me acaba de ocurrir algo. —Kouga sonrió con suficiencia—. La razón por la que no se lo cuentas a Kagome es porque tienes miedo de que te vea por quien realmente eres: un híbrido bueno para nada.

Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron.

—Kouga… —le previno, pero Kouga continuó:

—¿O es que acaso tienes miedo de que Kagome en cambio venga a mí? Piénsalo Inu-basura: Kagome… en mis brazos… chingándome como lo haría una buena compañera. —Kouga se volvió a reír, pero su risa fue interrumpida cuando Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre él, usando sus garras para atacarlo ciegamente. Su demonio estaba saliendo. Podía sentirlo. Kouga contraatacó con igual fuerza, hasta que ambos estuvieron en el suelo, respirando pesadamente.

Los ojos de Inuyasha habían vuelto a la normalidad y Kouga se estaba limpiando la sangre de su boca.

—Bueno aliento de perro, ¿estás listo para rendirte?

—Keh. Ni lo sueñes. Pero hay una cosa que me sigue molestando. ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Kagome es mi compañera y, a pesar de lo que hice, sigue siendo mía.

—¿Estás siquiera arrepentido por lo que has hecho? ¿O es que obtener algo de Kagome es más importante para ti?

Inuyasha cerró las manos en puño.

—¡Cállate! ¡Yo la amo! ¡Cometí un error y me arrepiento de ello!

—Sí… estás tan arrepentido que te has disculpado con ella cara a cara, ¿verdad? —dijo Kouga sarcásticamente—. El hecho es que tú violaste a Kagome, Inuyasha, ¡y tú no tienes huevos para decírselo! En vez de eso, ¡dejas que se mate a trabajar por ti y la mantienes al margen para hacerle pensar que tú eres el compañero perfecto para ella! Bueno, ¡yo no voy a quedarme a un lado y a dejar que pase eso! —Se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro, pero se detuvieron abruptamente cuando oyeron un pequeño grito ahogado. Los dos se dieron la vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

_Kagome…_


	21. Haré que me perdones

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 21: Haré que me perdones**_

El tiempo se detuvo mientras Kagome se mantenía pasando los ojos de Kouga a Inuyasha. Había desesperación en sus ojos. _Por favor dime que no es verdad, por favor dime que no es verdad… _siguió repitiéndose en su mente. Como nadie dijo nada, Kagome dio un paso adelante. Miró a Inuyasha, luego a Kouga. Ambos tenían la cabeza gacha.

—Dime… —empezó—. ¿Es verdad?

Inuyasha alzó la mano hacia ella.

—Kagome… —empezó.

—No. —Kagome alzó la mano para detenerle—. Sólo dime, ¿es verdad? —Cuando Inuyasha no respondió, Kagome lo supo. Miró a Kouga.

—Tú lo sabías… y por eso no querías entrenar conmigo. —Kouga simplemente asintió.

Kagome agachó la cabeza y cerró las manos en puño.

—Entonces todo este tiempo… ¿me hiciste matarme a trabajar y tuviste los huevos de ocultarme esto? —gruñó. Kouga e Inuyasha no estaban seguros de a quién le estaba preguntando, así que los dos intentaron hablar con ella.

—Kagome —empezó Kouga—. Yo no lo supe hasta hace poco. Hoy, en realidad.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —le dijo con brusquedad. Kouga se sorprendió. Kagome nunca le contestaba a él así, más bien a nadie.

—Yo quería, pero todos me dijeron que no lo hiciera…

—Oh, ¿entonces todos lo saben? ¿Miroku? ¿Sango? ¿Kaede?

Kouga intentó caminar hacia ella, pero Kagome dirigió su atención a Inuyasha.

—¡Y tú! —gritó. Inuyasha hizo una mueca. Sabía que iba a recibir un buen sermón—. ¡Cómo te atreves siquiera a intentar ser mi compañero después de haber hecho lo que hiciste! ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?

Inuyasha se movió hacia delante.

—Kagome, estoy realmente arrepentido. Fue mi mitad demoníaca quien salió y…

—¡No me importa qué mitad fuera! ¡El hecho es que tú tomaste mi virginidad sin dignarte a preguntarme o a obtener mi permiso! ¡Ahora sé por qué todos me alentaban a que me olvidara de mis antiguos recuerdos! ¡Ahora sé por qué cada vez que intentaba preguntarle a alguien sobre nuestra vida anterior, cambiaban inmediatamente de tema!

Kagome se derrumbó y cayó al suelo, con la cabeza entre sus manos, temblando y sollozando. Alzó la vista hacia Inuyasha con la mirada más descompuesta que hubiera visto nunca.

—Inuyasha… ¿cómo pudiste…? Pensé… ¡pensé que me amabas!

—¡Yo te amo! ¡Kagome, escúchame! ¡Lo siento! ¡Mi mitad demoníaca lo estaba haciendo para marcarte! ¡Por favor Kagome! —rogó Inuyasha. Miró a Kouga y le pidió ayuda silenciosamente, pero Kouga estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacer algo.

—Inuyasha no me puedo… no me puedo creer esto… ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Mi familia? ¡Dios Inuyasha! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme eso! ¡Y además en mi casa! ¿Cómo esperas que viva con eso?

—Kagome, tu familia no lo sabe. Me aseguré de ello. Yo no te haría eso…

—Oh, ¿pero sí me violarías y abusarías de mí? —gritó Kagome entre lágrimas. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor. No podía hablar con ella así. No estaba yendo a ninguna parte. Cerró los ojos fuertemente deseando que se acabara todo esto.

—Déjalo salir.

Inuyasha miró a Kouga con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué?

—Deja que salga tu demonio. Él sigue siendo su superior y puede hablar con ella sin que salga corriendo.

Kagome se levantó temblado y se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¡No! ¡No quiero hablar con él! ¡No quiero volver a hablar con él! ¡LO ODIO! —gritó.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos al pulsar. Sintió que su demonio tomaba el control. Esas 2 palabras… lo provocaron y llamó a su demonio. _Mi compañera… me… odia _era todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Empezó a transformarse y Kagome dio un paso atrás. No quería enfrentarlo, no podía enfrentarlo. No ahora… puede que nunca.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos rojo sangre y miró a Kagome que estaba temblando, intentando alejarse de él.

—**Kagome —**dijo.

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza y puso las manos en su cabeza. _Vamos Kagome, no tienes nada que temer. Defiéndete. Él ya te ha hecho bastante daño, no hay nada más que pueda hacer._

Kagome soltó una exclamación. _No hay nada más que pueda hacer… _Era lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Con un nuevo fuego en ella, alzó la mirada hacia el demonio, sin darse cuenta de que él podía oír todos sus pensamientos, dio una zancada confiada hacia él y le dio una bofetada.

El demonio alzó la vista sorprendido y enfadado. Él no quería hacerle daño, pero le estaba costando controlar su carácter.

—Cómo te atreves —dijo entre dientes—. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

El demonio gruñó, dominado por la ira.

—**Creo que soy tu jodido compañero. —**Kagome sonrió.

—¿Mi compañero? Técnicamente no lo eres, así que deja de ladrar.

El demonio gruñó de ira. El medio demonio de su interior se mantenía gritándole que se calmara y que no la tocara. Consiguió calmarse. No confiaba en su voz en aquel momento, así que cerró las manos en puño y bajó la mirada.

—¡Mírame, bastardo! —gritó Kagome. Los dos demonios pudieron sentir la pura rabia irradiando de ella. Kouga tenía demasiado miedo de meterse entre los dos compañeros.

—No quiero volver a verte nunca más, ¿me oyes? ¡Me voy a ir a casa y voy a sellar el pozo! ¡No intentes volver a mí!

El demonio no pudo aguantar más. No podía quedarse quieto y dejar que su perra le hablara así. Enfadada o no, ella necesitaba conocer su lugar. Ignoró al medio demonio que estaba dentro de su cabeza y alzaba una mano para golpearla cuando Kouga agarró su brazo. El demonio aulló de ira al ver interrumpido su castigo. Kouga miró a Kagome.

—¡Sal de aquí Kagome! ¡No sé cuánto tiempo puedo contenerlo! ¡Ve a casa y sella el pozo! ¡Él volverá a ir a por ti!

Kagome dio un paso atrás y se agarró el pecho. _Este sentimiento que estoy teniendo… ¿qué es?_

Inuyasha apartó a Kouga de él y dio un paso hacia Kagome.

—**¿Sientes eso? Tu memoria está regresando. Esa perra de Kikyo debe de estar devolviéndote la marca. —**Se rió malvadamente**—. Parece que, después de todo, soy tu compañero y, según tu compañero, debes ser castigada.**

Kagome dio un grito ahogado. _No… Otra vez no. _Kouga atacó violentamente a Inuyasha desde atrás y Kagome aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse a salvo. Mientras corría por el bosque, el sentimiento en su pecho se volvió más pesado mientras más recuerdos de aquella noche volvían a ella. Las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas al ver lo que le había pasado aquella noche. Inuyasha la había marcado contra su voluntad… la había atormentado… y violado. Kagome se derrumbó en el suelo, sin importarle que se causara rasguños debido al suelo. Su cabeza le martilleaba debido a los recuerdos y le empezaba a arder el hombro. Kagome gritó como no había gritado nunca antes. Se abrió el uniforme rasgándolo y miró su hombro… sólo para ver que su marca estaba volviendo lentamente.

—¡NO! —gritó.

—¡No la quiero! ¡No lo quiero a él! —Kagome golpeó el suelo con sus puños e intentó arañar su hombro. No importaba cuánto rasgara o cortara, la marca no se iba.

_Tengo que salir de aquí…_

Se forzó a levantarse y corrió hacia el pozo.

Hubo un grito desgarrador en el aire.

—Miroku, ¿has oído eso? —dijo Sango, preparando su búmeran.

Miroku asintió.

—Parece que alguien necesita nuestra ayuda. —Reunieron rápidamente sus armas y fueron en dirección al grito.

—¿Crees que podría ser el ataque de un demonio? —preguntó Sango.

—Bien podría ser así —respondió Miroku solemnemente. _Aún así, algo me dice que no es lo que nos esperamos…_

Mientras se acercaban al bosque, Sango y Miroku saltaron sobre Kirara para tener una mejor vista.

—¡Ahí abajo! —gritó Sango. Notaron una figura corriendo por el bosque. Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de quién era.

—¡Sango debemos apresurarnos!

Kirara bajó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Kagome y se detuvo delante de ella. Kagome saltó inmediatamente hacia atrás. Sango corrió a ayudarla.

—¡Kagome! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Kagome estaba llorando incontrolablemente, intentando alejarse del agarre de Sango. Masculló algunas palabras que Sango no pudo entender.

—Él… yo… y… marca… hombro… arde… casa… sellar —entendió Miroku.

—Kagome, ¿dónde está Inuyasha? —preguntó urgentemente. Kagome se dio la vuelta y señaló en dirección opuesta. Miroku asintió y miró a Sango.

—Voy a ir a buscarle y a descubrir qué ha pasado. —Sango asintió, intentando contener a Kagome, que peleaba por escaparse de su agarre.

—Miroku, ¿qué hago con Kagome? Es obvio que está muy asustada y que quiere irse a casa.

—Por ahora yo le dejaría ir a casa. Sólo va a resistirse más contra nosotros. Volverá cuando se haya calmado un poco. —Sango asintió y liberó su agarre sobre Kagome. Kagome aprovechó su oportunidad para escapar. Sango la observó correr con ojos entristecidos. _Oh Kagome… Espero que vayas a estar bien…_

—Deberías seguirla, Sango. Asegúrate de que llega al pozo a salvo.

Sango asintió y montó sobre Kirara.

Kagome siguió corriendo, esquivando ramas y raíces en su camino. Cuando al fin llegó al claro, se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió un poco. No quería que nadie la viera así. Tenía que apresurarse.

Kagome caminó hacia el pozo y puso sus manos sobre él, inclinándose hacia abajo. Estaba a punto de meter el pie y saltar dentro cuando oyó que una rama se rompía detrás de ella.

—¿Vas a algún lado?

Miroku siguió la fuerte aura demoníaca, asumiendo que era Inuyasha. Él sabía que estaba en su estado de transformación y que alguien estaba con él. Vio la ropa roja de rata de fuego de Inuyasha y supo que lo había encontrado.

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se confirmaron sus sospechas al ver unos ojos rojos brillando y rayas violetas en sus mejillas. Vio a Kouga yaciendo en un charco de su propia sangre a su lado, apenas respiraba. El demonio dio un paso hacia Miroku, pero él no se intimidó.

—**¿Dónde está? —**gruñó el demonio**—. No puedo oler su aroma más que en ti.**

Miroku supo que se refería a Kagome.

—Me encontré con ella en el bosque. Estaba muy alterada y quería irse.

El demonio gruñó de ira.

—**¡No tiene permitido marcharse! ¡Ella es mía! ¡Debe hacer lo que yo le diga! —**El demonio estaba a punto de saltar en su busca cuando Miroku le lanzó un sutra, paralizándolo.

—Inuyasha, debes volver a tu estado de medio demonio. Tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

El demonio seguía luchando por salir y Miroku suspiró.

—Luchar sólo te hará daño. Ríndete y vuelve a tu estado original. —El demonio fulminó a Miroku con la mirada y cerró los ojos, volviendo a transformarse en el medio demonio.

—¿El demonio está adormecido? —cuestionó Miroku.

—¡Maldición Miroku! ¡Sácame esta cosa! —Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—No lo haré a menos que el demonio esté adormecido. No quiero que aparezca y me haga pedazos. —Inuyasha gruñó y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera mirando su propia alma. Momentos más tarde, abrió los ojos y asintió en dirección a Miroku. Miroku sintió que el aura del demonio se desvanecía y liberó el sutra. Inuyasha se movió un poco y miró a Miroku.

—Bueno, ¿dónde está Kagome? —cuestionó Inuyasha.

—Se ha marchado. Sango la está siguiendo para asegurarse de que llega a casa a salvo. —Inuyasha asintió.

—Ella me odia —afirmó Inuyasha con tristeza. Miroku se dio la vuelta.

—Tenemos que ir a junto de Kaede, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —Inuyasha asintió y caminó con Miroku de vuelta a la aldea. _Kagome… Lo siento, por favor cuídate._

Kagome se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Kikyo sonriendo. Se secó los ojos rápidamente e intentó verse un poco presentable.

—Oh, no te molestes. De todos modos pareces una piltrafa. —Kagome volvió a girarse hacia el pozo.

—¿Qué quieres, Kikyo? Sé que me devolviste la marca.

Kikyo se rió.

—¿No era lo que querías? Pensé que sería justo. En cualquier caso, tengo un regalo de despedida para ti.

Kagome se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que lo que fuera no iba a ser bueno.

—¿Qué es?

Kikyo caminó hacia ella y sonrió. Empezó a andar alrededor de Kagome como si la estuviera analizando.

—Antes de que lo haga, sólo quiero saber… —Kikyo hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué se siente ser traicionada por el hombre que amas?

Kagome soltó una exclamación y se dio la vuelta. Kikyo de repente parecía estar llena de ira y de amargura.

—¿Qué se siente saber que todo lo que una vez tuviste con Inuyasha fue una mentira? ¿Que todo el amor que profesaste, TODO lo que hiciste y sacrificaste por él, era mentira?

—Kikyo…

—¡CÁLLATE! —Kagome saltó hacia atrás, nunca había oído a Kikyo hablar de esta manera.

—Ahora lo sabes… ahora lo sabes Kagome, ¡así me sentí yo! ¡Ahora sabes lo que fue para mí! ¡No fue justo! Simplemente… no fue justo… —Kikyo cayó al suelo, sollozando.

Kagome bajó la mirada hacia ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Kikyo… antes yo no sabía… cómo te sentías… pero ahora… Lo siento tanto.

Kikyo se levantó, secándose las lágrimas.

—De verdad eres mi reencarnación, viviendo la misma vida que yo viví. Teniendo los mismos poderes que yo, luchando las mismas batallas que yo, enamorándote del mismo hombre que yo… y ahora mira, siendo traicionada por el mismo hombre que yo…

Kagome dejó caer las lágrimas.

—Kikyo, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto? —preguntó Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Si tú eres mi reencarnación, morirás de la misma forma que yo… por un hombre.

Kagome dio un grito ahogado.

—Kikyo, ¡no voy a suicidarme por Inuyasha!

—Puede que no pienses así ahora, pero cuando te dé mi regalo, pensarás de otro modo.

Kagome dio un paso atrás.

—D… ¿de qué hablas?

Kikyo sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Quieres saber cómo era tu vida con Inuyasha? Bueno, ¡aquí tienes! —Kikyo echó las manos hacia delante, dejando que una ráfaga de energía espiritual fuera hacia Kagome.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo que venía. Podía ver a Inuyasha cambiando de estado, a Inuyasha haciéndole daño a Souta, todos los trucos que había utilizado con ella. Lo vio rompiendo la foto de su padre y ella, y leyendo el diario que tanto atesoraba. Lo vio lanzándose contra ella después de hacerle daño a Hojo y la barrera que ella había alzado. Vio a Kaede, Sango y Miroku intentando traerla de vuelta a su mundo.

Kagome se tambaleó ante el torrente de recuerdos. Puso su mano sobre su corazón y alzó la mirada a Kikyo.

—¿Por qué?

Kikyo entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué me enseñas esto? ¿Tanto me odias, Kikyo?

Kikyo se rió.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el odio… esto es justicia.

—¿Justicia? ¡Esto es ser cruel! —gritó Kagome.

—No. ¡Esta es mi justicia por lo que me pasó hace 50 años! ¡Tú no tenías que estar aquí Kagome! ¡Yo tenía que ser la compañera de Inuyasha y tú no tenías que haber nacido! ¡Ahora vivirás como yo! Morirás por este hombre y yo volveré a ocupar mi lugar en su corazón.

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—Lo has entendido todo mal. Inuyasha no me ama. Todo eso… era una mentira… Inuyasha, él… él me usó. ¿Dices que fuiste traicionada? ¡Estás equivocada! ¡Naraku fue el que te traicionó, no Inuyasha! ¡Yo fui traicionada directamente por Inuyasha!

Kikyo se rió.

—Niña estúpida. ¿Estás tan ciega para no ver que Inuyasha te ama a ti? Lo que hizo fue el derecho de un compañero. Si lo amaras los suficiente, lo habrías sabido. Pero nunca te tomaste el tiempo necesario… ni siquiera te tomaste un minuto para pensar en sus necesidades.

Kagome cerró las manos en puño.

—Cómo te atreves… ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! ¡Yo siempre he puesto el bienestar de Inuyasha primero! ¡La razón por la que nunca pensé que me amaría era porque él te seguía amando a ti! Cada vez que pensaba que las cosas estaban yendo bien entre nosotros y que podría, sólo PODRÍA pasar algo, SIEMPRE se demostraba que yo estaba equivocada cuando aparecías tú. Dime una cosa Kikyo, ¿cómo puedes decir que no te ama cuando cada vez que apareces, Inuyasha deja todo y va en tu busca? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando Inuyasha está arriesgando su vida para vengar lo que te pasó? ¡Eres muy egoísta! Nada de lo que hace es suficiente para ti, ¿verdad?

Kagome se dio la vuelta y puso sus pies en el pozo. Podía oír los pasos de Kikyo detrás de ella.

—¿Sabes? Por la forma en que estás hablando de Inuyasha, yo diría que ya le has perdonado.

Kagome se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

—¡Ni se te ocurra pensar eso! ¡Lo que hizo es imperdonable!

Kagome no quería esperar a que Kikyo respondiese, saltó dentro del pozo, no queriendo más que ser consolada por su familia.

* * *

—¡INUYASHA, IDIOTA!

Inuyasha se estremeció cuando la voz de Sango sonó en sus tímpanos.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —dijo irritado. Sabía que había cometido un terrible error, no necesitaba que ellos lo empeoraran.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —gritó Sango.

—Tenéis que calmaros y dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Kaede entrando en la cabaña. Inuyasha soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. _Por lo menos ahora Sango no podrá darme una paliza…_

—He atendido las heridas de Kouga. Ahora tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer.

Ante la mención de Kouga, Inuyasha se estremeció. No había querido hacerle daño, el demonio había tomado el control… otra vez.

—Ahora que Kagome sabe lo que pasó, Inuyasha, debes ser paciente con ella. No va a volver en un tiempo y tú no debes ir tras ella.

Inuyasha asintió a regañadientes. No le gustaba no poder ver a Kagome por mucho tiempo, pero si era para ayudarla, tendría que aguantarse.

—Ahora Sango, ¿qué pasó con Kagome cuando la viste?

Sango suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Ella estaba muy asustada. Estaba sucia, temblaba y lloraba. Tenía sangre por todas partes, probablemente por caer sobre muchas piedras y raíces. Cuando la encontramos tirada en mitad del bosque y cuando fuimos a junto de ella, estaba asustada, incluso de nosotros. Estaba intentando correr hacia el pozo… intentando escapar de…

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó Inuyasha. Dio un puñetazo haciendo un agujero en el suelo de la cabaña. Estaba respirando con dificultad y podía sentir que su demonio estaba saliendo. Miroku saltó rápidamente a la acción y puso el sutra sobre él. Antes de que pudiera pegarlo a su cuerpo, Inuyasha le agarró la mano y la retorció detrás de su espalda. Miroku gritó de dolor.

—¡Miroku! —gritó Sango. Inuyasha se estaba transformando y nadie podría detenerlo ahora. Kaede dijo rápidamente una oración y puso un hechizo sobre Inuyasha, haciendo que se paralizase en el sitio.

Miroku aprovechó la oportunidad para apartarse de un salto y agarró su muñeca dolorida.

—Inuyasha se está transformando porque no puede soportar oír que Kagome estaba en tal estado. Sango, por favor continúa.

Sango miró a Inuyasha con tristeza en los ojos y siguió:

—Ella quería escaparse de Inuyasha y yo dejé que se fuera al pozo. La seguí, pero cuando llegué allí, ya se había ido, pero Kikyo estaba allí.

Ante la mención de Kikyo, todos reaccionaron. No se habían esperado esto.

—Le pregunté qué estaba haciendo allí y ella no respondió. Dijo que volvería a viajar y me dijo que le dijera adiós a Kaede de su parte.

Kaede bajó la mirada solemnemente. _Si Kikyo estaba allí, eso significa que ella y Kagome tuvieron una confrontación. Kikyo debe de haberle devuelto los recuerdos a Kagome… TODOS sus recuerdos._

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Kaede se levantó.

—Entonces está decidido.

Todos alzaron la mirada hacia ella.

—Puede que Kikyo haya amenazado a Kagome, incluso hasta el punto de que Kagome pueda suicidarse.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos.

Kaede caminó hacia Inuyasha.

—Tú eres el único que puede pasar por el pozo. Debes ir a junto de Kagome y asegurarte de que esté bien. ¿Entiendes?

Incluso en forma de demonio, Inuyasha entendía. Esta gente estaba intentando ayudar a su compañera e, incluso si él no quería, necesitaba su ayuda para ayudar a su compañera a ponerse mejor.

Kaede retiró el sello y todos dieron un paso atrás, esperando que volviera a lanzarse, pero se quedó quieto.

—**¿Qué debo hacer?**

Kaede asintió y le explicó que iría al mundo de Kagome y la vigilaría. No podría dejar que lo vieran. Inuyasha asintió. Kaede le tendió una pulsera que, le advirtió, debería llevar puesta en todo momento.

—Mantendrá la ira de tu demonio a raya. Incluso si te transformas en este estado, te paralizarás si intentas hacerle daño a Kagome. Ahora mismo no necesitas meterte en más problemas con ella.

Inuyasha asintió y se volvió a transformar en su estado de medio demonio.

—Mi lado demoníaco está dispuesto a hacer esto… sorprendentemente, no está planeando nada.

Kaede asintió.

—Bien. Tendrás que vigilarla cada minuto y nunca perderla de vista.

Inuyasha asintió y partió hacia el pozo. Cuando llegó al otro lado, el aroma de su compañera llenó sus fosas nasales y no pudo evitar sentir que el deseo surgía de su interior. Se transformó inmediatamente y quiso ir a buscar a Kagome, pero cuando intentó moverse, se paralizó. El medio demonio de su interior se rió. El demonio gruñó con rabia. Cuando se calmó, se sentó en la pagoda del pozo, acostumbrándose a tener el aroma de su compañera a su alrededor. Si iba a hacer esto bien, necesitaba asegurarse de que nada lo distrajera. En la oscuridad, el demonio sonrió con arrogancia.

_Después de que me asegure de que la perra está bien, tendré mi diversión. No te preocupes cariño, __haré__ que me perdones de la forma más amable posible._

**Continuará**_**…**_

* * *

Ya sólo nos quedan 3 capítulos para terminar con este fic, y si queréis que actualice para finales de semana, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Espero vuestros comentarios.

Besos. ^^_  
_


	22. Tomándose un tiempo

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 22: Tomándose un tiempo**_

Kagome se sentó en la mesa del comedor, manteniendo todo el tiempo la cabeza gacha. Todavía no quería enfrentar a su familia. Ella era un libro abierto para ellos, la leerían inmediatamente. _Y además… no sé cuánto saben._

Escuchó que Souta hablaba de su nueva novia y de que habían planeado una cita. Su madre sonreía y asentía mientras su hijo pequeño hablaba sobre su recién descubierto amor.

—¿Kagome? —preguntó—. ¿Podríais acompañar Inuyasha y tú a Souta y a su amiga?

Kagome se estremeció.

—Sí… —dijo con desánimo—. Puede. —Se disculpó de la mesa y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación donde podría estar sola.

Kagome se lanzó sobre su cama y estrechó su almohada contra ella, hundiendo su rostro en ella.

_No puedo volver ahora a la época feudal… puede que nunca. _Se puso sobre su espalda y alzó la vista hacia el techo. _Inuyasha…_

_Inuyasha…_

Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente. Su compañera estaba pensando en él. No quería ir a verla, ¡pero maldición! ¡La deseaba! Suspiró mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta de la pagoda del pozo. Podía sentir una total depresión proveniente de su compañera y era por su culpa.

Cerró las manos en puño.

_¡No tenía que ser de esta forma! ¡Yo tenía que recuperar a Kagome y ella nunca sabría esto! Por lo menos… no por ahora._

* * *

Inuyasha abrió la ventana de Kagome y se asomó. _Está durmiendo…_

Se sentó cerca de su cabecera y fijo la mirada en ella, sintiéndose más culpable a cada segundo.

—Inuyasha… —masculló Kagome mientras dormía.

Sus orejas se movieron al oír su nombre, sonrió con suficiencia. _Está soñando conmigo… Ojalá supiera sobre qué._

—_**En eso puedo ayudarte —**_dijo su demonio.

_¡Maldición! ¡Pensaba que te habías ido! ¡Deja de salir, no te necesito!_

—_**Cállate híbrido. Saldré cuando me dé la gana. Ahora bien, ¿quieres ver el sueño de Kagome o no?**_

_Keh. No confío en ti, así que no._

—_**Qué mal… es un sueño muy interesante, ¿sabes?**_

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron una vez más.

_¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué está pasando?_

—_**Lo siento híbrido, no te lo voy a decir.**_

_¿Qué dem…? ¡Bastardo! ¡Más te vale que me digas de qué va!_

El demonio de su interior gruñó.

—_**No me des órdenes como si fueras superior. Yo te ofrecí la oportunidad de verlo y tú no la aceptaste.**_

_Bien, entonces la aceptaré._

El demonio de Inuyasha salió inmediatamente y sonrió con suficiencia.

—_**Prepárate, híbrido.**_

Cerró los ojos y usó sus poderes de unión de mentes…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y se encontró al borde de un bosque, cerca de una cabaña.

—¿Dónde demonios estoy? —gruñó—. ¡El maldito demonio me ha engañado!

Justo en ese momento vio que Kagome salía corriendo. Entró en pánico.

—¡Oh mierda! ¡Me ha visto!

Pero Kagome estaba sonriendo y corriendo hacia él. Lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando Kagome lo traspasó corriendo.

—Pero qué…

—**Estamos en su sueño. Tú estás viendo qué está pasando, por lo tanto ella no puede verte —**dijo el demonio.

Los ojos de Inuyasha siguieron a Kagome mientras corría hacia alguien.

—Ahora lo entiendo… éste es su sueño y no puede verme. No puedo alterar lo que pasa.

Inuyasha caminó hacia Kagome y entrecerró los ojos cuando abrazó a alguien. Abrió los ojos como platos. Era él.

—_Inuyasha. ¡Te extrañé tanto! —dijo Kagome y chilló cuando él la cogió en brazos._

—_Yo también te extrañé, cariño —dijo Inuyasha, besándola._

—_¿Cómo fue tu día?_

—_Cansado. La nueva cabaña que se está construyendo requiere mucho más trabajo de lo que podrías pensar._

_Kagome soltó una risita._

—_¡Vamos! Ya he hecho la cena, y Sango y Miroku dijeron que iban a venir más tarde._

_Antes de que pudiera escaparse, Inuyasha la agarró._

—_¿Esta noche? ¿No pueden volver otro día? Yo quería pasar un buen rato contigo —dijo Inuyasha con un tono ronco mientras le lamía el cuello._

_Kagome se sonrojó._

—_¡Inuyasha! ¡Hay mucho tiempo para eso!_

Inuyasha observó cómo se desenvolvía la escena. Esto era como tenía que ser. Kagome riendo, él besándola todo el tiempo… Cerró las manos en puño al ver que su vida soñada estaba ante él.

_Kagome se estiró._

—_¡Qué día tan largo! ¡Hora de dormir, Inuyasha!_

_Inuyasha sonrió mientras seguía a Kagome hasta la cama de ellos. Cuando llegó allí, se encontró a Kagome ya medio dormida. Gruñó._

—_¡Kagome, lo prometiste!_

_Kagome abrió un ojo._

—_¡No lo hice! Dijo que a lo mejor y además, estoy muy cansada. —Cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de caer en un sueño profundo cuando la tiraron de la cama._

—_¡Inuyasha! ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Alzó la vista hacia Inuyasha y vio que pulsaba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. Oh no…_

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡KAGOME CORRE! —Cerró las manos en puño hasta que salió sangre—-. No puedo detenerlo… ella no puede oír nada de lo que le estoy diciendo.

Observó mientras se transformaba en su forma de demonio completo y vio el miedo en los ojos de Kagome. Apartó la mirada.

—Esto no puede estar pasando.

—_Ya, ya… no tengas miedo, cariño. Vamos a divertirnos mucho esta noche._

_Kagome retrocedió._

—_I… Inuyasha por favor._

—_¿Por favor qué, perra? Tú eres mía y tú me __darás__ placer cuando te diga que lo hagas._

_Kagome retrocedió hasta que se dio con su cama. Ahora no había forma de escapar._

—_No Inuyasha… por favor… otra vez no…_

_Kagome parpadeó para apartar las lágrimas mientras Inuyasha la seguía con sus ojos rojo sangre llenos de cruel lujuria._

—_No… —susurró._

—_¡NOOOOO!_

Kagome se despertó con un grito. Su madre entró corriendo.

—¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¿Qué pasa?

Kagome estaba llorando incontrolablemente y temblaba. Su madre la abrazó fuertemente y echó las sábanas sobre ella, dejando que llorara. No había más que pudiera hacer.

Inuyasha suspiró mientras se apoyaba contra la casa de Kagome. Estaba fuera de su ventana, escuchando el grito de su compañera. Por su culpa. Sintió que le venían lágrimas a los ojos. _Su dolor… no puedo… no puedo soportarlo. _Ya se sentía como una mierda, pero verla soñar le hizo darse cuenta de que nunca lo perdonaría. Le había hecho demasiado daño a su compañera.

—_**Eso fue interesante, ¿mm?**_

—_¡Cállate de una jodida vez! ¿Cómo puedes no sentir nada después de ver eso?_

—_**Yo no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Sin embargo, lo admito, no debería haberle hecho tanto daño. **_**—**El demonio suspiró_**—. ¿Y ahora qué?**_

—_No hay nada que podamos hacer. Kagome nos odia y no va a perdonarnos. Tú viste lo asustada que estaba… ¡y mira su estado! Ella está mejor sin nosotros…_

—_**Sí. Eso parece. Tenemos que arreglarlo con ella. Nos **__**perdonará**__**.**_

Inuyasha gruñó.

—_No vas a volver a acercarte a ella. Ella no __tiene__ que perdonarnos… no va a perdonarnos._

—_**No seas estúpido. Encontraremos una manera de arreglarlo.**_

—_¡Quieres callarte! Kagome está muy cabreada y su condición es incluso peor. Con nosotros por aquí, sólo se pondrá peor. ¿Quieres eso?_

El demonio suspiró.

—_**Tengo que disculparme.**_

—_¿Qué?_

—_**Ya me has oído, híbrido. Tengo que disculparme con ella. Si no, nunca me perdonará.**_

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia.

—_Y actúas como si no te importara una mierda. Keh. Estás empezando a sentir algo por ella._

—_**¡Por supuesto que siento algo por ella, idiota! ¡Ella es mi compañera!**_

—_Bueno, nunca he visto que demostraras ninguna emoción salvo ira y lujuria._

—_**Esto es diferente. Momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.**_

—_No vas a salir hasta que yo hable con ella primero. Y eso no será pronto._

El demonio estaba a punto de replicar cuando se abrió la ventana de Kagome. Kagome, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y cansada, alzó la mirada a las estrellas. Se sorbió la nariz un par de veces.

Inuyasha sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Quería consolarla con todas sus fuerzas. Odiaba verla así. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Inuyasha de repente tuvo una idea.

—_¿Demonio? Necesito tu ayuda. Une la mente con la de Kagome._

El demonio sonrió con complicidad.

—_**Por una vez me gusta cómo piensas, híbrido.**_

Inuyasha se aseguró de que tuviera puesta la pulsera. No confiaba para nada en el demonio. Sabía que tramaba algo y no iba a permitir que le hiciera más daño a Kagome.

El intento de Kagome de secarse las lágrimas fue inútil porque se derramaron más.

—Inuyasha… Me pregunto qué estás haciendo ahora mismo…

_Pensando en ti…_

Kagome se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero no vio a nadie allí. _¿Quién dijo eso? _Meneó la cabeza. Probablemente era otra vez su imaginación.

Suspiró mientras alzaba la mirada a las estrellas.

—No puedo creerte… —Cerró las manos en puño—. Te odio, Inuyasha… Yo… Yo te odio tanto… pero te amo…

—No debería pero lo hago. Me hiciste tanto daño, Inuyasha…

_Lo siento…_

Kagome dio un grito ahogado. No estaba imaginando cosas. ¿Podría ser que Inuyasha estuviera hablando con ella? Decidió probarlo.

—No puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿todavía me amas Inuyasha?

_Sí…_

—¿O estarás con Kikyo ahora que has obtenido lo que querías de mí?

_¡No! Nunca…_

Kagome estaba segura de que era él. Pero por qué iba a estar hablando con ella especialmente si sabía lo enfadada que estaba con él. ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¿De verdad pensaba que el decirle unas cuantas palabras dulces haría mejor las cosas?

—¡Inuyasha, bastardo! ¿De verdad pensaste que el decirme unas cuantas palabras amables me haría perdonarte? ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Vete! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU CARA! ¿ME OYES?

Kagome se derrumbó. Cayó al suelo, dejando la ventana abierta, sollozando y temblando. No podía soportarlo… no en ese momento.

_Por favor deja de llorar… Lo siento…_

Kagome se agarró la cabeza.

—¡Fuera de mi cabeza! ¡Fuera de mi vida! ¡Te odio!

_¿Es eso lo que quieres?_

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora vete! ¡No te quiero aquí!

_Te amo, Kagome…_

—¡NO! ¡Tú no me amas, Inuyasha! ¡Eres un mentiroso y un bastardo enfermo!

_Por favor déjame hacer que te sientas mejor…_

—¡No puedes! ¡VETE!

_Déjame compensarte…_

—¿COMPENSARME? ¿ES ESO LO QUE CREES QUE ES? ¿Crees que puedes recompensarme por robarme mi virginidad? ¡NO! ¡NOOO NOOO!

Kagome estaba agarrándose la cabeza y golpeando cosas. Necesitaba que se fuera, tenía que aprender a vivir sin él.

_Kagome por favor para…_

—¡NO! —gritó Kagome. Su madre entró y volvió a agarrarla.

—¡Kagome! —gritó—. ¡Para! ¡Por favor!

Kagome se agarró a su madre y se aferró a ella, sollozando y sacudiendo su delantal. Souta y su abuelo también estaban fuera de su puerta.

La madre de Kagome le acarició el pelo y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. Ella sabía por lo que había pasado su hija y no sabía cómo iba a superar esto.

Inuyasha siguió golpeando la pared que estaba delante de él. Estaba en su modo demoníaco y estaba cabreado.

—**¡JODER! ¡No me lo puedo creer!**

Nunca había visto a Kagome tan alterada. Él había intentado hacerle sentir mejor y ella se había negado de lleno. Sólo necesitaba unas cuantas palabras dulces y ella sería gelatina en sus manos. Esta vez… la había destrozado.

Se maldijo por ser tan imbécil. Lo que más le cabreaba era que Kagome le había preguntado si iba a volver con la perra de Kikyo. ¿No sabía que ella es la única con la que va a estar? Inuyasha no quería nada más que ir con Kagome, abrazarla fuertemente contra él y hacerle creer que ella era la única para él. ¡Tenía que creérselo!

El demonio estaba respirando pesadamente por sus múltiples puñetazos. Cayó al suelo.

—**Ya no puedo planear nada con ella… no… puedo.**

Por alguna razón, no tenía el corazón para hacerle a Kagome más daño del que le había hecho. Había planeado tomarla otra vez cuando hubiera recuperado su confianza, pero ahora… sólo quería estar con ella. Sólo abrazarla y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. No tenía deseos de chingarla, o de violarla… sólo… hacerla feliz. Se maldijo por ser tan malditamente débil. Antes, tenía muchos planes para manipularla, para hacerle daño y para hacer que se rindiera ante él… pero todo eso se había ido.

El demonio abrió los ojos como platos.

—**Yo… yo la amo.**

El demonio se encorvó, sus ojos todavía bien abiertos.

—_**No puedo… pero lo hago… Amo a Kagome…**_

Pensó en todo lo que había hecho ella. Lo había cuidado, incluso cuando le había mostrado sus colmillos, había soportado que el híbrido se fuera con Kikyo, había asimilado todo el dolor pero nunca lo había demostrado y ella… ella lo amaba… Kagome lo amaba. Al demonio. Al que le había causado tanto dolor y pena. Kagome aceptaba su lado demoníaco y nunca le había pedido que se deshiciera de él. No como Kikyo, que quería que desapareciera. Ella había intentado librarse de él convirtiéndolo en humano. Pero Kagome… ella había dicho que lo amaba por quién era. Ella le había dado amigos, no sólo al híbrido, también a él.

Pensó en Sango y en Miroku… antes había leído sus pensamientos. Tenían la intención de quedarse con él incluso si decidía convertirse un demonio completo. Al principio estaba seguro de que estaban mintiendo, sólo diciendo y pensando eso para mantener alejado el miedo, pero lo habían protegido y apoyado cuando lo había necesitado. El demonio podía oír al medio demonio sonriendo en su interior, gritándole por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Meneó la cabeza y volvió a su época.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba en casa de Kaede. Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y vio a Miroku, Sango y Shippo. Todos parecieron alarmados cuando lo vieron en su estado demoníaco. Pensaron que había venido a pelear, pero él gruñó:

—**La amo.**

Los ojos de ellos se abrieron como platos y, lentamente, sonrieron.

Kaede le quitó la pulsera.

—Parece que al fin has entrado en razón, Inuyasha.

El demonio gruñó y apartó la mirada.

—Bueno, ¿cómo está Kagome? —preguntó Kaede, echándole un tazón de estofado.

—**Ella no está bien. Intenté hablar con ella, pero terminó volviendo a derrumbarse. No puedo hablar con ella así… Necesito que lo haga el medio demonio. En cuanto me vea, volverá a ponerse mal.**

Todos asintieron. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y volvió a transformarse.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo hago esto?

Sango fue la primera en tomar la palabra:

—Yo le daría tiempo, Inuyasha. Es decir, va a seguir estando enfadada contigo durante un tiempo.

Miroku asintió.

—Es mejor dejarla por ahora. Lo importante es que te has dado cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos y ahora tu demonio ya no volverá a contenerte.

—Sí y puedes volver y comprobar cómo está cada vez que lo desees —dijo Kaede.

—¡Sí! ¡Y asegúrate de que no lo fastidias! —gritó Shippo.

Inuyasha le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Keh. Puedo hacerlo, mocoso. Le daré una semana, pero voy a ir a ver cómo está todos los días. Hasta entonces, deja de molestarme con tus comentarios.

Con eso, Inuyasha engulló su estofado y pidió una segunda ración.

_Me esforzaré al máximo, Kagome… para hacer que me perdones. No puedo prometer que funcionará, pero sólo espero que estés bien. Yo… yo te amo Kagome… por favor cuídate…_

—¡PERVERTIDO! —gritó Sango.

Miroku cayó con una gran marca de una mano en su mejilla. Inuyasha sonrió con complicidad.

_El mismo de siempre, el mismo de siempre…_

—¿Oye Kaede? —preguntó Sango—. ¿Qué tal si le damos a Miroku esa pulsera tuya?

Kagome bostezó al despertarse. No recordaba nada de la noche pasada, excepto que Inuyasha había intentado hablar con ella. Miró su escritorio y vio a su madre cosiendo. Kagome esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—Buenos días mamá.

Su madre se giró hacia ella con una cálida sonrisa.

—Buenos días Kagome. ¿Cómo has dormido?

Kagome asintió.

—Bien. Sin más pesadillas.

Su madre se sentó en la cama al lado de Kagome.

—Kagome… No te voy a obligar a que me cuentes qué pasó, pero sé que sea lo que sea, es serio. Nunca antes te he visto actuar de esta forma.

Kagome bajó la mirada.

—Mamá… él… él… él me usó.

—¿Te refieres a Inuyasha?

Kagome asintió.

—Mamá, ¡yo pensé que me amaba! Pero él… sólo me usó… por mi cuerpo.

La Sra. Higurashi abrió los ojos como platos.

—Kagome… —Sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Oh mi niña… —Abrazó a Kagome—. Lo siento tanto… Yo no sabía que… te había… violado.

—Oh mamá… es sólo que… me siento tan estúpida. También le dejé hacerlo. Entonces volvió y ¡tuvo las agallas de pedirme que le dejara compensarme!

—Kagome, ¿estás segura de que era Inuyasha?

Kagome asintió.

—Era él, pero estaba en su estado de demonio completo. —Suspiró—. Yo sé que él no está arrepentido. Sólo quiere que vuelva para que pueda volver a hacerlo.

Su madre asintió.

—Kagome, conozco a Inuyasha, puede que mejor de lo que crees. Lo que hizo es imperdonable y no te culpo para nada por seguir enfadada con él, pero Kagome… por favor no te ensimismes con esto. Tú no hiciste nada malo y no es culpa tuya. Tú sigues siendo la misma niña fuerte que críe.

Kagome asintió.

—Gracias mamá.

Kagome observó a su madre mientras abandonaba su habitación. _¿Fuerte? Oh mamá, yo no soy nada fuerte. Ni siquiera soporto hablar con Inuyasha._

Kagome se levantó y abrió la ventana. Era un cálido día soleado.

_No sé si puedo hacerlo… ¿vivir sin Inuyasha? Es imposible que pueda olvidarlo y de ningún modo voy a ir a verlo, entonces ¿ahora qué?_

_Supongo… que tengo que afrontar la verdad. Sigo enamorada de Inuyasha. _Miró la marca de su hombro. _Yo soy su compañera y él es mío. Acabará viniendo a por mí y tendré que enfrentarme a él. No puedo perdonarle, todavía no. Pero hasta entonces, tengo que vivir mi vida…_

Kagome miró su estómago.

—Debería ir al médico para asegurarme de que todo está bien.

Se miró en el espejo y sonrió con tristeza.

—Inuyasha… me has destrozado. Y aún así, sigo amándote. —Se rió—. ¿Cómo soy tan estúpida? —Meneó la cabeza y se preparó para ir al colegio.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! No os lo esperabais tan pronto, ¿verdad? Bueno, ya sólo nos quedan dos capítulos más. Uno de ellos es el epílogo y después se acabará este fic. **

**Ya me estoy preguntando cuál debo traducir después. Tengo las propuestas en mi perfil, id mirando para cuando cuelgue la encuesta, o si queréis podéis ir diciéndome ya.**

**Hasta pronto y muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. :D**


	23. Reconciliándose

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Capítulo 23: Reconciliándose**_

Kagome suspiró mientras leía una revista de moda. Ahora estaba en la consulta del médico, esperando para entrar. Su madre tenía que hacer recados así que había tenido que ir sola. Su madre le había hecho una lista con cosas que preguntarle al médico, sólo para que no se olvidara. Kagome se encontraba leyendo "10 formas de darle forma a tu estilo usando lápiz de ojos", cuando la llamó la enfermera.

Estar sentada en la consulta del médico era angustiante. Movió los pies para pasar el rato. _No estoy segura de que pueda hacer esto. ¿Y si tengo algo malo? O y si… estoy… ¿embarazada? _Kagome tragó saliva ante el pensamiento de tener al hijo de Inuyasha. Técnicamente estaban casados y no sería malo tener un hijo suyo, pero estaba hecho como resultado de una violación. Kagome se mordió el labio.

Antes de tener tiempo de pensar en algo más, entró la doctora. Estaba sonriendo cálidamente.

—Buenos días Kagome. ¿Cómo estás?

Kagome sonrió.

—Estoy… bien.

—Pareces nerviosa. ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… —Kagome no se atrevía a decirlo. Cerró las manos en puño y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Creo que puedo estar embarazada! —soltó antes de poder contenerse.

Su doctora pareció sorprendida.

—Kagome, ¿tu madre sabe esto?

Kagome asintió.

—Sí, y habría estado aquí, pero tenía que hacer unos recados.

La doctora asintió.

—Bueno, la pregunta más obvia: ¿usó condón?

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—Pasó demasiado rápido… él no… no tuvimos tiempo para pensarlo.

La doctora asintió.

—Bien, bueno, no voy a darte el sermón sobre esto, pero aquí tienes uno de los tests de embarazo más precisos. Ve al servicio y sigue las instrucciones. Yo estaré aquí cuando acabes.

Kagome asintió y entró en el servicio. Se sentó en el inodoro y suspiró. _Nunca pensé que estaría haciendo esto ahora… y menos por culpa de Inuyasha._

Respiró hondo y abrió el paquete. Unos minutos más tarde, volvió a la consulta con el test temblorosamente entre sus manos. Le tendió la prueba y esperó a que su médico la examinara. Kagome se estaba mordiendo el labio, sacudiendo sus piernas… cualquier cosa para mantener su cuerpo en movimiento. Su doctora se dio la vuelta y puso su mano en su hombro.

—Kagome, tengo los resultados… no estás embarazada.

Kagome soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus manos.

—Gracias… ¡muchas gracias! —masculló Kagome. Tenía lágrimas de felicidad rodando por sus mejillas. La verdad era que no estaba preparada para tener un bebé, aunque fuera de Inuyasha. No estaba preparada para dejar su vida en el instituto, a sus amigos y su futuro.

—Kagome, la próxima vez ten cuidado. Tienes mucha suerte de que no te hayas quedado embarazada esta vez, pero tienes que usar protección.

Kagome asintió.

—Gracias doctora. Tendré más cuidado.

Después de hacer algunas pruebas más para asegurarse de que su cuerpo estuviera en perfecto estado, Kagome abandonó la consulta sonriendo. Su cuerpo estaba bien, ahora lo único que quedaba era asegurarse de que estuviera bien su corazón.

Inuyasha se agachó al salir del pozo. No estaba seguro de quién andaba por allí y no podía arriesgarse a que lo vieran. La familia de Kagome sabía lo que había hecho y sin duda alguna, probablemente lo odiaban. Tampoco es que pudiera culparlos… él se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que había hecho. Inuyasha abrió la puerta del templo y miró a su alrededor. Vio a Kagome caminando alegremente de vuelta a casa. Saltó rápidamente sobre su tejado y esperó a que entrara en su habitación. Le sorprendía que estuviera de buen humor. Se esperaba que estuviera enfurruñada. Kagome abrió la ventana y respiró el aire fresco.

—Ahh… qué día tan maravilloso. Es el día perfecto para ponerme al día con los deberes y simplemente relajarme. —Kagome suspiró satisfecha. _Ahora mismo, no quiero pensar en Inuyasha, o en lo que pasó._

Kagome sacó sus libros y se puso a trabajar en sus muy necesarios deberes de mates.

Inuyasha sonrió al ver el desarrollo de la escena. Su compañera estaba feliz y eso le hacía feliz a él. Decidió quedarse allí ese día. Extrañaba el aroma tranquilizante de su compañera. Cerró los ojos y antes de que se diera cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Inuyasha despertó con el olor de comida. Se le hacía la boca agua… no había comido nada en todo el día. Suspiró al recordar la comida de la madre de Kagome. La última vez que había estado aquí, le había hecho un poco de ternera con arroz aguado y verdura. Era tan cordial e incluso había hecho de más porque él no estaba lleno. Sus orejas se aplanaron contra su cabeza al darse cuenta de que nunca volvería a obtener aquel tratamiento. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, sus tripas seguían haciendo ruido. Cada vez que lo hacían él gruñía. _Cállate estómago. No vas a obtener nada en un rato._

—¿Inuyasha?

Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la madre de Kagome. _Oh mierda. _Pensó. _Va a matarme…_

—Inuyasha baja aquí. Sé que tienes hambre. ¿Por qué no entras y comes algo?

Inuyasha no dijo nada, pero la siguió dentro, asegurándose de mantener la distancia por si acaso le sacaba un cuchillo.

Una vez que se sentó, la señora Higurashi le puso un plato extra grande.

—Tenemos más en caso de que no te llene.

Inuyasha fijó la mirada en el plato, confundido.

—Mmmm… No lo entiendo. ¿No se supone que debe odiarme?

La señora Higurashi se sentó a su lado.

—Escucha Inuyasha, sé que lo que sea que haya pasado entre Kagome y tú… bueno, sé que no fue tu intención.

Inuyasha simplemente fijó su mirada en ella, sin saber si creerle o no.

—Sé que piensas que debería odiarte, pero sé que amas a Kagome y ella te ama a ti.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Lamento mucho lo que pasó. Yo no quería, solo… pasó.

La señora Higurashi asintió.

—Kagome todavía está enfadada, pero yo tengo mucha fe en vosotros dos.

—Gracias señora Higurashi. Significa mucho. —Inuyasha sonrió.

—Bueno, ahora que eres mi yerno, tengamos una pequeña charla —dijo la señora Higurashi mientras sonreía.

Inuyasha sonrió nerviosamente, sabiendo que iba a bombardearlo a preguntas. _Mierda._

Kagome se tumbó en su cama. Su estómago estaba lleno y sólo quería dormir. Se puso de lado y se tapó con las sábanas. Iba a hacer algunos deberes, pero no tenía energía suficiente. Pensó en hacerlos al día siguiente. Sabía que tendría que acabar enfrentándose a Inuyasha y quería ser ella quien empezara. Estaba cansada de que él siempre tuviera el control de lo que pasaba en su relación, decidió. Iba a sobreponerse y a enfrentarse a Inuyasha. Era la única forma de que pudiera liberarse.

Inuyasha estaba terminando de tragar su tercera ración mientras le hablaba a la señora Higurashi de su madre.

—Ella siempre estaba ahí para mí cuando los demás me rechazaban. Pero murió cuando yo era un niño.

La señora Higurashi puso una mano en su hombro.

—Sé que debe de ser difícil para ti. Mi marido, él… él también falleció.

Inuyasha asintió.

—No pasa nada, Kagome ya me habló de ello. Debe de ser duro.

Ella asintió.

—¿Lo extraña mucho?

La señora Higurashi sonrió.

—Lo extraño todos los días, pero cuando me acerco al árbol sagrado, siento su presencia. Kagome y Souta piensan que es una tontería, pero es el único lugar a donde puedo ir y simplemente ser yo misma.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Yo siento lo mismo.

La señora Higurashi se levantó.

—Bueno Inuyasha, siento que he llegado a conocerte mejor. Puedo ver por qué le gustas a Kagome. Por cierto, ¿cómo planeas reconciliarte con ella?

Inuyasha se metió filete en la boca y pensó.

—No estoy seguro. Quiero decir, todo en lo que puedo pensar parece como si no fuera a funcionar.

La señora Higurashi asintió. En ese momento, se oyó un grito desgarrador.

—¡Kagome! —dijo.

Tanto Inuyasha como la señora Higurashi subieron corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Cuando llegaron allí, Kagome estaba gritando y temblando. La señora Higurashi tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Últimamente ha estado teniendo unas pesadillas horribles. Inuyasha, por favor haz algo.

Inuyasha cerró las manos en puño. _¡Maldición! Esto es por mi culpa._ Fue rápidamente hacia Kagome y la abrazó fuertemente contra él. La acunó y le susurró en su oído:

—Shh, Kagome por favor despierta… —se mantuvo susurrando en su oído. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron y agarró a Inuyasha, sollozando en su regazo. Inuyasha simplemente la abrazó fuertemente, acunándola con suavidad. Cuando los temblores y los sollozos se detuvieron, Kagome alzó la vista y se sorprendió.

—I… Inuyasha… —Se apartó de él instantáneamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Cómo te atreves a tocarme! —gritó.

—Kagome, por favor cálmate.

Kagome se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encontró a su madre allí.

—¿Calmarme? ¡Madre, qué pasa contigo! ¿Cómo puedes estar defendiéndolo?

—Kagome, sé que sigues muy enfadada, pero por favor escucha a Inuyasha.

Kagome cerró las manos en puño y se giró hacia Inuyasha.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi madre?

Inuyasha pareció sorprendido.

—Kagome yo no hice na…

—¡Mentiroso! ¿Por qué te está defendiendo? —gritó Kagome. La madre de Kagome intervino:

—Querida, él no hizo nada. Yo misma quería hablar con él y está verdaderamente arrepentido.

Kagome miró a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mamá… yo pensé… yo pensé que estabas de mi parte…

—Lo estoy querida, por eso quiero que escuches lo que tiene que decir.

Kagome se dio la vuelta.

—No quiero.

Inuyasha intentó agarrarla.

—Por favor Kagome, quiero reconciliarme contigo.

La señora Higurashi empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Kagome, no puedes reprimir esto para siempre. Quiero que le des otra oportunidad y que escuches lo que tiene que decir. —Con eso, se fue.

Kagome le dio la espalda a Inuyasha.

—Kagome…

—Cállate Inuyasha —dijo Kagome con firmeza. Hubiera querido mantener su fachada de enfado, pero no pudo hacerlo. Nunca podría permanecer enfadada con Inuyasha. Lo amaba demasiado.

—Sólo… Ya no sé qué hacer. Fui al médico para ver si estaba embarazada.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se irguieron inmediatamente.

—¿Ya lo sabes? —preguntó vacilante. Kagome asintió.

—No estoy embarazada.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Sabes? —empezó Kagome—. Iba a ir a verte mañana.

—¿Oh? —dijo Inuyasha, no queriendo decir demasiado.

—Mmhmm. Iba a ir a enfrentarte por esto y a empezar de cero.

—Empezar de… espera, ¿quieres decir que ibas a dejarme? —dijo Inuyasha con pánico en su voz.

—Sí.

Inuyasha se levantó.

—Kagome, ¡no puedes decirlo en serio! ¡Por favor no hagas esto! No cuando me he dado cuenta de todo.

—¿Y de qué te has dado cuenta, Inuyasha?

—Yo… —Inuyasha se detuvo. Él sabía de qué se había dado cuenta, pero no quería que sonara como un chiste. ¿Le tomaría en serio? Respiró profundamente y decidió ir a por todas.

—Me he dado cuenta de que lo que te hice es imperdonable y mi mitad demoníaca se ha dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti.

Kagome se dio la vuelta.

—¿Lo está?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí. Se ha dado cuenta de que ya no puede seguir haciendo el tonto con nuestra relación y de que quiere estar contigo… queremos estar contigo.

Kagome tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Inuyasha… —La marca de su hombro empezó a arder.

—No puedo… es decir… Es sólo que no sé si puedo confiar en ti.

Se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a sí misma. Lo siguiente que supo era que los brazos de Inuyasha habían rodeado su cintura. El primer instinto de Kagome fue el de apartarlo, pero había algo en su calidez que le hizo permanecer allí.

—Kagome… —murmuró en su oído—. Sé que quieres odiarme y estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo, pero lo siento mucho. Por favor perdóname. Has pasado por mucho y yo te he causado mucho dolor, pero déjame compensarte.

Kagome giró su cabeza.

—¿Cómo?

Inuyasha se paralizó. _¿Cómo? Ni yo mismo estoy seguro… _De repente su demonio tomó el control de su cuerpo.

—**Devolviéndote tu primera vez.**

Kagome dio un grito ahogado al oír la voz del demonio. Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

—**No tengas miedo Kagome, lo siento. Por favor, déjame compensarte. Dame la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.**

Kagome lo miró a sus profundos ojos rojos. No vio ni maldad ni odio en ellos, sólo pasión y preocupación por ella. Estaba cansada de odiarlo, cansada de estar triste en todo momento. Necesitaba hacer esto. Tenía que volver a experimentarlo todo.

Kagome le acarició la cara y sonrió.

El demonio la recostó cuidadosamente en la cama besándola suavemente en sus labios, su cuello y su marca de apareamiento.

Ni siquiera había empezado y Kagome ya estaba ardiendo de deseo por él. Ella cerró los ojos y le dejó adorarla con besos y un placer que nunca antes había sentido.

El demonio fue muy amable con ella durante todo el proceso. Siempre esperaba a que ella asintiera antes de proceder con cualquier cosa. Él quería que volviera a confiar en él, que supiera que la amaba. Cuando se deshicieron de toda su ropa, se puso entre sus piernas y empezó a acariciar suavemente su feminidad. Kagome suspiró de placer, no queriendo nada más que ser devorada por él. Él le acarició su pecho y lo lamió con mucha suavidad. Kagome arqueó la espalda, instando sus dedos a que la tocaran más… a sentirlo dentro de ella. El demonio deslizó un dedo en su interior, yendo despacio al principio pero cogiendo el ritmo mientras ella se balanceaba contra él. Pronto añadió otro dedo, luego otro, hasta que su compañera se vino con un estremecimiento.

El demonio la miró en ese momento. Su pelo estaba esparcido por la cama, su rostro azorado.

Nunca había estado más hermosa.

El demonio se puso encima de ella y ella asintió en su dirección. Se colocó y entró en ella con un poco de fuerza que le hizo chillar de placer. Dejó que se ajustara a él y empezó a salir y a entrar lentamente. Al final, Kagome se estaba balanceando contra él, instándolo a moverse más rápido, a que se adentrara más profundamente y con más fuerza en ella hasta que los dos se vinieron.

Inuyasha cayó sobre el pecho de Kagome y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Kagome le estaba acariciando el pelo, sonriendo. _Gracias Inuyasha… esto era lo que necesitaba._

—_**De nada, compañera. ¿Lo disfrutaste?**_

_Sí, mucho._

—_**¿Tanto que quieres hacerlo otra vez?**_

_¡Inuyasha…! Bien._

El demonio se levantó y, para su sorpresa, se volvió a transformar en su yo de medio demonio. Kagome tenía una mirada interrogante en su rostro. Inuyasha sonrió con complicidad.

—¿Qué? No puedo dejar que él tenga toda la diversión.

Kagome se rió y lo atrajo para darle un beso.

* * *

**Sólo nos queda el epílogo. No os preocupéis, lo pondré pronto. **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me encanta leerlos.**

**Besos y hasta luego. ^^  
**


	24. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia, ni los personajes. La historia es de Biianca23 y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago la traducción.

_**Epílogo**_

Kagome e Inuyasha saltaron dentro del pozo, cogidos de la mano. Cuando volvieron a la otra época, Inuyasha saltó y empezó a gruñir.

—¡Oye! ¡Inuyasha! —gritó Kagome—. Necesitaría un poco de ayu…

Kagome se paralizó. _Kouga…_

Kouga permaneció estirado, su mano estaba plegada sobre su pecho. Inuyasha se puso instintivamente delante de Kagome, preparado para luchar. Kagome puso su mano en su hombro y caminó hacia Kouga. Inuyasha gruñó a modo de advertencia, pero ella siguió caminando.

—¿Kagome? —dijo Kouga. Kagome asintió.

—Sólo quería decir que… lo siento. Por todo.

Kagome sonrió.

—No pasa nada Kouga. Inuyasha y yo arreglamos todo y somos…

—¿Compañeros? —dijo Kouga con una sonrisa. Kagome asintió. Era muy doloroso decírselo sabiendo que todavía sentía algo por ella.

—No pasa nada, Kagome. De verdad. De todos modos, ese perro y tú estabais hechos el uno para el otro.

Kagome sonrió.

—Quiero agradecerte sinceramente que hayas estado a mi lado y que me hayas entrenado tal y como lo hiciste.

Kouga se rió.

—No hay problema. Si tu compañero lo permite, puede que podamos volver a luchar alguna vez.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y vio que apartaba la mirada de manera rebelde. Ella se rió.

—Estoy segura de que no habrá ningún problema con eso.

Miró hacia atrás y vio que Kouga tenía un brillo serio en los ojos. Estaba mirando más allá de ella… a Inuyasha.

—¡Oye perro! —Inuyasha giró la cabeza hacia él.

—No vuelvas a hacer nada estúpido. De lo contrario tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

Kagome se esperaba que Inuyasha le contestara, pero simplemente asintió.

—Gracias lobo. Por todo.

Kagome estaba sorprendida. Desde que conocía a Inuyasha, nunca se había disculpado con Kouga. Sonrió. Estaba madurando.

Kouga se despidió de ellos y se fue corriendo. Kagome se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

—Eso salió muy bien.

Inuyasha soltó un "keh" y la cogió de la mano.

—Volvamos a la aldea. Todos estarán esperando verte.

Kagome asintió y se puso a su lado. Cuando llegaron a la aldea de Kaede, vieron que todos se reunían en torno a algo… o alguien.

Inuyasha y Kagome se abrieron paso hasta el frente donde vieron a Kaede y a Miroku rezando, y a Sango con la cabeza gacha sosteniendo a Shippo.

Inuyasha ayudó a Sango a levantarse y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la figura sobre la que rezaban. Era Kikyo.

Kagome puso su mano en su hombro y él le cogió la mano.

—Kagome —murmuró—. ¿Qué quieres hacer? No quiero volver a disgustarte.

Kagome sonrió con tristeza.

—Inuyasha tenemos que ayudarla. Puede que sea una herida seria.

Kagome se agachó y le preguntó a Kaede qué pasaba. Inuyasha sonrió desde arriba. _Esa es mi chica… siempre ayudando a los demás._

—Sí. Kikyo vino a mi cabaña y se desmayó del agotamiento. No pronunció ni una palabra. Cuando despertó varias horas más tarde, insistió en ir al pozo. Dijo que podría arreglárselas sola, pero se desmayó aquí y no ha vuelto en sí.

Kagome asintió. Miró a Kikyo y frunció el ceño. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y sus ojos estaban abiertos y sin vida.

—¿Kikyo? ¿Puedes oírme? —dijo Kagome amablemente. Todos se sorprendieron cuando los ojos sin vida de Kikyo se dirigieron hacia Kagome.

—Por favor dinos qué ha pasado.

Kikyo sonrió con tristeza. Miró de Inuyasha a Kagome.

—Veo… veo que Inuyasha y tú ya os lleváis bien y que sois pareja.

Kagome apartó la mirada. Éste era un punto doloroso para ellos.

—No te alteres Kagome. —Kikyo siseó de dolor—. Ya no se me requiere en este mundo. Ahora que tú e Inuyasha estáis juntos, podéis tomar el control.

—¿Tomar el control? Te refieres, ¿a intentar matar a Naraku?

Kikyo asintió.

—Los dos tenéis el poder para hacerlo. Ahora que habéis reconocido vuestro amor y actuado en consecuencia, vuestros poderes se han fusionado y os habéis convertido en una amenaza grande y fuerte.

Kagome tenía lágrimas en los ojos. No quería que se fuera Kikyo… no de este modo.

—Kikyo, por favor aguanta.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Estoy destinada a irme ahora. —Kikyo miró a Inuyasha—. Inuyasha, siento lo que hice. A pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros y de cuáles son ahora tus sentimientos por mí… todavía te amo.

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado. No sabía qué hacer. Un movimiento en falso y su relación con Kagome estaría acabada. Suspiró mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Kagome. Cogió la mano de Kagome y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Kikyo, yo no te odio. Nunca podría odiarte, no después de todo por lo que hemos pasado. Pero, agradezco que le hayas devuelto la marca a Kagome. Soy feliz con ella y ella es feliz conmigo. A ti también te amo Kikyo, pero no del mismo modo. Te amo como un recuerdo, no como un amante.

Kikyo sonrió con tristeza.

—Espero que seáis felices juntos —dijo con sólo sinceridad en su voz.

Kagome se inclinó hacia delante para tocarla, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, Kikyo cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño eterno. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos mientras retraía su mano. Inuyasha la cobijó entre sus brazos y le acarició el pelo.

Esa tarde quemaron el cuerpo de Kikyo y lo pusieron delante del templo para que todos pudieran presentarle sus respetos. Inuyasha fue el último en quedarse. _Kikyo… Por fin estás descansando, nunca volverán a perturbarte. Gracias… por volver a juntarnos a mí y a Kagome. Tú y yo fuimos una vez amantes, pero ahora, es hora de seguir adelante…_

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Kagome, Shippo, Miroku y Sango con sonrisas en sus rostros.

—¿Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome—. ¿Estás bien?

Inuyasha asintió. _Tengo amigos, al amor de mi vida… ¿qué más podría necesitar?_

Inuyasha caminó hacia Kagome y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla. La besó apasionadamente y descansó su cabeza contra su frente.

—Estoy bien compañera.

Kagome sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Me alegro.

Miroku dio un paso hacia ellos.

—Vayamos a comer y, por la mañana, volvamos a irnos. He oído que hay una aldea encantadora al oeste de aquí, con montones de comida, mujeres…

—Pensé que íbamos a buscar los fragmentos de la esfera —dijo Sango, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Oh vamos, Sango, ¡tenemos que celebrarlo! Inuyasha y Kagome están juntos, tú y yo estamos juntos… ¡saquemos lo mejor de ello!

Sango puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si no vigilas tus manos, no estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo. —Miroku se rió y siguió a Sango de vuelta a la aldea.

Kagome se rió y empezaba a caminar con ellos cuando Inuyasha la agarró.

—¿Y adónde crees que vas? —dijo Inuyasha disimuladamente.

—¿A comer? —dijo Kagome, sabiendo lo que venía.

—Yo tengo hambre de otro tipo de comida, si sabes a lo que me refiero. —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, qué pena que la "otra" comida no me llene —dijo Kagome corriendo hacia la aldea.

—¿QUÉ? ¡Oye! ¡Kagome! ¡Espera! —gritó Inuyasha.

Antes de que empezara a correr tras su compañera, sopló una brisa y se dio la vuelta.

El espíritu de Kikyo estaba ahí, sonriendo como nunca antes la había visto sonreír.

—Inuyasha —saludó alegremente—. Soy libre y al fin feliz. Verdaderamente feliz. —Con eso, desapareció.

Inuyasha sonrió mientras miraba la tumba.

—Yo también Kikyo… yo también.

* * *

**Y con esto acabamos el fic.** **Supongo que mientras elegís el siguiente en la encuesta, yo me tomaré un descansillo de unos meses. Puede que aparezca con algún one-shot, pero no mucho más hasta finales de junio, principios de julio. Ahora viene mi etapa dura, después de todo.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios tan bonitos que me habéis dejado, y por haberme añadido a favoritos y alertas.**

**Besos. ^^**


End file.
